Soul Mate
by itsrudytoo
Summary: A soul mate is a person with whom one has a feeling of deep or natural affinity. This may involve similarity, love, romance, intimacy, sexuality, sexual activity, spirituality, or compatibility and trust. 'Nothing would tear us apart'. "Forever and ever Captain." She whispered looking into his intense amber eyes for the first time. "Forever and ever." He whispered back. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**I really hope you all like this. It is still very much a work in progress, so feel free to leave feedback of any kind. **

**Peri McCormick is the third wheel to Scott and Stiles; she has known Stiles since the day she was born really. Their parents have been close friends which paired them together, so they have been partners in crime ever since they could crawl. But her best friend in the whole wide world is Isaac Lahey who she met when she was five years old. Even though they grew up next door to each other and their brothers where friends they really didn't interact until one day when they are forced to. Their relationship is the closest thing; there isn't anything they wouldn't do for each other. Even after their trust and love is put to the test with the arrival of Derek Hale, who has come with some long deep seeded history and secrets about the McCormick family. The secrets that run through Peri's family go back farther than anyone could possibly know and with one harmless and stupid adventure in the woods to look for a dead body it all comes crumbling down, bringing the innocent along with it.**

**(Peri Louisa McCormick – Ashley Slanina-Davies)**

**I do not own MTV's Teen Wolf or the other fandom related materiel I use, I do however own my OC!**

**Outfit: www polyvore com / untitled _17 /set?id = 109483141 (Take the spaces out!)**

* * *

_A **soulmate** (or **soul mate**) is a person with whom one has a feeling of deep or natural affinity. This may involve similarity, love, romance, intimacy, sexuality, sexual activity, spirituality, or compatibility and trust.  
_

**Chapter 1 Part.1**

**A Dance and a Dead Body**

"Come on Captain, dance with me!" We had just watched Footloose, circa 1984, not the remake (boo), and I was kind of on a high trying my best to recreate my favorite scene where Ren tries to teach Willard to dance, but Isaac wasn't really having any of it, opting to sit there and laugh at me instead.

"No way am I dancing Pear, look I need to be getting home it's almost curfew." Oh he thinks he's so clever using his curfew to get out of me getting my way, I always get my way!

"Just one dance Captain, pleeeeeeeeeeease, make a girls dream come true and dance with me!" Time to pull out the big guns; the eyes and the pouty lip, no one can resist it all in one go and I mean no one. Well maybe Papa Stilinski can but I still wanted my dance.

"Fine, fine, I'll dance with you, just put the arsenal away and pick a song." Winner and defending champion, woooooooo! But I didn't want him totally outside of his comfort zone, and let's face it the boy had no rhythm what so ever, so I went for a slow song, "Almost Paradise", too keep it in the Footloose theme of the night.

"A slow song, really, I thought you wanted to totally humiliate me beyond repair?" He shot at me, eyebrows raised in shock and amusement.

"No, like I said I just want a dance, so just close your eyes and think back to the eighth grade formal, and no stepping on my toes this time Lahey!"

As the song started up he hesitantly wrapped his arms around my waist while I placed mine around his neck, I wasn't much shorter than him so I was nestled nice and tight in his arms, my safe haven, my place of comfort and peace. I called him Captain for a reason, he was my own personal Captain America and I always knew I would be safe if Isaac was around. We have been best friend since we were five. It all started because Jimmy was forced to take me to the park since mom and dad had to work and I was bouncing off the wall, so he decided to take me for a walk like I was a dog and burn off some of my energy. He met up with his friend Camden who dragged his little brother along to help keep me entertained so they could talk about stupid old people stuff. I was more interested in saving my imaginary friend from my arch nemesis, and playing superheroes. I was an odd little thing to say the least, but I met my odd little counterpart that day.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

_"Peri, stay where I can see you, and take Isaac with you!" Hendrix yelled at me, with his back already turned, Cammy and him diving into a pretty intense conversation about gross and boring old people issues. I didn't know who this Isaac kid was, but if he could help me rescue Loki of Asgard from his evil father Odin then I might look past the nasty cooties he was probably infested with._

_I saw the boy standing behind a tree like he was trying to blend in, "Hey, you, hiding over there?" He looked shocked, almost like no one had ever tried to socialize with him before. "Yeah you, what is your super power and your biggest weakness?"_

_"W-What are you talking a-about?" A stutterer, well this was just great. I hate when people can't talk with conviction, he had many weakness no doubt. How was he supposed to help me if he was so weak?_

_"You know, like Superman has kryptonite, and Batman is human! What is your weakness, because I need help rescuing my friend from my biggest arch nemeses?"_

_"Oh, well I have no weaknesses, I'm like Steve Rogers!" He said coming out from around the tree, speaking with a lot more conviction this time._

_"GREAT! Captain America will be perfect in stopping the evil Odin!" Now he was back to looking confused, which is the same way my dad looked when I told him I had to save Loki from the evil Odin Father. I mean who else would help Loki from the truly evil people out there. He wasn't really evil, just very misunderstood and never shown enough love. So I was going to be the one to save him._

_"Look I need help saving Loki from his evil father! Are you going to help or not Captain?" He just gave a small smile and a little shake of the head, but he wasn't moving. He was just standing there staring down at the ground. I couldn't have that, this was my Captain America, not some shy little weak mortal boy, so I walked over to him, grabbed his hand (cooties included… eww) and pulled him away to the jungle gym._

_We fought our way through all the loyal Asgardians, not killing, because superheroes are better than that, and as we made it to the palace entrance I heard Hendrix yell that it was time to go. "Man! We almost got him Captain, but tomorrow we will fight through the army Odin will dispatch over night and we will save Loki!" _

_"I know! Don't worry no one will be able to hurt Loki ever again! No one can stop us!" Okay I really was starting to like this kid. He knew just as much about Superheroes as me and even more than Stiles… and definitely more than Scott. Maybe he would like to be my best friend like them._

_"Hey Captain, I have decided that I'm going to let you be my best friend, cause everybody needs a Captain America by their side."_

_"Okay, I would really like to be your best friend!" He looked really happy too, and I mean, I don't know why he wouldn't be, anybody would be lucky to be my best friend._

_"So it's decided," I say as I walk over to him holding out my pinky finger, nodding that he should do the same before grabbing his with mine. "We will be best friends, forever and always, and ever. Even when the sun swallows the earth billions of years from now," and we made that promise on a pinky swear, which everyone knew was binding until the end of time._

_"Forever and ever!"_

**... ... ... ... ... ...  
**

I was too wrapped up in my walk down memory lane to notice that the song had ended, and I didn't really know when that was either, and it seemed like Isaac really didn't care. "Forever and ever Captain," I whispered into his chest as we continued to sway back and forth.

"Forever and ever Pear Bear, forever and ever." He whispered back into my hair, and I could feel the smile on his face. That day had been the start of the best thing to ever happen to me. We did end up saving Loki the next day, but we didn't want to stop playing, so we decided that there were more people and worlds out there that needed saving. He was my Captain America and I was his Pear Bear or Tony Stark depending on my mood that day.

"Thanks for making a girls dream come true Captain, but I think I should let you get home, don't want to upset Odin Father."

"Yeah, it is getting late, and hey, don't forget tryouts tomorrow. I need my good luck pear there if I have any hope of making the team this year." He slyly side stepped the comment about his dad. The topic we were not allowed to dwell on or even talk about, like he who shall not be named.

"I would never forget such a big day, and besides Scott is on some kick about really trying to make it this year, so he's going to need a cheerleader too, well other than Stiles. But I know you're going to crush it out there Captain! Now get! Go!"

"Okay, okay I'm going, see ya tomorrow Stark!" He said dodging my hands, laughing the whole time, before side stepping and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Night Pear Bear!"

"Night Captain, and get plenty of sleep… oh and don't forget to eat your wheaties for breakfast." I yelled after him, his laugh filtering up the stairs, and then he was gone which was my queue to start getting ready for bed.

I headed to my bathroom, towel in hand, so looking forward to a nice long soak in the bath to get me relaxed so I would have a nice day back to school tomorrow. As I passed my nightstand I heard the tale, tale sign of a very familiar ring tone. 'God what the hell could Stiles want this late on a school night,' it was like 11 o'clock!

"What do you want Stiles, I was about to treat myself to a nice long bath!"

"Okay, well I have something a hell of a lot better than that! A DEAD body, well technically half a dead body! Heard it on dads' police scanner! So shake a tail feather, we gotta go pick Scott up!" Was this kid serious right now? He was calling to drag me out of my warm house to go traipsing after a gross corpse. He has officially lost it.

"Seriously Stiles, we have school tomorrow, do you not remember that. I am exhausted; I just want a nice long bath and sleep!"

"Oh did your wittle boyfriend tire you out, cause I just saw him leave like a minute ago." He said in that snarky little sarcastic way of his, laughing the whole time. He was just asking for an ass kicking tonight!

"He is not my boyfriend Stiles, but right now he is being a better best friend, because he left to let me get a good night sleep where as you want to drag me through the preserve in the middle of the night!"

"Oh come on Pear! Live a little! Be exciting for once!"

"If I say yes, will you shut up, and never ask me to do something like this again!" it was stupid question to ask, I asked the same thing every time he proposed doing something stupid and he would always promise it would be the last time but he would still ask me to do stupid things.

"Yes, I promise never again! Now hurry up, we still gotta get Scott!"

"Yeah, yeah cool your jets, I'm coming!" He so owes me big time for this, I mean seriously who goes looking for a dead body when it's not even your job to find one. Okay, so I like horror movies and zombie flicks as much as the next girl but an actually dead body, I couldn't help but get goose bumps at the thought of seeing one in person.

I grab my jacket and slip on the closest pair of shoes before grabbing my phone and house keys and leaping down the stairs two at a time. When I opened the door I see Stiles pacing outside in front of 'the Blue Beast' that is his old crappy jeep. It looks like someone took too much adderall again. Seriously it's like dosage means nothing to this boy.

"Let's do this thing Batman. I want to get at least 6 hours of sleep before school tomorrow!"

"God you are such a nerd it's not even funny!" He said, trying to insult me, while starting up the Blue Beast and pulling out of my drive way, but I fazed him out when I caught movement in the window of the house across the street. I needed to start prepping myself to act oblivious to the marks that he was going to have on his face tomorrow. It was our little understanding, even if it ate away at me day and night. This was Isaac's call and he had begged me on several different occasions to not tell anyone, and I could only be there to pick him back up and make sure he always felt in his heart like my own personal Captain America.

"Are you even listening to me over there Pear?" Stiles yelled, pulling me out of my personal musings over my, now most likely hurt, best friend. I could tell he was slightly annoyed at being ignored.

"No, not really, what did you say Batman?"

"Yeah… okay… … yeah I said nothing, just keep sitting over there daydreaming about your little boyfriend!" My hands would fit perfectly around his neck and then I could just keep squeezing until the last breath left his body, and then no more Stiles.

"Shut up zit, and keep driving!"

"Touchy, touchy, but I swear this is gonna be so cool. I mean nothing exciting ever happens around here Peri, and now a dead freaking body! So exciting!" He exclaimed slamming his hands on the steering wheel in an attempt to drive his point home.

"For the last time Stiles, read the dosage on your pills and follow it! Nobody should be in this state of twitchy excitement all the time, it's not healthy." I have been telling him the same thing since he was diagnosed with ADHD, and couldn't seem to put the pill bottle down.

"Whatever… I think you need to take more of yours!" Poor comeback from the adderall junkie, I mean I didn't even take medication. He was losing his touch in his old age.

"Just drive! I'm sure Scott's going be just as happy about this as I am!"

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

Oh how right I was! The idiot nearly got his skull caved in trying to sneak around the McCall house. I was just leaning against the jeep waiting for the two amigos because I'm smart, while young Sherlock Holmes practiced his horrible cat like powers.

Now we were all trudging through the woods with one flashlight and two cell phones as lights. I could hear poor Scott wheezing behind me as Stiles yakked his head off in front. This was a horrible way to spend your night.

"Just out of curiosity… which part of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked.

"… Huh I didn't even think about that,"

"Yeah just great… and what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" I asked this time, I mean I'm sure he put his usual level of preparation into this but it never hurt to ask.

"Also something I didn't think about,"

"God Stiles always the boy scout aren't you, planning and preparing just like always."

"Yeah I know and it's amazing isn't it?"

"No not really cause I don't want to end up chopped in half by a psycho!"

"Hey maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one to hold the flashlight, huh?" Scott wheezed out as we pulled ourselves up the embankment while Stiles and I bitched back and forth about the possibility of the killer still being out here. The poor guy was nearly dying back there. I reached back to help him stand as he took a hit of his inhaler only to be forcibly shoved to the ground by Stiles.

Crap! There were cops everywhere! Of course Stiles would think we could get away with this when his dad would be in the exact same place. Can I just state that I always knew this was a terrible idea! "Great now what are we going to do genius!" I whispered over to the idiot who was still having way too much fun.

"Okay, come on!" Was this kid out of his ever loving mind? He took off like a bat out of hell, running towards all the cops and barking dogs! I HATE him right now!

"Stiles wait up, Stiles!" Scott wheezed after him, puffing on his inhaler

"Stiles, Scott, seriously get back here!" I needed knew friends, its official, they are now on my shit list! I took off after them, ducking and dodging behind trees every time a beam of light came my way. I saw Scott pick a tree and stay, "Stiles!" I whispered yelled as Stiles kept creeping forward, but then he was reward with a face full of blinding light and a barking dog. That was my queue to hit the ground.

"Stay right there!" The kind officer shouted as Stiles flapped around on the ground like a fish out of water and the dog barked in his face.

"Hang on, hang on, this little delinquent belongs to me!" The Sheriff yelled to the kind officer with the barking dog.

"Both of them?" And then he shined his light my way. Damn! I thought this would be enough cover.

"No, just this one, Peri, why do you let him drag you into this?" The Sheriff asked, shaking his head in feigned disappointment.

"Because sir, he always promises to never ask me to do things like this ever again?" I give him an honest answer. Trying to play up the innocent little girl act but he never ever bought it.

"Dad, how ya doing?" Stiles asked still doing this weird flailing thing with his arms.

"So ah, do you listen in to all my phone calls?"

"No! … No not the boring ones!" Why must he always insist on talking? It would be better for all of us if he wouldn't.

"Now where's your usually partner in crime? I know Peri wouldn't have come if he wasn't on board."

"Who… Scott?"

"He said he wanted to stay home, get a good night sleep for practice tomorrow. He wants to really make the team this year, sir." I was really laying it on thick right now and just hoping pops wouldn't see through it like he always does.

"Yeah, practice; it's just us out here in the woods… … all alone." Stiles added, not really helping anything. He made it sound so high school and seedy.

"Scott… you out there?!" Okay so he clearly wasn't buying what we were selling but as long as Scott stayed hidden he won't have any other choice but to believe us. "Scott!" Come on be smart Scott, be smart!

"Well young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car, and we're gonna have a talk about you dragging your best friend through the woods in the middle of the night… and invasion of privacy… my privacy, come on Peri, you too." Crap, crap, double crap! Now Scott was going to be stranded out here in the rain and cold. Stiles now holds the official title of worst best friend with me as second runner up!

"Ah, that sounds great dad!" Stiles piped up, I quickly gave him a pinch on the arm to tell him to keep his mouth shut. I was just hoping pops didn't make any late night calls to my parents.

"You should really know better Peri, I though you learned your lesson with this one when he got your arm broken," I didn't really have time to defend myself though. "And as for you, stop listening in on my calls and stop trying to hunt down dead bodies in the middle of the night, now first you're gonna take this young lady home then you will go straight home yourself and get to bed. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, come on Batman let's go before you decide to open your mouth again." I said shoving Stiles towards his jeep, chancing a peek back to see if I could spot Scott but there was nothing. We were all going to hell for leaving the poor asthmatic kid out in the cold and rain. "God, now Scott's gonna have to walk home Stiles, some best friend you turned out to be!"

"He'll be fine Peri, just be lucky we got off with a warning. I mean he could still call your parents, but I don't think he will."

"Just get me home Stiles… I'm tired, wet, and cold. I just want this night to be over with." I was seriously on the verge of passing out. So I laid my head against the window the whole ride home trying not to think about my two best friends; one was wondering home in the middle of the night in the rain, and the other was no doubt nursing wounds from an abusive father. This night held so much promise, and yet it still ended in the crapiest way possible.

By the time Stiles dropped me off I could barely drag my feet in front of me I was so tired, but I managed to sneak back into the house thanks to the monstrous snoring coming from my parents room. I didn't even have the energy to take a shower; it would have to wait for morning. I peeked out my window at the house across the street with its dark windows and I could just see Isaac in his room, back to the window already asleep. I let out a quick puff of air, throwing myself on my bed. I was out before I even had time to cover up, with thoughts of Isaac running though my head and really hoping Scott made it home without any major incident.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

_And as she lay peacefully unaware in her bed that night, things were happening that would change not only her but also her best friend's lives forever. Things were about to get a hell of a lot worse than worrying about what you were going to wear to school tomorrow._

* * *

**Part One of Chapter One that happens to be Episode One of Teen Wolf **

**It's short but I'm just putting it out there to test the waters and see what you think.**

**Reviews our sooooooo welcomed! Good or Bad!**

**XOX**


	2. Chapter 1 Part2

**So I just wanted to thank the lone sole that faved this and I also want to say that I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. You have no idea how much that means to me so thank you _MistSpade_, thank you so much. I also need to say that this is going to be a slow burn, and it will take awhile to get to all the gooey relationship stuff with Isaac and Peri. I will also be changing a few things, and there will be more focus on Peri's relationship with Isaac.**

**Please leave reviews so I know how this pill is going down with all of you, good or bad, they're all welcome.**

**Outfits: www polyvore com / winter _brown /set?id = 108695603**

**If you want to know who Peri is physically inspired by just go to my blog on Tumblr: _soulmateff_**

**I do not own Teen Wolf or any other trademarked things I use, but I do own Peri Louisa McCormick.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Part.2**

**Lacrosse and a Creepy Guy in the Woods**

I pulled into my usually parking spot in the school parking lot, as Jackson shot past me in his pretentious douche machine almost knocking Scott over in the process. I watched as the two exchanged some words, well more like Jackson being an asshole as usually. I really don't know why that kid insisted on being a complete douche; I mean he was actually quite a sweet heart when he wanted to be.

I didn't really feel like getting caught up in dead body talk again with Stiles and Scott, so I waited by my car for Isaac like every other morning and almost a minute later he didn't disappoint. I waited for him to chain up his bike and make his way over to me. I didn't let the pain or sadness show on my face as he drew closer and the black eye forming on his left eyes came into focus. I simply did what I always did; I pulled his hood back, ran my fingers through his hair, reached up on my tippy toes and gave the bruise a gently kiss, and whispered in his ear, "Forever and ever Captain."

He just gave me a soft smile before throwing his arm around my shoulder and guiding me into the school. "So what did you get up to after I left?"

"Um let's see… … Stiles dragged me and Scott out to the preserve to hunt down half of a dead body," he gave me that kind of look that says _'seriously, but it does sound like something Stilinski would do'_. "Then we got caught and we had to leave Scott out there by himself, hence why I have opted out of the inevitable strange conversation they will most likely be having right now."

"Sounds very eventful… strange… but eventful, look I gotta get to my locker, don't be late for tryouts today!" He yelled as he jogged off to his locker, and I did the same, well without so much of the jogging.

My plan to avoid the dynamic duo of Scott and Stiles lasted long enough for me to run into them as we all bundled into first period, I forgot that I was stuck with these two for most of my classes, 'GREAT'! As long as there is no more dead body talk.

"Hey Spidey, you're not totally mad at me for leaving you last night?" I chanced, as I took my usual seat beside Scott.

"No it's fine, and not entirely your fault." He answered. We still had a minute before bell so I guess I should ask if he made it home okay last night.

"So you made it home with no big incident right?"

"Well not exactly… I got bit by something." What? And that's not a big deal in his book?

"What? Scott that is totally a big deal, are you okay, what was it, did you see it?" I spouted off, not giving him a chance to answer.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine, but I don't really know what it was. I thought it was a wolf but Stiles doesn't seem to think that is possible."

"Well it's not; wolves haven't been in California for like 60 years. Maybe it was just some rabid dog, you should get it checked out, make sure you don't have rabies." Why would anyone think they were attacked by wolves in California? I mean you don't have to be a genius to know that we don't have wolves around here; this was more of a coyote state.

"No I'm fine, really. It doesn't even hurt anymore."

"As you all know by now, there was indeed a body found in the woods last night, and I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with varies macabre scenarios as to what happened but I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody." Mr. Curtis rambled as he launched into our next assignment. Scott and I both glanced over to Stiles, who didn't seem to have a clue about that little fact. "Which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus, which is on your desk, outlining the semester."

I groan with the rest of the class as I glance over the paper. I may be considered a genius and a nerd but I still hated homework as much as the average teen. Plus, now I was a little intrigued by this whole dead body thing and who the police had brought in as a suspect. But my attention was soon brought to Scott, who had started action weird, like he was hearing something that nobody else could. You know like when you get that annoying ringing in your ears. I wonder if that bite was actually really bothering him. Then he started staring out the window. What could be that interesting out there, that would draw his attention like that. He was really acting strange today.

My musings over Scott were soon interrupted by the Principle and a new, very pretty, addition to Beacon Hills High. "Class, this is our new student Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." The Principle called to the class, making that awkward new feeling maybe a bit more awkward for the poor girl.

She took the empty seat behind Scott, who was still acting very weird, and maybe like he was crushing a little on the new girl. Aw little Scotty had a crush. He didn't really say anything to her, just offered her a pen, which was odd because I didn't even hear her ask anyone for a pen or anything. It was all just leaving me with a funny feeling; I kept shifting glances between Scott and the new girl, Allison, as Mr. Curtis droned on at the front of the class about our next assignment. Something about Kafka's' 'Metamorphosis', a book I read in like the fourth grade, so I wasn't too worried about missing something. There was definitely something going on with Scott, and it wasn't sitting well with me.

* * *

Almost an hour later the bell went and we all rushed to our respective lockers. Stiles was still droning on about the body, but I was over that already, and Scott was off in Alison world, still acting very shifty. My locker was across the hall from the duo, so I bid them ado and head off to switch out my books. I notice that new girl's locker was two down from mine and Lydia Martin had zeroed in on the poor girl.

"That jacket is absolutely killer. Where did you get it?" She was going to eat that girl alive, hope she knew how to handle herself.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." I cringed for this poor defenseless girl and the answer she just gave.

"And you are my new best friend." Oh poor Allison didn't have any idea what that title initialed, which also happened to be a tether to her boyfriend Jackson who had just saddled right up next to her.

"Peri, hey, I was looking for you this morning." Jackson called over, noticing that I had been eves dropping on the conversation.

"Sorry, slept late, Lydia I think you should maybe ease the poor girl into your wicked ways." I laugh sliding in next to Alison. "Names Peri, we have first period together."

"Yeah… … Allison." She introduced herself.

"So this weekend, there's a party," Oh yeah another Lydia Martin party, at least she wouldn't be missing out in the social area.

"Yeah Friday, you should come," Wow Jackson was actually being nice, somewhere hell was freezing over.

"Ah I can't it's family night," I could tell she was lying through her teeth, and I didn't really blame her. Lydia and Jackson did always come off a little strong.

"Well if family night gets canceled you should really come, it's not as bad as it sounds."

"Hey, if nerd extraordinaire is gonna make it you totally should, it's for the team too."

"What like football," Oh this girl is just so great, football, ha… so great.

"Footballs a joke at Beacon," Jackson said, laughing at the thought.

"Yeah the sport here is lacrosse which in my opinion is just as stupid." I added my two cents.

"Hey, we've won state championship for the past three years." Gloat much; I could even see the self satisfactory look on Lydia's face, like she contributed to that title in the slightest.

"Because of a certain team captain."

"Yeah it's a one player team; Jackson is actually the only guy at Beacon that plays lacrosse."

"Ha, funny, look we have practice in a few minutes, that is, if you don't have anywhere else to be?" Oh please like Lydia would let her claws out of this girl now. She was going to be dragged to that practice whether she wanted to be there or not.

"Well it was nice meeting you Allison, I should be heading off, gotta wish Isaac good luck before practice!" I didn't wait around to hear the entitled little snort that always came whenever I mentioned Isaac around Lydia and Jackson.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

I made my way to the bleachers outside by the lacrosse pitch to wait on Isaac, waving to the occasional player that passed me. They weren't all total douche bags; it was mostly just them trying their hardest to impress team captain Jackson.

"But if you play I'll have no one to talk to on the bench." Stiles puffed out, trying his damnedest to keep up with Scott. "Are you really gonna do that to your best friend?"

"Oh come on now Stiles let Scott have some goals in life, and any way you always have Greenburg." I butted in, giving him a slap on the back, pointing to Coach Finstocks nightmare come true. The man despised the kid, and no one really knew why.

"Exactly, I can't sit out again, my whole life is sitting on the side lines," Aw little Spidey was growing up so fast. "This season I make first line," and we lost him, I looked over my shoulder to see what he was looking at and he was now wrapped up in Allison so I left Stiles to sit on the bench and Scott to stare at Allison.

"Hey Captain, brought you a good luck charm," I said approaching Isaac as he was lacing up his shoes, getting ready to hit the field.

"Well I think McCall might need it more than me right now, looks like Coach is putting him in goal." He said, amusement clearly writing all over his face as he pointed further down the field.

Crap… he is going to be obliterated. This is not going to end well," and to prove my point the first ball ended up smacking him right in the face. I winced in sympathy with my injured friend as everyone else laughed at his misfortune. "I think you should get out there Captain, don't want to piss Finstock off."

"Yeah, see ya after Pear."

I let Isaac run onto the field to get in line with the rest of the team while I stumbled my way over to Stiles who was still sitting on the bench. "Why is Scott in goal?" I asked.

"Coach," was the only thing he offered in way of an answer. I turned back to the field to watch Scott hopefully not get hit in the face again.

"Wow, did you see that?" I tugged at Stiles jersey as Scott actually caught the next shot fired his way. Everyone was stunned into confused silence. How the hell did he do that?

Whatever it was went on as the next five players took their turn. The cheers getting louder and louder, my best friend was actually good at lacrosse. I think hell was starting to freeze over. We were all impressed and slightly dumfounded at this display, but as Jackson pushed the next player out of the way I could tell he was just straight up pissed off. I couldn't sit down for this, so as Jackson charged up to take a shot I got to my feet, biting my nails in anxiety. This didn't look good at all, and Scott looked worried too but took his stance in goal anyway. There was no way he could catch that, no way in hell. I could feel Stiles clutching onto the end of my dress, twisting the fabric in anxiety. It was the eleventh hour, would he catch this or get knocked on his ass…

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GO SCOTT!" I yelled as the whole crowd erupted into cheers as my best friend made one of the best saves ever! Even Lydia was up on her feet. Stiles and I jumped around like two thirteen year old girls as we cheered our friend on. "That is my friend; that is OUR friend! WOOOO!"

"That was amazing!" We all huddled around Scotty, tossing him around, and making sure to really big him up as much as possible. This day was something I wanted my best friend to remember.

"That was so awesome dudes; I can't believe I just did that!" He looked slightly dazed as the rest of the lacrosse team gave him a slap on the back as they filed back to the school to get changed. I could see Isaac standing off to the side waiting for me to get done.

"Hey, I'm so proud of you Spidey, but I gotta run," I turned to walk away so I could catch up with Isaac but I was stopped when Stiles grabbed my arm.

"Wait… me and Scott are gonna go back out to the preserve, he lost his inhaler last night and uh… he found the other half of the body… so that's awesome!" This again, what is it with this kid and dead bodies, I think pops needs to think about professional help. "Are you in?"

"Sure, Isaac has to work today anyway, just wait for me before you head out. I gotta give Captain a ride." I had a feeling I was going to regret this, but I owed Scotty for leaving him out there last night.

When I caught up to Isaac I threw my arm around his waist as he put his around my shoulder. If an outsider saw us walking they would think we were a couple with the way we were always touching in some way and constantly flirting, but it's just the way we showed each other how much we cared. I'm not going lie and say I never thought about something more with him, and some days I still think about it but I didn't want to ruin what we had. Yeah he was good looking, even if he didn't think he was, and he was funny as hell… oh and not to mention he actually cared about other people. He was such a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have him all to themselves and I knew that girl wouldn't be me which hurt a little.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

I stood outside the locker room waiting for my Captain America so I could give him a ride to the graveyard when Jackson stumbled out having some kind of slap fight with Danny. "Hey Peri," Danny greeted, still laughing and trying to push Jackson off of him.

"Peri! Glad I caught you before you left… um… are we still on for that study group later?"

"Yeah… I just have to drop Isaac off at work," he started to roll his eyes and I could feel a snide remark coming. "Don't start, plus I have to help Scott and Stiles… but other than that I should be there on time."

"You really need to get different friends Peri; those three are going to drag you down."

"Yeah, I tell Danny the same thing about you every day, guess I'm just gonna do what I want just like Danny boy here." I loved Jackson and had known him since forever, we grew up next to each other, but sometimes I just wanted to strangle him. He wasn't always like this but ever since he found out he was adopted it's been like he's trying to impress two dead people that he doesn't even know. I pity him more than anything.

"You're a real comedian McCormick, let's go Danny."

Isaac poured out next, watching the two best friends walk away, a slight down turn to his lips. He must have heard what Jackson said. "Come on Captain, we need to get you to work and I have to meet the dynamic duo at the preserve."

"Are you seriously encouraging Stilinski with this dead body thing, last time you encouraged him you ended up in the ER with a broken arm," oh and a worried Isaac who wouldn't leave my side the whole time.

"I'm not doing anything but helping Scott, he lost his inhaler last night and I know he can't afford to replace it, and if we're keeping score on whose landed me in the hospital more I seem to remember you racking up a pretty high tally yourself."

"None of those times was my fault; you dragged me into all of those situations… I am just your loyal follower." He laughed pulling me closer to his side as we stepped outside to the parking lot, heading over to get his bike.

"You are your own man Mr. Lahey; I don't have that kind of power of persuasion. Now let's hook that thing up and get out of here."

"Oh no you are definitely that powerful, you have a full arsenal ready and equipped. The only one immune to your powers is the Sheriff and that's because he had to raise Stiles so he knows all the tricks." He argued as he locked his bike onto the bike rack on my car.

"Agree to disagree Captain, now let's go."

* * *

"I don't know what it was; it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott said as him and Stiles jumped into the stream to get across, but these boots were suede and there was no way in hell I was jumping in there, so I used all those years of gymnastics training and balanced my way over on a big log. "And that's not the only weird thing,"

"No, there's also the fact that Lydia seems to have eyes for you now." That was the truly weird thing, other than his shifty behavior.

"Noo, I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things." Okay that was a little strange, but we all smell odd things every now and then.

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles laughed, it was all very laughable.

"Like you're nasty B.O," and then I was the one laughing at the look on his face.

"Not cool," he whispered.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket." Well that was an odd thing to say you smelt. "And cherries." Okay, my shampoo had cherry in it but he can't be smelling that, I can't even smell that.

"I don't even have mint mojito," Stiles trailed off, searching his pockets for said gum, pulling one single piece out… that was impossible.

"So what does this all mean?" I asked.

"It all started with the bite right?"

I was going to break a neck out here; I should have put more sensible shoes on before we started. "What if it's like an infection, like my bodies flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something."

"Well it wouldn't actually happen that way," I tried to calm down his paranoid little spiel but was cut off by boy wonder.

"No, you know what I think I've actually heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection," where was he going with this?

"Are you serious?" I could hear Scott start to panic slightly.

"Yeah, yeah, I think it's called lycanthropy," Oh my god! Was he really making werewolf jokes right now? I was on the verge of breaking my neck and he was making werewolf jokes. Un-fucking-believable!

"What is that, is that bad?" Scott asked, beginning to panic even more, but his question drew me up to a full stop. Did he really not know what lycanthropy was, did he ever watch a movie or read a book? My best friend was a complete and utter moron right now. I came to the quick conclusion that he deserved to be goaded.

"Oh yeah it's the worst, but only once a month,"

"Once a month?" Oh poor Scotty.

"Uh huh, on the night of the full moon actually," I played along, right on track with Stiles. We both looked at Scott then back at each other before letting out a little wolf howl and we both burst out laughing.

"You're both asses, you know that." Scott scoffed, giving Stiles a shove as he walked off.

"Well you're the one who heard a wolf howling last night Scott." I said, stumbling over what appeared to be thin air. This was getting real old real fast.

"Guys, there could be something seriously wrong with me."

"I know, you're a werewolf! Grrrr!" I had to laugh at that, but Scotty boy didn't seemed that amused.

"Okay, obviously I'm kidding, but if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find it's because Fridays the full moon." I was so over this whole werewolf joke now. I just wanted to get home where it was warm and cozy.

"I could have sworn this was it," Scott said, stopping our aimless stumbling. But when I looked down I didn't see an inhaler or a dead body. "I saw the body, the deer came running, and I dropped my inhaler."

"Maybe the killer moved the body." I was way beyond over the dead body talk so I walked ahead and left them to it. I picked up a stick to help poke around all the fallen leaves, but I wasn't finding anything. I was starting to think this was all just a waste of time. I should have just giving Scotty the money to get a new one. I was cold, my feet were killing me, and I was on the verge of a pretty nasty headache.

I was brought up short when my stick came in contact with a rather large boot covered foot. The shock of nearly running into a complete stranger in the middle of the woods where hours ago Scott had seen a dead body almost made me fall on my ass but I caught myself in time… but not before I let out a rather girly squeak.

"What are you doing here?" Tall dark and mysterious barked out. Someone was over compensating for something. But I shut my mouth before anything came out because he grabbed me, pretty roughly I might add, and dragged me back to Scott and Stiles.

"Hey let go… that's fourth date touching your doing right there buddy." My sarcasm was my best defense in nerve wracking situations.

"This is private property," he said, shoving me at Scott.

"Oh sorry man… we didn't know."

"Yeah we were just… uh… looking for something… but… uh… forget it." Scott forced out as creepy dude stared him down, using the power of the brow to hypnotize us all into fear. I had to duck out of the way as he tossed Scott what looked like his inhaler, and Scott didn't seem to have a problem catching it. Marksmen like reflexes. Then tall dark and definitely creepy just turned and walked away.

"Yeah thanks for the free fill up big boy," I yelled at his back. You can't just go around grabbing people like that.

"Come on, I gotta get to work,"

"Wait you guys do know who that is right." Well I knew I didn't have a clue, not so sure about Scott, but I'm guessing he didn't either.

"That was Derek Hale," wait that name did sound familiar; one of moms friends had the last name Hale. "You remember right, he's only like a few years older than us."

"Remember what?" The Hale house fire. I remember my dad talking about it all the time after it happened. He was working the night it happened.

"His family, they all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago." My parents used to talk about it all the time when they thought I wasn't around.

"I wonder what he's doing back."

"Who cares, come on lets go I have a study group later." I wonder what a Hale was doing back here, and I wonder what my parents would have to say if they knew.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

_'Oh but they knew, and they also knew it spelt trouble for the town of Beacon Hills.'_

* * *

**Part 2 of Chapter one, sorry it's going so slow, but I'm still trying to find my pace. All the mistakes I made in this Chapter and the first are all mine, I don't have a Beta. Chapter three should be the last of episode one, and then hopefully it will start going a bit more smoothly. **

**Please leave a review; I will love you eternally for it. Good or bad, I don't care, it's very much appreciated!**

**XOX**


	3. Chapter 1 Part3

**So here's part three of chapter one and the end of episode one. You get a bit more background on Peri. I wanted to take the time to thank the amazing XLostxinxWonderlandX314 for the lovely review and follow, it made my day. I love you. And also to the one that faved this, MistSpade. I love you too.**

**Reviews are welcome, good or bad; I would like feedback on Peri.**

**I would also like to say I never thought so many people would be willing to click on my little story, I've never thought I was a good writer and I still really don't think I'm a good writer, but it still makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside.**

**I should also say, if you want to know what my OC is wearing in each chapter go to the links at the top of each page, because I don't really want to take time away from the story to go into detail about the clothes she's wearing or the way her hair is styled. I should also say it is well worth the look so you can get an even better feel of who this character is. I'm also going to name the actress I based Peri physically after (Ashley Slanina-Davies) so you can google her if you don't want to go to my tumblr to check her out.**

**Outfits:** **www polyvore com / wake _up _call /set?id = 109410201  
www polyvore com / fall _walk /set?id = 108645285**

**Outfits are worn in the order they are on the list above!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Part.3**

**Nightmares, Parties, and Werewolves**

It was an early morning wake up call for me even though I didn't get much sleep. After my study group with Jackson and Danny last night and everything that happened before I couldn't really get to sleep. I kept waking up from the most horrible dreams that I just couldn't explain. When I got home I decided to casually mention that I heard one of the Hales was back in town and see how my parents would digest it. I knew they were hiding something from me when it came to that family which was proven quite clearly when my dad nearly choked on the sip of wine he had taken and my mom had to bend down to pick up her fork. I had a feeling the shock was more about me knowing anything connected to the Hales than it was that there was a Hale back in Beacon Hills.

After dinner passed in the most awkward silence I will ever live through I went up to my room and had a Morris code conversation with Isaac. His dad had passed out about 10 minutes before and it was something we've been doing since I taught it to him when we were 8. When the battery in his flashlight was starting to die we called it quits, and I was nearly falling asleep on my feet. That's when the horrible images started dancing through my dreams. Wolves ripping each other apart, blood everywhere, bone piercing screams, and more wolves. It was like my dreams were being directed by George Romero. I'm not really one to get scared or freaked over blood and violence, but it was the underlying feeling of doom and resignation that was painted throughout all of them. Like people were dying and there wasn't a damn thing I could do to stop it. Jimmy was there holding my hand as I watched my friends and family get ripped to bloody ribbons. He just stood there looking on with dead lifeless eyes. The same eyes I saw staring back at me that night. This wasn't the Jimmy I wanted to remember. He would never just stand there and do nothing, he always encouraged me to take action, do something when no one else would. Instead he just stood there, holding me back, whispering over and over; "you can't do anything, you can't do anything."

After the last one, a giant black wolf ripping Isaac's throat out I couldn't get back to sleep. That was 4 hours ago, it was bordering on 7 o'clock now and I had about an hour to get ready and get to school. But I wasn't doing anything until I had at least one cup of coffee and a bowl of fruit loops.

"Peri, can you learn how to put clothes on when you leave your room please," dad moaned as I sauntered into the kitchen in a tank top and underwear, plopping my butt on a stool at the counter.

"Nope," I said, really annunciation the p. "I mean it's not like anyone else is here, and you guys used to change my diapers and give me baths so it's not like you haven't seen it before. Stop being such a prude old man!"

"It's not prudish, but you can't be walking around in your underwear all the time… I mean what if someone knocked on the door right now?"

"I would answer it like a desperate lonely housewife that's expecting the plumber, or a babysitter waiting for the pizza man." Okay so they didn't get my sense of humor, jesus sometimes my parents were cool but other times they just had a giant stick up their ass. "I'm joking, I would just run up stairs, jeez, pull it out already." I said, adding an eye roll for dramatic flair.

To hit home my dad's argument there was a knock on the door followed by a timid yell, "Mr. and Mrs. McCormick, its Isaac… um the door was open."

"See Peri, and on top of that it's a teenage boy!"

"Oh whatever dad, WE'RE IN THE KITCHEN ISAAC!" I yelled, and my dad's eyes almost popped completely out of his head. Wow that stick must have been wedged way in there today.

"Hey sorry for just walking in… but the door was open."

"Oh nonsense sweetie, come sit… eat some breakfast." Always the mother with that one, she just couldn't help herself sometimes.

"Uh thanks… nice socks Pear." He said as he sat on the stool next to me, a hint of amusement in his voice, being ever the gentlemen when it came to my state of undress.

"My feet are on a mission to save the world. So what's up Captain?"

"Need a ride, the chain on my bike busted again." He informed, shoveling his own fruit loops into his mouth.

"No problem… oh you are going to the party tonight right?"

"Yeah but I can't stay long I have a job to finish up."

"Great, I didn't want to be stuck with Stiles while he stares at Lydia all night, plus Scott's all loved up over Allison."

"Well you'll have me to rescue you,"

"Like always, okay momma here's the dirty bowl; I have to go get dressed. I'll try not to be too long." I handed my mom my bowl so she could put it in the sink and headed up stairs. As my foot hit the first stair I heard a loud thump followed by a sheepish apology from Isaac. Not such the gentlemen after all.

Today was a lazy day for sure and no heels either, my feet were still killing me after yesterday. I went with my Winchester flannel hunter look. It would have to do because I didn't have time and I was in a lazy mood. After I got dressed I hopped down the hall trying to put my other boot on, and I could hear my mom and dad chatting away with Isaac about school and lacrosse. It warmed my heart to hear him so relaxed and happy. This wasn't something Isaac got a lot of after his mom died and I knew he missed it. If he ever needed to feel some form of parental love he was more than welcome to have mine for a couple of hours.

"Hey Captain… we should be heading out." I said throwing my arms around his neck and resting my head next to his.

"I'm probably gonna be at the library after school, then I'm gonna head to Lydia's. If I decide to come home tonight I won't be in till late okay."

"No drinking sweetie, we do trust you… both of you, but there's only so much slack we can give you."

"Yes I know mother, now I have to get this little one to school so he can soak up as much knowledge as possible. He's still a growing boy with many things to learn." I pulled Isaac off the stool by his hair and gave my mom and dad a kiss on the cheek before heading out.

"So Captain you think you'll make first line this year?" I asked settling into a nice comfortable quiet.

"Yeah I guess… I mean I'm good enough to be placed in the back and not have too much expected of me." He just slumped down in the seat, biting at his nails out of habit.

"Oh come on Isaac you're a great player it's just you're not a giant dick like Jackson… craving all the attention, and I am very thankful of that." His face twitched in amusement as he tried to hold back a laugh. "… So I'm guessing my dad won't be letting you stay over for late night study session for a little while?" I asked, bringing up this morning's little incident.

"I'm a guy Pear what did he expect… and no it doesn't look likely anytime soon so next time wear pants." I'm not gonna lie and say I wasn't flattered but I also knew he was right. Isaac was a teenage boy who would rub up against anything for just a little bit of pleasure so I wasn't gonna let it go to my head.

"Just keep your purvey eyes above waist level and we won't have a problem."

"Just shut up and drive Stark," he shot back, shoving me into the car door, laughing and smiling. I would never get tired of seeing him smile.

"Look I have free period first today so I'm gonna drop you off and head over to the animal clinic… check up on Mr. Meow."

"I still can't get over the fact that you named your dog Mr. Meow. That has to be like illegal… or just highly offensive to dogs everywhere."

"Just keep it shut Lahey or I'll start talking about that time you let me dress you up li,"

"Okay! … Just don't ever, and I mean ever bring that up. We were 9 years old and you are highly persuasive." I don't know why he was so bent out of shape by it; he looked good after I was done with him. "Did you get any sleep last night? You look like the walking dead this morning."

"Kept having these nightmares last night," and I really didn't want to talk about them even with Isaac.

"Jimmy?"

"Sorta, it was more like Twilight on zombie crack… but Hendrix was there." I think he got the hint that I just wanted to leave it because he turned back to the window and the rest of the car ride was quiet.

I pulled up to the doors to drop Isaac off; I didn't see the point in parking if I was just going to be leaving again anyway. When he got out of the car, instead of going straight in he walked over to my window and leaned his head in inches from mine. "Talk to Diana about it okay, I don't want you stewing in this Pear… and don't forget you are my ride to work today." Then he was off. He always knew when I just couldn't talk to him about something, he would always tell me to just talk through it with Diana. He never threw a fit because he felt I was hiding something from him, because more times than not after I talked it out with my shrink I would talk through it with him. It was just my process.

* * *

I did feel bad about lying to Isaac about why I needed to go to the animal clinic, I did need to check on my dog but I really needed to put some feelers out with Deaton. The man was king of side stepping a question but he and my parents went way back and then one day they just kind of stopped talking to each other. In fact it was around the same time as the fire. I wasn't very old when it happened, but when I look back I remember that one day Deaton was there in the picture and the next day he was just gone. My parents were hiding something from me and I just wanted to see if I could crack Deaton a little.

"Ah Peri… shouldn't you been in school right now?" Deaton asked as he walked out from the back, a little kitten in his arms.

"Free period today, I just wanted to see how Mr. Meow was getting on."

"Yes, why don't you come on back?"

Deaton had the kind of attitude that put you at ease. He talked with perfect clarity and conviction and I admired that in a person but it also made it hell trying to catch him in a lie. "I also wanted to ask you some questions, I remember after everything with Jimmy you always let me come here and play with the animals and you would talk to be about my nightmares… so I was wondering if you could do that for me again."

"I would love to help but I thought that's why you got a Doctor, someone you went to once a week."

"Yeah well I had some pretty weird dreams last night and my next session isn't for another four days. You're the only person I could think to come to."

"Okay Peri let's go grab my next patient and we can talk while you help."

He knew I was on a fishing trip so this was going to be harder than I first thought. He was going to use a cute little animal to try and distract me. He came back into the room carrying a puppy that couldn't be more than a month old. The big guns were coming out. "This little one was abandoned out in the rain last week; she's not even weaned yet. This is her last check up before I try to get her adopted out."

"She's beautiful Deaton," I cooed, feeling myself getting pulled into his trap far too early. "So I was wondering… since you seem to know so much about interpreting dreams, if I remember correctly, if you could help me clear up mine."

"What did you dream about Peri?" He asked as he went to work on the cutest little puppy in all the land.

"It was like I couldn't do anything, just an overwhelming feeling of helplessness. I was just forced to stand there and watch my friends and family die." I whispered, rubbing the puppies little floppy ear, trying my hardest not to look Deaton in the eyes. "They were all being torn to shreds; Scott, Stiles, Isaac, mom, dad, Lydia, and even Jackson. They were being ripped apart by these giant black wolves while Jimmy just held me back, whispering in my ear and staring on with these cold dead eyes." I was damned if I was going to let myself cry in front of this man. I hadn't cried in front of another person since Hendrix funeral and I wasn't going to start now.

"What was Jimmy whispering Peri?" Deaton asked trying to make it clear he knew talking about Hendrix was a soft subject for me.

"You can't do anything. Look Deaton I know what wolves in a dream mean, and I know what it says about seeing dead relatives… but none of those thing apply in this case so what I want to know is what does it mean to watch your friends and family get ripped to bloody shreds by big massive wolves?" I didn't miss the slight pause in work as I mentioned big massive wolves. It was like a kind of tension in his hands, the only part of his body I could see from where I was looking.

"When you dream about animals, particularly wild animals as wolves are, it can mean you feel out of control in a situation… which is why you felt helpless and why you heard Jimmy whispering that to you." He was starting to get uncomfortable now. I could tell from the stilt in his voice and the way he moved around the room, his back stiff as a board. "But animals attacking may mean you are scared of showing your true emotions and desires, maybe you think they are too strong for other people to deal with… or you might be rejected."

"Yeah that makes sense I guess, after Jimmy I've had a lot of problems with control issues. Since I couldn't control what happened to him sometimes I try to compensate by controlling other things in my life. Diana said I should always acknowledge when I feel out of control so I don't internalize it and start trying to control things like my weight or body, that's how a lot of eating disorders start for some people."

"You are a very well adjusted young women for the things you've been through. Not many 13 year olds would have had the sound mind to start seeing a psychologist; I commend you for that Peri." Yeah I heard that a lot when people find out it was actually my idea to see a shrink and not my parents. There was nothing commendable about needing someone to listen to you talk about the fact that every time you close your eyes all you see is your dead brother swinging back and forth staring at you with dead eyes. It was just the logical thing to do.

"Nothing commendable about it Dr. Deaton… and thank you for trying to help me clear up my dream on crack. I should be heading back to school, take good care of my baby Doctor… oh and I'll talk to mom and dad about it but I think it might be smart to start those adoption papers for this little baby girl. She's going to be snuggled up with me this time tomorrow." She was just too irresistible with those big brown eyes and those little floppy ears. She was definitely going to be a big dog but to me that meant more doggy to cuddle with. "Maybe you can start getting her and Mr. Meow acquainted while we go through the process."

"I was hoping you would say that. As soon as I saw her I thought about you. I've never met someone with such a kind heart when it came to all these creatures."

"They do the only thing they know how to do. Its animal instinct, they don't judge, they just want to be loved. It's like every creature on planet earth, humans included, everything alive just wants to be loved and needed."

"Like I said such a kind heart. Just have your mother or father call me when you have things planned, and Mr. Meow should be able to go home in a couple days… oh and Peri make sure to talk these dreams of yours out with Diana."

"Yeah, thanks Deaton." I went to walk out, but turned back around. "Oh and Deaton, I really wish you and my parents didn't have to stop talking because of whatever happened out at that house that night. I really miss seeing you around." It wasn't a total lie, I just needed to try one more thing before I left and it was a success if I do say so myself. It wasn't very obvious, just a slight flash in his eyes, like a memory that you shoved into a deep dark corner and you try to keep it there but it comes pushing its way to the surface so you have to try and push it back down before someone sees the pain in your eye. "Goodbye Peri, it was nice seeing you again." He left on that, heading back into the kennels.

What the hell were my parents hiding and what the hell did it have to do with the Hales. I was starting to feel like my entire life was a lie, I mean I never really thought about the secret little talks they had when they thought I wasn't around or the influx of people coming and going. At the time I was too wrapped up in Isaac or getting into trouble with Scott and Stiles. I was just too busy being a hyperactive little kid, and it's not like they ever said anything that would cause me to actually care. It was mostly just talk about keeping the peace, or covering up someone's tracks, or keeping 'them' safe. But I mean my dad is a doctor and my mom was working in the city council so it never rang any alarm bells. I couldn't really put my finger on why now of all times it was starting to come back to the surface or why it was bothering me so much.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day just sort of gliding from class to class not really taking part in any conversations and trying my hardest to avoid Isaac, Scott, and Stiles. I just needed to be in my head right now, figure out why all of this was coming back up today. It was all just leaving a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Peri, hey, are you coming to practice today?" Isaac asked, sliding up next to my open locker and scaring the crap out of me.

"Uh… yeah definitely… gotta be there for my two favorite boys. I'll meet you out there okay." He gave me one of his signature Lahey looks, but I also knew he wouldn't go digging. He would let me come to him when I was ready, but I was afraid that wherever this was going I wouldn't be able to go to him at all. That thought terrified me because I could go to Isaac with anything. I really wish this bad feeling would just float away.

"PERI! Hey! God am I glad I found you… it's like you've been avoiding me all day!" Stiles yelled as he ran down the hall in his lacrosse uniform, ducking and dodging stray students.

"Well I was Batman but now that you've found me… so what can I do for you?" I sighed closing my locker and excusing Isaac since I knew Stiles wouldn't talk until we were alone.

"So I overheard my dad this morning… they found animal hair on the dead body,"

"Half,"

"What? Anyway they found animal hair, it was wolf hair… wolf!" When was he just going to stop with this dead body cra, wait wolf hair? But that's not possible!

"Wolf hair? Seriously, but California doesn't have wolves, how is that possible?"

"I know, look I have to go tell Scott he was right but meet me at my house after school. I've been doing some research all day and I think I know what's going on but I need you there… so be there!"

"Um, okay… but I have to drive Isaac to work today," I yelled after him, since he was already running off to talk to Scott.

"Okay, just be there!" He yelled back.

I turned back to my locker, slamming my head into it a couple of times and letting all the air out of my lungs. This was going to be another long day and I was seriously reconsidering my policy on drinking. I didn't even want to go to this party anymore either. I picked my bag up off the floor and headed off to the lacrosse field. It was time to play cheerleader.

… … … … … …

By the time I made it outside Scott was rushing past his best friend and onto the field. I guess Stiles didn't have time to tell him the discovery… but I really don't know why it mattered so much in the first place. I saw Isaac out there stretching with a couple of the other guys on the team and I gave him a little wave as he made his way over to hear coaches first line speech. The guy had some weird affinity with cream cheese… it was slightly unsettling. Then the scrimmage was on and I felt all the stresses from the last couple of days melt away. I wasn't much of a lacrosse fan, soccer was more my game, but I was really proud of Isaac and Scott.

About a minute after the whistle Jackson plowed right into Scott knocking him straight on his ass. This wasn't looking good for poor Scotty boy… but Isaac was looking good. "Come on Scotty, let's go!" I cheered on, trying to give my friend a little encouragement… and then what happened next blew my tiny little mortal mind. Poor tame little asthmatic Scotty pulled out some high class gymnastics ninja moves. He zigzagged his way down the field and then did some weird little flip over three other players before whipping the ball right through the goalies legs. I really wanted to join in with the rest of the crowd and team with cheering him on but my mind was currently in a state of shock, I barely registered coach telling Scott he made first line. It was the yells of celebration from the crowd that snapped me out but I was still too freaked to actually do anything. I looked over to Stiles who was in the same state of shock as me. Something was definitely going on with our friend, the question was, what the hell was it?

* * *

I didn't really say much as I drove Isaac to work and I was really grateful that Isaac knew me well enough to leave it alone. I did feel bad for neglecting my best friend, it's just I had so many things running through my head. My world view was starting to shift and it definitely wasn't in a good direction. I left him at the graveyard with a promise to give him a ride to the party and then back here to finish his work… and then I was on my way to Stiles'.

When I walked into his room he didn't even move, there were books and loose pieces of paper lying everywhere. He had been on another one of his weird little kicks and popping way to much adderall. "So what was so important that you needed me here ASAP?"

"The wolf hairs found on the body… Scott hearing a wolf howl after he was bitten… and then everything that's happened after... like today!" Stiles rambled on shoving an old dusty book in my face, 'Legends, Myths, and Truths: Lycanthropy'.

"Stiles how much adderall have you had today… you can't think this is real?! It was just a stupid joke!" What was going on with everyone lately? It was like everyone was slowly starting to lose their minds… me included.

"Then what the hell would explain everything that's going on with Scott, everything at the lacrosse game, the fact he can hear and smell things he shouldn't… oh and the little fact that he hasn't used his inhaler since that night! There is no other explanation Peri!" He shouted, sitting back down in front of the computer and going through more pages of research.

"But werewolves Stiles… that is not a plausible explanation. Werewolves are NOT real!" I yelled back throwing the book at the back of his head. "You didn't tell Scott any of this did you?"

"No not yet, but he should be here soon. I have to tell him Pear and then you need to help me convince him to cancel his date with Alison!" Wait, what?

"Scotty boy has a date… good for him."

"No not good for him, Scott is a werewolf and hello tonight's the full moon!" Why was he doing this to himself, it was really starting to be a real problem. Then suddenly there was knocking at the door. Was he seriously going to tell his best friend he was a werewolf? This wasn't going to end well at all. He got up and let Scott in, "I've been up all night reading websites, books, all of it."

"How much adderall has he had today Peri?" Scott looked over to me, clearly amused at his best friends rambling.

"It doesn't matter… just listen," Stiles interrupted.

"Is this about the body, did they find out who did it?"

"Oh no it's way worse than that." I said from my spot at the top of Stiles' bed.

"No they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale." That little tidbit of information made me perk up in interest.

"That guy in the woods that we saw the other day."

"Yeah, yes, yeah, but that not it okay!" Stiles rushed out, trying to get Scott to listen to his ridiculous paranoid delusional ideas.

"Well, what then?"

"Remember the joke from the other day… not a joke anymore." I just let my head snap back on the head board with a loud bang, I cannot believe he is doing this right now. I mean this is crazy even for Stiles. "The wolf, the bite in the woods! Look I started doing all this reading; I mean do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?" Scott asked.

"To signal its location to its pack, among many other things," I provided, and Scott just looked really lost and confused. Welcome to my world Scotty.

"Yeah, so if you heard a wolf howling that means there could have been others nearby, maybe even a whole pack of 'em!" This was going nowhere real quick.

"A whole pack of wolves?"

"Just wait for it..." I chimed, but nobody was really paying attention to me.

"No! … Werewolves," and the proverbial can was opened, no closing the lid on this one.

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this right now... are you apart of this too?" Scott asked, obviously getting angry about it all.

"Nope, I think it's just as shitty an idea as you." I answered, flipping through one of the magazines that were lying next to Stiles' bed.

"Look you know I'm supposed to be picking up Allison in an hour." He was trying to walk away but Stiles really didn't look like he was done yet.

"Congratulations by the way."

"No, look… we both saw you on the field today Scott, what you did wasn't just amazing… it was impossible."

"Yeah, so I made a good shot." He was starting to doubt things, but he was still on the 'this is crazy' boat.

"No, you made and incredible shot… I mean the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes, I mean people can't just suddenly do that overnight!" I smelled a Stiles rant coming on; he really wasn't going to drop this. It was kind of like I was stuck in the Twilight Zone, watching a tennis match. "Oh and then there's the vision and the senses, and don't even think that I haven't notice you don't need your inhaler anymore!"

"Okay dude I can't think about this right now!"

"Look we can talk about this tomorrow Stiles." I butted in from my place on the bed, trying to cool things off a bit. This whole thing was just getting to be way too much.

"TOMORROW! WHAT!? NO! The full moons tonight," he yelled in my direction. He looked like he was about to pop a vein. "Don't you guys get it?"

"What are you trying to do? I just made first line, I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me," 'agrees aggressively with that statement'. "Everything in my life is somehow perfect, why are you trying to ruin it?" Well that was a tad bit on the bitchy side Scotty boy.

"I'm trying to help… you're cursed Scott."

"Seriously guys let's just stow this away for another day. Take a breather!" I tried to calm them down again, getting up and trying to put myself between them.

"No, you know it's not just the moon that will cause you to physically change it also just so happens to be when your blood lust will be at its peak." He just wouldn't take a hint when I was literally hitting him in the face with it.

"Blood lust?"

"Yeah… his urge to kill." Stiles filled in the blank.

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill Stiles." Scott deadpanned, and maybe I laughed and maybe I didn't.

"Okay you both have to hear this." I shared a look with Scott; it was 'our' look because nobody else knew what it felt like to be subjected to this kid's crazy rants and adderall fueled freak outs. "The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises you pulse." He read off from one of his many books. Well he was definitely succeeding to piss Scott off royally. "Alright, I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does… you have got to cancel this date."

What was Stiles' deal? Was he jealous or something? I didn't have much time to dwell on my friend's seemingly fragile mental state because he lunged for Scott's bag, and I was starting to get a really bad feeling about all of this. "You gotta call her right now!" Then he started to actually dial Allison's number.

"What are you doing Stiles?" I had to defuse this growing bomb now.

"I'm canceling the date for- -"

"No!" and then the bomb exploded. In all the years I've known these two I never thought I would see Scott trying to punch his best friend in the face, even if he was acting like a complete idiot. "Give it to me!"

"Hey Scott, stop it dude… hey get the hell off him alright!" He seemed to come to his senses and released Stiles, jerking his arm out of my grasp and taking out his anger on the computer chair.

"…Sorry… I gotta go get ready for that party," everyone was just standing there in complete shock. He stumbled over getting his bag and heading towards the door so I stepped in front of Stiles to check him over and make sure he was okay. If there was one thing Batman was not it was a fighter. "I'm sorry." He said his peace and then left. Things were just getting way out of control

"Are you okay Batman… hey no… don't smack your head against the wall." I scolded as he tried to relieve some of his frustration.

"Peri we need to watch out for him, he could kill someone." He was really taking this werewolf thing seriously. I think I should have a talk with his dad because this just wasn't healthy.

"Stiles look, there is no such thing as a were- -" Then I saw what he was looking at on the back of his computer chair. There were three long claw marks where Scott had knocked it over.

"Still don't believe me,"

"What the hell is going on Stiles?" This could not be happening; I was in the Twilight Zone, or another one of my crazy dreams. How does a teenage boy leave animal like marks in the back of a chair. No this was not possible.

"Look, we're just going to go to the party and keep a very close eye on him."

"Stiles, this can't really be happening!"

"Just go, I'll see you at the party… and Peri whatever you do, do not tell anyone about this!" Stiles said, giving me a shake to pull me out of my daze. Yeah like I was going to tell anybody about this.

"Stiles who the hell would believe me! This is insane!" I couldn't stand here anymore, the walls were starting to close in on me and my head felt like it was spinning. There was a very reasonable explanation for all of this because there was no way in hell Scott was a freaking werewolf! I had to leave so I rushed out my goodbye before running to my car and speeding home. Everything would make sense once I could breathe my own air and clear my head.

* * *

My parents knew something was wrong when I got home but I was in my room before they had time to question it. I sat and stewed in my room until Isaac text me to come pick him up. SHIT! How the hell was I supposed to act like everything was fine and dandy around him? He could read me better than anyone and on top of that I was going to have to lie to my best friend. This was all just a nightmare.

I've been told a time or two, by my shrink, that I'm a pretty good actor when I really want to hide something and the car ride to the party was an Oscar worthy performance. I laughed, joked, and even flirted a little bit… you know the usually interaction but by the time we got to Lydia's my heart felt like it was going to bust out of my chest. I didn't want to ditch Isaac but I had to find Stiles. See where we were with everything. "Hey Captain, I'm gonna go get something to drink, want anything?" A viable excuse.

"Yeah just a water but don't leave me floating to long!" He said turning into the sea of dancing bodies and meeting up with a few of the other lacrosse players.

On my quest to find Stiles I saw Scott walk in with Allison, I ducked behind some dancing drunk girls. I so didn't need to relive our earlier encounter, and that's when I saw him… the creepy guy from the woods. He was standing by the fire pit staring down Scott. Oh god… this was all real… it wasn't just some weird sick joke, and the creepy guy was one of them. Oh God, I had to find Stiles! Where the hell could that kid be? We were supposed to be keeping an eye on Scott and he's nowhere to be freaking found.

When I finally found him I didn't have time to yell and freak out on him because I was slammed to the ground by someone who just kept barreling on by. "Thanks a lot dick bag!" I could feel the pain start to radiate through my knee and elbow, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Stiles run after whoever it was. "And thanks a lot to you too dick bag, not even going to help your friend." This day was just getting better and better.

"Hey Peri are you okay?" Isaac came running over, gently helping me up and setting me on the stairs next to the front window.

"Yeah, just some idiot bowling me over and another idiot just ignoring his fallen comrade." I saw Stiles race off in his jeep and then Allison getting into a car with Derek. SHIT! CRAP! DOUBLE CRAP! This was not good.

"Hello?" I answered, very obviously angry and upset.

"Peri, it's Scott he flipped out… now I need you to find Alison, you know make sure she gets home, and then you need to get to Scott's like now!" Was he kidding, total dick bag!

"Well Allison just left with Derek Hale and I can't leave because I'm a good friend and I'm not just going to leave Isaac stranded… unlike someone else I can think of!"

"Damn it!" Then he hung up. He hung up on me, the little shit hung up on me! I really hope Scott tears his little tiny balls off with his new werewolf strength.

"Peri, what the hell is going on?"

"Just Stiles being Stiles… trust me Isaac you really don't want to open that can of worms."

"Yeah you're probably right… are you sure you're okay, you fell pretty hard." He was always so concerned for my well being, my Captain America.

"Yeah I'm fine… actually I kind of want to dance, make a girls dream come true Captain?" He just pulled me up and laughed in that cute little way of his.

"Come on Pear Bear… let's go dance."

We waded our way through the thrusting drunk bodies, I folded myself into Isaacs's warm arms, and we started swaying back and forth. We didn't pay attention to the fact that the music that was playing was some type of dub step track. After everything that had happened today I just really needed my best friend. Having his smell surrounding me always succeeded in calming down all the thoughts racing through my head. "Hey Captain can I ask you a question," I whispered into his chest, I hated lying to him but I needed some kind of perspective.

"Always Pear Bear? Give ya a penny later."

"Do you believe there could be other kinds of creatures out there… like ghosts, vampires, werewolves; you know the stuff Dean and Sam hunt?"

"That's a strange question but… I don't know… I think there are plenty of monsters here in the real world." He whispered back into my hair, his voice getting sadder the more he talked. Oh Captain. I lifted my head from his chest to look him in the eyes but the bruise marking his face drew all my attention.

"I'll take you away from him Isaac I swear. You deserve so much better." I whispered as I traced the bruise under his eye. He closed his eyes, leaning into my touch, sighing in content.

All conversation was put on halt after that. We just danced in perfect solitude, probably causing a lot of talk with the way we were wrapped around each other but I think at this point everyone we went to school with was used to the way we were around each other. I think some questioned whether we were dating; I know I got that question from peers and strangers on a daily bases. It was like a guy and a girl couldn't just have a close friendship. Lydia was convinced we had a 'friends with benefits' thing going on but that was just Lydia.

"I don't want this to ever stop… but I need to get back to work." Isaac whispered in my ear, pulling back to just stare at me. Who ever got him in the end would be the luckiest broad in the world.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand Captain… I'll even keep you company while you work." I grabbed a hold of his hand, dragging him through the throngs of sweaty drunk teenagers and out to my car.

"You can practice your cabaret act… the high kicks and Cher impersonation included." He always found that amusing, from the day I told him my future endeavor to be the next cabaret star and take over the world with my high kicks. I had grown out of that years ago but anything that made Isaac's eyes light up I would suffer through.

"Mark my words Lahey I will take over the world with my high kicks and spangley short shorts and you will be sorry you didn't bow down to me before!"

We had the graveyard to ourselves… well besides the dead that slept there but it was nice and quiet and our private little hiding spot. I pulled out my phone and picked a song that I could easily give a campy cabaret dance to as Isaac climbed onto the backhoe and I began performing what I could remember of the cabaret act that I had planned out when I was like ten. Isaac just went to work while I danced and sang in the hopes I could keep that smile on his face. All thoughts of Scott and the werewolf business shoved carefully to the back of my mind.

"You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life, ooh see that girl, watch that scene. Diggin' the dancing queen…"

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**He watched on as the two teens laughed and sang, completely oblivious to the man standing at the edge of the woods. A sad smile on his face, '**_she looked so much like her cousin when she laughed**'. **_**He wanted to warn her of the horrible things that were about to happen to her and her friends… but he figured he'd give her this time to be happy and feel like a normal teenager before it was all taken away.**

* * *

**Hope you like it, I know it's really really long but I wanted to move it along so I could get to the second episode. **

**Remember to please please please please please review, bad or good! **

**And like I said at the top, if you want to know what Peri's outfits look like go to the links above! I hope you like this enough to click on the next chapter button when it comes along.**


	4. Chapter 2 Part1

**I am going to start of with saying how much I love the following people:**

** - XLostxinxWonderlandX314**

** - forever-pita**

** - AlphaBetaOmega18**

** - MistSpade**

** - actus-reus-ad-absurdum**

** - because im that selfish**

**- DoodleBugNY**

**- bunnyboo154**

**You all make me feel warm and fuzzy with you reviews, follows, and favs. There may only be six of you that are actually continuing to read this but it is six more than I thought would ever be interested in my writing, so I thank you from the bottom of my heart, and even if it stays just the six of you I will continue this little story for you! And to forever-pita since I couldn't reply to your review; I am so glad that you are loving this little story of mine, it means the world to me.**

**So here starts the second episode. This was a very difficult chapter to write and really hard to get out. I really don't think it's going to be a very good chapter but I did everything I could to move it along, I even skipped Supernatural to try and finish. There isn't really any Peri/Isaac in this, she has some interactions with the other residents of Beacon hills including some of the new ones. And I hope you enjoy young Peri's perspective when she meets the very sexy DILF, it was what we were all thinking when we saw he in the first episode. It's not much but it was seriously the best i could do with linking up the story, a way to feed Peri the happenings of what went down with Scott and Stiles after they left the party. But good news, the new episode of Teen Wolf gave me some amazing ideas for the future.**

**Outfits: www polyvore com(forward slash)too _tired _to _care /set?id = 110264644**

**www polyvore com(forward slash)lazy _weekend /set?id = 108644127**

**Reviews are wanted whether you like it or not, constructive criticism is always good.**

**As always if you want to know the clothing choice of my OC just go to the links above, it will help you get a better picture of what kind of character Peri is and in some cases it might help in understanding some of the talking points.**

**I do not own Teen Wolf because if I did there would be no way I would even think about killing Isaac off (better not ever happen) I also do not own any other trade marked thing that I may happen to use.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Part.1**

**I'm Too Tired for This Shit...**

"**GOOD MORNING BEACON HILLS!** The day is January 20th, the time 8:30, and it's a beautiful Saturday morning! The search is still on for a suspect in a recent murd- -" _God shut up already_, it was way too early to be dealing with this crap. Five and a half hours of sleep is not enough to live on, especially on a Saturday. I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock trying my hardest to smack the guy on the other end in the face. Who talks about murder suspects at eight thirty in the morning!

"Peri Louisa, time to get up, you have a very special gift waiting to be picked up at the animal clinic!" I will always wonder how my mother can have such a sunny disposition this early in the morning. It could quite possible be the most annoying thing on planet earth.

"Yes mother, be down in three hours mother." I mumbled back, knowing that if I didn't get up now there was a pretty big chance that I would end up over turned on the floor. My mother didn't mess around, if she tells you to get up she means _'get up right this second or I will become your worst nightmare.'_

I stayed up with Isaac helping him finish is job, and then we sang, danced, and goofed off the rest of the night. We didn't make it home until three, which is when I face planted onto my bed and didn't move again until that stupid radio announcer wanted to start screaming in my ear about murder. Last night I got the chance to just have fun and forget, but today in the bright light of morning it was time to face reality and come back down to earth. I know I probably missed a lot last night, so my first priority was to call Stiles and get caught up, or get dressed; one of those two things had to come first.

* * *

I did my best impersonation of the walking dead as I stumbled my way into the kitchen. I didn't really care but I knew my hair was covering most of my face and looked like a bird had made it in there to nest. I was really hoping the kitchen would be empty this morning since my dad had a double shift last night and my mom always barricaded herself in her office this early. But it would seem I didn't inherit my family's weird love for early morning wake up call. My dad was unfortunately sat right in front of the only thing I was really interested in, my precious, the most beautiful thing to ever be invented.

"Ah cheer up sprout; you get a new puppy today, thought of any names yet?" Too early for conversation.

"Humph," was my very well articulated reply.

"Fine I'll leave you alone with your precious, oh and there was a message for you this morning, so call Stiles ASAP. Oh and can you please tell your friend; coming from me, as a doctor, please tone down on the adderall."

"Humph," I again replied, waving him off so I could get some peace and quiet.

When I was finally alone and able to enjoy my first cup of joe in peace I plopped my butt on top of the island in the middle of the kitchen scooping spoonful after spoonful of fruit loops into my mouth. I think I'm going to need about two more cups before I'm able to dress myself, then another two before I would be able to deal with Stiles.

Though it would seem lady luck was not on my side this morning, the batman theme tune rang out from the phone that sat next to my thigh on the counter. I was certain that the cape crusader hasn't even been to bed yet. "What?!" I barked around a spoonful of fruit loops.

"Look I just found Scott, I think we all need to get together and talk this through Peri. I know I should have helped you last night but Scott was like this close to turning, I needed to find him before he killed someone."

"Look I understand batman, I'll talk with Scott later but I have to be at the clinic to pick up my new puppy in like an hour then I have to drop some things off at Lydia's."

"Yeah, okay, I think you and Scott talking is a good idea…" he was starting in on a long winded explanation but I was just too tired to care.

"Stiles stop, it is way too early, look I'll talk to Scott later. I'm hanging up now."

"Sweetie, Alan just called, it would seem you're going to have to wait on bringing your baby home. He would like to wait at least two more weeks." She said walking into the kitchen, first a look of sympathy then one of disapproval once she saw that my butt was on her nice clean counter.

"Oh well that sucks, but if Deaton thinks it's best I'm not gonna question it. He is the professional after all."

"Yes, that he is sweetie; now please get your butt off my clean counter and up stair in the shower."

"But moooooom, can't I go back to bed, I don't have to meet Lydia until at least noon." I whined, even stomping my feat in protest, like a true five year old.

"Nope," and she turned around going back to her office. If there was one thing I was never really able to do it was disobey my mother and that was why she made one hell of a politician. Even my father knew never to go against her order. What mother said was final, gavel struck, judgment made.

I threw my empty bowl in the sink, grabbed my 2nd cup of coffee and went back to my room. I wasn't planning on actually doing anything right now but I knew if I stayed and did nothing in the kitchen my mom would be up my butt till I actually did something. I made sure to drop a text to Scott before I forgot and zoned out and spent the next two hours staring at a wall, but I knew my mom would never allow me to actually procrastinate.

I walked over to my closet deciding to get my outfit for the day put together, and gather all my things into a different bag. I also had to pack up the bag of shoes I was taking to Lydia's; it was our monthly shoe swap. I was only doing all this to keep my mind off what I was trying so desperately to forget. My friend was a werewolf, and I think I am being stalked, if the creepy guy spying on me at the graveyard last night says anything. I know he had no idea that I knew he was there, but the guy really needs to work on the whole stealth thing, it was slightly embarrassing really.

Now in the cold light of morning I couldn't help but think of what our lives were going to turn into now. And on top of this crap-tastic situation there was a murderer running around out there cutting people in half! Great!

* * *

After four more cups of coffee and a nice long relaxing shower I was out of the house and on my way to have that long talk with Spidey, which was an even more fitting nickname now. I decided on walking instead of driving because it was such a nice day out. On my way down the driveway I spotted Isaac buzzing around outside his house, probably doing more work. I may have stopped to stare a little, sue me, if he was allowed to stare then so was I. I was a healthy red blooded girl who could appreciate a good looking view when I saw one, and Isaac had been a very good looking view since puberty took over. It didn't hurt that he didn't have a shirt on. It must have been one of those rare times his dad left his body alone and focused more on his face. He really was a good looking guy, he knew he wasn't ugly but since not that many girls showed interest he didn't know the full potential of his looks. Those eyes could take down whole countries, and his smile could rule entire empires.

I didn't want to disturb his work and I could see his dad watching through the window giving me the death stare. Apparently I gave his son too many ideas that he was actually worth a damn, and he didn't take to kindly to that kick in the nuts that he got when I first spotted the bruises. I kept on walking leaving Isaac to do his thing and put my headphones on picking the perfect playlist for this walk.

About a half an hour into my little stroll through town I had a near death experience when a big black SUV pulled out from the sidewalk as I was crossing the street, just hitting me enough to knock me on my ass. So maybe I should have had my eyes open, not closed, singing and dancing to Neon Trees. It wasn't my fault, that song cannot be ignored, you are obligated to dance and sing every time it comes on, it is the law of god. I sat up trying to get a bearing on my surrounding when the owner of the big rolling gas tank came running to help me.

"Oh my god are you okay?" This man could definitely run me over anytime. Talk about gruff sexiness, hello Mr. Sex on legs.

"Yeah, it was my fault, sorry for running into your car."

"No, I should have been looking, god I could have killed you." Okay so he was a little on the dramatic side, but he was still freaking hot.

"Oh my god, Peri, dad what did you do?" yelled a third party, Alison. The girl Scotty had a crush on. Alison's dad had it going on, damn.

Alison came running around the car kneeling down on my other side, looking at her dad with scared eye. God it must run in the family, I didn't even have a scratch. While Alison was fusing over me I saw that my knife had fallen out of my bag, and Mr. Argent was eyeing it but before he could grab it I snatched it from his eye sight and slid it up my sleeve so Alison wouldn't see it. They both held their hands out to help me up but being that I am a girl and Mr. Argent was smokin' I had to go with his hand.

"I really am so sorry, hitting my daughter's friends her first week here isn't really a good idea." He apologized again but this time he had a smile on his face that was just slightly off, like he was evaluating me trying to size me up and it was a little creepy.

"Seriously not a big deal Mr. Argent, but it was nice to meet you regardless, you have a great daughter and I'm sure we'll be great friends." I just couldn't shake the odd vibe this guy was putting off and the fact his daughter was completely oblivious to it all. "I really have to be going though, Alison I'll see you at school Monday." I didn't give them the opportunity to say anything else as I walked away putting my headphones back on. Mr. Argent was definitely hiding something from his daughter and on top of that he now suspected me of something since he saw the knife. Whatever was going on with him he was one creepy and very attractive man.

* * *

I got to Scotts not long after my run in with the Argents and I could see his mom was gone, probably working a double shift again. Man the life of hospital staff was crazy. I didn't bother with knocking, I never did before and just because my childhood friend was some kind of mythological creature now didn't mean I was going to change a life time of habit. I didn't have to look far for said werewolf, he was sitting in his kitchen freshly out of the shower, the cape crusader must have gone home to get some sleep.

"Hey Scotty, are you okay." He looked kind of dazed and out of it.

"Yeah, just a long night. So I'm a werewolf, Stiles was right, and that guy from the woods did this to me, oh and there are werewolf hunters too." He whispered to the table top, not meeting my eyes.

"Yeah I know about the werewolf thing so I guess it's only fitting that there are hunters,"

"They shot me."

"What! Oh my god Scott are you okay?" I rushed to his side trying to check him over, but I couldn't see any marks. My friend was having one hell of a week.

"I heeled, god Peri what the hell am I supposed to do. I can't even succeed in being a teenager, now on top of that I turn into a blood thirsty killer." He smacked his head off the table pretty hard over and over.

"I don't know what you're supposed to do Scott, but look at me," I pulled his head up so I could look him right in the eyes. I was not going to let my friend think he was some kind of killer. "You Scott McCall are no killer. Never. Okay. I don't care if you are part wolf, you don't have that in you, and you will fight that instinct tooth and nail. You are the good guy."

I could tell he wasn't buying it, but just humoring me, so I did what I always do when Spideys having an off day. I dragged him up to his room and made him get in his bed, put on his favorite movie and climbed in next to him. It wasn't really about the movie, that just provided background noise; it was more about the comfort and companionship. We laid there face to face; I let Scott vent all his worries and insecurities while I just listened. Sometime people just need you to listen and keep your opinions to yourself and this was one of those times.

"What if I kill someone?"

"What if the hunters kill me?"

"What if I get you and Stiles killed?"

"Will Alison forgive me for ditching her?"

"How do I explain it to her?"

"I just don't like lying to my mom, god this sucks."

"I mean how am I supposed to be a normal teenager."

"My life is basically over."

"Alison will never forgive me, and what do you think she'll do if she finds out."

"Nobody can know about this, they would kill me."

I didn't interrupt his skitzo babbling, I just let my friend ramble and ramble, ask question after question. After about an hour and a half of this, then a little bit of comfortable quiet, Scott finally drifted off to sleep. The poor kid had to be exhausted, running around in the woods all night then over thinking everything all morning. I left a small kiss on his cheek and pulled the covers over him before slipping out and heading over to Lydia's. She was kind of annoyed that I was going to be late; she was a stickler for time management.

* * *

"Finally, what took you so long; we have a nail appointment in an hour." That was the first thing she greeted me with when I walked into her room. There were about 2 dozen shoes laying on every clear surface of her room.

"Well sorry, my friend was sort of having a massive life crisis." I answered plopping my gym bag full of shoes on what I could see of her bed. "And I don't need a manicure Lydia,"

"Nonsense, and after the mani pedi we are going shopping."

"Lydia I think I have enough clothes as is right now."

"Nonsense," was that the only word she knew today. This was going to take longer than I thought. How was I going to tell her that I actually had a sort of job that I had to get to at three? My life didn't revolve around Lydia Martin, shopping, and mani pedis.

"Look I can stay until 2:30 but then I have to get down to the shelter for community service."

"Fine, you can go do your boring job while I enjoy a nice afternoon of shopping and manicures." She put the finishing touches on her make-up then stood up and started going through my bag of shoes. Making sure I brought ever single shoe she wanted.

"Hey maybe you should invite the new girl, some quality girly bonding time."

"That is actually a great idea, oh god I love these, I have the perfect outfit for these." I just spaced out after that. It's not like I didn't appreciate a great pair of shoes and all that girly stuff, but right now my mind was otherwise preoccupied.

On one side I had Scott and everything that he was going through, the fact that werewolves were actually real, and my parents were obviously hiding something from me and it had something to do with the Hales and the creepy guy in the woods. When I figured out Derek was like Scott I thought maybe it was the werewolf thing they were hiding, but I just couldn't see my parents being a part of something like that. I wasn't going to jump to conclusions on this, but I was going to keep an open ear pressed to every closed door from now on.

The other part of my mind was filled with thoughts of my best friend. The only person on this planet that really knew me and understood me, my own personal superhero. Every night I would fall asleep thinking I was a horrible human being and a worse best friend. At the end of every day I let him walk back into that house knowing what he goes through and I do absolutely nothing. I'm fairly positive there is more going on than even I know and that terrifies me more than words can say. I've seen the changes in my best friend in the years since his mom died and then when Camden died. At first I thought it was just grief, but then it just kept getting worse. I knew that when Camden was around he was talking most of his fathers rage over losing his wife, but when Camden died it just poured more fuel on the burning hot fire of rage that roared inside him and the only one left to take it out on was Isaac. I tried to reassure him that his father didn't matter and the things he said to him were 100% bullshit. I tried to make Isaac know that he was worth so much more than this world had to offer and that the people who made fun of him were just going to burn out shrivel up and die while he would go on the be the brightest star burning in all the galaxies. That when the time came he would meet the most amazing girl and she would be the luckiest person on planet earth and she would love him the way he deserved. I feared that day, because it would be the day Isaac wouldn't need me anymore. He would have someone else to whisper words of love and encouragement to him. He would be someone else's personal superhero.

"Are you even listening to me McCormick?" Lydia hissed, tossing a four inch pump right at my head.

"Nope, not even a little. Look I have a lot on my mind right now. It's kind of like stress over load. I think Alison would be a better gossip buddy for you right now."

"But I want _my_ gossip buddy; look you still have well over an hour before you march on to help the homeless and reading impaired. Just let your mind forget what it's dwelling over, go to your happy place, and be a normal teenage girl while you can." I let myself have enough normal teen fun time last night. I was afraid that I wouldn't be seeing that for a long time to come, I had a werewolf friend and a possible werewolf stalker, and on top of that some crazy werewolf hunters. "Just let it go for an hour, and then you can return to the land of your weird freak friends."

"You know if Isaac didn't already have the title, you would be my best friend." I said leaning my head against Lydia's. Sometimes I really wish Lydia didn't act like a complete air head to please Jackson. She was the smartest girl in school, well right below me, and she was loyal beyond compare. This girl would do great things in her life as long as she didn't let men dictate it for her. Love can make you do the craziest things sometimes, and Lydia definitely loved Jackson.

"Please I am your best friend; I am the best thing that's ever happened to you." Oh Lydia.

* * *

As I lay in bed trying to turn my brain off after a long and exhausting day, I couldn't stop thinking about the last three days. I made a vow to spend more time with Captain even if that means sitting in the graveyard watching him work. I also made a vow to keep an eye out for these hunter freaks so I could better help protect Scott and Stiles. Last but not least I had to come up with a valid argument to get that Derek guy to help me learn how to defend myself when dealing with a werewolf, well maybe after he is cleared as a suspect. I didn't need to be spending quality alone time with a crazy murdering wolf psycho.

As I closed my eyes, finally losing my battle, I saw a giant red eyed wolf ripping apart a young beautiful woman in the middle of the woods, a full moon hanging high in the sky...

* * *

**I know it's not very good and I apologize, but we all have that '_no one talks about_' episode and this is mine.**

**Reviews are welcomed and very much wanted, and again thank you to the amazing people following this and actually enjoying it. I hope the next chapter is better for you, and the possible future readers.**

**Just know that I am acknowledging my crappy writing here, but I know I couldn't have done any better with this. And all mistakes made in this and previous chapters are all mine as I am a crappy writer and speller and I absolutely hate punctuation.**

**XOX**


	5. Chapter 2 Part2

**I'm going to start this off with an apology for the last chapter, I hope this one is better.**

**Now is the time to thank those who I know for sure actually keep coming back to read chapter after chapter:**

**- XLostxinxWonderlandX314**

**- forever-pita**

**- AlphaBetaOmega18**

**- DoodleBugNY**

**- HowWeGoOut**

**- MistSpade**

**- actus-reus-ad-absurdum**

**- because im that selfish**

**- bunnyboo154**

**- melissa2005**

** I. LOVE. YOU!  
**

**Sorry if this one took so long but I got some inspiration while watching the new episode Monday and decided to right a way in the future chapter for this when it reached season 4 and i have to say it is really amazing and I really kind of love it. But I got my act together and started focusing my time on this chapter and this season. I personal think this chapter is better than the last but feel free to review and tell me otherwise. I never really knew how stressful writing a fanfiction could be until I started to develop a twitch whenever I start working on it or try coming up with ideas for it. Anyway, i just wanted to say that I am sorry to those I know are for sure reading for taking so long with this chapter.  
**

**Again if you want a better picture of what Peri looks like, simple go to my new side blog on tumblr: soulmateff there will be pictures and even a little information on her character. But if you don't want to go to my tumblr you can simple go to Bing! or Google and search Ashley Dlanina-Davies. I just think she is the sweetest most adorable girl out there but her the character she plays on a show called Hollyoaks is so feisty and opinionated and in my head that is how I picture Peri; sweet and adorable but as soon as you piss her off you better watch your back. Sorry if I'm babbling now, but that is my peace on that for now.**

**Outfits: www polyvore com / untitled / set?id = 108811836**

**www polyvore com / untitled _31 /set?id = 110486155  
**

**www polyvore com / sleepy _time /set?id = 110597727**

**www polyvore com / pig _out _with _your _friends /set?id = 110612872**

**www polyvore com / untitled /set?id = 109033376**

**www polyvore com / soccer _practice /set?id = 110134227**

**www polyvore com / sleepy _batman /set?id = 110139619**

**They are really worth taking a gander at to have the full image, just say. I created that account strictly to show case my OC style for this story. Or you can go to my soulmateff tumblr.  
**

**I do not own Teen Wolf because if I did I would treat Isaac like the cute, little, sexy, adorable, puppy that he is and keep him safe and protected from harms way and never ever ever ever ever ever ever put him with Allison (eww). But I do own the love Peri Louisa McCormick.**

**P. S. There will be some bilingual moments in this chapter from Peri and Isaac, because Peri is smart and can speak quite a few different languages, and the two needed their own private language to speak to each other. Just look to the notes at the bottom of the chapter for translation.**

**Be warned this is a _LONG_ one!**

**XOX**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Part.2**

**Freakouts, Heatbreaks, and Love**

"Stiles hey wait up!' I yelled once I spotted the cape crusader heading to the locker room. I had spent the entirety of Sunday doing a lot of research, well and helping Isaac fix his bike. But after the talk I had with Scott about these hunters I felt obligated to do some digging, and boy did I find something big.

"Look, we have practice and I can't find Scott," he brushed past me; he was getting good at just brushing me off.

"But, Stiles it's important, like life or death important. It's about the hunters I think I know who they are," he was still ignoring me as we got closer to the locker room and I knew I would lose him as soon as he crossed the thresh hold. I really didn't need the locker room lecture from Coach again. Last time he said that the fourth time would end in detention. I did not do detention. "It's the Ar…" and he was gone, "gents! The Argents are the hunters." Great, his best friend was dating the daughter of a very old and very prominent werewolf hunting family, and he was just brushing me off.

"Peri! Hey I'm glad I found you, I've been looking for you all day." Allison said as she jogged toward me that innocent smile of hers plastered on her face. I had been avoiding her all day after I found out who her family really was, but it would seem I had run out of time and luck with that mission. "I was just about to leave but my dad wanted to apologize again for hitting you Saturday." Oh fantastic.

"Oh it was no big deal, I don't even have a scratch on me, plus I'm Isaacs only cheerleader out there and I don't want to be late."

"No really it won't take long, he just feels terrible and so do I, and my mother insisted that he make an effort to apologize again. Come on." This shouldn't be awkward at all, I know that her dad was most likely the hunter who shot the guy she likes and if he had a chance he would easily kill him, but he doesn't know that I know. God can this get anymore shitty?

"So have you talked to Scott since Friday?" I asked trying to pass the time on our way to Mr. SexyPossiblyEvilHunter.

"Yeah, he said he had some kind of attach or something so I'm giving him another chance." She looked really happy about it. She really liked Scotty boy, it was sweet but it also made everything that much more sad.

"Good, Scotty really likes you and he was freaking all weekend. He's a really good guy too, he's one of the few good one left and you two will make such a cute couple." That got a little blush and shy smile out of her. But we had sadly run out of time.

"Ms. McCormick I'm glad Allison could convince you to come talk to me." Mr. Argent greeted shaking my hand, his hold just a little too tight for my liking.

"Well she was very persistent and I didn't want you in the dog house with your wife." I replied gripping his hand just as tight even adding a forced little smile to the mix. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"Ah yes, my wife did insist I apologize again as well as invite you to dinner tonight, you know to make it up to you for nearly running you over." Game, set, match; he had won this one only because that was the last thing I was expecting and I really didn't want to be at the mercy of this hunter family. Their name was synonymous with werewolf hunting.

"Oh that is unnecessary sir, as I told Allison earlier I don't even have a scratch on me, plus I would have to ask my parents."

"Well I feel horrible about it and you are a friend of Allison's now. My wife took the liberty of calling your mother and she was quite thrilled that you have made Allison feel so welcomed, she said you could come." Oh great mother, thanks for that really. I couldn't see a way out of this; I was raised to never be rude especially to your elders. God why did I have to be so damn polite.

"Then I guess that settles it, what time should I be there?" His self satisfied smug smirk was just asking to be wiped right off his face. I had a feeling I would be walking into some kind of trap tonight and that made it even more daunting.

"Great, we'll make it six o'clock," and we were back to the handshake of power and forced smiles. I turned to Allison, giving her a real smile, it wasn't her fault her family went around killing people at night so I wasn't going to take it out on her.

"Well I need to be getting to my cheerleading duties; don't want Isaac thinking I abandoned him. See you tonight."

Oh could I not catch a break, I was going to be forced to sit at a table and wax poetic with a werewolf hunter who suspected me of god knows what. My mom needed to keep me in the loop when she goes accepting invitation on my behalf. I ran all the way to the lacrosse field so I didn't miss anything; I had never missed a single one of Isaacs's practices and games. I was the only person he had; his dad could care less of his sons' achievements. He would never know what an amazing player his son actually was.

"McCall's gonna do it again, McCall's gonna do it again!" Oh god what was happening now. Coach was on Scotts back about something and it didn't look good. I took up a spot standing next to Greenberg, sending a little wave Isaacs's way.

When Coach blew his whistle Scott went charging at Jackson, I could see he wasn't making any effort of actually dodging out of Jackson's way. It was like they were playing a game of chicken, who would take the fall first. Then BAM! Scott plowed right through Jackson, knocking him flat on his back leaving him rolling around in pain. I threw my bag down and ran to my friend's side. Jackson wasn't one for showing pain but he was rolling around in obvious pain.

"Jackson, hey are you okay?" I saw Stiles sweep Scott off the field, oh god this is a werewolf thing. I kneeled down to make sure my friend was okay, "Hey, no, just hold still you idiot." I pushed him down by his good shoulder but he just kept moving around, he really must be in pain.

"I'm the one in pain here and you're insulting me?" Jackson gritted out, jaw locked in pain.

"Yes, now stop fucking moving! Hey, you, with the abnormally large head, get down here and help him." I demanded the guy who was standing next to me. I had to go check on Scott and Stiles, I used Jacksons shoulder to push myself off the ground, he screamed out in pain but the jackass deserved it. I snatched my bag from the bleachers and I saw Scott's creepy stalker standing on the side of the field, great just what we need. I ignored the brooding werewolf and beat my personal record trying to make it to the locker room.

When I turned the corner of the hall I saw Stiles backing out of the locker room, I slowly pushed my way past him trying to get a look inside. I could hear the growling and snarling from inside. Scott had turned; I kept walking but Stiles grabbed my arm in a tight grasp. "Are you crazy," I just shook him off and kept going. I didn't see Scott anywhere but from the noises he was making I knew he was somewhere above me. I was his prey and he was stalking me, ready to kill, I was at a serious disadvantage from this position. The he made a fetal mistake when he came back down, he was making way to much noise to actually be a threat. I could hear every breath he took and every step made, he was coming up behind me and if I didn't figure something out quick he would be on me in seconds. That's when Stiles came rushing back in spraying the fire extinguisher at Scott and yanking me out into the hall.

"You are officially crazy, he could have killed you," Stiles whispers at me, giving me the death stare. Batman was not happy with my little performance.

"Please, I would have had his little wolfie testicles in my hand before he got a chance." I could hear Scotts breathing slow down and the snarling and growling had stopped. Hopefully that little shock to his system would be enough.

"Stiles," we quickly stumbled back into the locker room and Scott looked a sweaty mess. "What happened?" Poor Scotty was being put through the ringer and it was really just getting started.

"You tried to kill us,"

"What, no, you didn't. Look Scott you just kind of lost yourself for a bit." I made sure to relay my anger at Stiles as much as possible, he doesn't need to make his friend feel worse and let's face it I would have stopped Scott before he could have done anything stupid.

"Yes, yes he did. It's like I told you guys before, it's the anger Scott your pulse rising. It's a trigger." Stiles tried to explain, sitting on the floor in front of his friend.

"But that's kind of the point of the game Stiles," I butted in trying to help my friend out a little, but let's face it Stiles was hitting on some pretty good points.

"Yeah, it's a pretty violent game if you hadn't noticed." So how was Scott supposed to play a very violent and aggressive game if at even the slightest bit of anger could set him off on a murderous rampage.

"Well it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field,"

"He's right Scott, you can't play Saturday,"

"But I'm first line," and that meant if he didn't play he wouldn't be first line anymore. Everybody knew coaches little rule for all first line players. Isaac had almost been subjected to it after a bad encounter with his dad, but I had the magic touch when it came to handling Finstock and he may think me and Isaac are in a very passionate love affair. It makes him feel important that he's helping two young people in love be together against their parents' wishes, like Romeo and Juliet. I just didn't have the heart to tell him it was all bullshit.

"Not anymore," I could see that they both looked horrible about the concept of Scott losing out on this opportunity.

"Look I could talk to Finstock for you; I have the man wrapped around my finger." I had to offer some kind of help and I knew it could work but I didn't really like the idea of coach thinking there was something going on with me and Scott.

"No, I'll handle it, look you should probably leave. We don't need you getting busted in here again. Fourth times a detention." They both looked a little too amused thinking about the three other times I had gotten busted in here, it was all there faults in the end and nothing anyone said could argue otherwise.

"Oh before I forget I was invited to have a lovely dinner with a family of werewolf hunter." I left with that, the look of shock and aw was priceless. I knew I would have to explain myself later and I knew I would have to fill them in about the Argents but I really didn't want detention. I plopped myself against the wall across from the locker room so Isaac would know where to find me, and moments later the rest of the lacrosse team came around the corner whispering about what had went down on the field. Jackson didn't look like a happy camper either, I figured who ever got the lovely opportunity to drive him to the hospital was a lucky person. Isaac wasn't far behind, he brought up the rear and he had a lost little look on his face. Something was wrong with my Captain. I made sure to stick my foot out as he walked by so I could get his attention; he turned to me and gave me that beautiful and warm smile of his that I love so much.

"Sit with me for a second Captain," I patted the spot next to me but he looked like he was going to ignore the offer.

"I'm all sweaty and smelly Peri,"

"And I don't care, you look upset Captain, what's up?" he finally took up my offer and plopped down next to me.

"I could ask you the same thing, look I know I've never been that friend that pushes or gets upset at being left out of something but you have seriously been off the past few days and I'm worried." Oh my poor Captain, this was what I was worried about when all of this started. I hate lying to him and sneaking around, but there were a lot of dangerous people mixed up in this and I had to keep him out of it. If anything ever happened to him because of my involvement in this I would never forgive myself.

"I know I've been out of it lately but you have nothing to worry about Captain, look why don't you come over tonight after work and we can veg and watch stupid movies. I have dinner plans, but come over later?" I was trying to put him off this line of questioning and praying to god that he would tack the bait.

"I will always worry about you, forever and ever remember. Just promise me that if you ever feel like all of this is getting to be too much you have to come to me, talk to me about it."

"Deal Captain." We both stood up so we could seal the deal or usual way, with a pinky promise and a hug. I reached up on my tippy toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Is breá liom tú, riamh dearmad go Isaac Lahey." I whispered in his ear. It was one of the few things I had taught him to say in Gaelic, and we never used it unless we needed to reassure the other when we were worried about something.

"Is breá liom tú ró-Peri McCormick."

* * *

My mother wasn't home when I got there so my big lecture for her would have to wait for later but she did leave me a nice little present in my room. When I walked into my room, there lying on the bed was a dress and a note, a note from my mother.

_Louisa,_

_Be sure to wear this for your dinner with the Argents, it's always important to make a good first impression, and you don't want to show up looking sloppy. You can choose what to wear with it but I highly suggest that you do wear this tonight._

_ XO, Mom_

What was I two; I can't believe my mother was picking out clothes for me. So it was a dress for me tonight, because when mother says that she _highly recommends_ you do something it means you do it, no questions asked. At least I had a few hours before this awkward and tension filled dinner was supposes to start, but the bad news in that I would have to fill the time with doing homework since Isaac and Scott were at work and Stiles was doing god knows what. I guess I was getting a rare opportunity to have some normal teenage time, homework and junk food. _God this was soooo boring!_

After two hours of '_thermodynamics of enzyme reactions_; _expository, argumentative, analytical, and personal texts_; _and derivative of logarithm function or derivative of exponential functions' _I got a ping on my video chat. It was Stiles, who then preceded to fake shoot me with the fake gun I got him when we were like nine.

"What do you want Stiles?" I asked, getting up so I could start getting ready. It's not like it wasn't something he hadn't seen a million times over. I've know the kid since we were both waddling around in diapers.

"To see if you heard anything about Jackson… oh and to find out what you meant earlier in the locker room, you know, dinner, with hunters?"

"Well to answer your first question, yes, it's just a separated shoulder he'll be fine. Moving on to question two, something I was trying to tell you before practice, I did some research yesterday and I know who the hunters are that went after Scott, well one of them anyway." I answered while I tried to zip up my dress, dancing around looking like a possessed weirdo.

"If you mean the Argents, yeah we both know, now moving on to the dinner with hunter's thing?"

"Long story short; Allison's dad kinda sorta hit me with his car, his wife made him invite me over for dinner to apologize, my mom excepted on my behalf, so now I have to sit there like I don't know a thing. Oh and cherry on top, he may or may not suspect me of something bad."

"What, why would he suspect you of anything at all, what did you do Peri?" He accused like I just walked around committing heinous acts all the time, I mean come on I was a sweet little cherub angel.

"Look my knife fell out of my bag when he hit me and he saw it."

"You know one of these days that little knife of yours is gonna get you arrested, ever heard of carrying a concealed weapon." Like they were really talking about little baby knives when they came up with that law.

"Look just check on Scott and update him on the situation, I have a date with a very sexy yet incredibly dangerous hunter."

"Oh god ew, you have the hots for Allison's dad."

"She'll get over it; I mean Scott got over it years ago."

"Well Scott's mom is hot…"

"Bye Stiles!" I shut the video chat off and slipped into my shoes. The house was still empty, dad must be working another double shift and mom was probably stuck in her office doing very important political stuff.

I sat in my car for at least five minutes contemplating whether I should actually go through with this. Mr. Argent obviously suspected me of something and I knew the diner was just a fishing trip for him. I was pretty sure he didn't think I was harboring a teen werewolf. He may think I have some knowledge of this world, I was kind of hoping he would think I carried the knife because I was obsessed with Lord of the Rings or something. Okay so I was really going to go through with this, great, just deep breaths. I mean it wasn't like he was going to actually do anything in front of his daughter.

* * *

"So Peri what are your college plans?" Mr. Argent asked as he moved the food around on his plate. He was trying to intimidate me with the way he was sitting but I was a ten times better actor than him. I just played up the sweet innocent little girl act, the dress helped wonders with that.

"Well sir, my parents want Ivy League, but I've already had interest from a few schools overseas. Oxford or Cambridge maybe but I did get an early offer from Trinity College in Dublin."

"Wow, aiming high."

"No just aiming for a challenge sir." This whole thing was getting quite ridiculous. This tit for tat, we hardly even included Allison, it was like we were having a duel of intimidation tactics. I didn't have the heart to tell him he wasn't exactly winning that duel either.

"So Allison told us you're quite the tactical marksman?" How the hell would Allison know anything about me, I've barely spent more than five minutes with her.

"Oh, uh, Lydia told me some stuff about you when we went shopping the other day."

"Uh, well yeah I guess you could say I have some skills with a gun? Why do you ask sir?" I didn't know what he was getting at with this line of questioning. My hobbies had nothing to do with anything that was going on right now.

"Well I did some digging when I found out, and I have to say I rarely find someone who's a better shot then me, especially if that someone is a sixteen year old girl." I still didn't get it.

"I'm sorry sir; I don't know where you're going with this?"

"I think what my dad is trying to do Peri, is pick his male pride up off the ground," nope still didn't get it. "He is challenging you to a shoot off, like a sick game of chess. Dad I can't believe you're asking my friend to shoot guns with you." She seems genuinely embarrassed about what he had propositioned.

"No, its okay Allison, I can never turn down an opportunity to fire a beautiful piece of equipment when offered. But I wouldn't want to embarrass you Mr. Argent." I don't think he was expecting me to actually except his challenge and I knew he wasn't expecting the look I shot his way. This hot piece of man meat had no idea who he was dealing with. "But before we do this, where is your bathroom?" and back to the sweet and innocent act.

"Come on Peri I'll show you while they clean up in here." Allison offered, I think it was more so she could apologize to me for her dad's behavior, but I was being honest when I told her I could never turn down an offer to shoot a gun. "I'm sorry about my dad; he can be so embarrassing some times."

"Trust me when I tell you, he has nothing on my dad, but I am my daughter father so it doesn't bother me."

"Well here it is, I'll go and try to talk my dad out of this ridiculous idea." She left me in front of the bathroom door. I really didn't know what to do now, I just needed to prep myself for the show down but now that I was away from the Argents I just wanted to grab my coat and leave. I went into the bathroom and just stared at myself in the mirror. I'm not vain or anything but I needed to do something to pass the acceptable bathroom etiquette time. When I deemed it the right time I flushed the toilet to keep up appearances and left the bathroom. When I got back to the dining room I saw that Allison was talking with someone on the phone. She pressed the receiver to her shoulder so she could talk to me. "It's for you," well paint me confused and call me Delilah.

"Hello?"

"Peri, I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner, um Scott gave me the Argents number because you weren't answering yours," oh god, as soon as I heard his voice I knew something was wrong. My stomach completely dropped out from under me and suddenly I could care less about the Argents and the werewolf crap.

"Isaac, calm down, just tell me what's wrong?"

"It's bad Peri, I just… I just need you right now, I'm sorry, I just…" I didn't need to hear anymore. My Captain was in a bad place and it was time for me to be his superhero.

"Just go to mine and wait for me in my room, I'm leaving right now!" I slammed the phone back down on the cradle and rushed to get my coat. "Mr. Mrs. Argent, Allison, I'm sorry but my friend really needs me right now, I'm sorry for being rude but it's an emergency and I just need to be there for him." I shoved my hands in my coat pocket to get my keys when I noticed something missing. The bastard really had some nerve didn't he? "Crap I can't find my key." Time to let him know who he was really dealing with.

"Oh maybe they fell out in my room, mom come help me look, you two can look down here." God she just made this easier. I pretended to look around till I was sure the two women were out of the room and then I pinned Mr. Argent with a look that could melt paint.

"Mr. Argent what I am about to do may seem a little presumptuous of me and may look very elicit to others but you seem to have taken something that means the world to me. Now I'm going to reach into your front pants pocket where I can see you have put it, and retrieve it." I walked up to my new friend's dad, nose to well chin and slowly reached my hand into his pocket immediately making contact with my knife. I never took my eyes of his and vice versa. I pulled the knife out and put it back into my pocket, still keeping eye contact. "Next time you want to know something about me Mr. Argent just be a grown up and use your words." The two Argent women came walking down the stairs, and Mrs. Argent's eyes went straight to her husbands, eyebrows raised in question. He just kept a straight face, not giving anything away.

"They weren't up there; did you find them down here?" Allison asked.

"Yep, they were in the inside pocket, I always forget to look there. Sorry again to cut this diner short but my friend really needs me, Allison I'll see you tomorrow at school, Mrs. Argent it was wonderful meeting you. Mr. Argent I'll take a rain check on the shooting." I didn't give anyone time to bid me goodnight. I just wanted to get back home, get to Isaac, my Captain was hurt and that killed everything I was inside. I got in my car and sped out of their drive way, breaking every speeding law there was.

* * *

I slammed the door closed so hard the painting in the hallway shook and nearly fell to the floor. There was still no one home, but I knew Isaac would have climbed through my window and would be waiting for me on my bed. I ran up the stairs two at a time and plowed through my bedroom door and there lying on my bed, back turned to the door, was my best friend, my superhero, my own person Captain America. He must have fallen asleep while he waited for me, he did that sometimes, climb through my window after his dad passed out and curl up next to me. He just needed a warm and safe place to sleep sometimes and he knew my bed would always be open to him. I slipped my heels off so I wouldn't wake him up and walked over to the side of the bed, I pulled my comforter over him and he snuggled further into my pillow, a soft smile on his lips. I could see a busted lip and a nice new bruise forming on his left cheek. I didn't even want to think about what was being hidden by his clothes.

I made sure to stay as quiet as possible while I changed into some pajamas, I put a note on my door telling my mom and dad not to disturb me, before I locked it. I climbed into the bed behind Isaac and wrapped my arm around him making sure not to jostle him just in case there were more hidden bruises, and I nuzzled my nose into the nape of his neck inhaling the comforting smell of his cologne. When I closed my eyes to go to sleep I felt him stir and I really hoped I didn't wake him up, but at last I did because I felt him turn around in my arms to face me. He lowered his head to put his forehead against mine so when I opened my eyes I was looking into two pools of beautiful blue eyes. Neither of us said a thing, we just laid there staring into each other's eyes, just enjoying the quiet of each other's company.

After laying there in the quiet for a few minutes I could see the tears start to form in his eyes and his body started to shake. I couldn't stand to watch him cry, someone like Isaac should never have a reason to cry, so I pulled him closer to me putting his head against my chest while he wrapped both of his arms around me tighter and tighter. I just held him while he let it all out; it had been awhile since we had a night like this and I was really hopping we wouldn't keep having night like this. We stayed like that for a good couple of hours because after he had cried himself out he fell back to sleep and I really didn't have the heart to wake him up. I just held him against my chest and ran my finger through his hair while he slept.

He stirred awake about three hours after it had all started but I didn't say anything; I just gave him a peck on the nose, got up to put on Doctor Who and then got back in next to him. He wasn't much of a fan but I knew it would be the perfect distraction for him, he would no doubt spend the next couple of hours asking me question after question about how he did this or why he did that.

"So the watch is like him, but like time lord him and since the time lord him is in the watch that means he is human?" he asked, clearly confused even though we had seen this episode 3 times already.

"In a nutshell yes," I whisper, just happy he was focused on something else, something happier.

* * *

"Isaac, pssst… Isaac, time to wake up… wakey wakey butter cup…" The boy could sleep through a hurricane. After the emotional beginnings of our movie night, we ended up passing out in the middle of Doctor Who. We fell asleep curled up around each other with empty candy wrappers and pop cans littered around my bed and night stand. "Isaac…come on ginger snap… wake up…" I kept whispering to him as I tickled his nose and ear. He still wouldn't wake up so I decided to go for the knock out. I lowered the comforter so I had perfect access to his body. I slowly counted to three and then I made my move, I dove straight for his sides tickling the crap out of him. He jerked awake with one of the cutest giggles ever heard and tried to scamper away from me.

"PERI… STOP… STOP…If you don't stop I'm gonna start tickling you back." That made me stop immediately, I absolutely hated being tickled I would rather sit through lacrosse videos with Jackson than be tickled. Even though I stopped when he told me to, the little bastard still dove right at me, going straight for my ticklish spots, my ribs and the little crook behind my knee. He wasn't relenting either so I decided to fight back and went straight to tickling him again. We were essential having a tickle fight at seven in the morning. We finally tired each other out after we ended up completely tangled up in my comforter and I somehow ended up halfway off the bed with Isaac lying half on top of me.

"We are literally worse than two five year olds." I breathed out letting my body slide the rest of the way to the floor.

"Well you started it, should have been able to finish." He said flopping onto his back and untangling himself.

"I was just trying to wake you up; you sleep like a damn rock."

"Whatever, don't dish it out if you can't take it… Well I need to go get some clothes or we're going to be late." He made like he was going to get out of the bed but I wasn't going to let that happen. I stood up and took a running leap and landed right on top of him, my plan succeeding. We weren't going anywhere today.

"Nope, school is on hold for the day. Today we are locking ourselves in here with nothing but saturated fats and tons of carbohydrates doused in sugar, and tons and tons of movies and comic books." He just shook his head in agreement and gave me that Lahey smile. "First stop is coffee and fruit loops, then we hit the store to stock up on sustenance. Well actually I think you should stay locked in here while I go on the food run, maybe clean up and get things set up, pick the movies. There are some clothes that you can wear in the bottom drawer."

After we got cleaned up and changed we made domestic and ate our fruit loops and drank our coffee, fueling up for our free no school day. I didn't make it a habit of skipping but after everything that he went through last night I knew he needed it. He only ever agreed to skip school because he knew I was the master of stealth and his dad would never find out and as far as I knew he hadn't. I knew I would have a lot of explaining to do with my parents when they found out but I was pretty sure they wouldn't be home till late, sometimes mom slept at the office when she had a lot of paper to go over and dad would do the same at the hospital, he was on double shifts all week.

* * *

First up on the agenda was making a pillow fort on my bed and snuggling deep into the comforter to watch all the movies and T.V. shows he had picked out. At the moment I was trying to get Isaac to shut up, he kept asking question after question.

_"I mean how does he do it? No normal person can do that!"_

_"Well he can now shhhhh!"_

_"But nobody is that perceptive in real life!"_

_"Yes but he is Sherlock Holmes, he knows everything! Now shut up!"_

* * *

_"Now tell me again is this Moriarty guy really gay or was it an act to throw him off?"_

_"I don't know Isaac, he said it was an act but the second season hasn't even come out yet, now shut up!"_

_"But it just doesn't make sense!"_

_"Shut UP!"_

* * *

_"So is the angel dude like bad now or good?"_

_"Complicated, shhh!"_

* * *

_"Is this an actual show, like they are actors playing character that get sent to an alternate reality where people think they're the actors?"_

_"Isaac please stop asking questions and just watch."_

* * *

_"It just doesn't make sense though, he's really an angel, but why would an angel pretend to be a god, like did he really kill all those people though?"_

_"Just watch the show Isaac!"_

_"It just doesn't make sense though Peri, arch angel Gabriel pretending to be god of mischief Loki. Aren't angels supposed to be like the good guys and why would he pretend to be a god when his dad is supposed to be like the only god?"_

_"Why don't we just put a movie in, maybe you'll stop asking questions then!"_

* * *

_"Okay you're up Sinatra!"_

_"This is so stupid Peri,"_

_"Just sing the song, its karaoke not brain surgery!"_

_"This song is stupid though; can I at least pick a different one?"_

_"No! You have to sing this one!"_

_"Fine… 'I threw a wish in the well don't ask me I'll never tell I looked at you as it fell and now you're in my way… I trade my soul for a wish pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this but now you're in my way'…"_

* * *

"No more singing, you sound like a cat being strangled when you try to sing!" What?! I had a beautiful voice

"How very dare you sir! I am Mariah Carey!" That just caused him to break out in a fit of giggles as he threw himself down on to the bed.

"No more like Donald Duck!" Oh that was it the little shit! I made sure to drop all my weight right on top of him and then I went boneless, like Shawn Spencer taught me. I just laid there not moving a muscle, but he wasn't really putting up a fight. We just laid there trying to catch our breath in content quiet. We spent the whole morning watch Sherlock and Supernatural with a few movies added in the mix, and we had just got done singing karaoke. I suddenly had like the best idea ever. I ran over to my camera case that was tucked away in the back of my closet, made sure there was film in it, and then ran back over to Isaac. He was still lying on the bed but he had his eyes closed and he looked so peaceful. I slowly climbed up on his lap and aimed the camera to take his picture; I fiddled with it a little making sure that the effects were perfect. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Immortalizing you young one," I whispered back and as soon as I snapped the photo he opened his eyes.

"Oh no Peri, no pictures, we have this talk all the time."

"But you're so photogenic, come on Captain give us smile. Smile for the camera, show me those dimples… come on pooh bear…" I cooed as I tried to coax Isaacs's hands away from his face. He never liked me taking pictures of him but if you saw the outside of my closet door, I always won the arguments in the end. "Look its painless really, just look up at me. I could even get you some jingly keys to look at, you know like they do with babies." He still wasn't budging. "Okay if you concede today I promise not to try and take your picture for 2 months."

"Pinky promise?" he asked, peeking out through his fingers.

"Pinky promise pooh bear!" and we made our pinky pact. He finally moved his hands and I was relentless.

All you could hear coming from my room was the succession of clicks and a lot of childish giggles. We took photos of each other; we took a lot together just laughing and giggling. We spent a good hour just taking goofy and silly pictures. I couldn't wait to develop these, these photos deserved to be framed which meant I was due for a shopping trip. It was getting close to three and neither of my parents were home yet, but Isaac still had to get to work and we really need to get this place cleaned up.

"So the fun has come to an end my friend, go get changed, I'll drive you to the graveyard."

"Thanks for today, I needed it."

"We both needed it Captain, now scoot." I swatted him on the butt to get him moving, we needed to be out of here before his dad got home and caught us leaving.

We had, had a lot of fun and it was a very much needed break for both of us but now it was time to enter the real world. For me that meant werewolves and werewolf hunters, so more like enter the supernatural world, and for Isaac that mean a much worse scenario that I wish I could talk him into leaving but he never listened when I would practically beg him to tell someone. He always said that even if someone believed him that he couldn't leave, it was out of the question, he just couldn't leave. So to get his mind off of it and to give him time to heal up and get a good night's sleep we had moments like this.

"Okay Captain let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

_Nothing big really happened in the next few days. It was like what life was before we walked into the preserve that night. It felt good to finally breathe for once even though Scott and Stiles had been huddled up whispering about how they can help Scott play in the game Saturday. I thought we were supposed to be in this together, we were the only three that knew what was going on and they were just leaving me out._

* * *

I was on my way home when I got an almost indecipherable text from Stiles telling me to meet him at Scotts. One of these days I was going to take away that boys adderall. I mean does dosage mean nothing! I pulled a most definitely illegal u-turn, racing off to Scotts. When I was about to pull in the Blue Beast sped straight in front of me nearly side swiping my car. I didn't really have time to be angry because I saw Stiles jump out, leaving his jeep running and race inside also leaving the front door open. 'Unbelievable!' I parked behind Stiles and got out leaving my bag in the car, I stopped to turn off Stiles' jeep, making sure I grabbed his keys, making my way into the McCall house making sure to close the once open door. I could hear tweedle dee and tweedle dum talking up stairs, so that's where I headed only catching the back end of their conversation.

"…your dad nails Derek for the murder and then you help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing because there's no way I'm not playing in that game." Scott finished, they both turned to walk out only succeeding in running into me.

"Are you serious? You still think Derek killed that girl?" I couldn't believe my friends would pin a murder on someone just to be able to play in some stupid lacrosse game.

"He's evil Peri! Scott smelt blood at Derek's, what part of that doesn't spell killer!" Stilled argued, and Scott just stood behind him nodding his head enthusiastically agreeing with Stiles, he just looked like an excited puppy to me.

"I just can't believe that, look, don't be so shallow, this is someone's life, and you're willing to trade that for some stupid game."

"If I don't play I could lose Alison!" Scott shouted, when had my friend become so vapid.

"That's just bullshit Scott, if Alison is only with you because of lacrosse then trust me she's not worth it. But to ruin Derek's life, do you know what you could do to him, if you get him arrested then the hunters- -"

"No! I know he killed her, okay! We're gonna prove it!" They both pushed past me, clearly not caring that they were about to succeed in ruining a man/wolfs life. They were going to announce Derek's presence here to these hunters Scott was talking about, Alison's father. This was going to complicate things quite a bit.

Since my friends were on the world's most shallow mission, and I didn't want any part in destroying Derek's life, I didn't really have much to do. Isaac had to work, like every day, and I wasn't really aloud at the graveyard. His dad didn't want to risk getting sued, asshole! I decided to freshen up my soccer skills a little, so I went home and changed into something I wouldn't care about getting dirty and headed to the preserve, there was a great spot out there for kicking the ball around and practicing receiving skills.

When I got out to the preserve I went to doing my stretches, a very important thing before exerting your body the way you did when playing soccer. I lined the ball up with the biggest tree I could find and proceeded to kick it as hard as I could, over and over again. I could feel my anger and frustration growing with each kick, but I could also feel it leaving at the same time. Soccer always helped to clear my mind. The running, the repetitive kicking. It wasn't unit I kneeled down to take a breather that I noticed I had been crying through all of it.

I kept thinking about the dreams, the lies, and the fact that 48 hours ago I was blissfully living in a land where werewolves didn't fucking exist! In the span of a week my life had been completely and irrevocable turned upside down. And on top of that, two of my closest friends were trying to ruin an innocent man's life for their own selfish vain reasons. I really wish I could tell Isaac about all of this, but I knew I couldn't. People were getting killed and I had to keep him out of it.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I almost didn't hear it, a faint cracking of a stick. Most people would have been oblivious to it, but I had learned a few things from the many hunting trips with good ol' grampa Dean, and one of them was to hone into your surroundings and listen to every little noise, find the one that was out of place, the heavier tread of a deer compared to a light scamper of a squirrel. This was the heavy tread of a human. I didn't let my body react; I stayed in the same position and kept my heart rate in check. I was trained for this. I knew I could defend myself if need be. I even had the small silver blade my brother gave.

"Has anyone ever told you it's not nice to stare and it's possibly a little creepy to watch teenage girls in the woods?" I said turning around to look my stalker in the face. It was none other than tall dark and mysterious. He tried to hide the look of surprise at being caught but I saw it.

"Has anyone ever told you it's dangerous for teenage girls to been sitting alone in the middle of the woods." He snapped back, the scowl never leaving his face.

"I can handle myself just fine big bad scary werewolf." I noted the flash of anger and shock in his eyes. He didn't know I knew his little secret. "You don't scare me ya know, I see right past that dark brooding brow and weird yet kind of hot saunter of yours." I got a little snort of amusement at that comment. See; not so big, bad, and intimidating now, is he?

"I saw you Friday night; you know you're starting to make a girl feel special. Why are you stalking me Derek?" That seemed to catch him off guard to.

"You know, you would make a great wolf."

"Not interested man, I like being me, plus I'm already fucking awesome I don't need a supernatural boost."

"Cocky,"

_"What do you want Derek?" _He was starting to get on my nerves; I was this close to kicking my ball at his stupid, broody, kind of very sexy face.

"You really shouldn't be out here by yourself, someone was just murdered."

"I know, I was pulled out of my house in the middle of the night to look for the other half of her body."

"What?" if I could just take a snapshot of his face right now, I know I would find some way to use it against him in the future.

"Nothing, but like I said, I don't need anyone's protection." What was so hard to get about that, I mean yeah I was a girl, and I wasn't very big, but it's not the size of the weapon it's how you use it.

I turned my back on him, figuratively and literally, crouching down to put my ball back in my bag and grab the bottle of water next to my keys, but when I saw the sudden movement in the corner of my eye, I bypassed the water and grabbed the blade that was always on me, turning and catching the werewolves outstretched arm that was grabbing for my neck, twisting it behind his back and placing the knife to his neck. "I told you, I can defend myself, now kindly walk away and leave me the fuck alone." I pushed him away and put my knife back in my bag.

"What the hell was that? No human can take a wolf like that?" He asked, rubbing at his neck. Please I didn't even knick him.

"You, my friend need to work on your technique. It's sloppy even for a werewolf. Like my brother used to tell me grumpy cat, it's not the size of the weapon but how you use it." I left him with the only bit of philosophy that I ever really believed in. "And stop stalking me, I don't find it flattering."

* * *

When I got out of the shower later that night I was greeted by a very gloating text from Stiles, saying they found the other half of the body buried next to Derek's house. I still didn't believe Derek killed this girl, he may have the whole Angelesk brood thing, but if you took a good look in his eyes, you would know he wasn't capable of doing something like that. I knew for a fact this stupid idea of pinning the murder on Derek was going to back fire in a big way and we all were going to be affected by it.

I had some work I had to do for Mr. Harris; I was his little pet, I could do no wrong in his eyes, but I was finding it very difficult to concentrate. Every possible bad thing was running through my head and not even the monotony of homework could help clear it a way. There was really only one thing I knew for certain that would help, but sadly that wasn't possible at the moment. He was supposed to be working late tonight. Who knew so many people died around here?

Sometimes the quiet was good for me, helped me clear my mind or find my inner peace, but there were other times like right now, where all I could think about were the bad things. All the negative thoughts that ran through my head on a daily bases but are pushed aside by the drone of school or laughing and goofing off with Scott and Stiles, or just hanging out with Isaac talking about whatever comes to mind. But right now in my quiet room, I didn't have anything to distract those thoughts. It was on a film loop in my brain, only three years ago. It felt like millennia ago but it was only three. He left a letter; in fact he left five that I know about. One for me, one for mom and dad both, and one for Camden, I had no idea who the fifth letter was for. He left it with me and told me to hold onto it until it was the right time to give it away, that I would know when that time was and I would know who it was for. There was no name on the envelope, and I never read it, one was enough for me.

**_"My One and Only Companion,_**

**_I love you; know that before you start over thinking all of this. It was nothing anybody did or didn't do; I just couldn't make it go away Peri. I need you to keep a smile on your face, for mom and dad, and your cute little boyfriend. It is up to you now spud, you have to look after them now. I am so sorry to put that burden on you, but I know you will take on the task with superhero strength and integrity. _**

**_Every time I look at you my heart swells with pride and joy, just know Peri that if I didn't think you could survive this I wouldn't even consider it, but I know you can carry on living your life without me. You all can. Don't think for a second that this is about feeling neglected or unloved, and make sure you hit that home with mom and dad. I don't want anyone blaming themselves for this. I'm a grown man who made this very difficult decision all on his own._**

**_Know that I won't feel pain; I will be in a better place, a place where I can just lay back close my eyes and not have to hear all the constant echoes. This is what I need to do Peri. You don't need this Doctor anymore, you've got a new one now and he will take good care of you kid, because he loves you with all his heart. I see it every time I see the poor sap chasing after you to do another stupid or reckless thing. You two will always have each other Peri, don't ever forget that…"_**

I could see the tears hitting the paper, you couldn't really read most of it now, but I had read it so many times I had it memorized. It was multiple pages of the same thing just written in different ways. The only thing that wasn't like the other was the last piece of advice for me,

**_"After I'm gone, go see someone, someone to talk to, and someone who won't judge you and who legally can't tell any other living sole what you say. It's the smart thing to do young one, because I may not want you to blame yourself, but I know you Peri, you will blame yourself and I don't want you bottling it all up in that beautiful little head of yours. So go to a professional, who knows, it may have helped me in another life…"_**

That's why I didn't like people saying I was so commendable for doing the smart thing and seeing a shrink. I was just following another bit of my brother's advice. I have been seeing Diana once a week for the last three years, after the first year I could've stopped going, but I didn't want to end up like him. I didn't want to be that selfish dick who left the people that loved and needed him the most. Maybe I wouldn't be so bitter about it if I hadn't have been me the one that found him. I wouldn't have been so traumatically scared by the image of my only sibling, and man I loved more than anyone, hanging from a support beam in the garage. For a year after that every time I closed my eyes that's all I saw. No thirteen year old should have to see that, hell nobody should have to see that. But the selfish bastard didn't give a second thought to what would happen to the person that found him hanging there. Three months after the only person I would talk to was Isaac, they called it selective mutism, he was the only person I trusted enough with my secrets, and I was just too sad and angry at_ him_ that I was afraid I would say something wrong and upset my mom and dad. After Isaac it was Deaton, he was the one who convinced me to start talking to my parents again. He said that every time I visited with the animals at his clinic it was like a form of reparative therapy, that it was helping me to heal on the inside, because the animals listened and didn't judge. That was the day I asked my parents to get me a doctor to talk to and that maybe they should do the same.

I got another text from Stiles, telling me to meet him and Scott at the old Hale house tomorrow. He was really losing his mind if he thought I was going to take part in any of this stupid, selfish nonsense. Once the cops were called in to arrest Derek Hale the hunters would know there was a werewolf in town and I didn't really know how they operated. I didn't think they would kill him if they thought he killed another wolf, but I also didn't know what it would take for them to pull out the guns and start shooting. My dinner at the Argents did help me in any way either; well accept succeeding in really creeping me the hell out. I just really couldn't think about my friends without wanting to smash both of their heads into something hard over and over again for what they were doing and why they were doing it. It was time for them to grow up; there was no more time to be thoughtless teenagers anymore. Scott was very much succeeding in putting his life in the line of the hunter fire.

I got up and put my brother's letter back in my memento box when I nearly had a major heart attack. Standing on the balcony in front of my window was Isaac, he had his hood pulled up over his face and he was hunched over so he looked like some creepy murdering peeping tom. "Isaac you scared the crap out of me, I thought you had to work late tonight." I ushered him into my room because it was unseasonable cold outside.

"Have you been crying?" He whispered, rubbing his thumb against my wet cheek. I quickly turned away wiping my eyes clean. "Peri don't hide from me please." He said, gently trying to coax me into turning back around.

"No, I'm fine really, what are you doing here, I thought you had to work." I sat back down on the bed drawing my knees up to my chin.

"I'm done, Peri what's going on, did something happen?"

"Nothing is going on and nothings happened, just stressed out that's all, so did you need something?"

"Just wanted to see how you were, I didn't really see you around school today."

"I had to help Mr. Harris with a project, sorry, I should have found you and told you, and I'm sorry I missed your practice to." Everything was falling apart at the seams. I was starting to neglect Isaac, I never missed a practice and I never lie to him, god everything is turning up trump. I am a horrible, horrible person.

"Its fine, I'm more worried about you…" he turned to put his jacket on my desk but I saw him freeze for a second and noticed he had seen the box. I must have forgotten to push it all the way back. "Oh Pear, why? You haven't looked at that thing in nearly a year." After he figured out why I was so upset he rushed over and bundled me into his arms, I would be lying if I said it didn't feel really nice. In fact it was like I was that thirteen year old girl again and I couldn't hold it in anymore. The roles have been reversed, now I was the one burring further into his chest and crying my eyes out while he pulled me in further running his hands through my hair trying to sooth me.

"I don't know why I got it out again, it was just too quiet and I couldn't find anything to stop it. In a few weeks it will be three years exactly." I whispered into his chest.

"And I will be here with you when that day gets here. I will help you get through it. Forever and ever." My own personal Captain America.

"Can you just stay with me until I fall asleep, I just don't want to be alone."

"Forever and ever."

"Breáliomtú, riamh dearmad go Isaac Lahey."

"Is breá liom tú ró-Peri McCormick."

* * *

There weren't any nightmares that night; it was all a peaceful quiet white noise. She stayed asleep while her mother checked on her and told Isaac it was okay to go home. She stayed asleep while he gently laid her head down on her pillow and tucked the covers around her leaving with a soft kiss on the cheek. She even stayed asleep as two familiar red eyes watched her sleep through her window. While she slept her two friends were tucked away with no idea the chain of events they had started with their plan for Derek Hale. He would get his revenge on them all and sadly even if that meant she would get dragged in the middle of it

* * *

**So I really hope you like it, I know there is a lot going on but it was just how it worked out. The translation for the Irish conversation is:**

**"Is breá liom tú, riamh dearmad go Isaac Lahey." - _I love you, never forget that Isaac Lahey_ "Is breá liom tú ró-Peri McCormick." - _I love you too Peri McCormick_**

**As always review are very welcomed, good or bad!**

**XOX**


	6. Chapter 2 Part3

**Starting off with thanking the lovely people who have reviewed, followed, and favd this little story. It's what makes me keep writing it even when I'm having a hard time. There aren't many of you but I love every single one of you.**

**- XLostxinxWonderlandX314**

**- forever-pita**

**- AlphaBetaOmega18**

**- DoodleBugNY**

**- HowWeGoOut**

**- MistSpade**

**- actus-reus-ad-absurdum**

**- because im that selfish**

**- bunnyboo154**

**- melissa2005**

**- narusakulove97**

**- Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4**

**- liza9090**

**-thegirlwhowaited6**

**I. LOVE. YOU**

**Okay so I really hope you guys liked the last chapter, it took me quite some time to write it and fit it all together. Sorry if this chapter took so long, but this new season of Teen Wolf is giving me so much inspiration and i want to get it written down so I don't forget it when I need it in the future. **

**Another reminder that you can go to the blog I made for this FanFiction if you want some information; what Peri looks like and what outfits she is wearing in each chapter.**

**Outfits: www polyvore com / hipster _punk /set?id = 108693602**

**It's not going to be nearly as long as the last chapter, but its really just to wrap up everything so I can move on to chapter three episode 3.**

**So i don't own Teen Wolf but if i did Isaac would be taking his shirt off way more and he would be as far away from Allison as possible. I would also have way more Coach in it because I just love that guy!**

**I really hope you all like this story, just so I know how everyone is taking this I would love reviews whether there good or bad.**

**XOX**

* * *

I didn't want to think about how I broke down in front of Isaac last night but I had to admit it did help me and I didn't have any nightmares last night either. I knew my mom and dad were aware of what happened and I was glad they were letting me be and not trying to bring it up. My mom let me sleep in late this morning and I was very thankful for that but even though I didn't wake up until well after noon I still went for my usual of fruit loops and lots and lots of coffee. I was feeling better today well better enough to knock out some of the piles of homework I had to do. Sometimes deciding to take all AP classes was not the smart thing to do, plus I alternated college credit courses every other day. My top priority right now was to push aside the supernatural mumbo jumbo and focus on the 10 page report I had do on Monday. I packed up enough snacks and carbonated beverages to sustain me for at least four hours and I got comfortable in the middle of my bed with my snacks and laptop, put my headphones on and blasted the loudest music I had in my library. I had succeeded in drowning out all possible distraction and I hunkered down and started in on _'understanding the role of mental functions in individual and social behavior, while also exploring the physiological and neurobiological processes that underlie certain cognitive functions and behaviors' _it was some really _fascinating_ stuff… let me tell you.

* * *

I decided that after the sixth page I should leave the rest for tomorrow plus I got a text from Stiles telling me that the police were heading out to Derek's and that I should go with him and Scott to watch the show. I still thought there whole plan was stupid and was most definitely going to back fire but after everything that happened last night I needed answers. I was sick of everyone lying to me and I knew I couldn't go to my parents without having enough proof that they were lying about something so my only option was trying to get Derek Hale to tell me everything he knew about my family and his family and the connection that they had. I decided to take Stiles up on his offer and I really hoped to god that I could get some face time with Derek.

I didn't have to sneak past my parents or try and lie to them about where I was going because my mom had left early this morning and my dad was still recovering from his week of double shifts so I just got dressed and headed out. When I walked out the door I saw Isaac walking up the driveway and sneaking looks behind him to make sure his dad wasn't watching. When he saw me standing in front of the door his face lit up and he gave me that beautiful smile of his. "What's shaking Captain?" I asked, meeting him halfway.

"I just wanted to check on you, see how you were doing." That made my stomach do a little flip. He cared so much and he took such good care of me.

"Uh… yeah I'm doing good… and thanks for staying last night."

He walked up to me and put his arms around my neck burying his face in my hair. "I'll always be there, forever and ever." He whispered into my hair and hugged me tighter. I threw my arms around him and hugged him back.

"I think you should get back to your work, Odin Father is looking, and I am off to have a nice adventure."

"You are coming tonight right?" he asked when he pulled away and starting walking back to his house.

"Well obviously, have I missed one game yet Captain?" He just laughed and jogged back over to his house and I saw his dad giving me the usual death glare, I didn't want to get Isaac into anymore trouble but I knew what I was going to do wouldn't affect it either way. So as I walked to the driver side of my car I held my middle finger up proud and high and I heard Isaacs little giggle. I didn't drop the finger until I pulled past Isaacs and I felt a little better about myself. I knew that if I could hammer him in the nuts again I would feel ten times better. I shook all the negative thought about him out of my head and focused on the mission at hand, getting Derek Hale to talk, to tell me what he knew about the lies I had been told my whole life.

When I pulled up to the old Hale house the cops were already hard at work and I could see a cop hauling Derek to the back of his cruiser in handcuffs. It would seem the party was in full swing and I had missed the main event. I saw Scott watching the whole thing by Stiles' jeep so that was my first stop.

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with this?" Scott asked, someone was being a little full of themselves today.

"I don't, but I need to talk to Derek about something. I hope you know what you actually accomplished with all of this. They won't be able to hold him."

"Why because he's a werewolf?"

"No because he didn't actually do it." I just walked away, Scotty Stiles and Isaac are the only people I have never actually hit before and I wasn't going to ruin my record now. I knew if I didn't walk away I would have punched poor naive Scotty right in the face. I passed Stiles on my way to talk to Papa, what the hell was this kid up to? He slowly snuck his way into the front seat of the cruiser, what could he possibly have to say to Derek.

"Peri you shouldn't be here… wait why are you here?" Papa always asked the important questions that was for sure.

"I need to talk to the suspect before you drag him to the station and I have no way in hell of seeing him." I learned that if you went with honesty it was more likely than not you would get what you wanted. "And I should tell you now that your son is currently in the police cruiser speaking with said suspect." I know it's not cool to sell out your friends but I needed to talk to Derek.

"Damn it!" he yelled then stalked off to tear into his son, I stuck close behind so when he pulled Stiles out I could slip in. I didn't know if it would work but if was worth a try and it was also worth the immense amusement I felt at seeing Batman flailing around behind his dad. The sheriff was too distracted with Stiles to pay me any attention so it was quite easy to sneak into the cruiser.

"I must be popular." Such snark and sarcasm.

"I for one think it's the sexy brood you've got going on. Really hot! But I came here to get some kind of answers." He didn't move a muscle, just sat there and stared at me, a stare that said he was ready to strangle someone. "I want to know what your family has to do with mine, and before you tell me you don't have a clue what I'm talking about I know there is something. The years leading up to the fire I remember a number of people with the last name Hale around my house all the time but after the fire it was like that part of their lives were over. There are other things there to, I can't quite work them out, and the memories are a little fuzzy like I can't quite reach them. So you Derek Hale are going to tell me what I want to know." He still wasn't moving and it didn't look like he was even contemplating telling me what he knew. "Talia Hale… does that ring a bell?" I saw him flinch, the only sign of emotion he had shown through this whole conversation. "I don't know who she is to you, but judging by that little reaction she must be somebody very important. Look I don't believe you killed that girl; I believe you cared about her very much, burying her beside your old house. Kind of like a family graveyard of sorts. So please since I'm the only one who believes your innocent can you at least tell me what I want to know?"

"You help me, I help you…" he really wasn't going to elaborate on that. "Oh not now… I'll let you know when." God this guy was just a dick! I went to get out of the car; it would seem no one actually saw me talking to the suspected murderer. Scott and Stiles had already left, things were getting really sticky with that relationship and I need to do something about it quick before it was too far gone. "She was my mother." Was the last thing he whispered as I got out of the car. Yeah so that made me feel like a giant bitch.

"I'm sorry." And I was on my way.

I got back to my car without any big incident; it would seem no one was really paying attention to me which raised a few red flags about the police around here. I got a text from Stiles when I was almost out of the preserve; he was asking if I had seen Scott since they had left. Dammit, what was going on now! I got my phone out trying to dial Stiles number as my car bumped around on the road. I didn't usually use my phone while I was driving, but the only person that would get hurt out here is me so I risked it.

"Stiles what is going on?"

"Scott flipped out and took off; I have no idea where he is!"

"What do you mean flipped out? What did you do?" I accused, it had to be something he did.

"Me, why are you assuming…"

"It's always you… or me… and since I'm not there it has to be you, now what did you do?"

"I had wolfs bane in my bag, we found it around that girls grave, it was keeping her in wolf form."

"So you kept it! A plant that is deathly poisonous to someone like your best friend, yeah you are a smart one aren't you Stilinksi!"

"What else was I supposed to do with it; I didn't know what it would do!"

"Then do some more of that research you're so good at, it's kind of the most commonly know myth about werewolves."

"So do you know where he would go?"

"Absolutely not, no idea, look its Scott and even if he is a werewolf he wouldn't hurt someone, just think Stiles. Where would the human side of Scott go for comfort, to be calmed down? Where would he want to go the most?" I was just kind of winging it from here, but I thought it might help. I did truly believe he wouldn't hurt someone but we did still need to find him. "Just keep looking, he can't have gotten far, plus he has a game to play, remember, you both trying to ruin a man's life just so he could play."

"Are you ever going to get over that?"

"Nope, but you will regret it Stiles, trust me when I say he will be out by the end of the game tonight. I'm not even a cop Stiles and I know there won't be enough evidence to hold him."

"You don't know what's going to happen. He is bad news Peri, and that's what I know."

"But thankfully Stiles we both know you're not the smart one in this relationship. I have a call on the other line I have to go."

"But what about…" I was done with it completely so I just hung up on him. I had no idea who was trying to call me; it was a number I had never seen before. I answered it anyway, it's not like it could be some creeper.

"Hello?"

"Hello Ms. McCormick." Great, it was Mr. Argent. I had been avoiding his daughter and any mention of the Argents all week and he goes and calls me directly. I just wanted him to get over this knife thing. It was just one little freaking knife.

"What do you want?" No time for formality, I know it was rude, but I just really didn't care about this guy's interest in me.

"I am taking your advice, I'm going to be an adult and use my words. I think we need to have a discussion." If it would get him off my back I would meet this guy in a dark alley if he asked.

"Fine, where do you want to meet for this tit for tat?"

"The coffee shop in town." I knew which one he was talking about. It wasn't a very popular place, they made horrible coffee and the pastries were always stale so he knew there wouldn't really be a crowd.

"On my way," I hung up before he could say anything else. I just wanted this week from hell to be over but I knew it wouldn't be over till one more bad thing could be squeezed in and I knew that one thing would happen at the game tonight. If I didn't have to be there for Isaac I would just skip it and barricade myself in my room until Monday.

* * *

"I didn't think you would actually come." Chris said as I sat down in front of him at the little coffee house he asked me to meet him at.

"Well I figured you would finally leave me alone if I answered your questions." He let out a short little laugh at my blunt answer. "So Mr. Argent, what do you want to know?"

"The knife, I mean what 16 year old girl carries something like that around?"

"Well this kind of 16 year old girl, its protection, a girl needs some way to keep the pervs at bay."

"Okay, understandable. Do you know what the carvings mean?"

"Do you?" We just sat there staring each other down, neither of us wanting to go first. He wasn't 100% sure if I knew about what was really out there and I didn't want to confirm that I did in fact know what he did and what was going bump in the night. "What I do know is that it was a family heirloom, a friend of my brothers gave it to him and when I turned 13 my brother gave it to me."

"What family would that be?" He asked leaning forward on the table, lowering his voice, turning this conversation to something else completely.

"You would have to ask my brother sir."

"Okay, maybe I will, what's his number?" He obviously didn't do a thorough job on the little background check he did on me.

"75 sir."

"What?"

"Well you'll want to go about 5 miles that way, then take a left at the light, maybe another 3 miles. When you get to the graveyard just look for plot 75 and he should still be there." He leaned back in his seat as soon as he got what I was hitting at. He looked like he wanted to apologize for my lose, but I was really sick of hearing people say that word. "And no need to apologize, it wasn't an accident or some terrible murder or something. He wanted to leave so he left, nothing to be sorry about, but the story of this knife and the family it came from died when he slipped that noose around his neck that night sir." I could tell he didn't really know what else to say. He came here expecting to intimidate the answers he wanted out of me and maybe to add me to the list of enemies he had. "All I know about this knife is that the flowers carved around the handle are aconitum." He still wasn't saying anything and I was starting to get kind of bored with this whole thing. After the week I had with Isaac I could really care less about all of this werewolf crap. My life didn't revolve around this stupid world. "If that is all sir, I think I'll be going now."

"Uh, yes that's all, and I just wanted to say, you're very well rounded and well versed for your age. Not many teenagers know that it's actually called aconitum, and most teenagers wouldn't have done what you did Monday. It was very gutsy." And he stood up and left without another word. I could see his small hand gun sticking out from under his shirt and no I wasn't staring at his butt... He should really hide that thing better.

* * *

"So did you find our run away werewolf?" I asked Stiles once I found him in his usually spot on the bench when I finally made it to the school.

"Yeah, well…no actually I just saw him in the locker room; he's already on the field."

"Well that's good… I'm just going to leave you and your glove alone to continue what you were doing." He was chewing a whole through his lacrosse glove, but it looked more like he was making out with it. I saw Lydia trying to catch my attention and wave me over, she was sitting next to Allison and… oh great Mr. Argent.

"Hey where have you been all day?" Lydia asked as I sat down next to her, as far away from Mr. Argent as possible.

"Sleeping actually… why was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No, not really, just wondering."

I knew I was being a bit of a bitch, but I was just really over all of this and I really didn't have time to deal with Lydia right now. I wasn't into this whole night at all; I wanted it to be over with already. It was all just turning into a giant game of keep away, I guess Jackson couldn't handle the competition and was taking out the frustration of getting hurt on Scott. It looked like he had talked the other players into not passing the ball to Scott no matter what. I knew Isaac wasn't in on this whole thing because they weren't really passing the ball to him either but he was still doing a good job of protecting Jackson while he made run after run toward the goal. Jackson was being so petty that he even knocked his own team mate to the ground to get the ball. This wasn't looking good for Scott and the whole trying to stay calm thing, if things kept going on like this he would be shifting in no time. I was jerked out of my intense concentration on Scott by Lydia who was trying to get me to stand up with her and Allison so we could hold up a sign praising Jackson. I didn't know where this was coming from, Lydia never made signs for games and I knew if Scott looked up here and saw Allison holding that sign it would just make him even angrier. "No, you go ahead." If I was going to hold a sign for anyone it would be Isaac or Stiles since the poor kid had yet to play a single minute.

I was right about the sign, Scott didn't look happy and by the way Stiles was trying to get my attention I knew it wasn't a good thing at all. I had to do something about that stupid sign, so when I stood up to cheer on Isaac I 'accidently' knocked into Lydia which made her drop her sign and when I saw that it had landed close to my foot I made a show of stumbling all over it with my muddy shoes. "Oh no, I am so sorry Lydia, that must have taken you all day to make." I wasn't really trying to convince anyone of my innocence, and I knew Lydia wasn't buying any of it. She was too smart for that.

It would seem the only reason she didn't seem bothered by what I did was because she had another sign, and she was trying to get Allison to help her hold that one too but I could tell Allison didn't really want to help her do anything. It was rather obvious what Lydia was up to though, she was just trying to piss Scott of because her boy toy was no longer top dog around here and that threatened her top bitch statues. It was all a little too high school for me. When Scott looked over and saw the other sign I nearly fell backwards into the people behind us. Up until this very moment it had never been like real, the fact that my friend is a werewolf, I hadn't really seen proof so I guess I could still live in a bit of denial, but when he looked over at us I saw his eye flash a gold amber color before going back to their normal brown. It happened so fast that it easily could have been a trick of the light, but I knew it wasn't and I was starting to freak out ever so slightly.

Then the ref blew the whistle and things were starting to liven up for Scott in this game. The fact that nobody questioned what this kid was capable of was beyond me. I mean not even a professional lacrosse player could do the things this kid was doing right now. I peeked over at Mr. Argent to see if he noticed anything off about it, but I couldn't read him. At one point a guy from the other team passed Scott the ball, god this game was just getting out of control and I was really hoping Scott wouldn't. I was worried for Scott and the safety of every single person on this field and in the bleachers but I couldn't help but get into the spirit and I was up on my feet cheering and biting my nail in anticipation, this was like the best game I had ever been to. Scott had just literally thrown the ball through the net on the guy's crosse, and I had to say I was equal parts impressed and terrified. Then things took a turn for the worst, and Scott had stopped right in front of the goal and was shifting around like a caged animal. He was turning and trying to figure out who he should attack first. "Come on Scott, you can do it, come on…" I whispered as I practically ate my finger I was so nervous. I could hear Allison doing the same thing and hoped that Scott could hear her with that super werewolf hearing.

I don't know what snapped him out of it but suddenly he threw the ball at the back of the net scoring the winning goal. I joined in with my fellow classmates and Beacon Hills residents in cheering our winning team on. I ran down to the field with Allison but I noticed a black blur in the corner of my eye and the next thing I know I'm being dragged off the field and into the woods. I didn't have time to think of all my self-defense training because we were moving too fast so all I could do was kick and struggle as much as possible. I tried biting the hand that was covering my mouth but I couldn't get any purchase. All of a sudden we stopped and whoever had snatched me dropped me to the ground.

"Did you just lick my hand?"The bastard! Who did he think he was just snatching me up like some kind of pervy pedo?

"Did you seriously just go full on child kidnapper?" I asked throwing the closest thing to me, which was a rock, at his head. I got a little bit of satisfaction as it hit him right between the eyes and bounced off.

"You said you wanted answers,"

"And you said you wanted a quid pro quo, is this your way of asking me to do something for you?" I asked getting up and dusting off the back of my pants. I leveled him with a look that could kill and I was definitely in the killing mood right now.

"No, the way this works is you need to trust me, I have no reason not to trust you, so I'll give you something then I'll ask for something in return." Well that sounded alright, but he was right, I didn't trust him. How was I supposed to know if what he tells me is true? "Your parents and my mom go way back. Your mother and mine grew up together, childhood friends if you will. To keep it simple, your parents know the truth; they know about werewolves, they know all of it. Since your mom has a position of power she helps our kind, she helps keep the hunters at bay, and your dad helps with the animal attack cover stories. If a wolf is hurt and brought into the hospital he helps them get out without questions being asked. He also keeps track of any strange or unnatural deaths, keeps the local wolves in the loop about any looming threats. So now you have some truths. I didn't know who you were when we first met, but when I got a call that night from your mother I figured it out." I honestly had no reply to what he had just told me. I mean literally no reply because when he was done talking all I could muster the strength to do was pass out. One moment I was screaming in my head about how my whole family had spent years lying to me about the people around me and the next it was nothing but black…

* * *

**I know it was a short one but I needed a wrap up. **

**I would really love some reviews to keep me nice and warm in this ball freezing weather. I would be better than a cup of hot coco. Good or bad they are all welcome. I will start up on the next chapter ASAP and I hope it doesn't take much time to get up. Oh and good news, the secrets between the Hales and McCormick will be going well into season four, so there is a lot more to come with that.**

**and for those who are asking by now a crosse is what they call a lacrosse stick and aconitum is the name for wolfs bane.  
**

**XOX**

**P. S: The next chapter is going to be very different, I'm trying something new to sort of bridge episode two and three together. It's not really in any one persons point of view and it's not really about anything that happens in episode two and three. It is a sort of experiment on my part. And since there is so little in a way of a time line I'm going to have to make this a bit of an AU FanFiction. **


	7. Intermission

**Starting off with thanking the lovely people who have reviewed, followed, and favd this little story. It's what makes me keep writing it even when I'm having a hard time. There aren't many of you but I love every single one of you.**

**- XLostxinxWonderlandX314**

**- forever-pita**

**- AlphaBetaOmega18**

**- DoodleBugNY**

**- HowWeGoOut**

**- MistSpade**

**- actus-reus-ad-absurdum**

**- because im that selfish**

**- bunnyboo154**

**- melissa2005**

**- narusakulove97**

**- Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4**

**- liza9090**

**- thegirlwhowaited6**

**- Moonyong98**

**-LilMissSomethingelse**

**So this chapter is very different from the rest. This is really my way of connecting episode 2 and episode 3 without leaving a big chunk between the two. This is a new thing for me and I would really really appreciate your thought on this chapter. So review like crazy whether its good or bad I would really like to know with this chapter more than any other.**

**XOX**

* * *

Derek picked the tinny girl up in arms; he never knew this was the way she would react. He knew there were more secrets being kept from her and he wished he knew what those secrets were but he had a feeling those things wouldn't come to light for a long, long time. He carried her out of the wood, no idea where he should take her. If he took her home he was risking her family finding out that she knew about all of this and that couldn't happen. He needed her help and he knew if her parents knew she was in on it they would put a stop to it. He decided to take her home and then lie his ass off about her knowledge of what he was. He knew she wouldn't be opening her mouth about any of this anytime soon so he didn't have to worry about keeping her quiet.

When he got to the girls house and knocked on the door he simply walked past her mother and up to the girl's room. Ignoring the hells and demands from the husband and wife as he laid the girl on her bed, giving her a more comfortable place to rest.

"You might want to stay with her tonight Rose."

"What did you do to her Derek Hale?" She accused the brooding werewolf.

"I found her like that after the game. I don't know what happened so you probably want to get David to look at her." And then he was gone as soon as he came, not another word spoke between the old acquaintances

**'Beacon Hills, Hale House, 12 Years Ago:**

_"Laura! Derek won't let me play with him! He said girls aren't as strong as boys and that I would just hold him back!" The young rambunctious girl yelled, climbing onto the lap of her babysitter of the week._

_"Well little companion Derek is very wrong. Girls are way stronger than boys, I bet you I could kick my little brother's butt so bad he wouldn't be able to move for a month." She cooed to the little girl, running her fingers though her long blonde hair. It had grown quite a bit in the past couple years._

_"But he won't help me save my best friend, he says it's just stupid baby stuff and he doesn't have time for it." The little girl laid her head on the older girls shoulder, regaling her with stories of how mean her babysitters little brother was being to her. "I know Loki is my imaginary friend and I know he's just a made up person, but he needs my help, and if I don't help him no one will because no one loves him enough to understand why he does the things he does." This little girl had tried to rope Laura and the rest of the Hales into saving her imaginary friend Loki and none of them understood why she would choose to sympathize with a mythical god who was known for killing people for entertainment and fun. But none of them dare question it for fear of getting a lecture about black and white, good and evil, by a four year old girl._

_"Why don't you go ask mom to help, she should be in the office."_

_"I don't want to interrupt; maybe I should go ask Peter, he always helps me." The little blond bundle of energy tried to squirm her way out of Laura's hold so she could go ask her favorite Uncle Peter to help her in her mission, but Laura wouldn't let go._

_"No, no, Peters busy right now, why don't I help you; girls unite and save the glorious Loki!"_

_"Yeah! We don't need gross boys to help us; we're strong enough to fight by ourselves!"_

_The little blonde hair girl pulled her babysitter behind her as they both made their way further into the woods around the house. All you could hear for miles was that little girls squeals of delight and the mature laughter from the older girl that she called her idol.'_

* * *

The brave mother sat next to her little baby's bed as she slept. She would occasionally push the hair that had managed to fall into her face, or tuck the covers a little bit tighter around her. Her and her husband had protected their little angel for the last 16 years with no incident and they thought they were in the clear, but everything was starting to come back. Derek was back in town, Laura was dead, the hunters had followed the trail of a suspicious animal attack, and there was an Alpha on the loose. Things were starting to fall apart and all they had left was their little miracle.

**'Beacon Hills Hospital, 16 Years Ago:**

_"No one can know about this Rose, nobody! She needs to be protected, not even she must know this!" A much older woman with dark brown hair whispered to the slightly younger blonde women who help a tiny baby bundled in her arms. "If he were to find out about this there is no telling what he would do. My brother is not to be trusted he is to be feared and watched very carefully. I am trusting you and David with this." Then she turned and left the mother with her newborn baby girl, a fear of the future and the all the unknown that lay ahead in her little families future.'_

* * *

He hadn't heard anything from Derek since his son's funeral. The two were close as kids but circumstance and tragedy had intervened but Derek still wanted to pass on his sympathies. And now one of the only surviving Hales was back in Beacon Hills dragging his unconscious daughter up to her room. He wanted to believe that Derek didn't have anything to do with it but he had never been able to fully trust a werewolf, especially when it came to his little miracle. He and his daughter were always close and as she got older and more able to express herself the worse he felt about lying to her. It's just not every day you think you should tell your surviving child that werewolves exist, not to mention the other crazy stuff lurking out there. He didn't know for sure if Derek had anything to do with his daughters current state but he did know there was a rogue Alpha out there with blood on its mind and he could lose his daughter, not when they fought so hard to bring their daughter back from the brink three years ago. She still never really talked about that night, not to her parents at least.

**Beacon Hills, McCormick House, 3 Years Ago:**

_"Hey mom have you seen Hendrix? We got another letter from Cam!" The awkward teen yelled into her mother's office, holding a thick envelope from her brother's best friend who was overseas being a soldier._

_"No honey, maybe he's looking for that picture again so he can send it to Cam." She yelled back to her daughter. She had forgotten her brother had been looking for some stupid picture of him and Camden from high school. Camden wanted a reminder of the good old days. _

_"Hendrix are you in here… Camden's letter came… Hen…" Time seemed to stand still for the thirteen year old. She couldn't really understand what she was seeing, she knew what it meant but at the same time she had no idea what it meant. She had watched enough horror to know what a dead body looked like but this was her brother and she just couldn't put the pieces together._

_The little girl ran back into her mother's office, eyes as big as saucers, she tried to get it out, tell her mom what she had seen, but it just wouldn't come out. There were tears streaming down her face and her mouth looked like a fish trying to breathe on dry land. Nothing would come out so she grabbed the phone and shoved it into her mother's hands. Things were starting to get blurry and she was having hard time breathing. Her mother didn't know what to do and she had no idea what was going on with her youngest child. She just followed as her little girl grabbed her by the hand and yanked her down the hall toward the garage. She knew she couldn't see what was behind that door, not again, so she just shoved her mother through and dropped to the ground covering her ears as her mother let out an ear piercing scream. The next few hours were just a blur for the young girl. She didn't say a single word, not even to her oldest friend's dad. The only way she could give her statement was to write it down and even then she would only do it once she saw her best friend. He sat next to her all night helping her to calm down and write out everything she remembered. They had to let the little boy stay the night that night because she wouldn't let go of his hand even when she finally fell into a fitful sleep._

* * *

He really didn't know what to think of the beautiful young women. She looked so much like her mother but she acted nothing like her, not really. It was strange sitting in front of her at that coffee house, he had only seen pictures of Roses children and that was a long time ago. He was really surprised to hear about the oldest one, James. He had been busy raising his own child to really keep tabs on old acquaintance. He had been questioning whether the youngest McCormick knew about all the secrets in Beacon Hills; it had been plaguing his mind ever since he saw the knife. There was something about the engraving, he knew he had seen it somewhere before. And that was when he started questioning whether Rose and David were stupid enough to inform their daughter about the things that lurked in the dark corners around here. But there was also something different about the young girl, the way she just didn't fit

**Beacon Hills, Unknown:**

_"You need to keep your father on a leash Chris. I can't keep covering for all these mutilated bodies turning up. He cut him in half Chris, I though your kind were done with that." _

_"He's old fashioned Rose, and besides we stick to the code, this thing killed one of own!"_

_"Chris I'm not here to assist you and your people slaughtering anything that isn't human, I am here to protect the innocent and to keep things in balance. Your father is not old fashioned; your father is a rabid dog that someone let of the leash. He doesn't follow the code and you know it!"_

_"My father has lived his life by the code!"_

_"No Chris your father lives by a code, a code that says he comes first and screw whoever gets in the way. I am trying to avoid and archaic clichéd war here. I have my children to think about and I don't need two enemies older than time fighting to the death here."_

_"Then you keep your pups on a leash and make sure they aren't going around killing innocent people."_

_"I will not stand for a war Chris. Of your people don't back down I'm sure I can find enough evidence of the horrible things you've done, and then I'll send all of your asses to jail! So stop this before more innocent lives are taken!"_

* * *

Red glowing eyes, so many smells, so many noises. Memories were flooding in from every direction. Blonde hair. Soft giggles. Fairy tails. Small hands wrapped in bigger hands. Sightseeing in the woods. "Uncle Peter!" Lies. Lies. Lies. LIES! LIES! LIES! DEATH! BLOOD! FIRE! LIES! DEATH! POWER! KILL! Childish laughter and imaginary friends.

**Beacon Hills, Hale House, 11 Years Ago:**

_"Uncle Peter, why do your eyes glow?" the tiny bundle of blonde hair asked from her spot on the older man's lap. She had her head resting against his chest, listening to his heart beat._

_"Well little one, I'm special, like my sister and like my nieces and nephew."_

_"So Derek's eyes glow too?"_

_"Yes they sure do, but my sister's eyes are the most special of them all,"_

_"Can I have eyes like you and Derek?"_

_"That is all up to you little one, maybe one day when you're old enough you come to me and we can talk."_

_"I just want to be special like you Uncle Peter."_

_"You're already special little one; you are the most special of them all."_

_"Can you tell me another story uncle peter?"_

_"Which one little one?"_

_"Little red riding hood, but your version."_

* * *

He had called about six times after the game. He waited for her near her car for 20 minutes but when she didn't show he knew something was wrong. She never just left him for this long, she never just left without congratulating him even if he played or not. He didn't know what to do until he called her parents and they told him what had happened. He broke ever speed law getting there, driving her car. She was the only friend he had, well the only best friend he ever had. He had a few people who he would talk to if she wasn't around, but for the past eleven years it had been her. At first it was just convenient, she liked superheroes and comics, he needed a best friend, it fit, but after the bad things started she became so much more than that. He went to her when he wanted to be himself and be accepted for the screw up that his dad told him he was. After that day in the park where they were forced to play together he never stopped chasing her. He would follow her to the ends of the earth, he had gotten into so much trouble in the last eleven years because he did what she told him, and then there are times like the incident that shall not be named. He played along with all the crazy adventure she wanted to go on even if he still had no idea what they were really doing. He had probably seen every episode of Doctor Who at this point but he still didn't understand a minute of it, but he watched it with her because she loved it and he loved her. A love that had started to dramatically change since hitting puberty. It had become a more uncomfortable, walk away and take a deep breath, think of dead gross things to keep it down when she touched him like that, kind of love. He was the master of hiding a hormone induced problem when she would just plop down right on his lap. Even though he knew she would never see him as more than the best friend he would still do anything she asked of him and he would still chase her. Forever and ever.

**Beacon Hills, Preserve, 7 Years Ago:**

_"Isaac come on!" The little girl was getting bigger now, she was flourishing with all those memories that she'll never have again. It was like putting a flower out in the sun. She had dressed up the little neighbor boy or the boy she had deemed her best friend, but she had dressed him up in a one of her moms funny looking sun hats, her dads favorite scarf that was way too big for the young boy, and an oversized trench coat that she had found at the back of her parents closet. They had been running around in the part of the preserve behind her house playing Doctor Who, a new show she had started watching with her dad on weekends. She had dressed Isaac up as her favorite one so far, he wore a funny scarf and didn't care what anyone thought about it and she found that awesome. She wanted to grow up to be just like him. The little boy was following her around twirling a stick around and making funning buzzing noises as he pointed the stick at different trees, protecting his companion from the evil space creatures. "We have to stop the Dalek emperor from destroying earth." He was supposed to be the Doctor but the little girl really didn't let anyone but her take charge of a situation. She was the leader and the little boy would go along with anything she said and done. She was the first real friend he ever had and he wasn't going to let that go ever, plus she was really pretty. "You're the Doctor and I'm your companion, we look out for each other, travel space and time together, and save all the creatures of the universe together. It's you and me Doctor, forever and ever!" And they ran further into the preserve, spotting the old dilapidated tree house that they used as home base, but today it was where the Dalek emperor was held up and they needed to protect planet earth_

* * *

She was the first one after his mother to except the color of his eyes after everything that had happened. Even though they were his family he still felt the stares and accusations coming off of them. It hurt that she couldn't remember the life she had before the fire. But it was for her own good. But no matter what she would always be his favorite.

**Beacon Hills, Preserve, Unknown:**

_"Uncle Derek are you here?"_

_"Go away Louisa!"_

_"But Auntie Talia sent me to check on you. She said you were sad."_

_"Well tell Aunt Talia to mind her own business!"_

_"You know you can talk to me about the sad feelings if you want, my best friend Isaac does and he says it makes him feel all better."_

_"I'm not one of your imaginary friends now go away!"_

_"Found you! And Isaacs not imaginary, why are you sad Uncle Derek?"_

_"I'm not sad, so will you please go annoy someone else!"_

_"Is it because of your eyes, because I heard Uncle Peter talking about it yesterday,"_

_"You're supposed to stay away from Uncle Peter remember!"_

_"But he tells the best stories, there full of blood and death! But anyway he was talking about your eyes, can I see them?"_

_"No, now go bug someone else!"_

_"I think your eyes are pretty, blues my favorite color… I know you didn't want to show me but you did… I think you have beautiful eyes Uncle Derek!" The tiny bundle of blond hair climbed into the young werewolves lap laying her head on his chest to listen to his heart beat. The young wolf gave in and wrapped his arms around her and ran his fingers through her hair._

_"You're my favorite Louisa…"_

* * *

**Beacon Hills, McCormick House, Present:**

_I knew I was dreaming, it was weird, like I was floating but my body felt like it was stuck in quick sand. But it wasn't really a dream, more like a memory. I remembered this day, Stiles mom wasn't doing that good, things were getting worse, so I decide to talk my mom into letting me stay with Stiles at the hospital to keep him company so he wouldn't have to go through all of it alone. His dad had been working extra hard to try and pay all the hospital bills and to keep his mind off losing his wife. Nobody knew that that night would be the last for her. She was like a second mom to me and I didn't want to lose her either. Things started to shift, and now I was in the men's bathroom at the hospital. Things had happened so quickly, the doctors rushed in but there was nothing they could do, they pronounced her dead and Stiles just took off. I was a better athlete so it wasn't hard to catch up. He was in the bathroom and had locked himself in one of the stalls; he was in the throes of what was his first in a long line of panic attacks. I sat with him and talked to him until he calmed down, and then I told him since he had gotten that out of his system he now needed to get back out there so when his dad got back he would have someone to lean on and whenever he needed someone to lean on I was there for him and so was Scott. Stiles was the first friend I ever had and the years following that I had to watch my him suffer through nightmares and panic attacks. But with the help of Scott they all pulled though it together, the three amigos._

* * *

_Now I was in a dream, there was no way this could be a memory. The smell of burning wood was the first thing I noticed, then it was the white hot heat of fire. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't yell out for help. My throat screamed in pain as I breathed in a lungful of smoke. I could hear scream all around me, men and women screaming out for help, and children crying out for their mommies and daddies. It was all white hot pain and blinding white fire. I was going to die, that's what I felt. Death was closing in on me and I would never see my parents or brother ever again…_

* * *

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She jumped up and screamed, flailing around and trying to find a way to escape. Her mother jerked awake in the chair next to the bed when she heard her daughter screaming. She launched herself at Peri, trying to keep her from hurting herself, her dad rushed into the room doing the same. "Nooo, it hurts, please make it stop, no, no, I don't want to die, no, no… Hendrix… help…please… help." She whimpered into her father's chest gripping his shirt so tight that she started to rip it.

"Calm down honey… shhhh… we're here now… its okay…" her father whispered, running his fingers through her hair. She calmed down after that, going back to a fitful sleep as her parents laid on each side of her the way they used to when she was a tiny little baby. She kept mumbling incoherently as she tossed and turned, nothing was really making sense, but then she mumbled something that caused her mom and dad's hearts to skip a beat, sent fear spreading through their veins.

"Peter…"

* * *

**I hope you like this, it doesn't go with the show really but its Peri story and this will help not just through this season but through all four seasons. I just wanted to give you a look into different peoples heads about what is and what did happen in their lives.**

**Please review, good or bad! **

**XOX**

**P. S: I created a poll for my OC if you could check it out and vote it will really help me start the development Peri will be making through this story, it will be starting in this season but the big change wont be happening until after 3A. So please put your vote in!**


	8. Chapter 3

**Starting off with thanking the lovely people who have reviewed, followed, and favd this little story. It's what makes me keep writing it even when I'm having a hard time. There aren't many of you but I love every single one of you.**

**- XLostxinxWonderlandX314 - AlphaBetaOmega18 - DoodleBugNY - HowWeGoOut - MistSpade **

**- actus-reus-ad-absurdum - because im that selfish - bunnyboo154 - melissa2005 - narusakulove97**

**- Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4 - liza9090 - thegirlwhowaited6 - Moonyong98 - LilMissSomethingelse **

**- LucyRider17 - mihel asyki akatsuki schizo - CrazyAddie - DestinyOrton - rach  
**

**Back on track kind of maybe sort of, as much on track as I usually am with this thing. I think the usual applies at this point. I will list where you can find the outfits worn in this chapter and I really implore that you check them out to get a better view of my OC. I put a lot of effort into each and everyone! Or you can go to the tumblr I made for it. Peri's inspiration is there to or you can just google (Ashley Slanina-Davies). Also I recently put together a collection of what Peri's room looks like and what Peri's home looks like. It also has pictures of her two dogs. And if you go to the Soul Mate tumblr you can see her car and her parents car, just the random things that might help you put the picture together.  
**

**OutFits: **www polyvore com / untitled _14 /set?id= 109209655

www polyvore com / untitled _27 /set?id = 110208306&lid = 3291853 (have to say this is one of my favorites, I just love it)

**Reviews are really appreciated and wanted whether they're good or bad, I always want your feedback and opinion.**

**I really hope you like this, I am getting through the whole episode in one chapter so it will be a long one! Be warned!**

**XOX**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Mauling's, Slushies, and Star Gazing**

I didn't remember much from Saturday night. I woke up in my room sandwiched between my mom and dad, with no memory of how I got there. They were acting cagey and twitch all day, ignoring my eyes and making excuses to leave a room I was in. I was still very angry with them about lying to me but I wasn't about to bring it up yet, I didn't even know if Derek was telling the truth or not so I wasn't going to go and accuse them. I spent the whole of Sunday in a trance, like I was in some kind of zombie faze. I didn't know how I got home or why my parents were in my room when I woke up and I didn't remember having any kind of dreams either. I didn't want any company or to even socialize so I just locked myself in my room and watched Netflix all day. Around noon though Isaac climbed through my window, not listening when my parents told him I didn't want to see anyone today. I was glad he didn't listen; Isaacs's presence there drew me out of my funk a little. He didn't ask question and he didn't push me to talk, he just laid there beside me and watched whatever I wanted to watch and he didn't even ask stupid questions. It was a good end to a very confusing and horrible week.

* * *

Stiles caught up to me as soon as I pulled into the parking lot, I still hadn't shook this weird funk so I missed most of what he was telling me but I caught the gist of it. He was informing me that Derek had been released and how Scott was able to control the transformation when he almost attacked Allison after the game. I just nodded and hummed at all the right moments so he would think I was listening to him but I really wasn't. I spotted Isaac locking up his bike and that was the only place I wanted to be right now, with my best friend who didn't go on and on about werewolves.

"I'll see you later Stiles." I dismissed myself in mid sentence, walking over to my Captain and wrapping him in a hug. He didn't question it or try and push me away he just wrapped his arms around me and started walking both of us into the school. "I wish we had the same class right now, I don't want to be left alone with Scott and Stiles."

"Well you could always sit with Danny or Jackson," no thank you, well Jackson was way worse than Stiles right now. I didn't want to hear him whine about Scott and lacrosse.

"Nope, I want to stay with you today, you don't drone on about annoying things." He laughed at the way I was pouting like a child and disentangled himself from my arms.

"Here we are my lady, now I have to get to my locker so I'm not late." He dropped me off at my locker turning to leave.

I caught his wrist before he could run off, "Sit with me at lunch?" I asked still pouting.

"Sure, just come and find me." He laughed again as he jogged away to his locker.

I had Harris first period today and I wasn't in a cheerful mood about that. Everyone was buzzing around and whispering about something but I wasn't really bothered with it. "Attention student this is your principle. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses, but while the police work to determine what happened classes will proceed as scheduled. Thank you." What the hell was happening now?! Can we not just have a day that was rainbows and unicorns? This was high school not freaking Twilight! I got my books and sulked off to class, I really needed to shake this funk. I didn't feel like me, I wasn't this kind of girl and I didn't like the way it was making me feel. I passed Jackson on my way to class and saw that his locker door was like completely crushed and off the hinges. "Might want to find your inner peace there Hulk."

I didn't want to deal with the chuckle twins or Jackson on his period so I picked a seat all the way in the back and as far away from all three of them as I could get. I was just lucky there was still a seat open next to my good ol' gal pal Erica. "Hey deary, can I join you today?"

"Yeah," she whispered, avoiding eye contact.

"Erica, we have talked about this… You have to use your Queen voice, and look people in the eyes! Intimidate the lowly peasants and let them know who runs things!" I have been trying to get her to break out of her shell since middle school when I broke a guy's nose for making fun of her after she had another pretty bad seizure.  
She just laughed and moved her bag so I could sit down next to her. "I'm not that kind of person Peri." Why was I surrounded by people who insisted on tearing themselves down? You gotta let the bullies know they can't touch you. Walk with your head held high even when you feel like running away crying.

"You are a badass bitch Erica; you will be walking over all of their corpses on your way to your throne!"

"You read too much Game of Thrones."

"No I read a healthy amount of Game of Thrones! So next time remember, you are the Queen!"

Class went on like it did every day. I could see Scott and Stiles aggressively whispering about something and I really didn't want to know what was going on now. It seemed to be one thing or another around here. Mr. Harris interrupted the two and I was glad, their _'whispering'_ was starting to border on _'everyone can hear everything you say'_

"Mr. Stilinski if that's your idea of a hushed whisper you might want to pull the headphones out every once in awhile. I think you and Mr. McCall might benefit from a little distance… yes."

"No…" it was never an easy thing to do, separate the chuckle twins. Sometimes it was a fate worse than death and it never really worked anyway. But he separated them anyway, putting Stiles closer to me and ruining my plan to keep as far away from him as possible.

The girl sitting next to Scott noticed something out the window, "Hey I think they found something!" now I wasn't one to rubber neck but I went to the window like everyone else, following behind Erica. The paramedics and cops were wheeling a man out of the woods; he was covered in blood from what I could tell.

"Oh God!" I grabbed onto Erica's arm when the man shot up off the gurney, god that was humiliating, that was a poor example of my status, screaming like a frightened little child. I backed away towards Scott and Stiles to see what they were talking about.

"Stiles I did that." Wait what? Hold the phones Jesus, did my friend really say he mauled a man almost to death. No way in Cancun would Scott do something like that? But before I could question what the hell they were talking about Mr. Harris ushered us all back to our seats trying to salvage this class which was an impossible task. Everyone was too busy whispering and gossiping to care what he was trying to teach.

"What do you think happened to him?" Erica whispered over to me, joining in on the gossip like a normal teenage girl, but in this situation I wasn't a normal teenage girl because I had a pretty clear idea what happened to him but if I wanted to stay out of the nut house there was no way I was going to be sharing my theories.

"I have no idea…"

* * *

I wasn't felling as zombie-ish now as I was this morning, and I was trying to put the mauled man to the back of my head until I had a moment alone with Scott and Stiles. But it was a good thing, my funk was starting to lift ever so slightly, and then I spotted my favorite little zamboni driver. I tutored him on the weekend for extra college credit, but even if I wasn't getting something out of it I would still hang out with him, he was a cool dude and he had a lot of qualities I admired. "Hey Vernon, my main man, need to grab a few vowels with you! Come and walk me to lunch!"

"Why do you insist on calling me that, it's Boyd okay!" Aw my big teddy was in a sour mood today, and he really needed to get over this aversion he had with his name. I mean his parents probably spent a long time picking it out, he should be proud of it. I had a weird and unusual name but I embraced it, I was proud of the women my father named me after; Perpugilliam Brown.

"Oh come on now Vernon, you need to embrace what makes you unique. You have a wonderful name! I mean, Vernon Dahmer; American Civil Rights leader and president of a Mississippi chapter of the NAACP in the early nineteen hundreds. Oh and then there's _THE FATHER_ of Rock n' Roll, Vernon Presley, and one more that you might particularly like; Vernon Davis, the NFL Prow Bowl tight end for the San Francisco 49ers." Why must everyone give me that look when I talk? I'm trying to give him sound reasoning as to why he should love his name! "I mean the _freaking_ _FATHER _of Rock n' Roll is named Vernon, the _FATHER _of Rock n' Roll!"

"Whatever, so what do need?" This boy really did need a good cracking, to help some of that hard exterior crumble away. But he was helping me come out of my funk just as much as I was helping him come out of his shell bit by bit. Mark my words I would crack Vernon Milton Boyd the fourth if it is the last thing I do!

"Those notes you need for that Chemistry project we're doing for Harris, and to talk about your tutoring tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, thanks for taking those note, and I probably won't be able to make the session tomorrow I have to work." My poor sweet Vernon, thinking he can just lie to me like that. I mean I've known this kid since he was 10. We used to sit on the bleachers at the rink and make fun of all the bad skaters who would keep falling on their butts.

"Yeah and I'm the Queen of Sheba on her pretty white unicorn! Look I knew you wouldn't be able to make tomorrow, I was going to ask if you wanted company for the annual trip to visit your sister's memorial." I really needed something to take me away from all the problems and whenever I went with Vernon to visit his sister I never took the time to think about my problems and I focused on his problems and helping him out.

"Oh, uh, nah, you're alright, and uh, thanks for… you know," Oh sweet, sweet Vernon, no one would ever really know the greatness this kid possessed if he didn't come out of that hard cement and iron shell of his.

"It's cool, so we are rescheduled for Saturday, and don't think I'm not gonna bust your ass on those equations! And I want a free zamboni ride too!" There they are, those gorgeous pearly whites. This kid truly had no idea what he was capable of. I was in the presence of the future leader of the free world!

"Yeah whatever, get out of here McCormick!" Truly amazing! He swatted at my leg as I tried to get a nice big handful of his butt. I turned around and realized this was the first time I had really laughed since Saturday. I couldn't find Isaac anywhere in the cafeteria so I went to go look for him in the library.

"PEAR BEAR!" Someone yelled from across the cafeteria, and of course it was Stiles, it's always Stiles.

"Yo! Where's the fire Stilinski?"

"My pants, and what on god's green earth are you wearing. I mean what would your father say?"

I had to agree with him a bit, the outfit of choice today was a bit revealing, but hey that was just me, plus it was super comfortable. It was a green mid sleeve button up shirt that came down about mid thigh which in turn made it look like I wasn't wearing any pant when in fact I was wearing a pair of shorts. Though I had a feeling he was really talking about the fact that I had the shirt unbuttoned to mid stomach with nothing but a black bra on underneath. It was all just very freeing to be honest, plus I have great boobs. I was going for lazy comfortable today especially after the weekend I had, but I was starting to appreciate the freeing nature of it now that my funk was starting to lift

"Um, probably something like, "Sweetie I think you're missing a button or two," why?"

"Your family is just so freaking weird," well he had a point there. More of a point then even he knew.

"Tell me something I don't know. So Stiles what can I do you for today?" I asked perching on top of one of the tables by the door.

"So do you know anything about the guy they found on the bus?"

"Uh, no… should I?"

"Well your dad works at the hospital…"

"Yeah he does, but Stiles I haven't talked to my dad since this morning and he doesn't just call me up in the middle of school to talk about half dead guys…"

"Yeah your probably right… it's just I'm trying to help Scott, he had this really real dream that he ripped Allison's throat out on the bus and then a guy turns up half dead after being attacked on the bus… he thinks he did it and I'm trying to convince him that he didn't."

"Crap yeah that would make since… no I mean… I don't think it make since that he would kill someone, what I mean is that now what I overheard him saying this morning makes sense… um… I'm sorry I can't help… this whole thing is just getting out of hand… have you thought about asking Derek?"

"No, not going to happen… I still think he killed her…"

"Well I don't think he did, I think he really cared about her."

"So you know who she was then?"

"Well… no, but what kind of killer goes through all that to get rid of a body."

"It was his sister… Lauren or something like that."

"Uh… Stiles…" that name sounded oddly familiar to me. I couldn't really place why I felt I knew that name. "I'm not going to have this argument with you again and again. I'm having lunch with Isaac today so I have to go find him." We had made our way through the lunch line and met Scott at the end. I walked with them to their table and was about to leave when Lydia and her group sat down… I think hell had just frozen over. I couldn't move from my spot as I watched in shock and awe as they all started sitting down; even Jackson was going to sit down.

"Cause I don't stare at his girlfriends coin slot." Oh ew gross, Danny's disgusting nickname is what snapped me out of it.

"Danny sweetie there is not enough reason in the world to use that term. It's called a vagina my dear sweet innocent gay friend." I kissed him on his cheek as I passed by making sure to smack Jackson as hard as I could on the back of the head.

"I don't know what this vagina you talk about is Peri." He laughed, swatting my butt as I made my way out of the cafeteria.

I started eating my cheeze-its on my way to find Isaac. If he wasn't in the cafeteria then he was probably studying in the library so that's where I headed. As I turned the corner I saw a group of senior guys huddled in a group laughing and filming something on their phones. I couldn't see what it was from where I was but if it was a fight I wasn't going to miss out on that. As I got closer I could hear what they were saying, "look at this freak," "man I think she pissed herself." Oh god, I ran the rest of the way, pushing through the guys to get to the poor girl flopping around on the ground. These dick bags were just standing around filming her and making fun of her, she could seriously hurt herself. "You think this is funny dick bag?" I asked the one that was still laughing and stupid enough to still be hanging around. The other guys had run off as soon as I showed up.

"What's your problem bitch?" oh he was going to see bitch.

"Oh no you don't get to call anyone bitch right now." I stood up making sure to step around Erica. I grabbed the five hundred dollar phone out of his hand and slammed it to the ground watching the screen split in half. I then brought my boot down on it about five times. "I guess your gonna have to ask mommy and daddy to buy you another one bitch. Now fuck off before I cut your tiny little baby dick off!" I knelt back down to help Erica and decided I was going to bypass the school and call 911 myself. Who knows how long she had been seizing.

I sat with her while we waited for the ambulance, brushing the hair away from her face and running my fingers through her crazy curls. I whispered some comforting words in her ear so she would stay relaxed, and droned on about Wonder Women, the comic me and Erica like to read together. The ambulance arrived about 5 minutes before lunch was over and I saw Isaac walking around the corner headed to the cafeteria. I grabbed his arm and dragged him behind me as I walked out to the ambulance with Erica.

"I'll come see you after school, okay Erica." I reassured her as she was loaded in the back. I stopped the paramedic before he could get in. "Can you have someone let me know how she is when you get her to the hospital?" he nodded his head yes and shut the door. I turned in Isaacs arms and held him in a tight hug. I was worried about Erica but I was even more pissed at those dickheads who just stood around and watched her suffer.

"She'll be okay Peri, she's strong." He whispered trying to reassure me.

"I know… but you should have seen those idiots, they just stood there recording her!" I told him pulling away and heading back into the school. "Why are people so cruel, I wouldn't treat Hitler like that and they go around doing it to someone like Erica?" I was starting to get worked up and I slammed my locker as hard as I could causing everyone in the hall to turn and look at us. "Why don't you all try minding your own FUCKING business?!" I was going to have to make a stop at the firing range or make an appointment with my trainer to blow of all this excess anger.

"Just calm down, whoosa… whoosa… go to your mind palace." Just the fact that he was quoting two different things that he knew I loved was making me calm down and getting me to laugh. Especially since he really didn't like those two things, he only tolerated them because I liked them.

"I got to go find Scott and Stiles; I've been neglecting left and right lately. I'll see you later though?"

"Yeah, you are my ride to work." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to go track down thing one and thing two.

I wasn't successful in my mission but I still had to the end of the day, the good news was I got a text from Melissa during last class telling me that Erica was fine and she would be waiting to let me see her as soon as I got to the hospital. Thank god she was physically okay, but I knew she wouldn't ever get over the humiliation of what those dicks did. Erica was a sensitive person even though I knew there was a Queen somewhere inside just fighting to bust out and chop off some peasant heads. I sat through the last few classes not really paying attention; I could just get notes from the teachers later, one of the perks of being a teacher's pet.

I didn't find Scott and Stile until the end of the day when I had almost given up and decided to just head out to my car. "And now I'm gonna be late for work!" Scott said looking at the time on his phone and rushing out of the school just leaving Stiles there.

"Scott! You did… AM I ATTRACTIVE TO GAY GUYS?! You didn't answer my question." Nope, he was long gone. Poor Stiles went through this faze at least once every year ever since he found out what gay really was. No one really knew what to tell him because none of us were gay guys so it wouldn't have been a scientifically correct answer.

I just walked up to my frustrate friend and looked at him with my sad 'poor baby' face. "Oh sweetie…" and I patted his adorable little cheek before following Scott out of the school. Stiles would never get his answer unless he actual asked a gay guy if they found him attractive, I mean I felt his pain, there was a point in my life where I wanted to know if I was appealing to gay women, but I got my answer freshmen year at Lydia's big birthday party when Leslie Stint; a junior and Beacon Hills Highs resident lesbian, kissed me… with tongue. So yeah I knew I could pull in the women if I wanted

* * *

"Peri sweetie it's been awhile." Ms. McCall greeted me when I walked into the hospital.

"Yeah I know, life is just beating me down now a days. The youth don't know what they have." I said letting out a dramatized sigh and plopping down on the receptions desk. "So how is Erica?"

"Uh… she's fine. She's resting right now; we're going to release her as soon as her mother gets here."

"Good… good…. I think I'll go see her now."

"You are a good kid Peri. No one treats her like a normal girl, but you make her feel normal." I just took in what she said and went off to find Erica. There wasn't anything good about being a decent person and treating a person like… well… a person. I finally found the Queens room and I could see her lying on her side, a frown on her face. Well this wouldn't do at all, time to pull the dramatics out again. Lucky for me, when I opened her door a nurse was walking by, my plan would work.

"Excuse me miss but where are the guards, do you know who is in this room? Hey don't just walk away… the Queen is just sitting here with no guards, anyone could just walk in! I will be speaking to your boss on your incompetence!" I shouted at the poor nurse but she took it with a grain of salt, I was my father's daughter after all. She just walked away laughing while I continued to shout at her. I finally turned back to the open door and saw that my little scene had put a small smile on Erica's face. "These peasants don't know what they're doing around here. Leaving the Queen unattended…" I plopped down beside her on the bed and threw my arm over her shoulder. "So my majesty how's its hanging?" she just laughed and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"You're a freak you know that."

"Yeah I know, and I will rule the world with the rest of the freaks and weirdos. You will be our all mighty ruler." We just sat there and stared up at the ceiling trying to pick out different shapes, kind of like watching the clouds. Soon after that we fell into a silence, I thought she was a sleep at first but her quiet voice broke through.

"Thank you Peri… you're the only one at that school that cares." Sometimes I really hated human kind.

"Oh that's not true…"

"Yes it is, you're the only friend I have."

I hugged her closer to me and laid my head on hers, "no… you've got me _and_ Isaac, he was really worried about you too."

"He only cares because he likes you."

"Pish posh… now abolish those negative thoughts right now. You're too pretty to be so negative." She just laughed and we went back to shape spotting.

Her mom finally showed up not long after that, huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf. I never really liked Mrs. Reyes; she talked down to her daughter way too much. I walked out to reception with them and gave Erica the biggest hug I could muster and gave her a kiss on the cheek promising to see her tomorrow. I turned back to the reception desk and hopped up on the top so I could sit and chat with Mama.

"Did your little angel bring you dinner?" I asked noticing the white bag on the counter.

"Yeah my little angel wanted the car… it was an attempted bribe."

"Kids today…" suddenly there was screaming coming from one of the rooms down the hall and Melissa was off like a shot. I attempted to jump off the desk but some nurse came rushing by and knocked me off balance. Don't ask me how I managed it but I ended up smacking my head on the way down and then everything went black.

* * *

"Mom seriously I'm fine, it's just a little cut. My head is made of harder stuff than that counter." I had been arguing with both my parents ever since they were called to pick me up from the hospital after my epic face plant into the mighty counter. I was checked out and I didn't have a concussion but they were acting like I just survived serious brain trauma. I had gotten a text from Batman telling me to meet him and Spidey at the school, something about Scott trying to remember if he attacked the guy or not. I knew I didn't want to sit at home being bored all night so I was trying to convince mom and dad to let me leave.

"Honey you need to rest though, not going and gallivanting off doing god knows what with Stiles."

"I'm going to be honest here; if you don't let me leave through the front door I'm just going to sneak out the window." I was not going to be stuck inside all night with nothing to do, and Isaac wasn't going to be able to come over so my only choice was to hang out with left and right.

"Fine… just please be careful."

"Careful is my middle name." I gave her a salute and was out the door faster than the Flash.

* * *

I saw Stiles sitting in his jeep alone when I walked up, I must be late. I spotted Scott walking up to the bus the guy was attacked in. I decided to have a little fun since Stiles was looking all pouty about being left behind. I crept around to the driver side of the car making sure to stay down low enough so he wouldn't see me in the rearview mirror, then I counted to ten, and jumped up slamming my hands against his window screaming bloody murder. I don't think I had seen anything so funny in my life, he had literally jumped into the other seat pressing himself against the passenger side door, and I could hear him screaming. "God! Don't do that! There's a murdering werewolf lurking around out there you know!" He yelled as he stumbled out of the jeep.

"Oh… god… that was beautiful!" I couldn't stop laughing; I would remember that for the rest of my life.

"Where is your car?" he asked leaning against the open door.

"Parked it a couple blocks away… I'm not stupid enough to have my car seen lurking around the school late at night." Didn't he know someone was nearly killed here last night, there was no doubt extra security lurking around here somewhere.

"So you walked all the way here?" Why was he asking stupid questions? They were literally pointless, just filling the space almost.

"Yes Stiles now stop filling the space with stupid questions." We stood there waiting for Scott to get done sniffing around for clues, and then we heard yelling and saw Scott bolt off the bus. I scrambled into the backseat while Stiles jumped behind the wheel. Scott did some magical ninja moves and flipped over the chain fence.

"Come on, come on," Stiles and I chanted together as Scott scrambled into the jeep.

"GO GO GO!" Stiles pulled out some pretty impressive GTA moves getting away from the school, of course that meant I was flying around the back seat like a lost sock in a dryer.

"Did it work, did you remember?"

"Yeah I was there last night… and the blood, none of it was mine." Did Scotty actually attack the poor bus driver man?

"So you did attack him?" Stiles asked, mimicking my same concern.

"No! I saw glowing eyes on the bus, but they weren't mine. It was Derek!" No way, seriously when were these two going to get off the 'blame Derek for everything' train. It was getting old and very annoying! God my foot was stuck!

"What about the driver?"

"Yeah the driver?" I asked.

"I think I was actually trying to protect him."

"Wait… What… Why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?" Exactly, I tried showing my agreement with Stiles but they weren't really paying attention and I was also currently stuck upside down, struggling to right myself, but my foot was stuck around the seat belt.

"That's what I don't get!"

"It's gotta be a pack thing."

"Or… you know… he didn't do it!" But they still weren't paying attention to me.

"What do you mean?"

"Like an initiation… you two kill together." What was this gang wars or something. The damn seat belt wasn't letting me go either. Damn it!

"Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience."

"Maybe to a wolf, you don't need to judge…" I just wanted some help back here!

"Yeah but you didn't do it." oh god… the circulation was starting to go. "Which means you're not a killer, and it also means that…"

"I can go out with Allison!" REALLY! This was ridiculous!

"I was gonna say it means you won't kill me!" I just gave up struggling and flopped back onto the floorboard heaving a sigh of defeat.

"Oh yeah… that too."

"Stiles… my car is like right there, you can stop now!"

"What are you doing down there?" Scott asked, finally noticing my presence.

"You know… just thought I would try out a new way of sitting in a car. Maybe take a nap while I was at it… WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING DOWN HERE!

* * *

I don't know how I got to this point in my life. Here I was knees deep in this Twilight book everyone has been going crazy tits about while Lydia and Allison were trying to pick out a suitable date night outfit for Allison.

"Why are you reading that anyway?" Lydia asked as she threw another possible outfit back into the closet.

"It's just so bad that it keeps sucking you back in… I mean who actually talks like this… she's sixteen and she talks like she's in a Jane Austen novel." I flipped to the next page never moving my eyes from this train wreck of a book.

"You should come with us tonight Peri." Allison chimed in. Yeah that was so not happening, I learned a long time ago to never try and have a good time when playing any kind of game with Jackson Whittemore. He always turned it into like World War III.

"Nah you're alright…"

"Yeah you can even bring your little boyfriend." Lydia always the little helper. I just rolled my eyes and went back to my book.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"That's because I don't, Lydia just has a very active imagination."

"Please you and that Lahey kid have been attached at the hip since forever."

"Oh you and that Isaac guy are dating… I can see it."

"No you really can't because we are not dating. Isaac is my best friend… that's it!" I think I have had this discussion with Lydia about 20 times and she still wants to believe that we're dating. The only perk to it was she never tried to set me up with the douche bags on the lacrosse team.

"They may not be 'dating' but they have something going on." Allison just gave me a little scandalized look, one eyebrow raised, while I tried my best to hit Lydia in the back of the head with my book.

"I'm not having sex with Isaac… in fact I'm not having sex with anyone." Lydia just snorted, her hands still going through Allison's closet, but Allison was looking at me like I had three heads.

"You're a virgin?" she asked like she had just found the rarest jewel in the Nile.

"I know… it's so tragic."

"Yes… alright… I'm still carrying around my flower… stop looking at me like that!"

"But you're so pretty…" Allison said still in shock. I didn't really understand what she was getting at with that statement. What did my looks have to do with my virginal status? My confusion at the statement must have shown because she sat out on trying to explain. "I mean you could have any guy…"

"I tell her this all the time… if only she wasn't emotionally a 12 year old boy…"

"I'm just not all that into sex… I don't see the appeal really…" I said fiddling with my belly ring. It was true, ever since puberty all my friends had ever talked about was having sex and wanting to have lots and lots of sex. I just never understood what was so great about it really. In my world I was like the Kakapo, a rare and endangered species, the sixteen year old virgin.

"What is like in that world of yours Peri?" Lydia asked still going through outfit after outfit.

"Liberating and free… but I think I'm going to leave you two to it. I'm craving a slushy and then I might go and hang out in a graveyard." I got up grabbing my bag and trying to find the book I threw at Lydia, letting the girls get back to their date night.

"Hmm pass… pass… huu… let me see." Lydia may have been a lot of things but she was very good at picking out the right outfit. "Pass… pass… pass on all of it. God Allison your taste is uh dwindling by the second…" then she must have spotted something suitable, "This," she was holding something that wasn't really my taste but I guess it would do. Then Mr. Argent came walking in, gaining Lydia's attention, and I knew I wasn't the only one who found Mr. Argent to be a total DILF.

"Dad… hello…"

"Right… I'm sorry, I completely forgot to knock." Lydia just threw herself down on Allison's bed making me bounce off onto the floor as I was trying to riffle under the bed for my book.

"Hey Mr. Argent."

"Dad do you need something?"

"Wanted to tell you, you'll be staying in tonight." Ohhh… hey a beanie baby, I shoved it to the side so I could grab my book. Then I realized how much of a compromising situation I was in. I had landed upside down and I was wearing a skirt… I was totally flashing mini me right now.

"What, I'm going out with my friends tonight."

"Not when some animals out there attacking people." Oh like he didn't know what was really going on out there? She started to argue back, but the kid never wins when the parent has 200% made up their mind on something. "Hey it's out of my hands, there's a curfew, and no one's aloud out past 9:30 p.m. Hey no more arguing." It was almost like a normal parental moment, if it wasn't for the fact that it looked like he was going on a little hunting trip.

"Someone's daddy's little girl." Lydia was always stirring the pot, trying to make things that much worse.

"Sometimes… but not tonight." That was my cue.

"I'm just gonna head out now… you two have fun…" I left before I could be implicated in this little act of teenage rebellion. When I got out to my car I could see Allison heading to her car, and Lydia was just coming out the front door. I gave them both a little wave goodbye and headed out to get my slushy on.

* * *

I have been standing here for the last ten minutes trying to decide between red and blue. I knew Isaac would be wanting a red one, they were his favorites, I just couldn't decide which one I was in the mood for. After another three minutes I just decided to be wild and crazy, I mixed them, making a pretty purple slushy. I was stocking up on sugar and processed snack foods so Captain and I could have a nice well balanced meal for dinner tonight. After I paid for everything and before I collected it up I put my headphone in so I could have some entertainment on my walk to the graveyard. I dropped my car off at home so I could enjoy the beautiful night we were having.

I noticed someone had pulled into the gas station while I was inside. They were driving a piece of automobile magic. It was beautiful piece of art. Then I notice two SUV's pull up in front of and behind him. I slowed down my walk as Chris Argent got out of one of the cars. No one had yet to notice me… it was starting to become a running theme in my life lately. I leaned slightly to the left to see who they were caging in and it was none other than Derek Hale. I had to see what was about to go down, I pulled out my ear buds so I could hear what they were saying.

"Nice ride… black cars though… very hard to keep clean, I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance." He had such very odd intimidation tactics. "You have something this nice… you wanna take care of it right." I felt like I was in the Twilight Zone, he was trying to intimidate him by washing his windshield. "Personally… I'm very protective of the things I love. That's something I learned from my family. You don't have much of that these days… do you?" Wow that was a low blow. I felt like I should do something instead of just standing here and letting them talk to Derek like that, but I didn't really know what I could do to help him, and that was eating at me. "There we go… you can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer."

"You forgot to check the oil."

"Check the man's oil." Now I didn't know what that was code for but I wasn't just going to stand back anymore. I walked up next to the gas pump just as some jerk came up and busted out Derek's window. Well that was rude.

"Looks good to me."

"Also looks highly illegal…" I said as I stepped over towards Derek finally gaining everyone's attention. "destruction of property and I mean I don't know how you would explain that baton or the numerous amount of guns that are no doubt in your car." No one really knew what to do. I could see Derek was amused but he was putting on a face.

"Peri I think you should stay out of this." Mr. Argent said stepping forward.

"But it is my duty as a law abiding citizen to report a crime if I witness one. I mean that's what Sheriff Stilinksi is always telling me." I pulled off the sweet innocent girl act so well. The other men there really didn't know what to do. I don't think even Mr. Argent knew what to do.

"This is all above you Peri." It almost sounded like he was insulting my intelligence.

"Well it all seems pretty level, your friend here just broke this nice young man's window… on you order sir, and from what I know with my tiny little girl brain, that is destruction of property… which is against the law… But that's just what my very tiny and stupid girly brain thinks sir."

"Make better friends Peri… and drive safe." He threw the last statement Derek's way. Everyone just piled back into their cars and drove off.

"Was it something I said…?"

"You're an idiot… putting a target on your back like that." Derek barked at me as he walked around his car.

"Or maybe I smell… Do I smell?" I asked Derek, lifting my arm and shoving it his way, offering it to him to smell.

"Did you even hear what I said Peri?"

"Don't be stupid…" he gave me his best grumpy cat face. "I did that last week. Welp… enjoy the rest of your night grumpy cat… I have business plans…" I put my headphones back in and turned up the volume until I couldn't hear anything else. "Oh and a heads up, Scott and Stiles think you're the one that attacked the bus driver!" I yelled not really sure if he heard me… I mean I couldn't even really hear myself.

I was just going to let all the werewolf business drift to the back of my mind and spend a nice evening with my best friend, eating junk food and enjoying my slushy. I decided to sing along to the song I was listening to. I didn't care if it was disturbing the peace or not. I sang loud enough so I could hear myself.

_"__I've never been afraid of the highest heights, or afraid of flying, now."_ I added in some dance moves. _"I've never been afraid of the wildest fights; not afraid of dying! But now I want off this ride, 'cause you're scaring me, and I don't like where we're going. I need a new fun fair, 'cause you're scaring me, and I don't like where we're going. And now you're gonna miss me. I know you're gonna miss me. I guarantee you'll miss me. 'cause you changed the way you kiss me. 'cause you changed the way you kiss me." _By the time I got past the chorus of the song I had made it to the graveyard. I could see Isaac up on the backhoe and he was laughing his head off, no doubt laughing at my singing.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair, so I can climb up and get into your underwear." I yelled up at him only succeeding in making him laugh even more. "I even brought dinner!" I lifted the bag as proof. "Oh and slushy." I said holding up my other hand that was holding the cup holder. He signaled for me to hold on so I went over to our tree and sat everything out.

"I could hear you coming like a mile away!" he laughed as he plopped down right beside me rifling through the bag of goodies and snatching his slushy out of the cup holder.

"Just giving the neighborhood a free show, people should be paying big bucks to hear this beautiful voice."

"Again… Donald Duck…" I threw a sour gummy worm at his head as I snatched the Reese's out of his hand.

"I have the voice of an angel… bastard!" We got out all the snacks that we wanted, I handed Isaac the left ear bud and we laid back to look at the stars. We sat in quiet, listening to different random songs and looked for different constellations.

"Look… that's Canis Major there… and Canis Minor over there… they are said to be Orion's trusted dogs. Best friends of the skies." This was always my favorite time of night, sometimes when Isaac would come over we would just go outside, put music on, and watch the night sky move and change.

We just sat there for hours eating all the junk food, until we felt sick to our stomachs, then I talked Isaac into letting my ride on the backhoe. He always told me no when I asked and I always ended up right on his lap helping him dig the grave. It made me feel like a real farmer instead of that game on facebook that just drove me crazy. We decided we would camp out here tonight; his dad didn't care about Isaac not coming home as long as he thought he was up late finishing up a job. He got a little blanket out of the shed and we cuddled up, me showing him more constellations and him not seeing what I was showing him. I finally fell asleep to the sound of Isaac singing along to John, Paul, George, and Ringo.

"Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin. Then you begin to make it better…"

* * *

**_"I used to sing that song to her when she was little…"_**

* * *

**REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD! I WANT REVIEWS!**

**So i hope you like! Next chapter Peri will be being a little over protective perv and then after that you will get to see Peri's meeting with Kate Argent! I am excited to right that! YAY! So review if you are as excited for that meeting as me! And if you are excited to see Peri perv over shirtless Derek in the animal clinic! YAY!**

**P. S: Don't forget to vote on the blog to have a little say in how our little Peri will be changing over the course of the story!**


	9. Chapter 4 Part1

**Starting off with thanking the lovely people who have reviewed, followed, and favd this little story. It's what makes me keep writing it even when I'm having a hard time. There aren't many of you but I love every single one of you.**

**- XLostxinxWonderlandX314 - AlphaBetaOmega18 - DoodleBugNY - HowWeGoOut - MistSpade **

**- actus-reus-ad-absurdum - because im that selfish - bunnyboo154 - melissa2005 - narusakulove97**

**- Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4 - liza9090 - thegirlwhowaited6 - Moonyong98 - LilMissSomethingelse **

**- LucyRider17 - mihel asyki akatsuki schizo - CrazyAddie - DestinyOrton - rach - A Crey - Megallina**

**- littlestar365 - McFassy - Nyx-Arae - swanqueen4**

**Sorry it took so long to deliver this but I was having terrible and I've also just been watching the newest episode over and over again because I love it so much, I mean Derek giving out Halloween candy, love it! But here is the next installment!It's not much but I wanted to give you something to tie you over. This is mostly just s filler chapter. Isaac and Peri!  
**

**The same always applies, outfits will be posted here and if you want anything else you can check out the Soul Mate blog, you can also ask me questions there.**

**Reviews are very much wanted, good or bad! You have no idea how giddy and happy I get when one of you guys sends me a review. :D**

**Outfits: www polyvore com / black _tie _affair /set?id = 108641831**

**Songs used in this chapter are: Sued - Beautiful Ones, Mazzy Star - Fade Into You**

**Again I know it's not much but I am working on the juicier parts of episode 4 right now!**

**XOX**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Part.1**

**And In That Moment We Were Infinite!**

I went for the flute full of champagne as the waiter walked by but my mom slapped my hand away. It was like eleven o'clock, my feet were killing me, and if I had to listen to one more person talking about politics or a villa in the south of France I was going to shoot myself, or stick my heel in my ear. My mom had dragged me to one of her work functions since my dad had to work, lucky bastard. Another waiter walked by and this time my mom wasn't watching so I snatched the champagne flute off his tray and threw it back like a shot, I sneezed when the tingly little bubbles went up my nose.

"Mom can I please just leave… I have school tomorrow." I begged, putting on my best puppy dog pout. I mean I wasn't actually going home, I told Isaac I would text him when I got out of this and we could hang out. He finally had a free night, no work, no homework, and his he texted me that his dad had passed out early so we wanted to paint the town red and ride around doing goofing teenager things. "Pleeeeeeeeease…"

"Okay… get Lionel to drive you home… tell your father I'll be back late." She finally gave in.

"Thank you!" I squealed kissing her on the cheek before taking my leave, collecting my coat and going to stand outside to wait for Lionel. "Hey big man… to the graveyard!" I greeted our driver, giving him direction. He didn't question me, because Lionel heard it enough times after I got permission to ditch one of these stupid functions. I sat up front with the big man, keeping him company on the drive to the graveyard. We chatted about his lovely family, his new little baby girl, and his sons first soccer game, Lionel was a really chill guy who was doing this lousy job to support his amazing family and I had to admire the guy for that.

When he pulled up to the gates of the grave yard I saw Isaac waiting next to his bike. "I'll catch you on the flip side Lionel my man!" I bid him a farewell, leaving a big tip. He gave me his disapproval face, he hated when I left a big tip, but he deserved it. "Early present for Tommy… get him some off the chain soccer equipment… an investment in his future as a kick ass player!" He just laughed and gave me a salute in farewell.

"So Steve where are we off to tonight?" I asked Izzy, hands on my hips, feet crossed, and head tilted slightly to the side.

"A ride?!"

"Notebook style?!" I asked getting slightly excited. I loved riding on his handle bars, it was better than a roller coaster. I might have even been hopping up and down in my excitement.

"Think you can handle that in your get up?" he asked pointing out my current state of dress. Yeah he had a good point, I was currently in a dress and heels.

"Sure I can, I'm female, we can do anything in a pair of heels. Now pick a song and lets gets this night started." I threw him my phone so he could pick a song before we got started, then I would take over the radio after that so he could focus on not crashing. He went for early 90's Brit pop, a great late night ride song, and it was totally about us. I gave him a thumbs up at his choice and hopped up on the handle bars putting my heels on the pegs. I had to wrap my hands around his so he could have better control over the bike.

"You ready?" he asked, handing me my phone back, and getting the bike ready to take off.

"Hi-Yo, Silver… AWAY!" I yelled into the night and he took off causing me to squeal like a little school girl and I heard him laughing behind me as he peddled down the empty streets, nothing but our childish laughter and Suede filling the quiet. When I was sure he had a steady pace going I let go of his hands and threw mine over my head letting them trail in the air, "WWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I let out a loud joyous shout, hoping I woke up every single sleeping person on the block. This was how I wanted to spend my nights, not at some stupid black tie cocktail party or hunting down weird werewolf clues. In moments like this I could forget the fact that one of my oldest friends is a werewolf and my parents have been lying to me since I was born. In moments like this I was reminded of the only constant in my life, Isaac was always there for me no matter what and he didn't judge me for my weird habits. He was normal, no actually he was not normal, he was way more than that, he was the most special thing in this old pokey town. Screw werewolves and hunters, Isaac Lahey was the most spectacular and supernatural thing this town has ever seen.

He made one particular crazy turn almost dumping me right off the front, "Jeez Evel Knievel… take it easy!" I yelled back at him lowering my hands back down to grasp his. "So where's the first stop?" I asked, just taking in the street lamps buzzing by.

"The park? Maybe walk along the lake?" he suggested, and it sounded perfect.

"Then the park it shall be maestro! Onward and upward!" Mazzy Star came on next and it was a nice peaceful song to narrate our ride to the park. I dropped my head back and closed my eyes so I could just enjoy the feeling of flying… like Charlie said… in this moment I really did feel infinite.

I hopped off the handle bars once we reached the park and my mind was only on one thing, I needed to take these freaking shoes off like right now! I let out a low guttural groan of pleasure once I had freed the beasts and wiggled my toes. "That is so much better… now let's go for that nice quiet walk." I sad grabbing a hold of Isaac's hand and dragging him down to the lake after he had locked his bike to the bike rack. I put my phone away so we could listen to the beautiful music that nature was making for us tonight. I held my shoes in one hand and Isaac's hand in the other and we just walked, shoving each other, laughing, and pointing out different kinds of bugs and frogs sometimes stopping to skip and rock or two. It was all just really light and easy, very comfortable and relaxed. But I had to get Isaac's input on something and I knew it would bring the mood down.

"Isaac if someone you loved and cared about had been lying to you your whole life, and it was about something life changing, how would you… I don't know… feel about that?" I asked, not meeting his gaze. It was really me trying to kill two birds with one stone, I wanted to know how he would feel about the fact that I was lying to him and also I just wasn't sure how I should be feeling about my parent's big lie.

"Well… I don't know, if it was out of protection… I guess I would be pissed but I would understand, people do crazy things to protect the ones they love. But if they were lying about something that was apart of my life, something I deserved to know, whether it was to protect me or not… I would just be pissed… what's going on Peri?" I could tell he was really concerned and just that little bit of insight gave me butterflies.

"My mom and dad have been lying to me about something… well I think they have. The source isn't really trustworthy… but if I'm right about it… I mean I think it's a pretty big part of my life…"

"But you and your parents are the most open family I have ever seen." He seemed genuinely shocked by the thought of my parents lying to me; he wasn't the only one though.

"Not really, I mean I still haven't talked to them about Hendrix… it's been three years and I still can't talk to them about that night. They don't even know about the other note he left. Then I find out they have been keeping this HUGE secret from me…"we weren't like the stepford family or anything, but I liked to think we had an open and honest relationship.

"What is this big lie, big secret?" No… no, absolutely no! I cannot tell him about this! I mean, hell I don't even think I know all of it, ever night, every time I close my eyes it's like tuning into a fuzzy snowy channel, everything is muffled and on top of that I have Derek Hale telling me this big truth… I didn't even know if I could trust him.

"Um… I…" My silence spoke volumes to all the lies that had been going around in my life and in my head. I couldn't ever start to come up with a viable lie to tell him so I decide to just not say anything,

"Okay… you don't want to tell me, I get it, just trust your parents Peri. Everything they do, they do it because they love you. Even more so after everything with Jimmy." I knew he was right but there was no way on hell I was going to just drop this and trust my parents good judgment. For years werewolves were just running in and out of my house and I had no freaking idea.

"You're right, kind of… look I'll drop it for now… I have much bigger things to worry about right now anyway!"

"Like what?" he asked, like I never had any big stressful crisis ever in my life.

"Convincing you to give me a piggy back ride… my feet are killing me!" I turned my pout on him, throwing in the puppy eyes.

"You're lucky you weigh the same as a feather, hop up." He stopped, bending down so I could hop on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and when he stood up he hitched his arms behind my legs to make sure I was nice and secure. "Dip your finger in acid or toe bitten off by a camel?"

"Oh… tough one…whole finger or just like the tippy top part?"

"Whole finger!"

"Okay… is the camel fully crown and big or like a little cute baby?"

"Big and grumpy!"

"Oh god that's a toughie… finger in acid!" I spotted a nice place to sit a few feet away and I knew he wouldn't be able to carry me around all night. "Over there… take us to the tree my liege!" I thought he was just going to walk us over there but instead he hooked his arms tighter around my legs and took off running. I let out a high pitched squeal and gripped his neck tighter. When we arrived at the big tree he let me slip off of his back and he took his jacket off putting it on the ground for me to sit on. Then we both plopped down leaning against the tree, I dropped my head on his shoulder and continued our game. "Kiss only guys for a week or never kiss anyone ever again?" I was just curious if he would pick the same answer that Stiles did when I asked him.

"Oh god seriously… okay, kissing in what way?" he got further in the questioning then Stiles did at least.

"Full on make out!"

"Damn… um I guess I would just go for it… kiss only guys for a week." Yup he picked the same one Stiles did, only Stiles didn't ask me to elaborate on what kind of kissing, it only took him like .01 seconds to answer.

"Walk across a field of sharp glass really fast or twenty feet of hot coals really slow?"

"Coals without a doubt, mind over matter! Okay I have a good one… red pill or the blue pill?"

"Why are you asking me that, every time you ask it we always get into a fight about why it's better to pick one over the other and you always call my choice stupid!"

"Red or blue?!"

"I'm not getting into that with you again!" God he was being stubborn, I decided to pick my battle and ask him another question.

"Killed by Michael Myers or Jason?"

"Myers!" I mean that was an obvious really.

We sat there in quiet for awhile just enjoying all the different sounds around us. Isaac let his head drop onto mine and I closed my eyes, enjoying his presence and warmth. "Is breá liom tú, riamh dearmad go Peri." He whispered into my hair making me smile and grip his hand tighter.

"Is breá liom tú ró-Isaac." I whispered back, turning my head and snuggling closer to his arm.

* * *

**Again I know it's short and not very interesting but its really just a filler and I am working on the meatier parts of episode 4 right now.**

**Please review whether you liked it or not! Because reviews honestly make me smile and feel all giddy!**

**Translation:**

**"Is breá liom tú, riamh dearmad go Peri." - _I love you, never forget that Peri_ **

**"Is breá liom tú ró-Isaac." - _I love you too __Isaac.__  
_**

**XOX**


	10. Chapter 4 Part2

**Starting off with thanking the lovely people who have reviewed, followed, and favd this little story. It's what makes me keep writing it even when I'm having a hard time. There aren't many of you but I love every single one of you. You all make me smile and you make me very happy. I never thought this many people would actually be interested in something I write!**

**- XLostxinxWonderlandX314 - AlphaBetaOmega18 - DoodleBugNY - HowWeGoOut - MistSpade **

**- actus-reus-ad-absurdum - because im that selfish - bunnyboo154 - melissa2005 - narusakulove97**

**- Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4 - liza9090 - thegirlwhowaited6 - Moonyong98 - LilMissSomethingelse **

**- LucyRider17 - mihel asyki akatsuki schizo - CrazyAddie - DestinyOrton - rach - A Crey - Megallina**

**- littlestar365 - McFassy - Nyx-Arae - swanqueen4 - Ash B Bramble - Jasper W.-Seth C.-Crazii-Fan25**

**Here is the rest of episode four, it's a long one so you are warned! Again I think the usual applies at this point. Just to let you know I'm not entirely sure how to feel about this chapter. It was kind of a tough one to get out and the ending is very different then I thought it would be.**

**Outfits: www polyvore com / black _tie _affair /set?id = 108641831**

**www polyvore com / untitled _37 /set?id = 111789342**

**Reviews are what I live for whether they are good or bad so please leave me a review!**

**I hope you like it!**

**XOX**

* * *

We played would you rather for the rest of the night… I think, I don't really remember when I fell asleep but when I woke up there was a very bright light shinning in my face and my pillow was moving… why was my pillow moving. I slowly opened my eyes and realized that it was the sun shining in my eyes and that my pillow was Isaacs's chest. SHIT! We had fallen asleep in the park! We have school in… SHIT like ten minutes!

"Isaac wake up! ISAAC! WAKE UP! I slammed my hand into his chest, shaking him and yelling in his ear. He jerked awake nearly taking my head off as he jumped up. "We fell asleep and school starts in like ten minutes!"

"Shit!"

"Yeah, look we're gonna be late as it is, we don't have time to…"

"Yeah I know let's go!" we ran back to his bike and all I could really think was how horrible I am going to smell today.

"Do you have and deodorant or cologne at school?" I asked Isaac once he took off towards the school. I didn't want to go through school smelling like a hobo's foot.

"Yeah in my locker…"

To say we got a lot of funny looks when we pulled into the parking lot was an understatement. I just ignored all the stares at my over dressed appearance and pulled Isaac along to his locker. I put my clutch in his locker for safe keeping, making sure to get my phone out first. I didn't wait for Isaac to hand me what I needed, I just snatched it once I saw it. I slid my jacket off and put the manly deodorant on under both arms and then I put on a little bit of his cologne. I waited for him to do the same before I dragged him with me to my locker so he could borrow any book he needed for class.

"Oh doing the walk of shame are we?!" Lydia leered from beside my locker when I walked up, I just nodded for Isaac to go ahead once he got the books, he didn't need to be subjected to Lydia right now.

"No walk of shame…"

"You're wearing the same clothes you were last night!" She pointed out but I was very aware that I was wearing the same clothes, they were very glaring, I mean who wears a cocktail dress to school. "And you smell like him!"

"Yes I am aware; we fell asleep at the park last night."

"You dirty little tramp!" She squealed, slapping me on the arm with her Econ book.

"Don't get me started on the things you and Jackson do okay… oh and while we're on the topic, learn to close the freaking blinds you moron!" I glared at Jackson who just rolled his eye and gave me that genuine dick smirk. "My room is right across from yours dick!" I didn't want to talk about Lydia's stupid idea that she thinks I slept with Isaac so I left the two love birds and headed to class. Scott and Stiles were already in their seats when I finally made it; they both looked at me like I had two heads.

"Yes I know I look ridiculous… and no I am not going to explain." I shot at Stiles who looked like he was about to ask me why I was wearing this thing. "I'm gonna change into my gym clothes after class I just didn't have time…" I plopped down in the seat across from Stiles and turned to the front of the class waiting for the teacher to pass out yesterdays test.

"If Derek isn't the alpha and he's not the one that bit you, then who did?" I heard stiles whisper to Scott. We had all met up yesterday morning before school and Scott had told us everything, how he had confronted Derek after he found out that the bus driver had died from his injuries. Apparently all the blame they had been putting on Derek was misplaced. He wasn't the one that bit Scott that night; there was some big bad 'alpha' running around out there killing people. I really wanted to do the nana dance and tell them I told you so, but I felt bad for Scott so I rained it in.

"I don't know."

"Did the alpha kill the bus driver?"

"I don't know."

"Does Allison's dad know about th—"

"I don't know!" Scott yelled making everyone in the class turn and look at the two idiots. The teacher laid my test on my desk and continued on. A+ and 25% more for extra credit! I looked at Stiles and saw he also got an A, but poor Scott wasn't so lucky, he got a D.

"I could tutor you if you want." I offered, I was always offering and he never accepted.

"Yeah you need to study more." I reached over and smacked Stiles on the back of the head with my test. Like Scott didn't feel bad enough for the slip in his grades. "That was a joke… Scott its one test, you're gonna make it up! Do you want help studying?" Stiles asked, gesturing to between me and him, like maybe we could do our usual study group.

"No, I'm studying with Allison after school today."

"That's my boy!" Stiles and I both said, it was about time Scotty got him some action.

"We're just studying." Yeah right, just studying. It's never 'just studying when the two people are dating.

"Uh no you're not!"

"No I'm not?"

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you, if you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity I swear to god I will have you de-balled!" Stiles ranted on, I couldn't help but laugh because I had gotten the same speech freshmen year when Stiles thought I was dating this senior on the lacrosse team. But I was honestly just tutoring him; Coach was making me as a requirement for letting me on the track team.

"Okay! Just stop with the questions man," poor Scotty.

"Done… no more questions, no more talk about the alpha or Derek… especially Derek… who still scares me." I just couldn't help but be confused by Stiles; I mean almost every night since we saw Derek in the woods he had been on the phone doing nothing but talk about Derek. I knew he was scared of Derek, I mean I didn't really know why the guy wasn't that scary, but he loved to talk about Derek so I knew he wouldn't be able to go like ten minutes without talking about him.

* * *

I went through the rest of the day in the same ridiculous dress because I couldn't seem to find the time to get to the locker room and change. I didn't have gym today so I couldn't change them either, and this freaking dress was starting to drive me up the wall. I had been trying to hunt Coach down for the past ten minutes, he had written a note on my Econ test telling me to find him at the end of the day so I could talk to him about getting ready for next year's track team. We had to be more prepared if we wanted to win, we needed better athletes on the team too. I mean where could he be, it's not like he had a lot of places to hide around here. He was always in his office or in the Econ room.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going because I was too busy looking for any sign of Finstock; like maybe a crying Greenburg or the shrill sound of a whistle being blown repeatedly, when someone stumbled into my shoulder. I wasn't rude enough to just keep walking with out apologizing so I turned around to say sorry but it wasn't some innocent bystander, it was Derek Hale. Why was he here, at our school, and looking like death warmed over twice? He stopped in the middle of the hallway as student after student shoulder chucked him on their rush to get to their next class. His head shot in the direction of my dick next door neighbor. "Where is Scott McCall?"

"Why should I tell you?" Jackson said, copping an attitude with the sickly looking werewolf. Granted Jackson always had that attitude no matter who you were.

"Because I asked you politely, and I only do that once."

"Hmm… okay tough guy… you know how about I help you find him if you tell me what your selling him." What? Why was he talking about selling things? What could Derek be selling to Scott? I was really confused and kind of amazed neither of them had noticed me standing here watching them. "What is it… is it dianabol… hmm... huh...?" Steroids?

"Steroids?" It would seem the werewolf was just as confused as me. Why would Scott take steroids and why would Jackson think he was.

"Nooo girl scout cookies, what the hell do you think I'm talking about." Jackson snapped stopping Derek from leaving. I really felt like getting some popcorn and grabbing a comfortable seat. This was starting to get good. "Oh and uh by the way… whatever it is you're selling, I'd probably stop sampling the merchandise. You look wrecked." He was starting to sound like one of those bitchy judges on those make-over shows.

Derek wasn't really reacting to anything Jackson was saying, he was just looking down at his hand and trying to keep his balance. He really did look like he was going to keel over any second, and I was actually starting to get worried for this dickhead. When he seemed to come back I noticed what he had been looking at, there were a few drops of blood leading to where he was standing. I think it was time for me to step in, "I'll find him myself." He went to walk away but Jackson had other plans. He jumped at the sickly werewolf.

"No we're not done here!" He tries to pull Derek back and that was when things got out of control. Derek twisted his arm around his back and shoved Jackson in the lockers pretty hard. From what I could tell he didn't say anything, but when he pulled his hand away they were bloody and so was Jackson's neck, shit!

"Hey, hey, Derek leave him alone!" he jerked his arm out of my grasp and stumbled away. I turned back to Jackson and he had four pretty nasty cuts on the back of his neck. "Jackson are you okay? Let me see it!" He pulled his hand away from his neck and his fingers were all bloody. Shit Derek had cut him pretty deep with his claws.

"No… I'm okay Peri." He mumbled out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" He walked away holding the back of his neck. I was morally conflicted, should I follow my friend or go after the cranky dickhead werewolf. I should really go make sure he doesn't go around mauling anymore students.

I noticed he had slumped against wall, then the bell rang making him cringe. Oh yeah the super hearing thing, the bell must really be bothering him. What the hell was wrong with this guy, I mean could werewolves even get sick.

"Derek what the hell are you doing here?" I asked slipping my arm around his back to help support him. He was really shaky on his feet.

"I need to find Scott…" He whispered in a strained voice.

"Yeah… okay… well let's go find Stiles… He'll know where Scott is." I lifted him away from the wall. Jesus Christ this guy was heavy. "What the hell do you weigh dude?" I got some pretty strange looks from my fellow peers as I dragged Mr. Sicky down the hallway. I couldn't find Stiles anywhere so I headed for the parking lot hoping a praying he hadn't left yet.

"We have to find Stiles… God why do you have to be so heavy… Can you at least try and walk a little…" it wasn't easy to carry a like 200 pound werewolf down steps when you only weighed like 120 pounds yourself. He wasn't making it easy either; he kept stumbling and dragging me down further. I saw Stiles heading to his car and tried picking up the pace but it wasn't really working in my favor. "Stiles!" I yelled, but he didn't hear me and kept going. I guess I was going to have to put on the dramatics to get his attention. I made it to the parking lot just as he was pulling out so I stopped in front of his jeep but then Derek decided he wanted to see what the pavement looked like up close and that I should join him. He managed to pin my arm underneath him. "God you are a fat ass!" The horns starting blaring and I could see Scott running over to us; hopefully he can get buns of steel the hell off of me.

"What are you doing here?" Nope I'm fine just laying here trapped, you go on a have a nice little chat.

"I was shot…" Wow that was bad, very very bad.

"He's not looking so good dude."

"Well why don't we shoot you and see how you look after." Why was no one helping me here?

"Why aren't you healing?" Oh yeah, I didn't even think about that, this was really very bad then.

"I can't… it… it was a different kind of bullet…" uuuuhhhh…

"What a silver bullet?!" Idiot and too many movies.

"No you idiot!"

"Wait wait, that's what she meant when she said you only had 48 hours." Uuuuhhhh… she? 48 hours? What?

"What…wh…who said 48 hours?"

"The one who shot you." Okay my arm was starting to fall asleep and the horns were driving me nuts, and I had no idea what the hell they were talking about. Then on top of the numbness, pain started shooting up my arm. Derek started jerking around in pain which caused my arm to be pushed further into the pavement and the little rocks were cutting into me.

"What are you doing?! Stop that!" Wait what was he doing? I leaned my head to the side a little and I could see Derek's eyes flashing between a cobalt blue and then his normal blue. Oh God! He was turning. Scott was looking around in bewilderment making sure no one was seeing what was happening.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you… I can't!" He finally moved enough for me to get my arm out and I let out a little prayer to the heavens.

"Derek! Get up!" He was really starting to struggle now and I was starting to feel really really bad for him. He looked like he was in the worst pain imaginable. I thought about stabbing myself in my ears as the honking seemed to get louder. I mean really has no one heard of patience.

"Help me put him in your car." I helped Scott even though he didn't need it, and together we managed to put him in Stiles' jeep.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Cause she's an Argent, she's with them." Oh hello! Another fucking Argent are you kidding me! That's just what this town needs, another freaking hunter!

"Why should I help you?" Well rude…

"Because you need me." Awww how romantic, it was like one of those romance novels.

"Fine I'll try… Hey get him out of here."

"I hate you for this… so much!" Stiles bit out before speeding off with the dying wolf as passenger. Scott just walked away to talk to Allison. I guess I should get out of here to, I had to drive Isaac to work anyway, and after that I could just meet up with Stiles and see if they could use my help.

"Who was that guy?" Isaac asked, he was leaning against the passenger side door; it would seem he already hooked his bike up.

"Uh… no one really… friend of Scott's." I stuttered out, sliding behind the wheel, ignoring the pain in my arm. "Let's get you to work Captain!" I cheered trying to get him to get in the car and leave the weird scene he just witnessed alone.

"That guy looked pretty out of it?"

"Yeah he did didn't he… well I don't really know him like I said he's a friend of Scott's… so I'll drop you off at the graveyard then I'll see you tonight when you come over to study?"

"Uh yeah… that sounds fine." He was giving me that look, like he knew I was lying to him or that I was hiding something from him but he just wasn't really making sense to him.

"Great!" I knew I was being too cheerful and that was just feeding even more into my big glaring lie that he knew was so obvious.

* * *

"Stile please stop talking… yeah I know… Stiles I get it… I had to come home to change… I will be there in like five minutes maybe ten… Well I didn't have time to change at school…" I was trying to get Stiles to shut up but he was just rambling on about having to spend any amount of time with grumpy cat and something about smelling… I was juggling my phone, trying to get my keys out of my bag, and walk all at the same time and it wasn't really looking like my life was going to let that happen easily. "Well if you would shut up and let me off the phone I would be halfway done right now!" I wasn't going to listen to him whine anymore so I hung up mid complaint. I finally got my keys and ran up the stairs two at a time and burst through my bedroom door throwing clothes off left and right, trying to rush through so I could get to Stiles before either him or Derek could kill the other.

When I was finally dressed again I shoved my phone in my boot and made sure to jot down a note for mom and dad then I was back out the door. I could feel my phone buzzing in my boot but I made the judgment to ignore Stiles and just break every traffic law to get to them. Stiles told me that Derek wouldn't let him take him back home so he was pulled over on the side of the road by the park just waiting on instructions from Scott.

I didn't have to go very far to find them, I could see Stiles slumped down in his seat looking like he just wanted to die and Derek just looking like he was dying. I parked my car behind the jeep and got into the back of the jeep. "So what's the plan?" I asked Stiles once I was inside.

"I don't know, I think Scott turned off his phone!"

"What is that smell?" I asked wrinkling my nose up at the horrible smell, I mean Stiles' jeep always smelt pretty funky but this was different. To explain the nasty smell Stiles just pointed to the dying werewolf. "How long is this going to take?"

"As long as Scott takes…"

We all just sat in silence waiting on information from Scott and I was really starting to get bored. "I spy with my little eye something starting with the letter 'w'." playing I spy was better than sitting here being bored.

"Work?"

"No!"

"Water?"

"Where is there water Stiles?"

"It's werewolf you idiot!" Derek gritted out, and he was absolutely right.

"Fine! I spy with my little eye something… orange!" he exclaimed, thinking he had found something that I would never be able to guess.

"Oh… I think you've stumped me on this one Stiles… I guess I'll just make something up… like I don't know… that's little traffic cone over there?!"

"God I hate you!"

"Will you two shut up?!"

"Come on grumpy cat, you're dying, why not have a little fun while you can?" I sad giving Derek a little pat on the head.

"Would you rather never wear pants or never wear tops?"

"Never wear tops obviously…" he never elaborated on his answers.

"okay Derek one for you, now I have asked all my friends this question so now it's your turn… kiss only the same sex for a week or never kiss anyone again?" it was sort of my go to question with any of my friends.

"Can you two just be quiet?!"

"No you have to answer the question!" I prodded him; it was always good to know where your friends stood on making out with the same gender.

"Just sit on it for a minute and we'll come back to you." Stiles said before turning to me and asking me the next question. "Would you rather belong to the House Stark or House Targaryen?"

"Oh god… um… House Stark! Not going to elaborate because it's so obviously the best!"

Derek never answered his question, he just kept telling us to shut up over and over again. It was getting late so I decided to text Isaac and tell him I might be late for our study session. When the sun started to set I decided to climb in-between Derek and Stiles so me and Stiles could play Fruit Ninja. I was currently in the lead when Scott finally called.

"What am I supposed to do with him… and by the way he's starting to smell… like death… what about your boss…you're not going to believe where he's telling me to take you." I decided to hop back into my seat when Stiles passed the phone over to grumpy cat.

"Did you find it… look if you don't find it then I'm dead alright… then think about this, the alpha calls you out against your will and he's gonna do it again, next time you either kill with him or you get killed… so if you want to stay alive you need me! Find the bullet!" That conversation didn't sound pleasant at all.

"So where are we going?" I asked from the backseat having missed out on the other side of that phone call.

"The animal clinic." Stiles filled in and I couldn't help but laugh at the horrible pun in that. Taking a dying werewolf to an animal clinic, oh man this day was just getting better and better. I looked over at Derek and noticed he wasn't doing so good, he looked worse each passing hour.

"I think we should go now!" Stiles started to car and I reached over, squeezing Derek's shoulder in quiet comforter. I mean I didn't hate the guy so why not try and comfort him a little.

I again was once again on 'lug the fatty werewolf around' duty as we headed into the animal clinic. I had been laughing at the bad pun ever since Scott had thought up the idea of bringing him here. I shifted Derek a little with my hip as Stiles opened the shed in the back of the clinic. I finally got to heave off the dead weight once we got inside. I dropped him down on what looked like dog food.

"Anything from Scott yet?" I asked as I wiped some of the sweat off Derek's brow. Deathly sick just wasn't his look really.

"Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?" I was going to take that as a yes and I was going to start panicking a little bit more. Derek Hale was definitely a dead man.

"Wolfs bane." I told him. "We're gonna need that bullet."

"Why?"

"It's a rare form of wolfs bane and I'll die without it." he went to texting Scott, trying to hurry him along.

"How will the bullet help though?" stiles asked when he was done texting Scott.

"Kind of the way you use a snake's venom to counter act a venomous snake bite." Sometimes the thing killing you can also be the thing that can save you. You can learn an awful lot when you have to much free time and free access to wifi. "We need to get him inside." Stiles helped me hoist the dying werewolf up and into the clinic. He was whispering something in my ear but it was so quiet I couldn't quite make it out. "What?"

"Help me with my shirt." Oh okay, so as we pushed through to the operating room I helped him push up his shirt, and of course I used that opportunity to be a typical teenage girl and check him out. I could definitely appreciate what he was working with.

"Okay, okay!" Stiles was trying to shake Derek off, he really didn't like grumpy cat at all, but I have to say despite the fact that he could die at any moment I couldn't help but ogle his very impressive assets.

"You know that really doesn't look like anything that some Echinacea and a good night sleep couldn't take care of." But it really looked like something out of Dawn of the Dead, I felt like I was going to vomit by just looking at it."When the infection reaches my heart it'll kill me." Derek informed as he rifled through the different cabinets and drawers, what could he possibly be looking for when he was about to die."Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary is it?""Do you know what wolfs bane can do to a person Stiles, not just a werewolf, but even normal human beings can be killed by it." he really needed to do his werewolf reading if he wanted to be up to date with everything that could kill is best friend.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time… last resort…" oh god, last resorts were never a good thing. What could he possibly have found in here that could be a good last resort?

"Which is?"

"You're gonna cut off my arm…" oh god oh god oh god oh god, well this all just got very real very quickly. I think I'm gonna pass out. He was holding a little electric saw that I don't think will have an easy time of cutting through bone.

"Not it!" I yelled, not even taking the chance that he might try and hand that thing over to me. Stiles hated him so much he could cut off the dudes arm. He slid the saw over to Stiles and started wrapping a latex tourniquet around his bicep.

"Oh my god," Stiles turned on the saw for one second before slamming it back down on the steel table. "What if you bleed to death?"

"Yeah, yeah, what he said." I decided to try and help my friend out of this life scaring situation.

"It'll heal if it works!" I think I understood what he just said; it was all pretty muffled since he was trying to tie the tourniquet himself. I would help, but I was not going to get involved in this what-so-ever.

"Look… I don't know if I can do this…"

"Why not!" he was starting to sound like a snippy little werewolf, someone needed to drop the attitude if he wanted our help.

"Well because of the cutting of the flesh… the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!"

"Definitely the freaking blood!" I didn't want to see a real life mutilated arm, that was reserved for horror movies only!

"What you two faint at the site of blood?"

"No but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!"

"Completely chopped off… like not attached to the body anymore!" this was looking worse and worse as the minutes went on.

"Alright fine how about this… either one of you cuts off my arm or I'm gonna cut off your head…" he threatened Stiles more than me, but I was most certainly not going to be cutting off anyone's arm.

"Still not it!" I shouted stepping further away from the impending severing of limbs.

"Okay you know what I am so not buying your threats—" the big dying werewolf grabbed batman by his shirt and almost yanked him all the way across the table. "Oh my god, okay, alright, bought, sold, totally I'll do it… what?" he really want looking good… oh god something was happening. "What are you doing?" I might have jumped onto the counter behind me; I have never seen anything so disgusting in my whole life!

"Holly god what the hell is that!" Stiles and I both yelled at the same time, I could feel my gag reflex start to kick in. It was all black and gooey and disgusting!

"It's my body… it's trying to heal itself…" ugh! No, no, no, no, no, no!

"Well it's not doing a very good job at it!"

"Why is it black?" I couldn't find it in me to leave the counter; I didn't want to go anywhere near that black goo.

"Now… you gotta do it now!" oh god oh god oh god oh god this was actually happening!

"Look honestly I don't think I can!"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Oh my god okay!" oh god it was happening, I couldn't watch this, oh god Stiles was actually going to do this, oh god oh god I had to close my eyes and turn away. I wasn't prepared to watch someone cut another person's arm off in real life. "Oh god, OKAY HERE WE GO!" no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…

"Stiles…" oh it's the voice of an angel!

"Scott?" oh thank god!

"Scott! Oh thank you heavenly entity!" I jumped off the counter giving the black goo a wide birth.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh you just prevented a life time of nightmares!" we were both very happy that Scott had shown up when he did, I really don't think I would have survived what Stiles was just about to do.

"Did you get it?" I helped Derek stand up, keeping my hand on his back, he looked like he was going to pass out at any minute; also I just really wanted to feel all of his muscles.

"What are you going to do with it?" it didn't look like he was going to do anything with it. I could feel him swaying more in my arms. I think I was about to get another look at the ground, up close and personal.

"I'm gonna… I'm gonna…"

"Derek no… please not again!" I begged the werewolf as he started tumbling back.

"No no no no…" Scott chanted as Derek dropped the precious bullet and it rolled right into the drain. I once again found myself underneath Derek, and not in a sexy way.

"This day just keeps getting better… come on Derek wake up!" I said slapping his chest which is all I could really reach from where I was stuck.

"Derek… Derek come on wake up." Stiles was slapping his face trying to get him to snap out of it. If I didn't know any better I would say he was actually concerned for Derek. "Guys what the hell are we going to do?"

"I don't know!" Scott and I both yelled, I was trying to shift Derek a little but the big guy wasn't budging.

"A little help!" I grunted out, trying to brace my foot against a counter to push myself out.

"I can't reach it!" oh he better find the force and get this guy the hell off me.

"He's not waking up… I think he's dying!"

"I can't breathe… Derek wake up!" I yelled, reaching up and bringing my whole hand down on his face, smacking him square between the eyes.

"I think he's dead!"

"Okay just hold on!" We are not cut out for this kind of stuff. We are all just a bunch of inexperienced teenagers.

"Oh god I can't do this… I have a dying werewolf on top of me… and I can't freaking breath!" Scott had gone very quiet over there and that was making me panic even more.

"I got it, I got it!" Scott yelled, oh thank god!

"Now get him off of me!"

"Please don't kill me for this!" please don't miss and hit me instead. I closed my eyes praying that Stiles hit didn't miss the target. "Oh god!" he squealed and I knew he didn't miss. I felt Derek squirming around on top of me and Stiles was whimpering like a little baby.

"Give me the…" Derek breathed out, trying to sit up. It took all three of us to get Derek up and propped against the table. He was trying to bite the top off the bullet, someone should tell him that's not good for your teeth. He dumped the wolfs bane onto the counter and lit in on fire, I was thoroughly confused about what was happening and before I knew it he had gathered the smoking powder and shoved it onto the oozing bullet hole. He started digging his finders in, maybe to push the wolfs bane further in, or to dig the bullet out, I had no idea but whatever he was doing was causing him pain because he was screaming. The pain was enough to bring him to the ground where he continued to wither around and scream.

"Is it wrong that I am really turned on right now." I whispered as Derek thrived around in pain, arching his back off the ground, thrusting his hips up. I mean the guy was in a lot of pain but he was making it look like it felt really good. It all started to heal, all the black veins started t disappear and the bullet hole was closing up. It was seriously the most awesome thing I had ever seen.

"That was AWSOME!" me and stiles both exclaimed, high fiving and the magic we had just witnessed. "YES!" Scott didn't look impressed with our behavior at all.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked Derek, oh yeah I totally forgot he totally could have died.

"Except for the agonizing pain!" Derek snarked, well someone must have been feeling better.

"Guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles shot back at grumpy cat. That only succeeded in gaining the disapproving bitch face that grumpy was I think a little too used to wearing.

"Okay we saved your life, which means you're going to leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't… I'm gonna go to Allison's dad and I'm gonna tell him everything…" Really, are we back to this again?

"Scott…"

"You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?" grumpy had a great point; even I knew the hunters were not to be trusted with anything.

"Why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are!" he was acting like a child, I don't really think this situation was about who was nicer than whom.

"Yeah I can show you exactly how nice they are." Uhhhhhhhhhh, I was now very confused again.

"What do you mean?" Scott was in the same boat as me.

"Yeah I liked to know that too." I finally chimed in from the side lines. I threw Derek his shirt and went to follow the two werewolves out to Stiles jeep. Was going to drive us back to the school to get Derek's car and then Derek was going to take us somewhere to prove just how nice the Argent's really are.

* * *

"Can I drive?" I asked when Stiles dropped us off; I don't think he thought I was funny by asking that question.

"No!" he barked, giving me that look.

"Why not? I'm an excellent driver, come on… please?"

"No!"

"You're no fun!" I pouted, sticking my tongue out at him as I slowly I dropped into the back seat. "So this weathers pretty crazy right?" it would seem neither of them wanted to do the small talk thing so I just crossed my arms like a petulant child and flopped back in my seat not saying another word until we pulled up to Beacon Hills long term care home.

"What are we doing here?"

"Yeah, what's here that can prove how bad the Argent's are?" I asked slamming my door shut and jogging to catch up with Derek. I guess he didn't want to dilly dally around and wait to answer our questions.

Scott and I followed him through the place, passing room after room. None of the staff were questioning why we were here so I was taking a stab in the dark and saying the people around here have seen Derek more than once. He stop in front of a dark room, I couldn't see anything inside until I stepped around him into the moonlit room. There sitting in a wheel chair was some guy, he looked like one of those people who are in a coma but it's more like a vegetative state. His eyes were open and he was awake but he wasn't really there mentally.

"Who is he?" Scott whispered, because no matter what the situation you always felt the need to whisper in a hospital.

I was also very curious to know who this guy was and what he had to do with Derek or the Argent's. "My Uncle… Peter Hale," my eyes shot straight to Derek when he said that. I thought everyone but his sister had died in the fire, it was also the way he said it, the amount of sadness in his voice but above all that it was the name. a voice in my head kept whispering that name to me, like it should mean something, I felt like it should mean something, but I just could figure out what exactly it should mean.

"Is he like you… a werewolf?"

"He was… now he's barley even human."

"What happened?" I asked in a small voice not even I recognized, and I had noticed I was no longer as close to Derek as I thought I was. It was like I had subconsciously taken about five steps back from everyone.

"Six years ago my sister and I were at school… our house caught fire. Eleven people were trapped inside… he was the only survivor." He told us the tragic story of his loss and I started to feel my hands shake, I couldn't stop it and I didn't know why it was happening.

"So what makes you so sure they set the fire?"

"Cause they're the only ones that knew about us." But they weren't the only ones, my parents knew about them too.

"Then they had a reason." I couldn't stop the look I shot Scotts way, there was never a reason to torch an entire family.

"Like what? You tell me what justifies this?" Derek spun the wheelchair around showing us the damage that had been done to the man in the wheelchair. I felt my stomach churn and the tale tale sting of vomit in my throat and the sting of tears in my eyes. I don't know why my body was reacting this way. I didn't know this guy but I was acting like I had known him my whole life and I was reliving the bad that had happened to him. "They say they'll only kill an adult and only with absolute proof," I couldn't be here anymore; I needed to find a way out. I started to back out of the room, "but there were people in my family, perfectly ordinary, in that fire." I heard Derek's say as I finally made it out of the room and felt the cold wall behind me. All these images went flashing in my head, things that I just could understand. I didn't know what they meant, none of them made any sense, it was like looking into someone else's memories. "This is what they do and it's what Allison will do!" I pushed all those horrible images out of my head and just thought that this was even more reason for me to stay clear of the Argent's. I was now on their shit list and if they are really capable of burning an entire family, I needed to stay way clear of them.

I didn't know what was going one until I felt Derek grip my arm tight and drag me down the hallway. I know I should be asking question, trying to figure out all the pieces to the puzzle but I just couldn't shake what had happened to me back there. Derek kept shooting me shifty looks out of the corner of his eye; he made Scott sit in the back as he drove to where I had parked my car earlier that day. I don't know why he wanted me to sit up front but he seemed pretty adamant on it. He dropped Scott off at the animal clinic since that was where his bike was and then it was just us. I didn't say anything and neither did he, it wasn't a comfortable silence at all either, he kept throwing these weird little looks over at me then he would quickly look away when I noticed, it was really starting to drive me up the wall. When we pulled up behind my car he shut off the car and I didn't make a move to get out either. There were things I needed to ask him, unfinished business of sorts. We hadn't really gotten the chance to talk about his little reveal the other day, what with me passing out and everything.

"How well do you know my parents Derek?" I asked, staring straight out the window.

"It was more my mom than anybody else."

"That's not an answer…"

"Look Peri there are things that not even I know okay so you knowing how well I know your parents isn't going to help anything." That still wasn't an answer and god dammit I wanted an answer.

"Okay another angle then… how well do you know me? Because I thought that the first time I had ever seen you was that day in the woods but it's not is it?"

"No…"

"GOD DAMMIT DEREK… just give me a straight answer!" I yelled, smacking my hand down on the side of the door. "There are things that I should remember… things that I don't remember… I want to know what those things are!"

"I've known your parents my whole life… Your mom and mine had been friends since they were like five, but your mom didn't find out what she was until they graduated. Your mom pledged to do anything to protect her and her family when some hunters came to town. Your dad knew something fishy was going on when he started volunteering at the hospital, but when they brought in a nearly dead wolf he found out the truth, the wolf turned right in front of him, he was sixteen." While this was all sweet and heartwarming I couldn't really find it in my heart to give two shits about it. I wanted to know what my parents did to me to make me forget everything; you can't just mess with someone's head like that!

"And me… how long have you and your family known me?" I said trying to tell him with a look that I didn't care about our parents past.

"Your whole life…"

"Oh my god!" I choked out, a sob escaping. I could feel fresh tears start to form in my eyes. "Why?"

"Like I said, there are things even I don't know… Peri you can't let them know that you know… I still need your help with this and if they know that you know they will send you away, away from danger." He finally turned to me, pulling me around to face him so I could see that he was deadly serious about it. My parents couldn't know that I knew they were lying sacks of trash.

I didn't give him an answer, it was late and I was thoroughly done with it all so I pulled out of his grasp and climbed out of his car, but it would seem he wasn't going to let me leave until he made sure I wouldn't spill the beans. "Peri please?!"

"Yeah! My whole life has been nothing but a lie but yeah I can keep it to myself…" I whispered, I knew he could hear me from where he was. I didn't turn to look at him I just got in my car and pulled out onto the road, driving home even though it was the last place I wanted to be right now.

When I pulled into the driveway I saw my bedroom light on, Isaac must be waiting for me. I also saw both of my parent's cars in the garage, great I was going to have to see them. I walked in, ignoring the questions coming from both sides, just because they couldn't know that I knew everything didn't mean I had to sit around and play happy families. I just walked up to my room, slammed the door close gaining Isaac attention in the process. When he saw the shape I was in he didn't question it he just sat his book down and walked over to me, wrapping me in his arms. Having Isaac there just made me break down all together. Everything in my life was either falling apart or just one big lie, but Isaac was none of those things. He was the most honest thing in my life right now and maybe that's why I did what I did or maybe I just wanted to ruin anything good in my life but whatever the reason I pulled away from him slightly and I kissed him. I just wanted to forget it all and he was there, so I did the most stupid thing I've ever done in my life. I used my Captain to help me forget.

I don't know if I was just feeling what I wanted to feel but it felt like he started to kiss me back, but he pushed me away before I could be sure. "Peri?" oh god… I am the worst person on planet earth!

"I am so sorry… oh my god Isaac I don't know wh…"

"I think I should go…" I didn't say anything or do anything to try and stop him. He didn't deserve a friend like me; it was better for him to just walk out and never have to deal with my crazy baggage ever again.

When I heard the click of the door I grabbed the closest thing to me and smashed it against the wall. "FUCK!" nothing could fix this; the one thing that could always fix anything in my life had just walked out because I am a selfish horrible person that ruins everything!

* * *

**I hope you liked it, like I said the ending was not how I was planing it so I hope it didn't throw you for a complete loop, and don't expect it to be resolved right away either. It's going to be 'avoid the problem until it goes away' kind of situation!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Good or Bad!**

**XOX**


	11. Chapter 5 Part1

**Starting off with thanking the lovely people who have reviewed, followed, and favd this little story. It's what makes me keep writing it even when I'm having a hard time. There aren't many of you but I love every single one of you. You all make me smile and you make me very happy. I never thought this many people would actually be interested in something I write!**

**- XLostxinxWonderlandX314 - AlphaBetaOmega18 - DoodleBugNY - HowWeGoOut - MistSpade **

**- actus-reus-ad-absurdum - because im that selfish - bunnyboo154 - melissa2005 - narusakulove97**

**- Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4 - liza9090 - thegirlwhowaited6 - Moonyong98 - LilMissSomethingelse **

**- LucyRider17 - mihel asyki akatsuki schizo - CrazyAddie - DestinyOrton - rach - A Crey - Megallina**

**- littlestar365 - McFassy - Nyx-Arae - swanqueen4 - Ash B Bramble - Jasper W.-Seth C.-Crazii-Fan25**

**- iWizdom7**

**So here is the first part of episode 5! I will warn you now... nothing will be answered in this chapter, nothing at all. This is mostly just some nice Stilinski McCormick bonding time to show you that this relationship runs very deep and to show that the Sheriff is like a father to Peri! This chapter has music involved but you don't have to listen if you don't want but it is good music, music that I love so I'm making Peri love it too.**

**The usual applies, the outfits will be posted and I again highly suggest you check them out, they help to pull the entire picture together!**

**Outfits: www polyvore com / untitled _37 /set?id = 111789342**

**www polyvore com / loki _love /set?id = 108652472&lid = 3291853**

**Songs:**

**Avenged Sevenfold – Nightmare**

**Avenged Sevenfold – Critical Acclaim**

**Avenged Sevenfold – Burn It Down**

**Professor Green – Kids That Love To Dance(feat. Emeli Sandé)**

**McFly – Little Joanna**

**McFly(Danny Jones)- Walk in the Sun**

**I hope you enjoy this little chapter!**

**XOX**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Part.1**

**Stilinski and McCormick Bonding!**

I had fallen asleep in my closet, behind my coats, with Piglet tucked tight in my arms last night after I destroyed my life. My head felt like it was the size of Africa from all the crying I had done last night. I dragged myself and Piglet out of the closet and surveyed the destruction. It looked like I had shattered two mirrors and broken about a dozen little trinkets. I checked my phone which had managed to survive last night and saw that I had a couple text from Scott and Stiles, and one from Derek asking if I was okay. The one that surprised me the most was the one from Isaac, it simply read "We need to talk". I knew that I wouldn't be doing that right now, I was going to most likely handle this the way I handled everything, just ignore it until it fixed itself. I also knew he wouldn't want to talk anytime soon either.

I turned my stereo on, pulled my hair up, and started cleaning up the mess I made last night. I didn't know how I was going to deal with all these feelings. I couldn't keep breaking things so I got my isle and paints out. I changed out of the clothes I was wearing yesterday into something I didn't care about getting paint on.

"Honey why don't you come down and eat something?" I barely heard 'her' voice yell through my door. I just turned my music up louder, and locked my door. I picked the loudest music I had, and started painting. I didn't paint very often but I wanted to have a "She's All That" moment so I pulled my hair up and just attacked my canvas. In my mind that canvas was me and the paint was a deadly weapon, I was just trying to beat the ever living shit out of myself. How could I have done that to Isaac, my best friend, my own personal superhero? He had never even kissed a girl before and I go and do that, take that moment away from him! I just wanted to throw myself down a very deep well. I would never be able to look him in the eyes ever again. I spent a good portion of last night breaking anything that my hand touched and crying. I hadn't cried that much since the night Hendrix died. I single-handedly ruined the best thing that had ever happened to me. I wasn't going to blame this on what Derek told me or the lies my parents had been keeping. This was 100% on me, my own stupid actions. I was the one that made the decision to kiss my best friend, no one else forced me.

I heard the Batman ringtone over the music and I saw that I had a text from Stiles. He was inviting me over to play video games. I was torn, I knew I didn't deserve to have any kind of fun but I also knew I couldn't stay in this house with 'them' all day either. I grabbed my keys and plugged my headphones into my phone. I was gonna walk, try and clear my head before I saw Stiles or he would want to talk about it, and if there was one thing me and Stiles just didn't do and it was share emotions. We were like Sam and Dean, no chick flick moments.

I didn't even acknowledge 'them' when I walked down stairs and out the front door; I also avoided looking over at his house. I just kept speed walking with my head down until I was in the clear then I slowed down and let myself breathe. I turned up my music even louder to really drown out the outside world.

* * *

"Hey pops!" I called out when I walked into the Stilinski house and saw the sheriff at the table going over different files. He just lifted his hand in acknowledgement and went back to work. I just gave him a salute and headed up stair to Stiles room. He was already setting everything up and getting everything ready.

"I got snacks." I said holding up the couple bags of junk food and pop I had picked up on my way over.

"Great! Now we have everything so we don't have to leave unless we need the bathroom!"

"Good!" I forced a smile and I could tell he noticed it but he didn't mention it, no chick flick moments with us. We both sat down, him in his gaming chair and me in a bean bag chair, and set off on killing all the zombies we could get our hands on.

For the next six hours the only sounds heard from this room was yells of anger and so many profanities even a sailor would blush. After hour six I had a fruit roll up hanging out of my mouth and Stiles was barely managing to get the pop in his. We were truly a site to behold. I didn't know if the sheriff was more amused or disturbed by our appearance

"I can't feel my butt!" I moaned from my place on the floor, I had fallen out of the bean bag chair during the big battle in the last level.

"I left some money for pizza… um… I'll be back late." We just kind of waved him off.

"So is this helping cheer you up?" Stiles asked as he stood up and started stretching out his cramped body.

"Nope… but I'm not sure anything can help cheer me up this time."

"Look I know that deep emotional moments aren't our thing… but we used to take baths together so you can tell me what's been going on with you lately."

"You also used to take baths with that Heather girl… but to be honest I don't even know where to start with all the crap that's going on in my life right now."

"Well the beginning usually helps…"

"…I messed up… I found something out last night and I freaked… then I decided to ruin the one good thing left in my life…"

"What did you do?" he sighed, I always did something to screw things up.

"I kissed Isaac…"

"WHAT?!" Stiles exploded from his chair.

"I know okay… and I'm not blaming anyone but me on this one… I screwed up and now the only people I have left are you and Scott…"

"You can't just go around doing things like that… I mean if Lydia kissed me I would be over the moon… but if I knew she only did it to…"

"What does your crush on Lydia have to do with this… look I don't want to talk about it! That's why I came over, so I didn't have to wallow in my own self pity."

… … … … …

"Pepperoni or pineapple?"

I just gave him a smile; Stiles always did know when to just let the subject drop. "Pineapple obviously… oh and extra extra cheese!" I yelled once he was already out of the room.

* * *

"Stiles can I tell you something… and I know you so you can't freak out and ask me a bunch of questions. I made the decision that I should tell Stiles about my parents when he was off ordering pizza.

"Okay I promise I won't freak and ask you a bunch of questions…scouts honor!"

"Well the reason I've been freaking lately… my parents know about the werewolves… they've known everything for a long time…" I could tell he wanted to freak. He was practically vibrating out of the chair. I had chosen not to fill him in on what Derek had told me yesterday, I still needed time to process that by myself. "But they can't know about me, you, or Scott, so don't even suggest bringing them in on this!"

"Okay… okay… do they know that Scott's a werewolf?"

"No… I don't think so, as far as I know they have been out of the world since the Hale fire… since there were no more wolfs in the area."

"Are they good, or are they with the hunters?"

"Derek said they helped out his family… so I guess they're good…"

"Do they know who the alpha is?"

"Stiles you promised not to ask questions…"

"Okay… no more questions…"

"Can we just go drown ourselves in junk food and video games for the rest of the night… please?" he accepted my request and we packed up the pizza and headed back upstairs. We switched games up so now we were playing some kind of war game. Now that I had gotten that secret off my chest and actually told someone else all I could think about was the stupid move I pulled last night with Isaac. I was so far in my head that Stiles killed me about ten times and I didn't even put up a fight or even really care.

All I could see was the look on Isaac's face when he pushed me away. He looked so hurt and in so much pain, like I had ripped his heart right out of his chest. I mean how could I do something like that to my best friend, the one person that meant the world to me. I used him to help myself and that was a new low for me. I was used to using Scott and Stiles to help me forget my problems but I never used Isaac. I always talked to him about my problems and then he would know how to make me just forget and feel better.

After another couple of hours of video games Stiles got sick of beating me so easily and called it a night. I didn't want to go home yet so I took the bed in the spare room and Stiles lent me one of his shirts to sleep in.

I couldn't sleep though, Isaac's pained face was the only thing I saw every time I closed my eyes and it was haunting me. I must have laid there staring at the ceiling for a good three hours before I decided that the only way I was going to be able to sleep was if I did what Stiles and I used to do after his mom died. I pretty much lived in the Stilinski house for months after that and when Stiles couldn't sleep he would crawl into my bed and we would snuggle until he finally fell back to sleep. So I made my way back into Batman's room and crawled into bed, he just threw his cover over me and we snuggle until sleep finally won out. But my dreams were still plagued by Isaac's face and evil red glowing eyes taunting me

* * *

I was hanging out with the sheriff and Stiles on the sheriff night on patrol. I was really just doing anything I could to avoid going back home, me and Stiles spent the whole of today playing video games, Scott even came over for a little while but left when it started to get dark out. Now I was sitting in the back of the cruiser playing words with friends with the sheriff while Stiles went inside to get our food.

"Sheriff that's not even a word!"

"Oh yes it is, remember I'm the one with the fine aged mind." He was always a lousy cheat whenever we played any game together.

"No you're just cheating because I always cheat when we play chess!"

"Just put a word down McCormick!"

"Fine… god this isn't as much fun as D&D!"

"Isn't that the thing that those weird kids that live in their parent's basement play?"

"No… not just weird people… I mean you each get your own character…"

"But how do you know what's what?"

"Well there's a Dungeon Master… Ha try beating that word old man!"

"Dungeon Master?"

"Yeah… they're like the story teller, they maintain the setting…" I could see he still wasn't getting it. "They're like the ref…" he finally shook his head like he was getting it. "You and the other players form a party that interacts with the setting and the inhabitants who are set up by the Dungeon Master, and then together you solve dilemmas, engage in battles and gather treasure and knowledge… Come on old man, there is no way that's a word…In the process the characters earn experience points to become increasingly powerful over a series of sessions."

"So a bunch of people sit in a room together and pretend to do magical things? Your turn young lady!" he just didn't get it, and that wasn't a freaking word either!

"Yep pretty much!" I thought I would just dumb it down for him, I didn't think his little brain would be able to handle a full length explanation.

Stiles opened the door and threw my bag of food at me before going around front to distribute his and his dads between them. I dove straight for the curly fries, shoving a handful in my mouth. We would have to put our game on hold for now!

"Did they forget my curly fries?"

"You're not supposed to eat fries… especially the curly ones!" it was always sweet to watch Stiles try and get his dad to eat healthy. He had been crazy about it since his mom died even though he never ate healthy himself.

"Well I'm carrying a lethal weapon and if I want the curly fries I will have the curly fries!"

"If you think getting rid of contractions on all your sentences makes your argument any more legitimate… you are wrong!" Stiles fought back. It was very freeing to just sit back here and watch these two go back and forth. It almost made me forget about what was going on in my crappy little life.

"Unit one do you copy…" came the dispatcher's voice on the sheriff's radio. Stiles went to reach for it like he always did but papa managed to slap it away before grabbing the radio.

"Unit one copy…" I was still just sitting back here shoveling curly fries in my mouth and saw that Stiles was doing the same to. I was leaning a little more forward so I could hear the juicy news on the radio.

"We got a report of a possible 187…"

"A murder?!" me a Stiles both said at the same time both our fries spilling out of our mouths. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so boring after all. The sheriff packed away the rest of the food as me and Stiles shared a childish gleeful look, then we were headed off to see the sheriff at work!

We pulled up to the video stores and saw all the people and police surrounding the area, man I hope Jeremy wasn't the one that was murdered. He always held the best movies for me as soon as they got them in. I saw Jackson and Lydia over by the ambulance when we pulled up and I made a move to get out so I could see if my friends were all right, "Stay here… the both of you." Papa pinned us with a look, it was his serious look so I just sat back down in my seat.

After the sheriff got out and started talking with Jackson I could see he was starting to get agitated. He was going to get very angry and lash out, it's what he did when he was scared and didn't want to show it. I ignored the sheriff's order and got out of the cruiser so I could maybe help calm my friend down a little.

"No you don't understand… which kind of blows my mind since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum wage rent-a-cop like you…"

"Jackson calm down…" I whispered, putting my arm around his waist, trying to get him to walk away.

"Okay… NOW I WANNA GO HOME!" He finally exploded, which was something I was trying to avoid.

"Wow wow is that a dead body!" Stiles exclaimed, trying to take the attention away from the scene Jackson was causing.

"Everybody back up… back up…" I pulled Jackson back to the ambulance where Lydia was still pretty spaced out.

"You need to calm down… just take a deep breath okay." I was rubbing small circles on his back and breathing with him and I could finally see him start to calm down a little. "You will get to go home when they are done checking you out; it's for your health more than there's okay." He nodded that he understood and closed his eyes taking another deep breath. "Good… now go help your girlfriend." Sometimes you just needed the magic touch when it came to handling Jackson. He didn't always act like a dick; you just needed to know how to handle his crazy shifting mood swings.

I spotted something in the corner of my eyes and noticed Derek and Scott on top if the video store. It would seem Scott was finally letting Derek teach him werewolf 101. At least he wasn't being a complete idiot anymore. Derek really was his only option to help him understand and control his abilities.

"Lydia… sweetie are you okay?" I asked pushing her hair behind her ear and brushing the tears off her cheek.

"I just want to go home…" she whispered, leaning into me and wrapping her arms around me. I let my arm wrap around her back and walked her over to the sheriff.

"I'm gonna ride home with Jackson and Lydia… they can finish this up tomorrow…" I wasn't really giving him an option. Lydia was in no shape to be doing anything right now and I wouldn't be able to keep Jackson under control for long.

"Yeah okay… keep an eye on them Peri." I nodded in understanding and followed Jackson over to his Porsche squeezing me and Lydia into the back. I didn't really have a chose she would let go of me. There wasn't any talking from anyone, Jackson was somewhere in his head and Lydia was still freaking out about what happened. I did the only thing I could think of to help calm her down, my dad used to hum Hey Jude to get me to calm down and go to sleep. I knew I wasn't a good singer but anyone could hum a tune so I kept running my finger through her hair and I started humming Hey Jude.

The shaking was starting to slow down and I saw that her eyes were starting do droop, but we had just pulled up to her house so she didn't really get to fall asleep. "You stay here, I'll take her up." He just nodded, still silently freaking out about what happened. I pried her arms from around me and helped her stumble out of the car. Her mom met me at the door telling me that the sheriff had called ahead, she helped me carry Lydia up the stairs, she was starting to fall asleep. I laid her down in her bed and tucked the covers around her while her mom went to get her some 'vitamins' and a glass of water. Before I left I leaned down to brush the hair off her face and give her a peck on the cheek. She gripped my wrist almost hard enough to break it and pulled me down so she could whisper in my ear.

"I saw… I saw a man… red eyes… wolf…" it was choppy and panic stricken but I knew what she was talking about and I knew that she had seen the alpha.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, just REVIEW because they make me all smiley and happy and warm. Plus I really want to know what you all are thinking and feeling about this! Good or Bad!**

**And on a side not, if you ever have questions or you just want to talk about this story just send me a message!**

**I hope you like this enough to click the little arrow for the next chapter when it's there!**

**XOX :D**


	12. Chapter 5 Part2

**Starting off with thanking the lovely people who have reviewed, followed, and favd this little story. It's what makes me keep writing it even when I'm having a hard time. There aren't many of you but I love every single one of you. You all make me smile and you make me very happy. I never thought this many people would actually be interested in something I write!**

**- XLostxinxWonderlandX314 - AlphaBetaOmega18 - DoodleBugNY - HowWeGoOut - MistSpade **

**- actus-reus-ad-absurdum - because im that selfish - bunnyboo154 - melissa2005 - narusakulove97**

**- Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4 - liza9090 - thegirlwhowaited6 - Moonyong98 - LilMissSomethingelse **

**- LucyRider17 - mihel asyki akatsuki schizo - CrazyAddie - DestinyOrton - rach - A Crey - Megallina**

**- littlestar365 - McFassy - Nyx-Arae - swanqueen4 - Ash B Bramble - Jasper W.-Seth C.-Crazii-Fan25**

**- iWizdom7 - Undapper Thoughts**

**Here is the next part for you all, I hope you all enjoy it! Don't really know how to feel about it myself. Again the usual applies, outfits will be posted below and there is another list of songs for this chapter. A side not with the outfits, I was just wondering how many people actually look at them so I thought I would ask, there is a consistent piece of jewelery that Peri always wears, what is it? Also for those who do actually take the time out to look, Peri will be wearing a particular meaningful piece of jewelery, so I wonder if you can spot it. Let me know if you can!**

**Outfits: ****www polyvore com / untitled_39 /set?id = 112328384**

**Music: **

**Professor Green – Never Be The Right Time**

**Professor Green – Monster(feat. Example)**

**Example - Come Taste the Rainbow**

**Again I hope you all like it, leave a review when you're done reading because reviews make me so very happy!**

**XOX**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Part.2**

**And You Must Be Kate Argent?**

"How's Lydia?" Stiles asked as we walked to class.

"I have no idea… I stopped by this morning but her mom said she was still asleep."I wasn't comfortable telling Stiles what Lydia told me last night. She didn't need to be dragged into this and she really didn't need to be hounded by Stiles or Derek so I was going to keep that little bit of information to myself. It didn't help us with finding the alpha anyway.

"Jackson?"

"Well he was fine when I left him last night…" he actually wasn't but the last thing he needed was Stiles up in his face pissing him off even more. I didn't know if he was actually going to show up today, his Porsche was still in the driveway when I left.

"And you?"

"And me doesn't want to talk about it!" I slammed my locker closed and followed behind him to chemistry. I took the empty seat next to Danny and Stiles took the seat behind us. I wasn't in the mood to hear Mr. Harris' voice so I popped my head phones in giving Danny a sign asking if he could take notes for me. He just gave me that adorable little dimpled smile as confirmation. I drummed my pen on the desk in time with the music and just drowned out the rest of the world. I saw Jackson come in late; Mr. Harris was coddling him like always. He still looked pretty shaken up about last night and I was starting to really worry about what had happened in the store.

After a few minutes I noticed Stiles was leaning over and trying to talk to Danny. I knew how Danny felt about Stiles so I felt bad for the guy, Stiles did have a way with annoying everyone he came in contact with. I pulled one earphone out so I could hear what Stiles was saying.

"Do you find me attractive?" It looks like little Stiles finally found the courage to finally ask. Danny just shot me a look of bewilderment which I intern shot Stiles way. While Stiles just leaned closer and closer to Danny ultimately falling out of his chair and knocking into my table neighbor and gaining the attention of everyone in the class.

"You're an idiot!" I whispered through my laughter, putting my headphones back in and shutting out everything else.

* * *

I left my student council meeting feeling even worse than I did this morning. I was on parent teacher conference duty tonight and I wasn't at all pleased by that. I was still toying with the idea of just skipping out on school early today, being the teacher's pet that I am I knew I could get away with it but right now I had to find Coach. I still needed to have that track team talk with him. I headed off to the locker room; Coach was always in the locker room when he didn't have Econ.

"I didn't see… anything… I'm not lying." I heard someone that sounded like Jackson say, he sounded scared out of his mind and if I knew Jackson as well as I thought I did he didn't get scared of just anything.

"One more thing…" it was Derek, I saw him take hold of Jackson's hair and force him to turn his neck. Why was Derek here in the boy's locker room scaring half naked teenage boys? "You should really get that checked out." He commented, looking at the scratched he left on the back of Jackson's neck, then he just turned around and left. Why did he have to be such a little creeper?

"Hey Jackson are you okay?" I asked walking up to my dick bag of a friend.

"I'm fine… you know if you get caught again you'll get detention." He snarked turning back to his locker and trying to brush the whole thing off.

"Have you seen Coach; I need to talk to him about track."

"No, he's probably back in the Econ room."

"You really should get those things looked at… they're starting to look a little infected."

"What are you a doctor?" he scoffed, jerking away when I tried to touch the cuts on his neck.

"No but I do have eyes… just tell Coach I need to talk to him okay."

"Sure, whatever."

I just decided to leave the big brooding baby alone. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now so I left only succeeding in running into some shirtless dude. This was why Coach never let me in the locker room; I always managed to run into all the half naked guys in the vicinity.

"Sorry… uh… oh…" and of course it had to be Isaac. How could I forget he had gym last period! We did the awkward shuffle dance, deciding if someone should say something or if we should just walk around each other and go on our separate ways. "Look… I think…"

"I have to get to class!" and he just walked around me. God I should have just walked away, the first time I decide to actual confront an issue instead of running away and he decides to just walk away. This was all my fault; we go from being 100% comfortable with one another to not even being able to look each other in the eyes.

That was the finally straw; I couldn't just walk around hoping not to run into him and being weird and awkward when I did. I was going to take a sick day and spend the rest of my day with someone who could care less about talking and my issues. I was going to go be a brooding hermit with the one person who was the master at being a brooding hermit.

* * *

I found myself outside the shell of the Hale house. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why Derek was living here, I mean it couldn't be comfortable. I didn't bother with knocking; I figured he heard me pull up so he knew I was here. He was doing some kind of gorilla style work out, doing sit ups on the dirty dusty floor when I walked in.

"Don't you have school?" He bit out with that attitude I loved so much.

"Thought I would come and annoy you for the day…" I walked around, looking around at all the destruction in the living room. "Need me to hold your feet?" I asked standing on his feet so he could continue on with his work out.

"No!" he barely flicked his foot but it still sent me flying back and I landed right on my butt.

"Dick!" I took a seat on an old looking crate thingy while he went back to his little work out. "Why were you threatening Jackson today?"

"I wanted to know what he saw at the video store." He breathed out in-between reps, giving me a straight and simple answer.

"And the back of his neck, will that do anything to him?"

"Shouldn't!"

"You are quite the talker aren't ya?" I wasn't expecting an answer so I just settled into the quiet; I mean that is really why I came here anyway. I pulled out my phone and put my headphones in. I listened to music while Derek moved on to doing pull-ups with the door frame. I was so wrapped in guilt about Friday that I couldn't even appreciate what was right in front of me, all sweaty and beautiful.

I met his eyes and realized he had caught me staring but I didn't really care, I noticed he was trying to talk to me so I pulled the headphones back out. "What?"

"What happened Friday?"

"Well they don't know I know but I haven't uttered a single word to them since Thursday night."

"If you keep that up they're gonna figure something's wrong!" he sounded angry, like I wasn't even trying to put on a mask of oblivion.

"Yeah well you try having your head messed with then lied to about it your entire life, then have to sit down and act all chummy with the people who did it!" I snapped back, I didn't want to talk about those people right now or ever again if I had my way.

"They were trying to protect you!"

"I don't care what they were trying to do; you don't go around messing with people's heads like that…" I started to remember something, it was something that my brother talked about a lot when he was still alive and he mentioned it a lot in his letter. "Did my brother know about this?" I didn't need to hear his answer, it was written all over his face. The pain and the sorrow, he was hurt by the mention of my brother which meant that he knew my brother. "Oh my god! Did they mess around with his head too?"

"Not all of it!"

"So everything he did… it was because of what they did to us?! He always talked about these voices, all this noise in his head… it was driving him crazy! He was starting to remember things… things they took from him! OH MY GOD!" he threw his and around my mouth and picked me up in mid run, dragging me to the back of the house. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Shut up and be quite, someone's here!" he hissed back moving to the other side of the room. That's when I heard the thunder clap of someone kicking the door in. Oh crap there were people here and they were capable of kicking doors in.

"No one's home."

"Oh he's here; he's just not feeling particularly hospitable… well except for the little girl!" I heard a female voice say, crap! I should have parked in the back.

"Maybe he's out burying a bone in the back yard." A dog joke really, god these hunters were so cheesy.

"Really… a dog joke? We're going there and that's the best you got." Thank you! At least someone knew a little something about having a sense of humor. "If you want to provoke him say something like… to bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter." Oh that was a low blow and still not very witty at all. I could see Derek shaking in anger beside me. Well it may not be witty but it was doing its job. I didn't know if I could just stand here and listen to what was about to happen. "To bad she howled like a bitch… WHEN WE CUT HER IN HALF!" I gripped my knife a little harder at that last statement because it pissed me off almost as much as it pissed Derek off who was now currently knocking the crap out of two of the hunters. I peeked around my side of the wall, making sure the other hunters were well and truly knocked out, then I made my way to the open door frame that led to the living room.

"Wow, this one grew up in all the right places…" oh god eww, she was being a massive perv. She had done something to Derek and I wasn't really sure what but I knew it had something to do with the thing in her hand. God I really wanted to take my knife and jam it right in her throat. "I don't know whether to kill it or lick it…" I just rolled my eyes at that little statement. I took another peek around the wall and saw Derek trying and failing to get up. She was toying with the thing in her hand and I could see electricity fire through it a couple of times. So that's what she did, she electrocuted him, bitch!

Derek was still struggling but he had managed to make it over to an old coach to use for leverage but she just prodded him like a piece of cattle, knocking him back to the ground. "900,000 volts… you never were good with electricity were you… or fire," I felt my eyes burn at that below the belt comment. This must have been the one that set the fire and she was taunting him about it. "Which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, and well maybe we can help each other out… Yes your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you… unpleasant and frankly a little to Texas Chainsaw Massacre for my taste, but quite true." I really just wanted to stab the bitch in the face, I may not have known Derek very long but no one deserved to be treated like this.

"Now here's the part that might really kick you in your balls… we didn't kill her… You think I'm lying?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." I had to hold back the sting of tears at the sound of his voice, not even when he was dying did he sound like that.

"Sweetie… well why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am, okay… We. Didn't. Kill. Your. Sister." I couldn't really hear what she was saying very clearly but I got the gist of it. Not even I could deny that she sounded like she was telling the truth. That still didn't change the fact that I wanted to stab the bitch in the face. "You hear that… there's no blips or upticks just the steady beat of the cold hard truth… We found bite marks on your sisters body Derek what do you think did that… a mountain lion?" God how can a human being enjoy torturing someone so much. "Why aren't we helping each other out, you might as well admit what you've been guessing all along… which is, the alpha killed your sister and all you have to do is tell us who he is and we'll take care of it for you, problem solved everybody goes home happy." Okay not even I was stupid enough to believe that lie; she wanted to kill Derek just as much as she wanted to kill the alpha.

No one was talking and it was very quiet but I knew I couldn't risk taking a peek, they were right there at my feet on the other side of the wall, but I could take a guess at why no one was saying anything. "Unless you don't know who he is either… well guess who just became totally useless!" I didn't need anyone to tell me what to do and as soon as she starting talking again I dove out of the line of fire, unfortunately it wasn't in the right direction. I was still very much in the house when Derek was away somewhere in the woods. I was stuck in this house with a crazy bitch that had a gun. I made my way around the stair case and crawled over to the unconscious hunter trying to rifle through his stuff to find a gun. I could hear her walking my way as my hand landed on the closest gun I could find. We both faced each other, guns drawn and cocked; mine was aimed at her head as hers was aimed at mine.

"Now who would you be?"

"Your fairy godmother… you've been a very bad girl… Kate… it is Kate right?"

"Oh you must be the little girl my brother is all in a tizzy about!" she sounded very excited about finding me here.

"In the flesh… Peri… if you were wondering…" it was a showdown I never thought I would be a part of in my life. "Why don't we both just go our separate ways?" I asked only getting a petulant little chuckle in return. She thought she had me but she would need to cover her ticks better if she wanted to get the upper hand on me. I saw her eyes shift to the guy at my feet but before he could make a grab for me I brought my foot down on his head making him knock it off the floor and go quiet once again. "You know for a hunter you have a lot of giveaways."

"And for a sixteen year old girl you have a lot of skills at hunting." She sounded impressed and it was really unnerving. Why would anyone be impressed with your ability to kill something?

"Now Kate as I was saying why don't we just go our separate ways… maybe revisit this another day… like a rain check sort of situation cause I have a parent teacher conference to get to." I still wasn't lowering my gun but I could see her shoulder tilt down slightly, she really was kind of bad at this and that was making me question Derek's ability as a werewolf. Once I saw her shoulder start to drop I took my chance and let a shot out, aiming for right beside her left ear, not enough to hit her just enough for her to hear the bullet buzz past and distract her. Once she jerked her body to avoid the bullet I was out of the house just as fast as a bullet and in my car. I know I really pissed her off with my little show but I was also very glad that she left it at that for now. It would look like I owed a very psychotic and angry werewolf hunter a rain check

* * *

My cheeks were really starting to hurt; I have been standing here handing out different papers to all the parent for the parent teacher conference. I smiled at each parent as they walked by but right now I felt like doing anything but smile, after the first hour Jill finally showed up and relieved me of my duty but I just wasn't haven't such a lucky day, when I was on my way to get some fresh air I bumped right into Isaac. His dad must me in with one of the teachers. I could tell he wanted to be anywhere but right here and I felt the same way. He was doing that thing he always did when he was nervous about something; he was nearly rubbing a hole in his neck. God I was a world class bitch! He didn't say anything and we both just stood there avoiding all eye contact. Let's face it you could basically cut the freaking tension with a knife.

"I… I should go," and that was all he said, side stepping me and walking down the hallway. I tuned to my side and banged by head off the lockers about ten times. I have done some very stupid things in my life but this was really at the top of the list.

This was the last place I wanted to be right now. Everything with Isaac and now finding out that whatever my parents did to me and my brother caused him to lose his mind and kill himself was starting to weigh on me. Was I going to turn out like Hendrix? I mean they took a whole life from me so does that mean I'll start remembering only to have it drive me to a razor or a bottle of pills.

I sat on the hood of my car reliving the nightmare I went through three years ago, remembering little things that seemed like nothing then but were everything now. Any parent would feel guilty after losing a child like that but my parent's guilt ran deeper than that. I always heard them whispering about how it was all their fault, if they hadn't have done what they did none of it would have happened. I still had trouble remembering that time of my life, the pain and fear I felt when I found Hendrix was still there but the memory itself was all fuzzy.

I looked up when some of the parents started to file out, I guess my night in hell was finally over, but it would look like Scott and Allison's night of hell was just beginning. I saw Melissa and the Argent's, well mostly Mr. Argent, arguing about something until they noticed their kids getting out of Allison's car. I was getting quite a show and it was highly amusing to see the two teens squirm under their parent's scrutiny, but then all hell broke loose. I didn't know what was going on, but people were scattering everywhere with the occasional lady yelling in panic. I ducked out of the way when Coach ran past me to get to his car, "Man up Coach!" I yelled when he scurried into his car. "That's no way to impress your lady friend!" I noticed Allison's dad grab a gun out of his car and decided to follow him, I snuck around each car, avoiding the occasional idiot that wasn't watching where they were going. I crept alongside Mr. Argent so I could see what was stalking the people of Beacon Hills. I saw Papa out of the corner of my eye; he was trying to get people out of the way of whatever was running around the parking lot. I was planning on sticking with Mr. Argent but when I was watching the sheriff I noticed some idiot back out right behind him and knock him to the ground. I ran over to him to see if he was okay. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine…" he reached down to get the gun he always carried in his ankle holster but was beaten to the punch. There were two loud shots rang out, and then it all died down. Everyone got quiet and started gathering around the dead creature. I didn't want to leave papa so I stayed by his side.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked again, he looked like he was in a little bit of pain. "Okay can you call 911?" I asked the idiot that had hit him. "Sheriff I think you should just lie down… I'll call Stiles and let him know to meet us at the hospital."

"No Peri please don't… it's not that bad." He begged, trying to be the big strapping manly man.

"I don't care; Stiles would kill me if I didn't, now lie down before I make you lie down." I pulled my cell phone out and dialed Batman's number, I didn't know where he was but I was really hoping he was somewhere with reception.

"Speak!"

"Wow nice way to answer the phone Batman!"

"Hey McCormick what's up… oh have you heard from Scott?!"

"No…sorta…. I mean he's here at the school… listen Stiles something happened…"

"Oh he's there, well then you can tell him when I see him next I am gonna rip his little-"

"Stiles stop… look I need you to meet me at the hospital okay… your dad-"

"What happened to my dad!?"

"No no he's fine, it's minor, but I thought I should call you. I'm making him go to the hospital so meet us there…"

"Okay okay… thank you for calling me… oh and Peri thanks for looking out for my pops…"

"He's my pops too Batman." I hung up and stuffed my phone back in my pocket, and papa Stilinski was trying to wave off other concerned citizens. I saw Mr. Argent walking away from the crowd and when he was close enough I reached out at grabbed his wrist making him stop. "What was it?" I asked, giving him a silent look telling him 'don't lie to me I know what going on'.

"A mountain lion…" we both exchanged a look, mine was a 'wtf' look and his was an 'I know' look. Someone was really trying to make this mountain lion theory stick.

"Was anyone hurt?" the sheriff asked, completely snapping me out of it. Oh god Isaac was here where there was a wild animal running loose, oh god!

"I'll be right back! Hey make sure he doesn't try to get up!" I ordered the guy to my left, the one that hit him. I had to find Isaac and make sure he was okay. "ISAAC!" I yelled trying to see over the heads of the people crowded around the parking lot. "ISAAC!" I was starting to panic, I couldn't find him anywhere. I mean he couldn't be hurt, someone would have said something if there was someone hurt.

"Peri!" I hear someone yell… it was Isaac. Oh god he was okay, I can't tell you how good it felt to hear his voice.

"ISAAC!" I finally saw him trying to push his way through a small group of people standing around gossiping. I didn't care if we were being awkward and trying to avoid each other or if I had royally screwed up our relationship, the only place I wanted to be was in his arms so I could prove for myself that he was okay.

When we finally made it to each other there was no hesitation or awkwardness, we just threw our arms around each other and I squeezed him as hard as I could. He was safe… the mountain lion didn't hurt him. "God I was so worried!" he whispered in my ear as he hugged me tighter.

"Me too!" I whispered back not wanting to ever let him go again. "I don't know what I would have done if you had gotten hurt… you're my best friend..." we stood there hugging for what felt like forever but I didn't care my best friend was safe. "I don't want to but I have to go, I have to ride to the hospital with the sheriff… but I just want you to know… I will never be such a dick like that again okay…" I hugged him one more time before running to catch up to the paramedic who was wheeling the sheriff to the ambulance.

* * *

Isaac just stood there, he couldn't be happier that his best friend was safe and not hurt, but he couldn't help the ache that he felt in his chest when she used the term best friend. He was so hurt Friday when she kissed him, hell he had dreamed about that moment for years but not like that. He knew she had only kissed him because she was freaking out over something else. She was upset and using him to make herself feel better. It was a different side to her that he had never seen, she never used him like that and it really hurt to know that the girl of your dreams was only kissing you to make herself feel better. He had always hoped she would be his first kiss and maybe it was a little stupid that he had yet to actually kiss a girl but he didn't want his first kiss to be like that.

He just watched her run off to be with the sheriff. That was one of the things he loved about her so much. She cared about other people; she had such a big heart. The way she treated other people, people who maybe weren't so popular or who really didn't have any friends, she would go out of her way to talk to them, to be friends with them, and she would defend you to the grave. She had broken a guys nose in middle school for Erica, she stayed with Boyd for weeks after his sister went missing, she did the same thing with Stiles, only it was more like months, after his mom died, and every time his dad turned his rage on him he knew all he would have to do was climb through her window and she would patch him up and cuddle with him while he cried. She had the biggest and kindest heart that he had ever seen. It was because of her that he actually believed there were good people living in the world because if he didn't have her he would have given up a long time ago.

There was a time when she wasn't maybe so sensitive, she still had a kind soul and a big heart but there was something that happened years ago that changed her. He didn't know what it was but it was six years ago. It wasn't a big difference but it was something he had always noticed.

**_6 years ago:_**

**_"Hey Peri are we still going to try and save Loki?" the cute little curly haired boy asked his best friend who was sitting on the steps in front of her house._**

**_"No… Loki doesn't need my help anymore… he's safe and far far away from here now." The little girl pouted, already missing her imaginary friend._**

**_"Well can you come out and play today?"_**

**_"Mom and dad say I have a doctor's appointment… I don't want to go though."_**

**_The little boy sat down next to his best friend and put his arm around her to comfort her, he never liked going to the doctors either, it was worse now that he didn't have his mom to hold his hand._**

**_"You just close your eyes and imagine I'm there right beside you holding your hand." He told her, it was what he did when he was scared and alone, when his dad did those horrible things to him and locked him in the freezer._**

**_"You're my best friend in the whole world Captain!" She threw her little arms around her best friend before her parents came outside and swept her off to her doctor's appointment._**

Isaac remembered that day; he also remembered how different she was the next day. She had been sad the day her parents took her to the doctors, sadder than a kid would really be to have to go to the doctors but the next day she was her usual flamboyant self. But there was still something different about her, even six years later he could still tell the difference between who Peri was and how she had started acting after that day but he never questioned it because she was still his best friend and girl he had fallen head over heels in love with.

Hearing her call him her best friend all these years had hurt him little by little but he would rather have her in his life as a best friend then not at all. He just had to realize that there was never going to be anything there what so ever. She only saw him as the best friend, like Stiles and Scott; she would never see him as anything else.

* * *

"Where is he?!" Stiles yelled as he rushed through the hospital.

"He's fine… it's just some bruises, he'll have some sore muscles for a little while but he's going to be fine…" I said trying to calm my friend down.

"Can I see him?"

"Well he's pretty drugged up but they said it was fine… there waiting for him to come down a little before they release him."

"Thank you for staying with him Pear…

"Hey he's going to be okay Stiles…" I could see he was getting pretty upset, and I understood. He's already lost one parent; I knew he wouldn't be able to handle losing another.

"Scott should have done something!" He exclaimed.

"Look your dads fine Stiles, don't take this out on Scott, he can't protect everyone all the time…"

"But he should have helped my dad… let me guess he was too busy protecting Allison?"

"Stiles he is your best friend… you can't blame this on him. If you want to blame anyone blame that idiot over there… he's the one that hit your dad."

"No this is on Scott! ... I'm gonna go check on him."

"Okay… I'll just wait out here…" I couldn't have my two friends fighting over something like this. I mean I knew where Stiles was coming from but I also knew Scott couldn't be held responsible for everything all the time.

It was getting pretty late and even though I was still not talking to '_them_' I thought I should at least tell them where I was so I sent my dad a text. _'At hospital with Stiles & sheriff, won't be home till late'_. I figured that would tie them over until I got home. Which was a place I didn't want to really be right now and the only reason I wasn't packing my stuff and moving into the Stilinski spare bedroom was because I knew I had to be there for whenever Isaac needed me.

I really hoped that after everything that happened tonight we were back on track. I sent him a text to kind of test the water, '_Glad thing are okay again, see you tomorrow at school! XOX'_. I was never going to do something to screw up my friendship with Isaac ever again.

_'Me too, see you tomorrow :)'_

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, just REVIEW because they are the air I breath and I love hearing what you all have to say! Good or Bad!**

**I hope you liked this chapter, I am working hard on the next one!**

**XOX**


	13. Chapter 6 Part1

**Starting off with thanking the lovely people who have reviewed, followed, and favd this little story. It's what makes me keep writing it even when I'm having a hard time. There aren't many of you but I love every single one of you. You all make me smile and you make me very happy. I never thought this many people would actually be interested in something I write!**

**- XLostxinxWonderlandX314 - AlphaBetaOmega18 - DoodleBugNY - HowWeGoOut - MistSpade  
- actus-reus-ad-absurdum - because im that selfish - bunnyboo154 - melissa2005 - narusakulove97  
- Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4 - liza9090 - thegirlwhowaited6 - Moonyong98 - LilMissSomethingelse  
- LucyRider17 - mihel asyki akatsuki schizo - CrazyAddie - DestinyOrton - rach - A Crey - Megallina  
- littlestar365 - McFassy - Nyx-Arae - swanqueen4 - Ash B Bramble - Jasper W.-Seth C.-Crazii-Fan25  
- iWizdom7 - Undapper Thoughts - Friggatriskaidekaphobia - Montanasmith5897 - THatGurlx3  
- camsam17 **

**Here we go again. I am breaking this episode into a couple of chapters because I plan on doing one long chapter for episode 7. Again the usual applies, outfits will be posted below. I am sad that no one answered my question from last chapter. Anyway there is music again in this chapter, and again you don't have to listen it's strictly to give you a picture of who Peri is and some of the stuff that she likes. This episode was hard to write for in general and I never thought I would get anything out but I finally did after going through about 3 different ideas.**

**I do not own Teen Wolf or any other trade marked thing I use nor do I own the lovely poem or music in this chapter!**

**Outfits: ****www polyvore com / untitled _42 /set?id = 112529467**

**Music:**  
**The Beatles – Maxwell's Silver Hammer**  
**The Beatles – A Hard Day's Night**  
**The Beatles – I Should Have Known Better**  
**The Beatles – I've Just Seen a Face**  
**The Beatles – Paper Back Writer**

**Review when you have finished because it is just the polite thing to do and you will be making a girl smile!I hope you enjoy!**

**XOX**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Part.1  
Today's Annoy Peri Day! **

"Stiles! Please… just get your head out of your ass and talk to him!" I had become the Scott McCall replacement for Stiles today. I barely had any time to hang out with Isaac because Stiles wouldn't leave me alone. Last night Stiles had decided that he was just going to ignore Scott from now on. I was really hoping Spidey would think of something to get his best friend to start talking to him again. I hated leaving Stiles alone but I actually had other friends and I also had plans today that didn't involve Batman, in fact I think Lydia would be quite annoyed if I brought him to the mall with me.

"So what are we doing tonight… game marathon or movie marathon?" he asked completely ignoring what I had just told him. This was getting ridiculous.

"Okay buddy, I'm gonna have to pull out the bitch card… either you go talk to Scott or spend your night alone in your room! I have other friends Stiles… in fact I have plans tonight, lots and lots of plans… … Oh come on Stiles! I'm sorry!" He just walked away, I hated talking to him like that but I needed the dynamic duo back together. The universe felt off balance when they were mad at each other.

"So have you decided?" Lydia asked me when I got to my locker. Today's plans involved a trip to the hair salon and getting our nails done, not really my thing but I indulged Lydia.

"Not really… I have to drop Isaac off at work first then I'll meet you there okay."

"You know you dress like a 12 year old boy sometimes right?" She observed more than asked, pointing at the outfit I was wearing. In Lydia's mind I was more like a prepubescent boy than a sixteen year old girl.

"I dress like I want to be comfortable!" I snapped back, slamming my locker and heading out to my car.

"I just can never understand you sometimes… you're very weird…" she kept at it as she followed me out to the parking lot.

"I like being weird Lydia… besides to someone like me you're the weird one!" I left her at Jackson's Porsche, gaping at me for my last comment. I just walked away laughing at the look on her face. To Lydia, everyone that wasn't like her was either a freak or weird.

"Let's get out of here Captain!" I called to Isaac as we both climbed into my car.

"Are we still studying tonight?"

"Uh, yeah… I have to do some stuff with Lydia but after…" I pulled out ready to leave school when Jackson squealed out in front of me nearly causing me to rear-end him. "God why does he have to be such a prick!"

"Because he's Jackson," Isaac laughed at his own statement, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm guessing you got Stilinski off your case?"

"Well not without being a bitch about it, but yeah… I'll just have to buy him something very expensive."

"You make him sound like your wife."

"That's because Stiles is my wife only without the sex…" it was true, me and Batman acted like an old married couple most of the time. I just wanted to watch the game and enjoy a beer and he would just keep on trying to talk about his day.

"You two are a perfect weird combo…"

"Yeah the three musketeers and we're 2 parts of the Avengers!" I laughed leaning over to ruffles his hair, then I leaned over to turn my iPod on, letting the music fill the car.

* * *

"What about this one?" Lydia asked me, holding up like the 50th dress. I usually didn't mind shopping but when you went shopping with Lydia it was like training for the freaking Olympics.

"Sexy… Jackson will love it!" I feigned interest. We had just spent the last two hours getting our hair and nails done and the past hour just sifting through different racks in different stores. We hadn't actually bought anything. I was having a very annoying day, between Stiles attaching himself to my hip and Lydia dragging me all over the mall.

I heard my phone ping, the tone for unknown numbers. It was a text from Derek, why did I find the fact that grumpy cat texted people so amusing, '_missing all the fun'. _What the hell could he mean by that, what fun was I missing? It was all just slightly disturbing, like he was treating me as if we were old buddies.

"Who was that?" Lydia asked when she finally noticed I wasn't paying attention to her anymore.

"Loki…" I whispered, more to myself than anybody else.

"You and your comic books… I swear…"

"Lydia we need to wrap this up, I'm studying with Isaac later!" I just really wanted some quiet time to myself for an hour or two.

"For someone with new hair and new nails you're not very happy."

"That's because I don't really care!"

"I will never understand you, let's go!" She grabbed the stack of clothes that she had yet to try on and took them up to the check out. I decided to text Derek back while she was busy checking out, '_be still by beating heart, don't have too much fun_'.

"Careful with that look or someone might think you have an uhh… boyfriend?" She asked, implying more than asking really.

"There is no look and there is no boyfriend, it's a sort of kind of a friend of a friend… are you ready?"

"Trying to avoid the question…" she clucked as I followed her out to the parking lot.

"Trust me; I would hook up with Greenburg before I would with this guy!" Derek may be a very sexy piece of meat but I just didn't see him in a sexual way.

"Whatever…"

"What is with your fascination with my sex life?" I asked, finally just fed up with all her innuendos and condescending remarks.

"The fact that you don't have one! Peri you are a very beautiful girl and any guy would be lucky to get some of that!" She said pointing to my lady business; I felt the need to cover her from all this pointing and sex talk.

"Well _this_ doesn't want to just let some dude get some of it! It's mine and only I am aloud to decide what happens to it! Now stop talking about it!" I mean it wasn't her business who I did or did not have sex with. I was only sixteen for Christ sake, couldn't I have a bit of a childhood left before I got too wrapped up in having a sex life.

"Okay okay I'll drop it… for now! See you tomorrow." I kissed her cheek before getting in my car and speeding out of there as fast as I could. If I wasn't in the right state of mind I just couldn't be around a freaking mall.

Halfway home my car started to mess up, I know it's an old car with a few miles on it but it's never done something like this. I pulled over onto the side of the road before it shut off all together. Dammit, this was the last thing I needed right now. I didn't know a damn thing about cars but I got out and popped the hood anyway. I stared into the car's engine for at least ten minutes before I heard someone pull up behind me. I turned around and saw a black SUV. Great just great, things were just getting better and better. "What do you want?"

"Car trouble?"

"No, just thought I'd pull over and stare at my car for a few minutes… what. do. you. want?"

"You shot my sister," he stated, crossing his arms over his chest and stepping a little closer to me.

"No… I shot at your sister; it's not really my fault if your sister is crap at watching her own back!" I said standing up straighter, matching his stance and his glare.

"Do you have any idea what you are getting involved in?"

"I was protecting myself, she had a gun pointed at my head… and if it's any consolation I meant to miss,"

"You shouldn't be involved!"

"Well there's a lot of things I shouldn't do Mr. Argent… but I have to protect myself when I feel threatened."

"You're just a kid and this is serious stuff!"

"Can we stop with the riddles and beating around the bush here, you and I both know what's going on! There are bodies piling up and then we have the poor dead mountain lion…" the little guy didn't even do anything and now he was dead, it was all so sad.

"How do you know about this, your p…"

"oh… oh you mean did my parents tell me? No… no they didn't!"

"You sound angry?"

"Wouldn't you be angry if someone played around with your head?!"

"What?" I was shocked, it seemed every adult around here knew about what had happened to me but Chris Argent didn't seem to know anything about it.

"Look that's not why you messed with my car, so you can either fix it or tell me what you want to talk about!" all these back ally meetings were driving me absolutely crazy. It made it seem even more suspicious, like no one would question two people that looked like they were having a normal conversation no matter where you were having that conversation so why do people have to be so sneaky.

"When we first got here… I saw two betas in the woods…" oh god are we gonna play this game again. Was it so hard for someone to just come out with something and say what they are thinking?

"Okay… what does that have to do with me?"

"Do you know who it is?" like I would tell him anything. I wasn't going to be responsible for some innocent person getting murdered.

"Why would I?" he looked confused, he really thought I would know. "Just because I know about werewolves doesn't mean I know everything… I mean you obviously don't know who it is…" this was a complete waste of everyone's time and was pissing me off even more.

"Would you even tell me if you knew?"

"Nope!" and I was serious about that, he knew I was serious about that. "I don't like you or what you do… Derek may be a werewolf but what you did to him at the gas station, bringing that up… how would you feel if you lost your whole family and the people responsible were taunting you about the fact you don't have a family anymore!"

"We did not start that fire!" he suddenly turned serious, stalking closer to me to prove how serious he was about his innocence.

"Even if I believed that… bringing something like that up… it's cruel and hurtful, and I don't like those kinds of people!"

"I do what I do to protect my family!"

"And I'm going to do what I have to do to protect those who can't protect themselves!"

"I think those _things_ can protect themselves just fine," how does someone become this. Willing to kill another person for something they can't be held responsible for. It's not like Scott asked to be bitten and Derek was born into this world.

"That's not the point! Tell me something… how does it feel in that world of yours, full of hatred anger and closed minds?"

"We live by a code; we don't kill them unless they kill innocent people!"

"Even if that person is another werewolf? You're all for protecting innocent people but you could care less if someone was out there killing innocent werewolves, like the Hale family! Where were you when those innocent _humans_ were killed?"

"That was something for the police…" oh the coward's way out. He had suspicions that it was a hunter; I could see it written all over his face.

"Bullshit! You are just living in a world of cowards and scared little kids playing monsters under the bed! Now if you don't mind I have a test to study for so can you please fix my car?" He looked taken aback by my outburst. Chris Argent may believe in his precious code, but I knew not everyone in his family was that way. He walked over to my car, slipped his had under something and pulled out a little black box.

"You should really stay out of this Peri." He sounded pained, and he had that look on his face like he was trying to talk a little kid out of doing something bad.

"It's too late for that Mr. Argent," I got back into my car and sped off. Why did people have to kill other people anyway? Couldn't the human race overcome that part of us and just get along and love each other. Did we have to keep repeating history? Enough people had died already, why add to the body count.

* * *

"Honey where have you been?" _she_ yelled when I slammed the door on my way in. I wasn't planning on answering her but she intercepted me when I was almost to the stairs. "Honey?"

"I was at the mall with Lydia!"

"What did you do to your hair?"

"It's called color, can I go now?!" I couldn't even face her right now; I haven't been able to look either of them in the eyes since I figured out what they did to me. They weren't they people I thought they were and I felt like vomiting every time I was near them.

"Okay… oh and Isaac has been waiting for you!" I just kept on going; the only thing on my mind was to get as far away from her as possible.

She was right though, Isaac was spinning around in circles in my desk chair doing air drums to the music he had playing in the background. I wish I had my camera right now, but I pulled my phone out and snapped a couple low quality pictures before he spotted me and almost fell out of the chair. "How long have you waiting?" I giggle as he righted himself and tried to act cool about it all.

"Not long… oh… your hair!"

"Ah yes Lydia made me since I wouldn't let them cut it…"

"I like it!" he complimented, giving me the Lahey smile.

"So you have a French test tomorrow?"

"Yep! It's oral so I have to memorize a French poem and recite it to the class…"

"Have you picked a poem?"

"Nope!"

"Then let's do that first and then you can memorize it."

"Sounds like it," he was acting odd right now. I mean Isaac could be a pretty laid back guy but most of the time he was never this laid back. It must have been a good week with his dad, it didn't happen often but when it did Isaac was always in a better mood.

* * *

"I think I found one," he called from my desk, swiveling around to get my attention. We had both been scouring the internet for the last two hours for the perfect poem. Isaac was being very particular about what he wanted and it was starting to get slightly annoying. He was shooting down every idea I had for him so I finally moved on to studying for my chemistry test.

I got up off the bed and huddled around him so I could read what he had found,

_"Des paroles de douceur,  
Des moments de bonheur.  
Des regards échangés,  
Un zeste de complicité.  
Des étoiles dans les yeux,  
La joie d'être deux.  
Main dans la main,  
Suivre le même chemin.  
Des rêves plein le coeur,  
Que du plaisir, aucune rancoeur.  
Aimer et oublier  
Les blessures du passé.  
__Juste la magie de l'amour,  
Une belle vie pour toujours."_

I read the poem out loud, it was really quite beautiful. If he didn't succeed in getting an A he would definitely get all the girls in his class to swoon. "I think it's beautiful. Now do you even know what that says?" it was one thing to memorize another language, it was something else to actually understand it, and if I knew Ms. Morel like I think I did she would also want him to recite it in English just to prove if he knew it or not.

"Some of it…" he sounded worried, like he wouldn't pass.

"Relax, I mean you already have an A in French, and I'll help you go over this okay… print it out and come over here." I walked back over to my bed, pushing my chemistry book to the side to make room for Isaac. "Okay let's start with the first line."

"The… um… of… sweetness, that's all I got,"

"Well that's almost all of it; it's The _word _of sweetness…" he shook his head, telling me that he understood it. "Okay now the second line."

"Moments of happiness."

"Good you got that, now the next one."

"Glances exchanged."

"See you are understanding it, now keep going."

"The only things I understand in the next three lines are dash, complicity, and two."

"That's okay, just read along on that one while I read it in English okay… A dash of complicity. Stars in their eyes, The joy of being two… Next."

"Hand in hand, Follow the same path. The heart full of dreams," he didn't have enough confidence in himself sometimes. He was almost as good as me in French

"Great you got that, now the next one, as much as you can understand."

"That fun, no rancor. Love and forget, The wounds of the past."

"Great, now you only have two more lines and you will ace this!"

"Just the magic of love, A beautiful life forever."

"See you understood most of it, trust me Ms. Morel will be nuts not to give you an A."

"What was that?" Isaac asked when there was a sudden sound like nails on a chalk board.

"I don't know," we both got up and looked around my room, trying to find anything that could make that noise but we were coming up trump. What could have made a noise like that?

"I think it was this…" he said walking over to my window. I walked up behind him and saw a spiral looking thing on my window.

"What the hell is that," it was on the outside and it was scrapped into the glass not just in the condensation.

"Who did it?" we were both wigged out of our minds. But I had a feeling that I knew exactly what did this and to say I was scared was an understatement, I was bricking it! The alpha had been outside of my window and now it was leaving some kind of weird messages. I grabbed my phone off the table and snapped a picture of it. 'TELL ME WHAT THE HELL THIS IS!' I sent it to Derek hoping he could fill in the blanks.

"Must have been a bird or a branch or something…" what did it mean and why the hell would the alpha put it on my window...

* * *

**I hope you like it!  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW because they make me happy and they give me that push to keep writing!**

**P.S. I have most of the next chapter already written so hopefully it will be up soon!**

**P.S.S. I LOVE ALL OF YOU THAT KEEP COMING BACK A READING EVEN IF YOU DON'T FAV FOLLOW OR REVIEW!**

**XOX**

**The poem:  
_The words of sweetness,  
Moments of happiness.  
Glances exchanged,  
A dash of complicity.  
Stars in their eyes,  
The joy of being two.  
Hand in hand,  
Follow the same path.  
The heart full of dreams,  
That fun, no rancor.  
Love and forget  
The wounds of the past.  
Just the magic of love,  
A beautiful life forever._**

**_- Julie Jamar_**


	14. Chapter 6 Part2

**Starting off with thanking the lovely people who have reviewed, followed, and favd this little story. It's what makes me keep writing it even when I'm having a hard time. There aren't many of you but I love every single one of you. You all make me smile and you make me very happy. I never thought this many people would actually be interested in something I write!**

**- XLostxinxWonderlandX314 - AlphaBetaOmega18 - DoodleBugNY - HowWeGoOut - MistSpade  
- actus-reus-ad-absurdum - because im that selfish - bunnyboo154 - melissa2005 - narusakulove97  
- Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4 - liza9090 - thegirlwhowaited6 - Moonyong98 - LilMissSomethingelse  
- LucyRider17 - mihel asyki akatsuki schizo - CrazyAddie - DestinyOrton - rach - A Crey - Megallina  
- littlestar365 - McFassy - Nyx-Arae - swanqueen4 - Ash B Bramble - Jasper W.-Seth C.-Crazii-Fan25  
- iWizdom7 - Undapper Thoughts - Friggatriskaidekaphobia - Montanasmith5897 - THatGurlx3  
- camsam17 - AccioMarling - .smile **

**Okay here is the last part of episode six and probably the last time you will see a care free and happy Peri for awhile. I'm not saying there wont be a few moments like when she's with Isaac but the events that are about to happen are really going to shake her up so take in the care free girl while you can! Again the same applies at this point but I will keep saying it.**

**I do not own Teen Wolf or anything at all really except for Peri Louisa McCormick whom I adore and love!**

**Outfits: ****www polyvore com / untitled _40 /set?id = 112381785 (I really love this outfit!)**

**Music:  
Mika - Blue Eyes**

**I was sad that no one reviewed the last chapter. I know it wasn't much, it was mostly a filler but I love hearing your feed back whether it's good or bad so please review when you are done. It's just polite and it honestly makes me happy and all smiley!**

**XOX**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Part.2Zen!**

I ran my finger around the spiral that was still on my window, checking my phone to see if Derek had text me back but I only had a few missed calls and some texts from Stiles. Damn it! I was not going to let this effect me today. After the day I had yesterday I wasn't going to let anything effect me, I was going to find my zen place and stay there. I was relatively positive that the alpha wasn't going to try anything during the day so that eased the nerves and fear a little.

I made sure to find my zen place during my morning shower only succeeding in shocking myself when I looked in the mirror. I had totally forgot that I aloud that to be done to my hair yesterday. It would definitely take some getting used to; my hair has been the same for the last sixteen years.

I remained in my zen place when I went down stairs and grabbed some breakfast, I wasn't even going to let them ruin today for me. I went through my usual routine, ignoring their looks and questions about the day ahead. I was not going to let them dictate my mood or sound of mind anymore. There was no forgiving or forgetting happening here but I was okay with just ignoring them until the day came that I would leave for college. They needed to know that you don't go around screwing with people's heads like that and just get to go on with your life like some Disney movie.

I really hope that Scott would have come up with a plan by now to get his best friend talking to him again. Having Stiles stuck to my hip again today would really screw with my zen place even though I loved the idiot like crazy he was better in doses sometimes. "Batman, hey how's your dad?" I was really hoping he wouldn't be moving that silent treatment onto me.

"Fine, still sore and pretty drugged up." Good he wasn't mad at me for yesterday.

"That's good… that's good, have you talked to Scott yet?"

"No…" Well I think that answered my question, Scotty still hadn't taken the first step yet. What would it take to get these two talking again. I just zenned and followed behind him to class, maybe he would do something in class that might help.

"Are you still not talking to me?" And of course Stiles just went on ignoring him. I told him he needed to get his head out of his ass and to start talking to Scott again. I knew he wanted to it was just a matter of taking that step. "Can you at least tell me if your dads okay. I mean it's just a bruise right… some soft tissue damage, nothing that big." I couldn't help but roll my eyes, this conversation could have gone so many different ways and Scott decided to stick his foot in his mouth. It was almost like he didn't understand why Stiles was really mad at him. It may have been nothing big this time but that wasn't the point, it could have been something far worse.

"You know I feel really bad about it right?"

"You two need to get it together… like right now!" I whispered over to the two idiots. The last thing I needed was being stuck as Stiles only friend. I needed Scott so I could have a break every once in awhile.

"What if I told you I was trying to figure all this stuff out… and I went to Derek for help…" jackpot! I knew that was the perfect thing for Scott to say. There was no way Stiles was going to let Derek out Yoda him when it came to helping Scott learn how to control this.

"If I was talking to you I would say you're an idiot for trusting him… but obviously I'm not talking to you." I held my hand out so I could get a sly low five from Scott. I was finally going to get a nice well deserved Stiles break. "What did he say?!" Stiles finally asked, I pumped the air in triumph! The dynamic duo was finally back together.

I put my headphones in and got my notebook and History book and started on taking notes. It was oddly relaxing to be doing normal high school stuff like this. Just sitting in class and taking notes for a test. After last night I was able to just live in the moment and enjoy the little human moment I get. It wasn't like I was just going to forgive and forget, I hadn't even struck the tip of the iceberg of information that my parents have been keeping from me or all the things they had done to me, but I wasn't going to focus on that right now. Right now I needed to focus on helping the guys try and figure out who was running around killing people and I also needed to help Scott stay away from the Argent's. They could not know that Scott was the second beta.

* * *

I was lying on the table in the cafeteria between Scott and Stiles while they talked about how they could help Scott out. Well it was more like Scott was trying to hide from Allison behind Stiles History book while also coming up with something to help him.

"I think the books making it more obvious… besides she's reading anyway."

"Did you come up with a plan yet?"

"I think so…"

"Does that mean you don't hate me now?"

"No… but your crap has infiltrated my life…"

"And mine!" I interjected from my spot at the end of the table.

"Yeah so now _'we'_ have to do something about it." He said knocking my leg trying to get me to participate in the plan, but I was all for Derek helping him out. He was the werewolf after all. "Plus I'm definitely a better Yoda than Derek!"

"Okay yeah you teach me…"

"Yeah I'll be your Yoda!"

"Yeah you'll be my Yoda."

"Your Yoda I will be!" Stiles and I both said at the same time in our best Yoda impersonation. His was always better than mine though and I would always hate him for that. "I said it backwards…"

"Yeah… I know." Oh you never insult a man's Stars Wars knowledge like that. Naughty naught Scott!

"Alright I definitely still hate you… UH HUH HUH OH YEAH!" I moved my legs out of the way so Stiles could grab all of his stuff without knocking into me. He pulled the book away from Scott making him very visible to Allison and that was when Scott got up and followed Stiles out of the cafeteria.

"Scott?" Oh no she had spotted him but I couldn't really be bothered to feel bad for Scotty. I was too far in my zen place to care about anything really. I just stretched back out and put my other ear bud in while Allison went chasing after Scotty.

After the second song I felt another presence at the table so I pulled my ear buds out and looked up. There sitting by my left shoe was my favorite zamboni driver. "Hey Vernon… long time no see my man!" I sat up, bringing my legs in Indian style, and steeling a fry off his plate. He just gave me that Vernon Boyd glare that I love so much and continued on eating. "Oh come on now don't look like that!" But he was still looking like that. One of these days I was going to staple his face in a smile. He looked better when he smiled. "So how did the test go?"

"B+,"

"Oh well that just means I'm gonna have to bust your ass a little harder!" I felt a fry hit the back of my head and turned to see Isaac and his shit eating grin. "That my friend is just wasteful!" I mocked throwing it right back in his face. I heard Vernon chuckle a little beside me and that intern made me laugh. "Come and take a seat Lahey." I told him, patting the table in front of me.

The three of us just sat around talking nerd talk and throwing food at each other. I reached into my bag and pulled my camera out when Vernon finally started joining in and laughing at Isaac and I. It was such a rare site to see him smile and laugh that I felt I had to catch it on film, and I was glad that him and Isaac seemed to be becoming friendlier with each other. Vernon needed more friends, good people to help knock that brick wall down. When the lunch bell finally rang we all packed our stuff up and me and Isaac bid Vernon goodbye before heading outside to enjoy our free period.

Isaac and I decided to take our free period outside so he could get some drawing in and I could get in a good photo session. We settled onto the top of the bleachers on the lacrosse field, I saw Scott and Stiles being complete idiots. Stiles was taping Scotts hands together behind his back, what the hell did this have to do with Scott controlling the change. I peeked over at Isaac who was focused on drawing a group of kids who were standing a few feet away. Good, so I knew the odd behavior of left and right wouldn't catch his attention. I on the other hand took the opportunity to snap some shots of the goofs in action.

It was quite amusing to see Stiles get some revenge on Scott by hurling ball after ball at his face. I think his swing was getting even better. After a few more shots and giggle fits I noticed Scott start to lose it, he fell to the ground and managed to rip the tape away from his hands. I found myself chanting for him to get it under control, he could do it, I knew he could do it if he just reached deep down. I watched for another minute then let out a sigh of relief when I saw he had managed to control it.

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked when he looked over and saw how tense I was.

"Uh yeah just peachy… let me see that…" I grabbed for his sketch pad before he could get it out of my reach. He really was a talented artist and it was sad not a lot of people knew that about him. When I looked at what he had been sketching I was shocked, I thought he was focusing on the kids across the field but on the paper I saw my eyes staring back at me. It was a perfect portrait, down to the littlest detail. "It's amazing… can I… can I have this?"

"Yeah… um… if you let me finish it…" he looked really uncomfortable with the fact that I had seen it which was strange because he was usually pretty chill with me looking at his stuff.

"Yeah okay… now smile!" I clicked the camera just as he looked up, that cute little confused look on his face.

"No no no, you promised two months and it hasn't been two months!"

"I had my fingers crossed… now smile!" I kept clicking the camera as he tried to shield himself from me and despite himself he was smiling and laughing, making for some great pictures. "Hey if you get to draw me I get to take pictures of you!" I snapped a couple more pictures of him packing his stuff away and then out of nowhere he swept me off my feet and threw me over his shoulder.

"ISAAC! I am in a skirt!" I shrieked, kicking my legs out and throwing my hands out to hold my skirt down.

"You're getting what you deserve… I said no pictures!" I just gave up the struggle and flopped back letting him carry me down the bleachers. I toyed with the fray on his pocket as he carried me back to the school.

To say we both got odd looks from the other kids was an understatement. I saw Allison and called out her name, when she looked up I snapped a picture of her. She just looked at us like we were a three headed monster. "I'm being punished!" I called out as an explanation but she was still looking at us the same.

I wasn't seeing the fun of all this anymore so I derived a plan to get him to put me down. I slipped my hand slowly up the back of his shirt itsy bitsy spider style, heading straight for his tickle zone. "Peri don't you dare!" he stopped, standing rigid in the middle of the hall way.

"Put me down and the hand goes no further." I threatened, but he wasn't putting me down.

"LAHEY PUT MY STAR RUNNER DOWN AND GET TO CLASS!" Coach yelled from the doorway of the Econ room.

"Yeah Lahey!" I giggled, swatting him on the butt as he let me slide back down to earth. "Meet you after school Captain!" I yelled after him as he jogged off to his next class.

"Get in here McCormick!"

"Aye Aye Coach!" I saluted as I passed Coach to get in the room.

"Let's go sit sit sit… We got a lot to cover today… let's go… quicker!" Coach was trying to usher us all in like we were in lacrosse practice.

"Stiles sit behind me!" I heard Scott whisper behind me. I looked back and saw Allison heading for the empty seat behind Scott and Stiles had his leg hanging over the side of the desk, but he wasn't quite quick enough.

I couldn't help but feel bad for the poor girl. Her boyfriend was doing everything in his power to avoid her for reasons that she had no idea about. Her family was a bunch of crazy murderers that wanted to hunt down her boyfriend and shoot arrows and other things through him. Her life was turning into a pickle of a situation and I felt very sorry for her.

"Let's settle down," I just rolled my eyes; no one was even really talking. Compared to my third period AP Trig class this was calm. "Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading…" I raised my hand, hell I did the reading so why not save some poor sap from floundering. "Greenburg put your hand down, everyone knows you did the reading… you too McCormick," well that was just sexist! "How bout uhh… McCall!" Oh the poor sap!

"Whhaatt?"

"The reading."

"Last night's reading?" oh this was not looking pretty at all. Scott never did the reading, I always summarized it for him, but I didn't get a chance to catch him up this morning.

"No how about the reading… of the uh… Gettysburg address!"

"What?!"

"That's sarcasm… you familiar with the term sarcasm McCall?" I looked back at Stiles the same time Scott did. There was nobody more familiar with the term sarcasm than me and Scotty boy.

"Very,"

"Did you do the reading or not?"

"Um… I think I forgot?" oh god seriously!

"Nice work McCall, it's not like you not averaging a D in this class… come on buddy you know I can't keep you on the team if you have a D. How about you summarize the previous nights reading… no? How about the… the night before that?" I could see Scott was floundering more and more and I felt bad for him. It was just Coaches' nature to go at you hard, especially if he really believed in you. "How about you summarize anything you've ever read… in your entire life!"

"I I I…" he wouldn't be doing this if he didn't really believe in Scotty boy so I couldn't be to mad at him.

"No… a blog, how about a… how about the back of a cereal box? No… how about the adults only warning from your favorite website that you visit every night?! Anything!?" Scott was looking really cagey, the way he always looked before he was on the verge of changing. "Thank you McCall, thank you! THANK YOU McCALL, THANK YOU FOR EXTINGUISHING ANY LAST FLICKER OF HOPE I HAD FOR YOU GENERATION! You just blew it for everybody! Thanks, next practice you can start with suicide runs… unless that's too much reading! Alright everybody else settle down…" I could see that Scott had calmed down considerably. I didn't know how but I think the kid finally found something to help him control the change.

"McCormick, last night's reading!" and we could have avoided all this drama if he would have let me do this at the beginning of class. Coach always did things the hard way.

* * *

"It's her," Stiles said coming out of left field. I didn't know that we were going to be talking business right now.

"What's her?"

"Yeah what do you mean?"

"It's Allison…" neither Scotty nor I knew what the hell Batman was talking about. What did Allison have to do with anything? "Remember the night of the full moon, you were thinking about her right? About protecting her."

"Okay?"

"Remember the night of the first lacrosse game?" oh boy did I, but for very different reasons. I didn't want to thank about that night ever again. "You said you could hear her voice out on the field."

"Yeah I did!"

"So that's what brought you back so you could score, and then after the game in the locker room you didn't kill her… at least not how you were trying to kill me!"

"And me!" even though I did kind of walk into that and I would never have let Scott lay a clawed little finger on me.

"She brings you back is what I'm saying!" Stiles finally clarified for us. So she tethered little Scotty to the real world. Well that was kind of sweet and romantic.

"No no no, but it's not always true… because literally every time I'm touching her or kissing her…"

"That's hormones!"

"Yeah that's not the same… when you're doing that you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know!" and Stiles should know all about hormonal teenagers that think about sex all the freaking time! I looked over at Scotty to see if he understood this but it just looked like he was seeing a naked Allison in his head. "You're thinking about sex right now aren't you?"

"Yeah," Scott giggled, he was just the cutest little thing sometimes.

"That's fine… look back in the class room when she was holding your hand that was different, okay. I don't think she makes you week, I think she actually gives you control, she's kind of like an anchor."

"You mean because I love her." Oh my god!

"Exactly," oh my god Scotty said he loved her. I mean I wasn't one for sappy chick flick moments but that was so sweet. Like he just now realized he loved her, he didn't even have to think before he said it, he just said it!

"Did I just say that?"

"Yes you just said that!" me and Stiles both said at the same time only he sounded annoyed and I sounded like a sappy teenager who just got done watching the Notebook. I think I was gonna cry.

"I love her!"

"That's great! Now moving on!" God he was such a dude about this, not everything was werewolves 24/7.

"No no really, I think I'm totally in love with her…"

"And that's beautiful,"

"So beautiful…" I sighed in dreamy voice, it was truly so sweet and precious.

"Now before you go off and write a sonnet can we figure this out please because you obviously can't be around her all the time!" he was being such a party poop, but I knew he was happy for his bestie.

"Yeah, yeah… sorry… so what do I do?"

"I don't know yet!" well that was extremely helpful.

He may not be being very helpful with that but I could see a plan forming in that round head of his, it was that look. The same look he got right before I landed myself in the ER with a broken arm and then a broken leg a few months later. Scotty was in for it now.

"Oh no you're getting an idea aren't you…"

"Yyyeeeaaahhh…"

'"Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?" probably!

"Maybe,"

"Is this idea gonna cause me physical pain?" oh yes it most certainly will!

"Yeah, definitely! Come on…"

"I'm just gonna head out now! I don't need another broken bone or detention!" I called after them, they just waved goodbye. My heart bled for Scott but he's known Stiles a long time and he's a big boy so he can make up his own mind to go along with the crazy.

"What are you doing here?" I walked out to the parking lot only to see Derek Hale leaning against my car. God Isaac was supposed to be meeting me here, what if he would have got here before me.

"I need your help!" he bit out in that same grumpy cat way, it was starting to get real old.

"Yeah well I can't help you right now… … what are you looking at?!" I hated when people just stared at me like that. It was incredibly rude and made me extremely uncomfortable.

"You changed your hair,"

"Yeah, people do that sometimes, but like I was saying I can't help you right now!" he needed to leave before Isaac saw him. I was not going to let my two worlds collide; I would die before I let that happen.

"We had an agreement!"

"Yeah but I have a test, a very big test in a couple of days! I am still a teenager in high school ya know, and you still haven't told me what that thing on my window means!" I was not going to just up and abandon all of my responsibilities, not for Derek Hale, not for anyone! "What do you need my help with?" I gave in, god I was so weak sometimes.

"My uncle, I think he may know who the alpha could be…"

"No…nope! I'm not going back there! NOT gonna happen…" he was giving me this kind of grumpy cat pleading look, but I was not going to give in to this. "Look when you're done with your uncle call me and I'll meet you wherever… okay?" I saw Isaac heading this way, crap crap crap, Derek needed to go now! "Alright you need to go… go…. go… go… go!" I shooed him away just as Isaac made it to my car.

"Wasn't that the guy that nearly passed out the other day?"

"Uh yeah that's him… are we gonna go…" I was trying to get him to drop the subject and get in the car.

"I thought you didn't really know him?"

"I don't… he was looking for Scott!" yeah that sounded like a viable excuse. He couldn't question that, it wasn't like he knew what we were really talking about. "So how did you do on your test?"

"We find out tomorrow, but I think I aced it." he was so excited about it to and that made me really happy.

"I'm sure you aced it, but today we have to focus on the big chemistry test… you don't have to work today right?"

"No, we can go straight to yours," good then I would have something to keep my mind of the craziness that was going on with Derek and left and right.

* * *

We had been studying for the past few hours and my eyes were starting to droop. There was only so much chemistry you could take in before it just got so very boring. I was glad I was getting a chance to just be a normal teenager and doing normal teenager stuff but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to a little bit of action. I heard 'Blue Eyes' sound threw my phone and practically smacked my head off the desk trying to get to it. "What?!"

"The animal clinic! And I don't care if I'm interrupting something!"

"Oh don't be a perv… hello… hel…" he hung up on me! God how rude was that, he wants my help with something and he hangs up on me! … Wait did he say animal clinic, CRAP! Deaton will still be there this time of night! "Uh Isaac I am so sorry but I really have to go… uh actually if you want you can stay here and finish but I really… it's life and death important!" I was floundering around the room trying to get everything together

"Uh… umm… oh… okay… are you okay?" I stopped short at the door, no one had honestly asked me if I was okay in the last few days and it warmed my heart.

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine, but this is really important so like I said you can stay here if you want." I took one more look back before I headed out the door. I needed to make sure Derek didn't do anything stupid and to make sure Dr. Deaton didn't get hurt.

The dogs in the back were going crazy but I couldn't hear anything coming from inside. I mean Derek wouldn't actually hurt Deaton would he. The guy was a little shifty but he was harmless at the end of the day. "Derek?" I called into the dark animal clinic.

"The back," came his ominous voice from the back of the clinic. I walked back and felt the urge to punch Derek in the face. There tied to a chair was Dr. Deaton and it looked like Derek had had some fun before I got here.

"What the hell did you do to him?" I rushed over lifting his head so I could see the damage. He had a cut under his eye but I couldn't really see anything that major. When Deaton started to stir a little Derek pulled me away shoving me into the corner.

"Are you protecting someone?"

"Alright… the… the key to the drug lockers in my pocket…" he sounded terrified, I stepped out of the shadow to try and stop him put he pushed me back before rushing to Deaton.

"I don't want drugs, I wanna know why you're lying?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He spun him around and literally picked him up off the ground and he was still in the chair. "What are you doing to me?! What do you want?!"

"I wanna know who you are and who you're protecting!"

"Derek that's enough let him go!" I could just stand there and watch this, the man obviously didn't know anything and I was very uncomfortable with the whole torture thing.

"What are you doing?!" Scott yelled turning on the rest of the light.

"Scott, Peri get out of here!" Deaton yelled to both of us, Derek just set him back down and knocked him out again. Scott and I both rushed Derek so we could get him to stop.

"Stop stop!"

"Look when he's conscious he can keep himself from healing but unconscious he can't!" What drugs was this guy on! Nobody can make their body heal or not, it does it on its own.

"Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?!"

"You both want to know what the spiral means! It's our sign for a vendetta for revenge! It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied!"

"You think he's the alpha?!"

"We're about to find out." I jumped at Derek when I saw him raise his fist to hit Deaton again; it was like I was surrounded by savages sometimes. Using violence to solve all their problems.

I didn't get a chance to do anything before Scott grabbed Derek's arm, I looked up and saw that he was completely wolfed out. It was both the coolest and scariest thing I had ever seen in my entire life. "Hit him again and you'll see me get angry." It looked like Scott had finally found the power to control the shift.

"That… Was… Awesome!" I exclaimed from my corner of the room but the two sour pusses didn't seem to like that I was enjoying this so much. "Okay not the right time…" I grabbed some swabs from the counter beside me and handed them to Scott so he could help clean Deaton up a little. "I can't believe you think Dr. Deaton is a werewolf," that just made me laugh. The guy couldn't be further from a mean killing wolf machine.

"Do you have a plan?" Derek asked Scott, I could tell grumpy cat was getting impatient. He had been pacing the small room for the past minute.

"Just give me an hour."

"Then what?"

"Meet me at the school, in the parking lot." Derek just walked out of the room, probably going to blow off some of that grumpy cat anger.

"Here I'll take over, you go get Stiles." He just nodded and left out the back. I took over for him and finished cleaning up the cut below his eye then I took a scalpel and cut the tape around his wrists. When I was done with Deaton grumpy cat decided to rejoin me but he didn't look happy that I had freed the 'alpha'. "Calm down grumpy cat, he's not gonna wake up anytime soon. Look I'm gonna go check on the animals real quick… and no hitting him when I'm gone." I shot at him before I walked back to the kennels.

They had calmed down a lot since I had gotten here but I still needed to make sure they had food and water since no one would be here to check on them the rest of the night. The last little puppy I spotted was my new baby who I was yet able to take home. She had gotten quite a bit bigger since I last saw her; I opened her kennel and lifted her out. She immediately snuggled up under my chin and let out a cute little whimper. I turned back around and walked back into the room and saw Derek was still pacing, keeping a close eye on the doctor.

"Why do you have a puppy?"

"She's mine, still haven't picked a name… what do you think grumpy cat?" I asked holding her out to him. He just gave me his bitch face and looked the other way but my new baby seemed to have taken a liking to him. She reached her little muzzle out to him and licked his face. "Aww… she likes you grumpy!" She started yapping when he turned to look the other way and refused to pay attention to her. She was really starting to perk up and she wanted to play with Derek. "Come on grumpy, I mean look at that face… it's so precious… just give her a little pet…" I held her out closer to him so she could really get at his face. It was hands down the most adorable thing I had ever seen, "come on grumpy, just a little pet." When he reached his hand out I thought I had actually one but he passed right over her little head and patted mine. "I am not an animal Derek!" I huffed and stomped back into the kennels to deposit the little one back into her cage. "Mommy will see you again soon," I cooed, poking my finger into the cage so she could get a sniff and a lick in.

I walked back out and Derek had decided to tie the poor vet back up, he had his arm around Deaton and looked like he was waiting on me. "We need to go!"

"Why are we tacking Deaton?" I got the 'don't argue with me' face and decided to just shut my mouth and go with it. "Should I take my car or can I drive the Camaro?" again with the bitch face.

"Just leave your car here."

"Okay you're the boss." I followed him out to his car and couldn't help but wince when he just threw Deaton in the back. "Can't you make him a little more comfortable… … Please stop looking at me like that… … FINE!" I just threw myself in the front seat, arms folded, and a childish pout in place. He was being such a grumpy cat! "Why are we leaving now, we still have like forty minutes."

"Stop talking!"

* * *

After making him stop at the gas station for some refreshments we were actually running a little late and Mr. grumpy pants was not at all happy. I saw Scott and Stiles were already there when we finally pulled up to the school, and Stiles was holding a pair of bolt cutters. Were they planning on breaking into the school?

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked as soon as we got out of the car. I moved out of the way so he could see him in the back.

"He's in the back."

"Oh he looks comfortable…"

"Hey hey what are you doing?!"

"You said I was linked with the alpha… I'm gonna see if your right."

"Well this is all very exciting," I mumbled as I leaned against Stiles jeep and started playing with my bellybutton ring. I didn't know what I was expecting from this night but the fact that it was nearly as boring as studying for a chem. test was not it. Derek soon joined me but he was definitely in a grumpier mood. "Do you ever smile?"

"This isn't really a smiling time?"

"But like have you ever smiled?"

"You really don't remember anything?"

"No!" now I was supper uncomfortable, I wasn't expecting someone to just casually bring that up. Then all of a sudden there was what sounded like a poor little cat being strangled sounding through the whole parking lot.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"What the hell was that?!" was that Scott? I couldn't figure it out at all and Derek wasn't providing any answers. Then it was the sound a Simba would be proud of, a roar that reverberated through the whole place. I'm sure the whole state could hear that. "That's my boy!" Derek on the other hand didn't look at all impressed.

When I saw the two boys walking out of the school I made sure to shoot Scotty a thumbs up. "I'm gonna kill both of you!" oh yeah sure grumpy cat. I moved to stand next to the dynamic duo and flung my arm around Spidey. "What the hell was that? What are you trying to do attract the entire state to the school?!"

"Sorry I didn't know it would be that loud?" Oh it was loud alright!

"Yeah it was loud… and it was…"

"Awesome!" we both said at the same time, throwing in a little fist bump at the end.

"Shut up!" such a sour puss

"Don't be such a sour wolf." Oh that one was so much better; I was going to have to steal that.

"What'd you do with him?" I turned to look into the back seat and saw that Deaton was indeed gone. How the hell did he manage that?

"What? ... I didn't do anything!" I wasn't getting a good vibe about this. My stomach was starting to tie itself in knots.

Blood and chaos, yelling and running, red eyes and bad breath across my face. All I could think was, all those years ago I was wrong… He still needed my help… but now he was dead and I was next…

* * *

**I hope you like it!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW because they make me happy and they give me that push to keep writing!**

**P.S. I LOVE ALL OF YOU THAT KEEP COMING BACK A READING EVEN IF YOU DON'T FAV FOLLOW OR REVIEW!**

**XOX**


	15. Chapter 7

**Starting off with thanking the lovely people who have reviewed, followed, and favd this little story. It's what makes me keep writing it even when I'm having a hard time. There aren't many of you but I love every single one of you. You all make me smile and you make me very happy. I never thought this many people would actually be interested in something I write!**

**- XLostxinxWonderlandX314 - AlphaBetaOmega18 - DoodleBugNY - HowWeGoOut - MistSpade  
- actus-reus-ad-absurdum - because im that selfish - bunnyboo154 - melissa2005 - narusakulove97  
- Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4 - liza9090 - thegirlwhowaited6 - Moonyong98 - LilMissSomethingelse  
- LucyRider17 - mihel asyki akatsuki schizo - CrazyAddie - DestinyOrton - rach - A Crey - Megallina  
- littlestar365 - McFassy - Nyx-Arae - swanqueen4 - Ash B Bramble - Jasper W.-Seth C.-Crazii-Fan25  
- iWizdom7 - Undapper Thoughts - Friggatriskaidekaphobia - Montanasmith5897 - THatGurlx3  
- camsam17 - AccioMarling - For. your .smile - LokiLova - redtailedhero - Miffybeth **

**I know it was a long time coming and it's also a very long chapter, it may very well be the longest chapter I have written to date. But good news is I have hella inspiration when it comes time to start up for season 3b. I mean the new episode blew my ever loving mind and made me a little hot under the collar for one Dylan O'Brien! But back on track. The usual applies like always. Outfits will be posted below even though she's still in the same thing as the last chapter obviously. I have to say I very much enjoy the ending of this and it gave me a great view into the future when I can write Peri's reaction to whats going on with her best friend! I just hope you guys like it, this is my first time writing anything so I hope i did a decent job at writing the action stuff. **

**Outfits: ****www polyvore com / untitled _40 /set?id = 112381785 (I really love this outfit!)**

**www polyvore com / nighty _night /set?id = 113213740**

**Remember to do the polite thing and review when your done. It also makes me really happy to hear what you guys are thinking and so far I only know what 9 of you think of it. So bring on the thoughts and even if you have a theory about what's going on feel free to share your opinion with me.**

**I don't own teen wolf or anything else, but I do own Peri Louisa McCormick!**

**XOX**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Fear and Loathing **

All I could do was stand there in fear. The red eyed werewolf just circled me, sniffing every inch of me until finally it stood up on its hind legs and pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear with one of its clawed fingers. It looked me over one more time before letting out a feral growl and taking off like a bullet. I stood there for another minute still paralyzed with fear but I shook it off and ran over to where it had tossed Derek. He was just laying there, blood dripping out of his mouth, eyes wide open. I put two fingers to the pulse point on his neck and I didn't feel anything. Oh god I think he is really dead.

"Derek…" I whispered, running my fingers through his hair. "Come on Derek… please… please wake up…" I started shaking him, trying to do something to get him to wake up and give me that grumpy cat scowl. "Derek please do something!" I rolled him over on his back, clutching at his face, just trying to do anything to wake him up. "Oh God…" I gritted out through the tears in my eyes. "Please just do something… something to tell me your still in there!"

I didn't want to leave him hear alone but I couldn't just stand out here in the open for the alpha to slash me apart so I ran towards the door Stiles and Scott had ran into. It was just standing open, Stiles bolt cutters propped up against the door. Well that wasn't a good sign. I followed the sound of talking and found the guys in an empty class room about to push a desk against the door.

"He's dead and we're next!"

"He's right…" I whispered from the doorway, finally noticing how much of Derek's blood was all over my hands and clothes. "Derek's dead…he didn't have a pulse…" I didn't know why this was tearing a hole in my heart so much. I hadn't known Derek that long, maybe a couple of weeks, and I didn't really like him that much, I didn't hate him but I didn't really know the guy so why was thinking he was dead hurt so damn much.

"Oh god Peri you're okay!" Stiles exclaimed pulling me into a tight hug. "I looked for you but I couldn't find you out there!"

"I was with Derek… … We have to get out of here… or we're next!"

"Okay… just… what do we do?!"

"We get to my jeep we get out of here… you seriously think about quitting your job, good!"

They both ran over to the windows even though I knew that was a waste of time. I just stood by the desk staring at the blood covering my hands. Derek was really dead, how the hell could that happen. One minute he was there being all yelly and mean and the next he was dead! But the alpha didn't do anything to me, he had the perfect opportunity to kill me like he did Derek but he just ran off. Why did he leave me alone after all the people he's killed.

"Peri!" I heard Stiles yell, something came flying through the window sending glass everywhere. I ducked behind the desk to get away from it and the gaping hole in the big window. "That's my battery!"

"We're are you going?" I heard Scott whisper.

"We have to move."

"He could be right outside."

"He is right outside!" Stiles and I both whispered at Scott. Who the hell else would throw a car battery through the freaking window?

"Just let me take a look." Don't these two ever watch horror movies! You never 'just take a look' without the freaking killer seeing you and knowing exactly where you are. That's why I got up and moved myself closer to the door. Luckily for us there wasn't anything out there so we crept out of the room and down the hallway. We needed some kind of plan!

"This way,"

"No no no, somewhere without windows."

"Every single room has windows."

"Somewhere with less windows."

"The locker room!" we both said at the same time thinking of the same thing. It was the best place to hide in the whole school other than the boiler room. So that's where we headed still trying to be as quite as possible.

"Call your dad."

"And tell him what?"

"I don't know anything… that there's a gas leak, a fire, whatever! If that thing sees a parking lot filled with cop cars it'll take off!" or it will slaughter its way through every single one of them.

"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely terminator and kills every cop in site… including my dad!"

"I'm with Stiles!" I didn't want to put papa in the middle of this.

"They have guns!" really, like that would do anything to stop that thing!

"Yeah and Derek had to be shot with a wolves bane laced bullet to even slow him down… remember that!"

"We have to… we have to find a way out and just run for it."

"That won't work!"

"Yeah there's nothing near the school for at least a mile."

"What about Derek's car?" That would still require precision and great timing… and I really didn't like the idea of just taking Derek's car no matter if he was dead or not. He wouldn't want other people driving his car and I just couldn't do it.

"That could work! We go outside, we get the keys off his body, gah, and then we take his car!" Why were my friends talking about a dead person like he didn't matter like he was just a means to an end? What was with the people around me lately?!

"And him." At least Scott was showing some compassion here.

"Fine…whatever!"

"Wait! Did you hear that?"

"No," they both kept walking but I could have sworn I heard something.

"Guys!" they weren't listening to me, why did no one ever listen to me?! Then Scott stopped right in front of the door, making a grab for Stiles hand to stop him from opening the door.

"What?"

"She's right, I think I heard something," Scott whispered. See, this was why people should listen to me.

"Like what?!"

"Quiet!"

We all started backing away from the door, there was no telling what was behind it or what it was that Scott and I both heard, but I definitely wasn't going to be taking any chances. He knocked Stiles flashlight down so it wouldn't give us away, and I set out on trying to find a decent place to hide even though I was pretty sure if it was the alpha it wouldn't really matter where we hid, he would just sniff us out.

"Hide," Scott whispered to both of us and Stiles took that as his cue to try and use a locker as a hiding spot. "What, no, Stiles!" Even Scott thought it was a stupid move but neither of us really had a choice in the matter so we followed suit and picked a locker to hide in. I plastered myself to the back of the locker and threw my hand over my mouth to quiet my breathing. This so was not going to work; we were all about to become puppy chow. I saw someone walk past my locker but they kept going, I thought maybe we would be able to go undetected but then I heard one of the most girly scream ever and that forced me to shoot out of my hiding spot. It was just Donny, but I think me bursting out behind him scared him even more.

"Shhhhhh!" We all shot towards the janitor.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Quiet,"

"Quiet my ass what the hell are you trying to do kill me!" actually the complete opposite and if he would just shut up we might be able to get out of here alive.

"All of you get out!"

"Donny just listen for half a second okay!"

"Not okay, get the hell out of here right now!" He tried to grab all three of us and he was succeeding, cause Donny was not a little guy what so ever.

"Come on Donny," I tried to persuade him but he just told me to shut up.

"Just one second to explain," Stiles tried again but Donny still wasn't having it.

"Just shut up and go," something jerked Donny back into the locker room and all I could hear was his blood curtailing screams and the viscous growls of the alpha. It had killed Donny… … Donny was my favorite staff member. Scott threw himself at the door, trying to do anything to save the poor guy but it was too late and Stiles knew it too. We both pulled Scott away from the door and took off down the hallway trying to find another place to hide or some other way to get out.

We finally found one of the exits and we tried pushing it open but it wouldn't budge which was odd. If Donny was still in the building there should be at least one exit unlocked so he could get out and it was usually this exit so why wasn't it opening. "It's a dumpster." Scott said as he made enough room to stick his head out.

"He pushed it in front of the door to lock us in," Stiles went at the door again and again. He was starting to panic and get frustrated because he was scared. He was going to end up hurting himself so Scott and I tried to pull him away from the door.

"Stiles stop it!" Scott yelled as he threw his best friend away from the door. We all just walked away; there wasn't any hope of getting that door opened so we went the other way. I wasn't at all comfortable walking down this hallway. There was an entire wall of windows all along the corridor, the alpha would easily be able to spot us here.

"I am not dying here… I am not dying at school!"

"I second that!" I was too young to die and I hated school too much to die in it!

"We're not going to die!" easy for the super healing werewolf to say!

"What is it doing, what does it want?"

"Me! Derek says its stronger with a pack," well it was already pretty freaking strong so I wasn't looking forward to how strong it could be with even more little pups.

"Oh great, a psychotic werewolf that's into team work, that's beautiful!" I stopped short just behind the guys when I saw a blur move outside the window. I stepped closer to see if I could see anything, I noticed Scott do the same, making Stiles stop too. When I looked again I saw the red eyes coming out of the shadow. Oh great, the alpha is on the roof across from us and now he knows exactly where we are. When it started running toward the window we didn't waste another second, I put all of my cross country training into effect and took the lead in front of the guys just as the giant evil wolf crashed through the window. God I was going to die in the school in the middle of the night!

We changes course and headed down the stairs, down to the boiler room which was both a good choice and a stupid choice. Once we were in there we wouldn't be able to get out, but there also might be a good place to lock the alpha up! When we finally made it down there all I could hear was the blood rushing in my ears and the erratic beat of my heart. There was no way the alpha wouldn't be able to hear all of this once he got down here, in close proximity to us. "Now what do we do?!" I asked, trying to get my breathing and heart rate under control. I saw Scott peek around the lockers and then I heard the growling, god it was in here with us now. What the hell are we going to do?!

"Go!"Scott ushered Stiles and I, so we crept around the lockers and further into the boiler room. I could still hear the alpha growling somewhere behind us.

"Alright we have to do something!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know!"

"Well that's helpful!"

"Hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it, something!" we were nearly backed into a corner but then I noticed something and I looked over at Stiles to see if he had noticed the same thing. We shared our 'agreeing to this plan' look. He looked around one more time before putting his hand in his pocket and slowly taking his keys out. He was being very apprehensive about it and I didn't blame him one bit but this was the only logical plan there was. He finally threw the keys into the empty room and we both pushed Scott out of the way as soon as the alpha heard the commotion and charged into the room then we pushed the door closed as fast as possible.

"The desk, come on the desk!" I left that to Scott and Stiles as I backed away from the door, trying to get as far away from that thing as possible. It worked! God I could finally breathe! It wasn't happy though, it kept trying to get out and Scott was still stuck on the other side of the desk. "Come on get across." Stiles told him.

When he was finally over all I wanted to do was run out of here and get as far away from this place as possible. "What are you doing?" I looked back and saw Stiles creeping up to the window of the door. What was this idiot up to now?

"I just want to get a look at it!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Yeah Stiles don't be stupid, let's get out of here!"

"Look its trapped okay, it's not gonna get out!"

"That doesn't matter Stiles…. …. Stiles get back here!" he wasn't listening though. He just kept creeping over onto the desk to look into the window. Was seeing a psychotic werewolf really that freaking important!

"Yeah that's right we got you," he whispered into the vent that was the window. Great he was goading the psychotic werewolf that was just what we needed!

"Stiles shut up!"

"No I'm not scared of this thing!" yeah and that's why he jumped like a little kid watching a horror movie when the thing tried to puts its hand through the window.

"Yeah not scared my ass, now get over here!"

"Not scared of you!"

"Stiles just stop!"

"Alright, cause you're in there and we're out here and you're not going any," Hail Mary full of grace! The thing just smashed through the freaking ceiling.

"Way to go moron!" I yelled slapping him upside the head. The thing was not only loose but it was currently in the ceiling above us and it could easily break through at any minute. So instead of standing around and telling Stiles how stupid he was again and again we decided to get out of there as fast as we could. I don't know how much more of this running I could take; I was on high school track not an Olympic freaking athlete.

We had finally slowed down to a walk, but all the steam from these pipes wasn't helping me catch my breath any. My lungs were currently the leader of the 'we hate Peri McCormick club' that my body had started a few hours ago.

"Wait do you hear that?" Nope, all I could hear was my heart about to bust out of my chest.

"Hear what?"

"It sounds like a phone ringing." That grabbed my attention. Why would a phone be ringing in the school, well unless it was Donny's phone.

"What?"

"I know that ring… its Allison's phone." WHAT! Oh god this meant more running and more lying and even more people to protect from the crazy wolf stalking around the school. "Give me your phone!" He demanded, but this one was down to Stiles. I left my phone in Derek's car. "… No it's me, where are you… where are you right now… where, where are you exactly… get to the lobby, go now!" Well things just got so much more interesting. Once Scott hung up with Allison we were on the run again.

"I am so going to be hurting tomorrow… well that is if we survive." I choked out as I tried to relegate my breathing as we ran along. Neither of them looked too amused by that statement. We finally made it up to the first floor so I slowed down to a snails pace giving my lungs a little break. I saw Allison up ahead and I sent up a silent prayer that maybe we were in the clear.

"Why did you come, what are you doing here?" Very eloquent and boyfriend like Scott.

"Because you asked me to." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. That put my spidey senses on high alert because I knew for a fact that he didn't ask Allison to do anything. We had been stuck in this school for hours.

"I asked you to?" She pulled out her phone and showed him a text. Oh great, and the alpha's text savvy on top of everything else. How very 21st century of him.

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message."

"Well we've been stuck in here for hours so," I shut up when Stiles elbowed me in the rib. Yeah I better leave this up to Scott.

"Because I didn't."

"Alright did you drive here?" Yeah that was definitely the question we should be asking.

"Jackson did,"

"Jacksons here?" we all said at the same time. This was just getting better and freaking better.

"And Lydia," oh my god! "What's going on, who sent this text?" Her phone started to ring, my guess was Lydia. "Where are you?" That's when the twins popped through the door. I just wanted this night to be over!

"Finally, can we go now?" Yes yes yes yes, going would be a very good thing right now! We were almost in the clear, very nearly out of this place but then the ceiling started to crack and moan. Oh god the alpha was in the ceiling again and we didn't really have any other choice but to run away from the only way out.

"Run!" We all set off like a shot as I heard the alpha crash through the ceiling. The only good thing coming out of this whole thing was that it was good practice for cross country. We headed up the stairs and that's when even more panic started setting in, the only logical place we could go from here was the cafeteria and that was the last place we should be, with a twenty foot wall of windows.

We crashed through the doors and as soon as we were behind them the two idiots started piling things in front of the door. It seemed Stiles and I were the only sane people at the moment. "Help me get this in front of the door!" Really, even his werewolf senses couldn't alert him to all the freaking windows.

"Scott, wait not here,"

"Scott you're gonna need to stop now!"

"What was that…? Scott what was that?" The last thing we needed when everyone but me and Stiles were being idiots was these two going into freak out mode.

"What came through the ceiling?!" God Lydia was becoming hysterical; if this night didn't end soon I might be asking the alpha to kill me.

"Just help me! Stack the chairs!" Scott shouted out orders to the two hysterical girls.

"Guys if you'd just wait a second!"

"Seriously please stop and listen!"

"You guys listen to us!" I just traded a look with Stiles as we kept on trying to get them to stop and listen. Protecting the door was all good and well but did absolutely nothing when he could just smash right through the windows. "Can we wait a second!"

"Guys just STOP!"

"Yeah Stiles talking… can we hang on one second please!"

"HELLO!" Stiles and I both yelled finally getting them to stop even though they had successfully stacked all that they could in front of the door.

"Okay nice work,"

"Very beautiful stacking skills,"

"Now what should we do about the twenty foot wall of windows?!" Stiles and I pulled out our best Vanna White impression, making sure to show case all the very lovely windows.

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on because I am freaking out here and I would like to know why… … … Scott!" I knew we couldn't tell them what was really going on, especially Allison, but I was coming up trumps when it came to a viable explanation. Scott was just looking back and forth between Stiles and I, silently asking us what he should do or say but none of us knew how to help him.

"Somebody killed the janitor," oh well we could tell them that and just freak them out even more!

"What?"

"Yeah the janitors dead," I didn't help elaborate on that even though I saw both Jackson and Lydia looking to me for conformation. I just turned back to the window trying to stay as far out of this as I could.

"What is he talking about, is this a joke?" God I wish someone would put a muzzle on that girl, she was worse than Lydia at this point and that was saying something!

"Who killed him?"

"No no no no, this was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed,"

"Don't you get it, there wasn't a mountain lion." How was it that me Scott and Stiles could keep relatively calm yet these three were pissing their pants over it.

"Who was it… what does he want?" we did not need this right now, all this third degree. What we needed to be doing was figuring out how to get the hell out of here alive and in one piece. "What's happening… … SCOTT?!"

"I I don't know! I I I just… … if we go out there he's going to kill us!"

"Us… he's gonna kill us?" what was so hard to get about this, seriously!

"Can we just focus on getting the hell out of here please!" I was still facing away from the group, trying to get myself together and stopping myself from strangling these idiots.

"No… who, who is it!" They were all looking between Scott Stiles and me but none of us had an answer that would make any sense.

"It's Derek, its Derek Hale," if looks could burn you into a puddle of molten lava I think Scott would already be melting his way through the floor. How could he just throw Derek under the bus like that, the guy was dead and he just goes and does that!

"Wait, Derek killed the janitor?"

"Are you sure?" I was really hoping he would go back on what he said and come up with something else.

"I saw him,"

"But the mountain lion,"

"No Derek killed them!"

"All of them?

"Yes, starting with his own sister!" that was my breaking point, I shoved all the chairs on the table closest to me off on to the floor, just doing anything to keep my fist from going through Scott face!

"And the bus driver,"

"And the guy in the video store, it's been Derek the whole time!" I walked further away from my group of friends, trying to relegate my breathing and keep my temper in check. "He's in here with us… … and if we don't get out now he's going to kill us to!"

"Son of a bitch!" I whispered, punching the wall as hard as I could to release some of my anger but it didn't really help and I really didn't need a broken hand so I didn't do it again.

"Call the cops!" Jackson barked at Stiles.

"No!" Stiles and I both answered. I did not want pops anywhere near this place.

"What do you mean no?" They were all looking at us like we were crazy but I didn't really care.

"I mean no, you wanna hear it in Spanish… no!" he shot back using a ridiculous Spanish accent.

"Or German, nein. Or French, non. Or Swedish, nej … I could pull some other languages out if you want!"

"Look Derek killed three people okay, we don't know what he's armed with!" and the only person I thought was sane around here just hopped on the blame Derek Hale band wagon, great!

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department, call him!"

"I'm calling!"

"No Lydia would you just hold on a second!" Jackson just pushed him back when he tried to stop her but I didn't bother. There was no way the alpha wouldn't have some kind of contingency plan when we smartened up and tried to call the cops. I had no doubt in my mind that she wouldn't be getting through to anyone.

"Yes, we're at Beacon Hills High School, we're trapped and we need you to… … but… She hung up on me." Yeah and there was that contingency plan.

"The police hung up on you?"

"She said they got a tip warning them that there's going to be prank calls about a break in at the high school, she said that if I called again there going to trace it and have me arrested!"

"Okay then call again!"

"That won't work," I informed, did these people know nothing about police procedure when it came to cell phones.

"Yeah, they won't trace a cell and they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here."

"What the… what what is this?" she was really grading on my nerves, in fact they were all grading on my nerves! "Why does Derek wanna kill us, why is he killing anyone?" We all looked over to Scott, they all had a questioning look but I was looking more like I wanted to murder him.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" the guy was a true idiot through and through.

"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia asked, and I wasn't about to jump in a try to save him. He started this mess with Derek he can be the one to deal with it.

"No, I mean… I I don't know," smooth Rico Suave.

"Is he the one that called the police?" My anger management issues were starting to flare up at this ridiculous game of twenty questions and all the finger pointing at Derek.

"I don't know!" I didn't really feel bad at all about the little lovers spat these two would be having later. I just wanted her to stop talking!

"Alright why don't we ease back on the throttle here," he pushed Scott away and grabbed my wrist to drag me into the little huddle I wanted nothing to do with.

"Okay first off throwing Derek under the bus, nicely done."

"I didn't know what to say, I had to say something and if he's dead then it doesn't matter right! Except if he's not," I couldn't stand here anymore.

"You guys can finish this up without me, I can't be around you right now." I left them to it as I walked back over to the windows to make sure the alpha wasn't stalking around out there.

"Okay ass heads new plan, Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone over with a gun and decent aim, are we good with that?" Jackson forever the giant douche that couldn't go five minutes without insulting someone.

"Well I'm not!" I called from my spot near the windows.

"He's right; tell him the truth if you have to just call him." Stiles and I shared the same look of shock and awe. Scott was just rolling right into the land of the selfish. I would rather die than bring in more innocent people to get slaughtered including Stiles dad.

"Alright give me the phone!" Jackson demanded as he tried to grab it from Stiles pocket but my little Batman wasn't just gonna stand around. He socked Jackson one good time in the jaw and I couldn't be more proud of him.

"Jackson! Are you okay!" Yeah she was sufficiently on the most annoying person ever list. Everyone knew better than to feed into Jackson's little drama sessions. I walked over to Stiles and gave him a little pat on the back.

"Proud of you Batman," I wanted to join in on the fun when I saw that stuck up little look on Allison's face but I opted to just let things calm down. "Stop coddling him Allison, he deserves worse than that!" But she ignored me and turned back to the world's worst actor. Stiles decided to give in and started dialing his dad's number.

"Dad hey it's me… and it's you voice mail, look I need you to call me back now, like right now," suddenly there was a banging at the doors. Great he had decided that he wasn't just going to wait around any longer. There was no where viable for us to go except up. "We're at the school, dad, we're at the school." It was only a matter of time before he got through that door, god we were gonna die. "The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell."

"Which only goes up!"

"Well up is better than here." I said before Stiles had a chance, we all headed into the stairwell before the alpha could get through the door so at least we had a little head start on him. When we finally made it to the top floor we started checking every door to see if maybe Donny had forgotten to lock one, god I really hoped he did. Lydia found an open room but there was no way that door would keep the alpha out, we needed a distraction, something to keep the alpha off their case. I knew the alpha was after Scott but I also knew for some crazy reason it was interested in me to. "You guys go, I'll distract him!" I called to my small group of friends.

"What are you crazy?!" Scott yelled grabbing my arm and trying to force me into the class room.

"That door won't hold and you need a distraction… Just keep them safe and come up with a plan!" I jerked my arm away and ran down the hallway making sure to make as much nose as possible. "Come on you dick!" I slammed my hands against a couple of the lockers when I heard a growl coming from the other end of the hall. The alpha was just passing the chemistry room. "You want me so bad… COME AND GET ME!" I didn't wait to see if he would follow I just booked it down the stairs to the bottom level. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears and I was afraid it was going to rip right out of my chest. I was the world's biggest idiot right now and I was scared out of my mind. I couldn't run all over the school, not even I had that much stamina. I thought back to what the alpha did in the parking lot, it didn't try to kill me when it had the perfect opportunity so I stopped in the middle of the hallway and I heard its paws skid to a stop behind me. If I was a braver person I probably would have turned around and faced the thing but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I stood stock still nearly busting a lung at how hard I was breathing. "What do you want from me?" I whispered, my voice shaking like crazy, god I knew better than to show weakness and that was just what I was doing.

"Louisa…" I heard him whisper in my ear. I could feel his breath on my ear and neck, sending goose bumps all over my body."So grown up… so beautiful…" I felt a few tears roll down my cheek and it felt like my lungs were shriveling up, I couldn't breathe!

"What do you want from me?!" I spat out with more force, making sure to control my voice this time.

"Remember…" he growled in my ear, and then I felt his claws running up and down the back of my neck.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

_Laura Hale, Derek Hale, Peter Hale, Cora Hale, Talia Hale… more and more Hale's. Allen Deaton, Marin Morel. Gerard Argent, Chris Argent, Kate Argent… more and more hunters._

_A faceless little girl running through the woods chasing an older boy. They're smiling and laughing, playing a game of tag. Fairytale stories with blood, gore, and death. Girly giggles sounding through the house as little girls try on the older girl's clothes and make-up. Happy smiling faces everywhere, no care in the world but living their life one day at a time._

* * *

_Parents have to work all day so I have to stay at the Hale's. There are weird noises coming from outside and there's nowhere for us to go. We are being driven to the basement. Cries and screams are everywhere, men, women, children, human and wolf alike. There's laughing from outside the window and the door. Something smells funny, why does it smell so funny. Now it's hard to breathe and it's getting really hot. There's smoke everywhere and I can't see my family through it. Big strong arms pick me up and hold me above the smoke so I can breathe again. We're running but it's still hot, then he trips and we fall, a beam crashes down on top of him but he tells me to run when I try to help him. I'm scared and I want to stay and help him but I can't breathe. A small hand takes mine and pulls me down the tunnel. Now it's two faceless little girls running hand in hand down the tunnel and out into the woods. One lets go and the other keeps running, doing what she was taught to always do. Then it's nothing but cries and the wailing of sirens._

_Good news and then nothing but dead eyes everywhere. Night after night it's the same thing, those cold lifeless eyes. Nights of crying and screaming myself awake, then it was nights cuddled in my friend's arms, a little payback for the years he would do the same. Waking up one morning numb to everything, not caring if I died. Walking into my parent's bathroom and grabbing the bottle of aspirin, I knew if I took enough it would eat away at my liver. I made sure to take the whole thing, and it was just opened two days ago. I felt cold and alone and I didn't care anymore, I just wanted to be with him again, I just wanted to make everything stop. I woke up three days later in the hospital with balloons and card all around me. Man that must have been a nasty fall, they told me I was out for a couple of days, they were scared something really serious had happened. I wasn't so sad anymore, I missed my brother and I still had nightmares about finding him but I was moving forward with my life like he wanted me to and it was a good thing because not long after I lost my brother my best friend lost his and since I wasn't so sad anymore I could be there for him so he could be sad and grieve._

* * *

_"Laura you're the only one now, you have to help them!" Rose exclaimed as the two women huddle around her desk in her office._

_"I can't take that life away from them!" Laura fought back, reeling at the audacity of this woman._

_"What they went through… they won't survive that and what if someone comes knocking one day… it's better this way!"_

_"They will never forgive you for this when they find out!"_

_"They'll never find out!" She would make sure of that. There was no reason that her little babies would ever have to remember that world ever again._

_"Rose even David is against this, you are asking me to take the only family Derek and I have left away; I can't do that, to me or to them!" She couldn't take away the only family her baby brother had left. He had lost so much already._

_"You have to; they need to be safe Laura." Came a deep voice from the doorway of the office._

_"Derek don't ask me to do this to them!" She just couldn't bring herself to take so much away and maybe she was being selfish but is still hurt to think about never seeing them again._

_"There is no other way; they shouldn't have to remember any of this pain… … Just let me say goodbye first." He needed to see them one last time, say goodbye to his best friend and his little sister._

* * *

_"Where are you going?" She asked as she let her legs swing back and forth off the porch._

_"Far far away…" he was trying to make it sound like those fairy tale stories she loved so much as a kid._

_"To a magical land?" She asked, finally looking up at him._

_"Yeah… and you won't be able to see me again…" the look on her face made is heart clench in pain. This wasn't going to be easy but it needed to be done._

_"But I love you and I want to see you everyday… like before!" she exclaimed, the tears already starting to fall down her little chipmunk cheeks._

_"But you're a big girl now and you don't need me anymore." It hurt him to be saying this and seeing the tears in her eyes._

_"But you still need me, who else is going to protect you from the evil?" no one understood, no one ever understood. She was the only one left that could protect him. She had promised Auntie Talia she would always look out for him._

_"I'm safe now, no more evil after me…" he needed to make her be okay with him leaving. He needed her to let him go without a fight._

_"So you're safe now?"_

_"Yep… now you need to protect that little friend of yours from the evil." He said giving her nose a little flick._

_"I still don't want you to go!" she yelled throwing herself into his arms and holding onto his neck with a vice grip._

_"Not now, but one day you'll forget all… … you'll forget all about me," he whispered, trying to choke down the tear at the thought of her never remembering him and him not ever being able to see her again._

_"Never! I will never forget you… blue is prettier." She whispered, tightening her grip on his neck._

_"You need to let go now Louisa, I have to go…" he told her as he pried her arms away from his neck and sat her back down on the porch._

_"No goodbyes… I'll see you soon… …Loki…" she was already acting like a grown up about it._

_"I'll see you soon… precioso…" he whispered as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and brushed a few tears off of her cheek._

* * *

_"I told you what could happen; even Deaton told you what could happen!" She was really sick and tired of burying her family. She never thought she would be saying good bye to her best friend._

_"Fix this please! We can't lose her too!" Rose sobbed next to her daughter's hospital bed._

_"Rose your daughter tried to kill herself after she found her brother hanging from a support beam! He was starting to remember things and he thought he was going crazy, you should have told him the truth when it first started happening! This is on you!" but she didn't really believe that. This was all on her; she was the one that took those memories away from him. She should have done a better job or flat out refused to do it all together._

_"I know but please help her, I can't lose my miracle!" She was still sobbing as she clutched her daughter's frail hand._

_"Promise me that if she starts to remember anything you tell her the truth!"_

_"Please?!"_

_"You know you have to Laura… I mean she tried to kill herself!" Derek exclaimed from the door. He couldn't believe his sister was hesitating on this. He walked over to the other side of the bed and took Peri's other hand and started brushing the hair away from her face._

_"I know Derek… I know… just promise you will tell her if she starts to remember!I am not burying another member of my family!"_

_"I'll see you soon… precioso…" He whispered as he place a small kiss on her cheek as she laid there sleeping._

* * *

"Peri… Peri come on wake up!" I was being shaken by someone. God why was I so cold. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know… uh what's… what's going on?"

"The cops are here… but something happened to Scott," oh god did the alpha get to him.

"He isn't…"

"No nothing like that… but we can't talk about this here and you need to be checked out."

"No! … No I just want to go… um… can I stay at yours tonight?"

"Yeah… yeah of course but are you sure…" no one could check me out; they couldn't see the marks on the back of my neck.

"I'm fine Stiles." I let him help me up and before anyone could see the marks on the back of my neck I let my hair down to cover it. "Did they find Derek's body." I wanted to be sure I needed to know 100% if he was dead.

"No… he wasn't out there… I don't think he's dead." I have never been so happy in my entire life. He was fine, he wasn't dead, I could breathe again. "Are you going to call your parents?"

"No… I'll let your dad do that,"

"But don't they need to be kept up with what's going on?"

"You know I don't really care, can we just go please?" he just shook his head and lent me an arm to lean on. I was still pretty shaky, I felt like I had been dipped into a bath full of ice. But whatever the alpha did to me brought a lot of things back but some things were starting to slip, kind of like a bad dream. Like when you remember everything when you wake up but things start to just disappear the more alert you become.

As soon as I made it out side I was ambushed by my friends, mostly Jackson. "God are you okay?" he was checking me over like a parent does a child.

"Yeah I'm fine… Jackson I'm fine!"

"Why did you do something so stupid?!" he pulled me into a bone crushing hug and insulting my intelligence at the same time. It was all typical Jackson, except for the blatant show of concern.

"Because I'm an idiot… are you and Lydia okay?"

"Yeah… we weren't the ones who were trying to distract a killer!"

"Peri Louisa McCormick I don't know if I should hug you or strangle you," the sheriff yelled, stalking over to me and throwing his arms around me. "Don't do anything that stupid ever again!"

"Can't promise you that pops,"

"You need to be checked out!"

"No, seriously I'm fine… I just want to get out of here,"

"She's gonna stay with us tonight." Stiles explained to him helping me over to the sheriff's car. When I got in I laid my head against the window and just stared out into the woods around the school. I had no idea what went down in there after I left everyone but it didn't sound good at all and apparently Derek was still alive. I couldn't be more relieved about that but that also made me feel even more pissed at Scott. Now Derek is the most wanted fugitive in the whole state just because Scott was a terrible liar.

"Let's get you home Peri,"

"Actually can we make a pit stop, I need to pick up some stuff." And I needed to let Isaac know I wouldn't be home for a couple of days

"Sure."

* * *

I was dreading this moment for the whole ride home. I knew that the sheriff had called them as soon as he knew I was there and okay, so I knew they would be waiting for me as soon as I walked through that door but the thought of seeing them made me sick to my stomach. "Do you want me to come with you?" Stiles whispered as I made a move to get out of the backseat. It sounded amazing, having a buffer there but I was afraid I would lose control and let something slip in front of him and there were things I just couldn't talk to him about yet.

"I'll be okay Batman," I heard the shuffle of movement as soon as I opened the door so I tried to pick up the pace so I could lock myself in my room before they had a chance to try and talk to me.

"Oh my god honey are you okay?" my mom asked rushing up the stairs after me, but my dad stayed back not saying a word. I knew I should say something so they wouldn't suspect something was wrong but at this point I couldn't bring myself to care about these people. They were total strangers as far as I was concerned, total strangers that have ripped an entire life away from me and drove my brother to do what he did. I kept walking ignoring her concern, I knew it was real but I still couldn't face these people. "The sheriff said something about a killer at the school."

"Rose maybe we should just let her be."

"I'm staying at Stiles' for a couple of days." I whispered before I rushed up the stairs and locked the door. I could hear them start to argue before their voices became muffled, assuming that my dad had dragged her into her office to give me some space.

When I turned away from the door I saw that Isaac was still there, perched at my reading nook reading a book. "Have you been waiting for me this whole time?" I was shocked, I really thought he would have gone home by now. I hope this didn't get him into any trouble.

"Oh I was just reading a book… … Are you okay you?" he asked, his voice laced with so much concern that I almost broke down when he wrapped his arms around me.

"Uh yeah I'm fine, something happened at the school but I'm good now."

"You know you're gonna have to tell me everything later right?" I just nodded my head as I buried myself further into his hug but I had to pull away when his hand started to inch closer to the back of my neck.

"I will tell you everything but right now I need to pack a few things, the sheriff's waiting for me." He brushed off my odd behavior and helped me start packing everything that I needed but there was one thing I needed that I didn't want him to know I was taking. He always disapproved of me looking though it but with all this new information I needed to go through everything again. I grabbed the boxed and made sure to shove it under as many clothes as possible. "I'll walk you outside." Being ever the gentlemen he is Isaac grabbed my bag before I could and carried it for me. When we got downstairs the sheriff was waiting at the door talking to them. She didn't look as worried about things now, he must have told her that Derek was the one chasing us around the school trying to kill us and I knew she knew it wasn't true. I made sure not to make eye contact with either of them as I walked past the sheriff and out to the car. Isaac put my bag in the back and Stiles turned away to give us a few minutes to talk. "If you need me just call okay, no matter what." he just shook his head and tried to walk away. I know we never really talked about what happened but I needed him to know that just because I wasn't going to be across the street for a few days didn't mean I still wouldn't be there for him. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back over to me. "I'm serious Captain, any reason what so ever you call me and I will be here, even if I have to run here in my underwear." When he final accepted what I was saying I pulled him in for another hug and I left a small little kiss on his cheek. I watched him walk over to his house and slip through the front door. I could see that his dad wasn't home yet and that scared the life out of me because that meant he was still out at the bar getting even more drunk. I was second guessing my decision to stay at Stiles' but I needed at least one night away from them to think over everything that had just happened. I ran over to Isaac's as fast as I could and I guess he was watching me from the window because he met me at the door with that same look of concern. "I want you to keep this with you tonight," I unlatched my 'M" necklace and put it in his palm, curling his fingers around it. "If you can't get a hold of me for some reason just hold onto this… … like I'm right next to you holding your hand." He had told me that once before I had to go to the doctors, well what I thought was the doctors so I thought I would repay the years of helpful advice. I gave him one more light kiss on the cheek and then ran back over to the sheriffs car.

"Is everything okay between you and your parents Peri?" the sheriff asked showing his concern for me yet again.

"Just the typical parent child strain sheriff." I looked back at my house and saw them both looking out the window at the car, she was crying and my dad was trying to pull her away. I don't know why but the sickness I felt towards them was aimed more at her than my dad. I just didn't blame him for this, he tried to stop her from doing it, he was in our corner. She didn't give any thought to what messing with our heads would do to us, this was on her. Everything that happened was all on her.

* * *

"I'll let you take the first shower," Stiles said, patting me on the shoulder as he passed me on the stair and taking my bag to the spare room.

"Thanks Batman," I followed him into the spare room so I could get some clothes out of my bag then I went to the bathroom. I made sure that was water was the perfect temperature before I got in. I tried to focus on what I had to do so my mind wouldn't wonder to everything that had happened at the school. The warm water helped all my muscles relax but when I went to wash my hair I felt the intense sting of the soap on the back of my neck. In all the confusion and rush of getting away from everyone and everything that had been happening I totally forgot about the deep cuts in the back of my neck. With that little reminder my mind started to spin away from me and I couldn't help but get pulled back into that world.

* * *

_Peri was swinging her legs out trying to get the little wooden porch swing to move a little more. She had been sitting here for the last twenty minutes with nothing to do because all the grownups were too busy and the younger kids didn't think she was old enough to have her hanging around._

_"What are you doing all alone Louisa?" The young werewolf asked as he picked her up and sat her on his lap as he sat down in her spot._

_"No one wants to play with me." Peri pouted, snuggling into his chest. He used to be one of those people who didn't really want to have her around but she had started to grow on him._

_"Don't pout… … your face will freeze like that." He teased, he knew she was to smart to actually believe any of it so it was just some harmless fun._

_"Yeah but I still wouldn't be anywhere near as ugly as you!" She teased back, sticking her little tongue out at him and following it up with that cute girly giggle that he loved hearing so much._

_"Well let's just be happy that we're both better looking than Peter." He played into her little game, grabbing at her sides so he could tickle her. She let out a loud howl of laughter as she tried her hardest to squirm out of his grasp._

_"Stop it Derek… ... STOP!" She squealed and yelled slapping at his hands to get him to stop but when he wouldn't she decided to retaliate. She dove in hands first to his sides and started to tickle him. He also let out a very girl squeal and began to squirm around in the porch swing. The old swing was groaning and creaking at the pressure the two young kids were putting on it with their tickle fight. It finally gave up trying to hold the two and one of the chains snapped sending them both smacking into floor of the porch and into a fit of laughter as they rolled away from the broken swing. "I'm telling Auntie Talia that this was your fault!" She giggled as she ran off to rat out her favorite Hale._

* * *

_Peri was staying the night at the Hale house because both her parents were out of town for work. She had snuck down stairs while everyone else was asleep because for some reason everyone was hell bent on keeping her away from him. She always snuck away because he told the best stories and he was the only one that didn't tease her or get annoyed with her._

_"Whacha doing?" She asked as she climbed up into his lap with a little help from him._

_"Reading a book special one."_

_"What book?" she asked, always full of curiosity about everything this man did._

_"It's called The Little Prince; it reminds me of you, a curious little princess."_

_"Read to me?" She asked snuggling further into his chest and settling in for her bedtime story._

_"As you wish special one; _

**_If I have told you these details about the asteroid, and made a note of its number for you, it is on account of the grown-ups and their ways. When you tell them that you have made a new friend, they never ask you any questions about essential matters. They never say to you, "What does his voice sound like? What games does he love best? Does he collect butterflies?" Instead, they demand: "How old is he? How many brothers has he? How much does he weigh? How much money does his father make?" Only from these figures do they think they have learned anything about him." _**_He was right; grownups just never understood what really mattered she thought as she listened to her uncle read aloud. _

_**"**_**_If you were to say to the grown-ups: "I saw a beautiful house made of rosy brick, with geraniums in the windows and doves on the roof," they would not be able to get any idea of that house at all. You would have to say to them: "I saw a house that cost $20,000." Then they would exclaim: "Oh, what a pretty house that is!"  
_**

**_Just so, you might say to them: "The proof that the little prince existed is that he was charming, that he laughed, and that he was looking for a sheep. If anybody wants a sheep, that is a proof that he exists." And what good would it do to tell them that? They would shrug their shoulders, and treat you like a child. But if you said to them: "The planet he came from is Asteroid B-612," then they would be convinced, and leave you in peace from their questions.  
_**

**_They are like that. One must not hold it against them. Children should always show great forbearance toward grown-up people." _**_He read on even as a soft little yawn left her lips and she snuggled even more into his chest. He started running his fingers through her hair to help her fall asleep faster._

**_"But certainly, for us who understand life, figures are a matter of indifference. I should have liked to begin this story in the fashion of the fairy-tales. I should have like to say: "Once upon a time there was a little prince who lived on a planet that was scarcely any bigger than himself, and who had need of a sheep . . ."  
_**

**_To those who understand life, that would have given a much greater air of truth to my story." _**_He read on and he saw her eye's start to droop down in fatigue. Before she lost herself completely to sleep she snuggled even closer to the young werewolf and breathed out a soft little expression of love._

_ "I love you Uncle Peter," and she was out like a light._

_"I love you to special one," he whispered back, closing his book, and picking her up so he could take her back to her bed. He never understood why his sister insisted he stay away from the young McCormick girl, he adored her, she was honestly the only human he could stand, and she adored him. He was always the best story teller. He would most certainly rather die himself then see this beautiful little girl befall to anything harmful. She was a special one._

* * *

_"Stiles this isn't a good idea!" Peri exclaimed down to her friend as they tried to climb the tree in front of Mr. Washington's house. Stiles was convinced he was a vampire and he was luring girls to his house to feed on them but Peri knew that was only because he had secretly watched Fright Night after his mom and dad told him not to._

_"I'm telling you I saw her come in but she never left!" He tried to persuade her. She was the only one he could convince to do this; Scott just called him stupid and shut the door in his face._

_"Stiles sometimes people sleep late and plus we've been at school all day so how do you know!"_

_"Just keep climbing!"_

_They both finally made it to a sturdy branch right outside his neighbor's window. This made Peri feel like one of those pervy peeping toms. "Stiles this is stupid… no one's even home!"_

_"Just be quite and scoot over!" He tried to gently push her over but he misjudged his own strength and ended up pushing her right off the branch. She crashed down to the ground, landing right on her arm. Stiles could hear the crunch of bone from all the way up in the tree. He scrambled down as fast as he could as Peri squirmed around on the ground clutching at her arm and trying to hold back the tears of pain._

_"God I hate you, you are such an idiot!" She yelled kicking her legs out at him as he got closer, managing to hit him right between the legs._

_"Oh god… I'll go get my dad!" he wheezed out as he wobbled back across the street to get the sheriff, leaving his friend to roll around in pain._

_"I HATE YOU STILES STILINSKI!" She yelled one last time before he disappeared into the house._

* * *

Her memories were starting to mix together, things she was remembering for the first time mixing with things she had always remembered. She found herself sliding down the wall of the shower, pulling her knees to her chest as the water beat down on her, and being pulled into even more mixed memories.

* * *

_Camden had just left for his second tour of duty in a year and Hendrix was spending all his time locked in his room. He had been doing that a lot lately and he was also talking about noise and voices. Dad thought they should send him to a specialist or a professional; they both seemed to be pretty worried about him. To keep my mind off my crazy brother and to help Captain keep his mind off missing his brother I had invited him over to go swimming. But he was acting strange, it was the middle of summer and it was a pretty hot day but Captain was refusing to take his shirt off or get in the pool. I felt that I needed to take things into my own hands; I mean I could easily wrestle him out of his shirt and push him into the pull. _

_"Come on Captain the waters nice and cool," I taunted, giving him one more chance to get in of his own choice but he just shook his head and went back to sketching in that notebook of his. I guess we were going to have to do this the hard way. I got out of the pool and carefully walked over to him and gently took the notebook out of his hand and placed it on the table next to him. "You have to stop being so stuffy and loosen up a little Captain!" I reached for the hem of his shirt and started pulling it up but he grabbed both of my wrists to stop me. He may be a boy but I had been taking karate since I was four so I knew I could over power him if I wanted._

_"Just leave it Pear, I just don't feel like swimming."_

_"Nonsense, everyone is always in the mood for swimming, now let's get this off of you!" I tried one more time, pulling it a little higher only to let him yank it back down once I got a good look at what he had been hiding underneath it. I'm sure all the color drained out of my face because it felt like all the blood in my body had both drained and started to boil at the same time. "Isaac what the hell is that?!" I asked taking a small step back because I could see the panic start to rise in his eyes._

_"Nothing, I just had an accident at the graveyard." I would have been inclined to believe him if one of the bruises wasn't in the shape of a boot print. I could see the treads of a boot and everything, it was that detailed._

_"No, no it's not; now tell me what the hell happened!"_

_"I told you! Now I have to go home!" he tried to rush away but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. I grabbed the side of his face to make him look me in the eyes._

_"Please Isaac… … tell me what happened?" I tried a different tactic. I lowered my voice and made it very clear to him that I wasn't angry with him, I was concerned for him._

_"It's not all the time," he finally whispered tearing my heart out in the process. "When he has too much to drink and I mess something up… … it's my fault." That brought tears to my eyes. My sweet and innocent Captain was being used as a human punching bag and he thought it was his fault._

_"No, no it's__not__! No one ever deserves to be treated like that for any reason. You have to tell someone Isaac!"_

_"NO! No, I can't and neither can you… … promise me you won't tell anyone!"_

_"Isaac you can't make me do that, he is hurting you and he should be locked away for that!"_

_"But I have no one else, he's still my dad and even if anyone will believe me I will have nowhere else to go! I don't want to leave you Peri… … … please promise me!?" I can't believe he was asking me to go along with this. To just sit on my hands and let it keep happening and go on with my life._

_"Is your dad home now?" I asked trying to keep the anger off of my face so he wouldn't see what I had planned._

_"Promise me!"_

_"Yes I promise, now is your dad home?"_

_"Why?"_

_"I'm not going to do anything Isaac so just answer the question."_

_"He should be…"_

_"Good, stay here!" I stormed past him going around front and then down the driveway until I finally made it to his front door. I looked over my shoulder and all I saw was Isaac's head pocking around the corner of the house. I knocked on the door, maybe a little impatient but that was because I was in a bit of a hurry. When Mr. Lahey opened the door he plastered on that sickly sweet smile that seemed to fool everyone else around here but I always saw through it._

_"Isaac's not here Peri,"_

_"I know I just wanted to tell you something," I gritted out, trying not to vomit at the thought of what he had been doing to his own son._

_"Well what can I help you wi,"_

_Before he could get the sentence out I reeled my leg back and kicked him right in the nuts. I watched him fall to the ground grabbing himself and leveling me with a look that said he wanted to kill me right here and right now. "People like you should be put down!" I spat out, literally spitting right in his face before calmly walking back over to my house going around back to the pool, not even stopping or thinking, I just wrapped Isaac in the tightest hug I could manage without hurting him too much. "If this ever happens again I want you to come straight to me… now let's go get this cleaned up properly." I dragged him up to my room for what would be the first of many first aid sessions._

* * *

I don't know how long I had been sitting in the shower but I was pulled out of my memories by a knock on the door. The water had started to run cold and I was shivering but I couldn't bring myself to care. I had been sobbing during my trip down memory lane and it was echoing all through the bathroom.

"Peri are you okay? … … Look I brought you some towels." Stiles yelled through the door but I was crying too hard to answer. "You've been in there a long time… … … please answer me Peri!" his voice was starting to rise and I could hear the panic. When I didn't answer him I heard him try to open the door but I had locked it when I came in. "Peri!" he yelled as he started to try and smash the door open. I wanted to answer him but I just couldn't find my voice. I just really wanted to be left alone to cry in peace without any prying eyes. I heard the door crash open and Stiles rushed in not giving a second thought to the fact that I was completely naked. He pushed the shower curtain aside and turned the water off. "God your freezing, we need to get you out of here!" he crouched down next to me and wrapped the towel around my body and gently guided me out of the shower. "Are you trying to give yourself pneumonia or maybe you're just trying to give me a heart attack!" he scolded as he gently sat me down on the bed, pulling the cover over me and going back into the bathroom to get my clothes.

"Stiles… what's happening to me?" I whispered through chattering teeth and tears.

He kneeled down in front of me, rubbing my shoulders trying to warm me up. "I don't know Peri… I don't know but you're going to be fine, we'll get you through this okay…" he whispered, trying to comfort me, turning the tables of our relationship.

"I'm scared… … what happened to Hendrix,"

"That's never going to happen Pear, I won't let it, pops won't let it, and Isaac won't let it okay." And I believed that. Stiles and I looked out for each other; I knew he would help me. "You and Scott are the only other family I have and I won't let anything happen to either of you." I shook my head trying to tell him that I understood what he was saying. "Good, now I think you need to get dressed and get some sleep, it's late." I nodded again, not able to vocalize my feelings. It was like I was thirteen all over again, and that scared me even more. He handed me my clothes and turned to give me some privacy. I slipped my clothes on and let him know he could turn around again.

"Will you stay with me; I don't want to be alone right now."

"Yeah," he whispered as he crawled into the bed next to me and let me cuddle into his chest. Despite the fact that Stiles was the goof in the group he was also the only one that understood sometimes. He understood that sometimes words just weren't enough, that it was the physical contact that helped ease a mind the most.

"Thank you Batman," I whispered before I finally let my mind and body rest for a few hours. I just needed a few hours of peace and quiet, a few hours to get away from it all.

* * *

He heard it when it happened; he smelt her blood when it happened. He wasn't too familiar with the practice but he knew what the alpha was doing. He was accessing her memories, making them come back to the surface. He felt horrible for her, he just wanted to rush in there and save her but a little part inside of him felt a small flicker of happiness. Maybe he would get back a small part of his family, maybe she would remember it all and he could have some of those happy memories back. But another part of him didn't want her to have to relive all of those horrible things. It was the reason they took her memories to start with, so she would forget the horrible things she went through that night. She was his little sister and he would just have to live with the fact that he was a virtual stranger to her.

* * *

**Wow so that's it! I know it's a long one! I hope you guys like it! In the next chapter there's going to be a nice little moment between Derek and Peri so i can't wait for you to read it.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW just REVIEW because they make me so very happy and warm and fuzzy plus I love hearing from all of you**

**XOX**


	16. Chapter 8

**Starting off with thanking the lovely people who have reviewed, followed, and favd this little story. It's what makes me keep writing it even when I'm having a hard time. There aren't many of you but I love every single one of you. You all make me smile and you make me very happy. I never thought this many people would actually be interested in something I write!**

**- XLostxinxWonderlandX314 - AlphaBetaOmega18 - DoodleBugNY - HowWeGoOut - MistSpade**  
**- actus-reus-ad-absurdum - because im that selfish - bunnyboo154 - melissa2005 - narusakulove97**  
**- Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4 - liza9090 - thegirlwhowaited6 - Moonyong98 - LilMissSomethingelse**  
**- LucyRider17 - mihel asyki akatsuki schizo - CrazyAddie - DestinyOrton - rach - A Crey - Megallina**  
**- littlestar365 - McFassy - Nyx-Arae - swanqueen4 - Ash B Bramble - Jasper W.-Seth C.-Crazii-Fan25**  
**- iWizdom7 - Undapper Thoughts - Friggatriskaidekaphobia - Montanasmith5897 - THatGurlx3**  
**- camsam17 - AccioMarling - For. your .smile - LokiLova - redtailedhero - Miffybeth **  
**- CrackHeadBlonde - Jessica Luxington Cahill - aliciasellers75 - ****Angelique Peyrelongue  
- RiverWinchester - luna015**

**Okay so we are back and the drama is stowed away for now but there will be more once even more things start to come to light but like I said at the start this is a slow burn and the secrets running through the family will stretch well into the first half of season 3. But anyway back to the main point. This chapter was a pain in my ass to write mostly because I am still recovering from the newest episode and also for some reason I am getting hella inspiration for future chapters that involve some sexy times but I think I should shhh about that. And a side note I am trying to improve my sexy writing before I get to that because it is so embarrassingly bad! Again I need to get back on track, the usual applies at this point. Outfits will be posted below and blah blah blah.**

**P . S . The title of this chapter is how I feel about this chapter. It is kind of all over the place and it shifts between different POVs so I'm a little on the fence about it and about the writing but it really kicked my ass to write this so I hope you like this. Oh and I'm trying something new so when you see ... ... ... that's just time elapsing but when you see _ that is an entire shift in day or quite a long time so I hope that helps you navigate this. And I just want to apologize right now if you absolutely hate this chapter, like I said it was a tough one to write.  
**

**Outfits: www polyvore com / nighty _night /set?id = 113213740**

**www polyvore com / going _for _run /set?id = 113270593**

**www polyvore com / untitled _47 /set?id = 113568272**

**www polyvore com / untitled _49 /set?id = 113619773**

**www polyvore com / untitled _48 /set?id = 113618771**

**www polyvore com /gym /set?id = 113262148**

**www polyvore com /figuring _things _out /set?id = 113120167**

**Review when you're done because all the reviews i got for the last chapter may have spoiled me just a little.**

**I don't own Teen Wolf or the other show i mention in this chapter or any other trade marked items, but I do own Peri and I love her!**

**XOX**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Schizophrenic World!**

"Peri, wake up." I heard a soft voice whisper into my ear, gently shaking me so I would wake up. I tuned over, shielding my eyes from the light coming through the blinds. "I brought you some coffee," it was pops and he was sitting on the side of the bed with a nice big steaming cup of coffee. "Black just the way you like it."

"Thanks pops," I croaked out, my voice barely even above a whisper. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I made a grab for the mug and scooted up against the head bored.

"Stiles is down stairs eating, I'm leaving now but I just wanted to say you can stay here again tonight if you want." After the night I had I really wanted to take him up on his offer but I needed to get back home so I could be there for Isaac.

"Thanks pops but I think I'll be heading back home today." He just nodded and patted my knee through the cover before getting up and heading out to work. I threw the covers off and slipped on the pair of slippers I always kept here and headed down to the kitchen. Stiles was sitting on the kitchen counter in his boxers eating a pop-tart with a jug of juice next to his leg.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked around the pop-tart that he had just shoved into his mouth.

"Not really but life must go on right," I slipped up onto the counter next to him, stealing half of a pop-tart.

"Yeah I guess you're right… … …" he was just itching to ask me about what happened after I left them last night but I had my own questions firsts

"So what happened after I left last night?"

"We just freaked out for a few minutes, then Scott came up with a plan… a very stupid plan, Lydia pulled out her inner smart girl and built this self igniting molotov cocktail, and then he went to go get the janitors keys."

"Doesn't sound too serious,"

"But something happened; the alpha did something to him too. It was like he was controlling him… he locked us in the chem. room because he said he wanted to kill us. He thinks the alpha wants him to kill his old pack so he can join his."

"Okay that is some serious stuff,"

"And Scott's even more depressed because Allison dumped him last night, so yeah…" he was still side eyeing me so I decided to give in and let him ask his questions. "What happened to you?"

"I think it knows me… the alpha… … after it attacked Derek it just sniffed me and ran off, then in the school it... … … it did something to me," I just looked down into my mug, toying with a loose string on my shirt. I had no idea how I was going to go about telling this story to him. "Remember how I told you that my parents know about all of this," I saw him nod from the corner of my eye. "It all started after the game a few weeks ago, the one where Scott almost turned on the field… … Well when Derek was released he came to find me, we were starting this relationship of quid pro quo… That's when he told me about my parents. Apparently his mom and mine were childhood friends or something, I don't know… … But it all really started when we saved Derek, when he was driving me to my car after he took us to the hospital… … he told me some things, things that I had been suspecting."

"Like what,"

"Like that day in the woods wasn't the first time I had ever seen Derek."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Apparently I've known Derek Hale my whole life…"

"WH…"

"Yeah I know… … and the cherry on the sundae, they did something to me… I don't know what but they took mine and Jimmy's memories."

"And last night?"

"The alpha did something… … something to bring them back, not all of them but some of them… … …

"Jesus… man that's some serious stuff,"

"It's not even the worst really,"

"How is that not the worst of it?"

"Jimmy… … he was starting to remember things but he thought he was losing his mind. I mean wouldn't you though, one day you wake up remembering things about werewolves and the supernatural… … that's why he killed himself," Stiles didn't say anything after that, he just walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my neck, trying to comfort me.

"My life if really going downhill here," he whispered in my ear. What the hell was he going on about?

"What?"

"In the span of a few hours I've been in a shower with a naked girl and now I'm hugging a half naked girl… but it's you," I couldn't help but laugh a little at that. He was doing his best to move on from the topic. "You're not gonna be like Jimmy, we won't let that happen." He whispered before letting me go and putting the juice back in the fridge.

"Look I'm gonna stick around here for a couple of hours and since I don't want to be anywhere near Scott right now I think maybe you should go over to his and help cheer him up." Just because I was mad at my friend didn't mean he should be moping around on his own.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah your friend needs you right now and I need alone time to think."

"Okay, just call me if you need anything," I knew what he was insinuating and I was really grateful to have a friend like Stiles. He headed up stairs, leaving me in the kitchen. I know I needed to eat something but I also knew my stomach wouldn't be able to handle eating anything. I dumped the rest of my coffee into the sink and headed back up to the guest room. I could hear Stiles in the bathroom, doing a horrible rendition of a Top 40 hit. I pulled my bag out from under the bed and grabbed my memento box. I dumped everything out on the bed so it would be easier to go through it.

I just saw different things, photos of me and Jimmy, some of me with Scott and Stiles, and some with me and Isaac. Then there were ticket stubs from concerts and movies and the two letters from Jimmy. I picked up one of the pictures; it was me and Stiles when we were in kindergarten. We were assigned a partner and then we had to pick a career path and all that good adult stuff. This was the picture the sheriff took at out fake wedding. So I wasn't lying when I said Stiles was like my wife, we had technically gotten married when were five and I remember very clearly that I had told him he was the wife and I was the one that would be bringing home the bacon. I was five and had no idea what I was talking about and he was just happy that he could stay home doing nothing all day and get bacon when I got home. Just looking at the two goofy and care free kids in that picture brought a smile to my face.

When I went to set the picture down something caught my eye. It looked like a piece of blue glass and it was peeking out from under one of the pictures. I picked it up and ran my fingers over it, if I was making an educated guess I would say it was sand glass but I had no idea where it came from. I held it up to the window to let the sun light shine through it and watched as it cast a faint blue light on the wall. I set the glass to the side to look at later and went to reach for another picture but my hand came into contact with what felt like a thin chain, like a necklace chain. I pulled my fingers through the chain and brought it up to get a closer look. It was a small snow flake with little jewels, the color of my birth stone. It looked brand new but like the shard of class I had no idea where it came from. I had never seen either of them my entire life. Instead of putting the necklace to the side I decided to put it on, it was pretty.

I heard my phone ping when I was half way through the pile of pictures, and it was a text from Isaac asking if I maybe wanted to go for a run. Isaac may not have been the most athletic person but he had to keep in shape for lacrosse. I texted him back telling him I would meet him at the trails and we could go from there. I needed something to clear my head and spending time with Isaac always helped.

… … … … … … … … … … …

I saw Isaac leaning against the bleachers behind the school when I jogged up. I did a quick appraisal making sure he didn't have any new bruises since I last saw him, and I was happy to see he didn't, and he wasn't holding himself any different so I was hoping there weren't any anywhere I couldn't see them. I pulled my ear buds out so I could hear what he was trying to say. "Are you sure you're up for this?" he asked, his voice laced with concern. Someone must have informed him about what happened at the school.

"This is just what I need, fresh air to clear my head."

"At least try to make it look like I'm kicking your ass," Isaac laughed. I was the best runner in the school and he could never beat me in our little matches. I was too competitive to let him win and he just wasn't fast enough to beat me on his own.

"Afraid I can't do that Lahey." I kept on with my stretches while keeping an eye on Isaac, making sure he didn't try to cheat. When I was satisfied with my stretches I stuck my headphones back in and signaled Isaac telling him I was ready to go.

I let Isaac have a little bit of a head start as I trailed behind him, just letting my legs guide me forward and escaping into the music filling my ears. I wasn't really focused on racing because this was just what I needed. An escape and a way to clear out the cob webs in my head. When I looked up and saw Isaac had a significant lead on me my competitive nature kicked in and I pushed my body a little harder. I was still pretty sore from all the running I did last night but the burn in my legs was good kind of burn that reminded me that I was still alive and that I could still feel.

I had easily closed the gap between us without even breaking a sweat but when I looked over at Isaac I could see he was really exerting himself. It was quite a funny site to see, it never got old seeing all these guys lose out to me. I took a peek behind me as I passed him sending him a little wink in challenge.

… … … … … … … … … … …

No One's POV:

Isaac watched his best friend over take him, there would come a day when he would be able to beat her in a race but today wasn't that day so he just hung back and watched her charge ahead. He always felt uncomfortable thinking about Peri in any way that wasn't friendly but those thought were becoming more and more frequent the older they got. He just couldn't help but watch the way her butt flexed in her running shorts and admire the way her muscles flexed under her smooth creamy skin.

One of the draw backs of ogling your best friend and not paying attention was that it was a hell of a lot easier to trip and fall on your face. While Isaac was staring at Peri's 'glistening skin' his foot hit a tree root and it sent him toppling to the ground. "God Isaac are you okay?" Peri yelled rushing over and kneeling next to her friend who was more embarrassed then anything.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, I think we can call it quits and draw you as the winner." He winced as she helped him up. He had a couple of scraps on his palms and a lot of dead leaves in his hair.

"Yeah I think that would be smart… come on I'll walk you home."

"I see chivalry is indeed not dead." He joked trying to shake away those thoughts that caused him to face plant in the first place.

"Just call me your knight in shining armor."

… … … … … … … … … … …

Isaac's POV:

God I am such an idiot, thinking about her like that. I mean there were times when I thought maybe I had a chance but then I would remember the words that were beat into me every night. There was no way a girl like her would be interested in anything more from me. I was only good as the best friend and the grave digger.

I slowly followed her down the side walk, making small talk and trying to not stare at anything below her neck. We went from conversation to conversation, never staying on one topic. I had been really worried about her lately with all of her emotional mood swings and her shifty behavior, but he was even more worried after he heard all the whispers about what happened at the school last night. No one was mentioning names but it wasn't hard for him to put two and two together but he wanted to hear it all from her so he could make sure how she was really dealing with everything.

"Here we are," she said suddenly interrupting my inner monologue. "I would ask you to come and hang out but I really smell and I'm just really tired."

"Yeah I get it, I'll see you later." I watched her as she jogged across the road and hesitantly walked into her house. I knew there was something going on there that no one knew about but I also knew it wasn't anything like what I was going through. I stood there and stared after her for another minute… god I was so in love with her and it was such a hopeless case…

* * *

No One's POV:

"Peri?" Isaac pocked his head around the door to see if maybe she was still asleep. He hasn't seen her since the day they went running and he was starting to get worried about her. The sight that greeted him when he walked into her room was depressing bordering on funny. His best friend was wrapped in her covers, surrounded by dozens of used tissues, and she was in the process of using another one. "Peri are you okay?"

"Life's just not fair Isaac, I mean you give yourself over to someone so fully and you love them with all your heart and they cheat on you!" She sobbed, blowing her nose again before discarding it on the floor.

"What?" he asked, sweeping away some of the tissues so he could sit down next to her.

"I mean Ollie loves him so much, all he wants is to start a family and be with Christian and what does Christian do… he goes and cheats on him! It's just not fare!"

"What are you talking about?" he didn't want to laugh at the state she was in but it was kind of hard when he had no idea what she was babbling about.

"Christian and Oliver," she said so matter of fact, turning the laptop to show him. It was a video on YouTube of two guys who looked like they were in the middle of a yelling match. She resumed the video and Isaac couldn't help but laugh at what he heard coming threw the speaker. She was crying her eyes out over some foreign show on the internet.

"How long have you been watching this?"

"The past two days, I've been through it twice already but it always ends the same! Love is just so hard!" She started crying again as she looked back at the computer. Isaac had no idea what was being said but it must have been bad considering his best friend was breaking down again.

"Don't you think you should maybe go outside, get some fresh air?"

"No I can't,"

"Why not?"

"Well what about Christian and Oliver?" She looked like a lost little puppy, looking up at him with those big blue doe eyes that were all red and swollen from crying.

"I think Christian and Oliver will be here when you get back. Peri you're starting to smell,"

"I don't care, if life is like this there's no point in showering and being clean!" She started sobbing again and Isaac really didn't have a clue of what he should do to snap her out of this. He left her on her bed and journeyed to the bath room. He turned the cold water on in the shower, making sure it was the right kind of cold before going back into her room. He gently took the laptop off of her lap and put it on the desk, ignoring her complaints and moans of disapproval, and then he walked back over to her bed and picked her up out of the den of covers, pillow, and tissues. He carried her into the bathroom and deposited her into the spray of the cold water. She let out a shrill scream before jumping out of the shower. And Isaac may have misjudged his plan a little, now his friend was standing in front of him dripping wet and in a white shirt.

"What the hell are you doing!?" She yelled, slapping him were ever her hands could reach knocking him out of his hormone induced trance.

"You need to get up and get moving and you really are started to smell ripe." He was trying to avoid looking anywhere below her neck. He just could not stand here and ogle his best friend. "We can go to the arcade play some skee ball or some laser tag?" he tried taunting her, trying to find something to entice her to leave the house.

"Alright fine! Just let me get some clothes and take a shower." She didn't pay any mind to the fact that she had company as she threw off her wet shirt and walked into her closet, searching for something to wear. Isaac tried his hardest not to look, trying not to sexualize his best friend but he just couldn't help himself. She had left the closet door open so every time she bent over to pick something up or when she would stretch to reach something up high his eyes were drawn to the supple shape of her breast or her long smooth legs and the way they just went on forever until they ended with her perky little butt. When she turned around and walked back out he quickly shifted his position, trying to hide the ever growing evidence of his peeping tom behavior. "Just give me like twenty minutes." He couldn't find his voice to tell her okay so he just nodded his head and shifted around some more. He was growing increasingly more uncomfortable.

… … … … … … … … … … …

By the time she came out he had got himself under control but as soon as he saw what she was wearing the arousal sparked back up. God he was going to die trying to get her out of the house and cheer up. What did he do in his former life to deserve something like this?

"Uh, I think I have everything, you ready?" she asked as she double checked to make sure she had everything she needed. He just cleared his throat, told her yes, and followed her out of the house. "This better be worth dragging me away from the best love story ever told."

"I thought that was like Romeo and Juliet or something?"

"Oh they have nothing on Christian and Oliver, so like I said you better make it worth it!" She stepped on the gas and peeled out of the driveway and down the road heading into town. Yeah Isaac was sure that this day was going to be the death of him, whether it was her crazy driving, her choice of wardrobe, or hearing her beautiful laugh and seeing that amazing smile. Sometimes he really hated that best friend title but he wouldn't live his life any other way.

… … … … … … … … … … …

"Lahey get your big ass out of the way!" She yelled because her friends head was poking out from there hiding spot and totally giving away their location.

"Hey it's not my fault these things are so small!" Isaac hissed back at her quickly taking out one of the kids on the other team.

"If you don't get down we are going to be beaten by a bunch of fifth graders, now get down!" she whispered before shooting another little kid. "Let's just move to a bigger hiding spot," She pushed him out first before following him. They stood back to back, guns raised and ready just in case any little fifth grader scum decided to sneak up on them.

"Over there," Isaac yelled while switching positions and taking out one more kid. It was no officially two against two.

When Peri turned the corner, Isaac still at her back, she ran head first into the little tit that had been forcing them out of ever little hiding spot. They eyed each other, getting in a duel stance. It was going to come down to whoever was the quickest shot. "You're going down little man."

"Keep dreaming sister!" he shot back.

"On three…" she counted down in her head but what was a good game of laser tag without a little cheating. She pulled the trigger on her gun when she got to two, but so did the little kid and they were hit at the same time, taking each other out of the game. "Damn it!" she yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "It's all you Steve Rogers, make your country proud!" She patted Isaac on the back and left the zone taking a seat next to her rival to watch the rest of the match. "Let me buy you a slice Pauli." She waved the waiter over and ordered three slices of pizza and went back to watching the action.

It didn't take long for Isaac to creep up on the other opponent and take him out. It was rematch number four and by the rules she and Isaac had won three of the matches so they were the winners but she wasn't going to make the group of kids buy the lunch. She threw her arms around Isaac when he walked out and they had a small little celebration, then she threw an arm around the chubby little kids shoulder steering him in the direction of the small little tables. "Alright crew, place your orders and enjoy!" She threw a twenty down on the table for them to use and turned to leave, she was exhausted and just wanted to go home and sleep for days.

"We will beat you one of these days McCormick!"

"Keep dreaming Pauli!" She shouted back to her favorite little fifth grader. It was the rivalry that inspired plays, music and war but Pauli and his friends had yet to beat the dynamic duo. "Alright Captain America take me home, I've had enough fresh arcade air for the day." She leaned all her wait on Isaac, giving him no other choice but to put his arm around her waist and support most of her weight.

"Let's get you back home little piglet." When they got out to her car Isaac dropper her into the passenger seat and took over the driving duties. It was slowly creeping up to that time of the day, the time Isaac hated the most, where he would have to say goodbye to his best friend and go back into that house but the thought of seeing her beautiful face the next day is what got him through. Isaac slowly leaned over to his now sleeping friend, brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and letting his hand gently linger down her jaw line. "God I love you," he whispered before starting the car and driving them both back home.

* * *

Peri's POV:

I was still tired from the trip to the arcade yesterday, plus all the crap that has been pushing and shoving its way through my head. School was the last place I wanted to be right now but she had to keep up appearances so no one would question her mental state, which was bordering on schizophrenic.

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked, showing her rare side of concern as I walked up to my locker.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" I asked putting on a fake happy appearance.

"Well everything that happened and you just sacrificed yourself,"

"Yeah but he just left me alone after I got away from him, but really I'm fine."

"Did you hear about what Scott did?" She asked as we made our way to class.

"Yeah Stiles filled me in but I don't really wanna talk about Scott right now," I saw Allison ahead of us and Lydia was quickly making her way over to her but like I said I just wasn't in the mood to talk about Scott and I really didn't want to deal with the petty high school drama that was Scott and Allison's relationship. "I'll see you later Lydia." And I headed in a different direction, taking the long way to get to the room we were taking our Chemistry test in.

… … … … … … … … … … …

"Stiles what the hell are you doing?" I asked when I saw him just sitting on the floor in front of the office looking shifty.

"Shh," he hissed out before grabbing me by the wrist and yanking me down to the floor with him. "My dad's in there with some guys in suits." I peeked over his head and into the window and saw exactly what he said. They were bringing in the big guns for this. I clamored to my feet when I saw them all start to head for the door and Stiles followed suit.

"We're gonna watch his family's house, now get a line up there." I heard the sheriff whisper to one of the deputies before he spotted Stiles and I. "Don't you two have a test to get to?"

"What's going on, did you find Derek yet?" I figured I should stay out of this and let Stiles take the lead on annoying his dad today.

"I'm working on it; you go take your test."

"Alright dad listen to me,"

"Go!"

"Dad this is really important, you have to be careful tonight, especially tonight!" I knew he was worried about his dad, but I guess I didn't know just how worried he was.

"Stiles I'm always careful,"

"Yeah pops here is like Clint Eastwood," I threw in trying to defuse the tense atmosphere a little.

"Peri he's never dealt with this kind of thing before okay, at least not like this!" He shot me a warning and I knew he was right but I also didn't think the alpha had any intention of hurting the sheriff.

"I know, I know which is why I brought in people who have. State detective… … go take your test." I knew this wasn't going to go anywhere else, Stiles had gotten his warning out and pops had graciously listened but now it was time to take our leave and plus that state detective guy was giving me the creeps.

"Come on Batman, let's go!" I laced my arm through his and dragged him down the hallway and away from the official business. We didn't need to be focused on this stuff right now, I was a sixteen year old girl who is still in high school so I will be damned if I am going to let a murder investigation or some psycho alpha werewolf get in my way and make me fail this test. I popped in my headphones as I walked behind Stiles and just ignored everything and everyone around me and took a seat as far away from my friends as possible. I started in on the test as soon as it hit my desk not really caring to listen to the directions. We took tests like this every year and it was always the same thing. I put all my focus into this test and let everything else just flow to the back of my mind.

I didn't look up again until I was done with the test and when I did I saw that both Scott and Stiles were gone. What the hell had I missed in that short amount of time? I just got up and handed my test over to Mr. Harris and left the room, not really caring if I was allowed to or not. I still didn't want to be anywhere near Scott right now so I headed for the library instead. Reading a good book is exactly what I needed to help me forget everything.

… … … … … … … … … … …

"Peri?" I heard someone whispered above the music I was listening to, they were also gently shaking me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Isaac with a stack of books. "How long have you been in here?"

"Uh since Chemistry, why?" I must have been invested in this book more than I thought.

"Well lunch is almost over, and Coach was looking for you earlier." Crap! I slammed my book shut and quickly gathered my things.

"Uh, did he say where I could find him?"

"Well we have practice in a few minutes,"

"What is it with all the weird practice times?" I asked, following Isaac out of the library and down the hall to the locker room.

"It's Coach; do you really need to ask?"

"I guess not, I'll catch up with you later." He kept walking while I headed down another hallway, deciding not to go through the locker room to get to his office. When I walked in Coach was shuffling around his desk and uttering a lot of profanities that would make a sailor blush. "Coach you needed to talk to me,"

"Make it quick McCormick!" he snapped, shuffling papers around on his desk. I spotted what he was looking for and handed it to him. I guess he forgot what he wanted to talk to me about but it wasn't that hard to figure out why.

"About track next year,"

"Yeah, yeah I came up with a solution for that, hold on I need to make this announcement." I followed him out of his office and into the locker room, thankful that everyone was fully dressed. "Alright geniuses listen up, do the recent pink eye epidemic… thank you Greenburg," I moved away from said Greenburg, I so didn't need to get sick right now. "The following people have made first line on a probationary basis, emphasis on the word probationary." I sent a little wink over to Stiles, giving him a thumbs up. Maybe this was his chance. "Rodriguez… welcome to first line, Taylor, and uh…" I peeked over his shoulder to see if I could read the name but he was holding the clipboard away from my point of view. "Oh for the love of crap, I can't even read my own writing." I just rolled my eyes and continued to bite my nails in anticipation. "What is… what is that and S, uh no no that's not an S that's a… that's a B, that's a B! That's definitely a B!" the wind left my sails and I could see it did the same to Stiles. Man I was sure he would have been chosen, he was better than anyone else he could have chosen. "Rodriguez, Taylor, and uh… Bilinski." WOOOO, he may have gotten the first letter wrong but it was the thought that mattered. I was so happy for my little friend and I could see he was just as happy, of course no one else appreciated the cheers and yells or the fact that Stiles was now on first line. "Bilinski!"

"Yes!"

"Shut up!"

"Yes, sir!" I sent him another thumbs up and a big smile telling him I was happy for him since I couldn't actually go over there and tell him with words.

"Another thing, from here on out immediately we are switching to co captains, congratulations McCall."

"What?" Yeah I was repeating the same thing to myself, only I wasn't nearly as pissed off as I knew Jackson was.

"What do you mean what? Jackson this takes nothing away from you. This is about combining separate strengths into one unit, this is about taking your unit and McCall's unit and we're making one big unit!" I suddenly felt like maybe Coach wasn't talking about lacrosse anymore. "McCall it's you and Jackson now, everybody else… asses on the field, asses on the field! McCormick out of my locker room now!" he yelled right into my face, pushing me back into his office making it very difficult for me to read the vibe in the room. Things were about to go down and I just didn't know how bad they were gonna be.

"So sir about the track team?"

"Well I need the boys to stay in shape in the off season so I'm making it a requirement; they have to be on track if they want to be on lacrosse." I could see that that was a good decision and since I didn't have anything else to talk to him about I saluted and left his office, heading out to watch practice.

… … … … … … … … … … …

Scott was acting more erratic than usual right now, he's already been knocked down once and now he was taking away Stiles chance to show what he could do. He was acting like the wild animal that was locked inside him. The full moon was really starting to get to him and to add on top of that Allison goes and dumps him. Oh shit! Now I was questioning why I called Scott McCall my best friend. First he piles all this crap up on Derek and now he's intentionally hurt one of my friends. I ran down to the field like everyone else to see if Danny was alright, even in a violent game like lacrosse I could tell that hit was intentional, he meant to hit Danny like that and it really pissed me off.

"Is he okay?" I asked Jackson while I helped him take Danny's helmet off.

"Bloody nose is all it looks like." Good… good now I could show Scott just what I thought of his little whiney teenage hissy fit. I stood up with Jackson to let the EMT through and instead of standing around I looked around for Scott, and I saw him talking with Stiles. If there was one thing I hated more than anything it was whiney over emotional babies who blamed everyone and the world for their problems.

"Hey Stiles… hey Scott..." before anyone could get a word out I swung and punched Scott as hard as I could right in the nose, hearing that satisfying crack. They both looked shocked and taken aback by the action but I just shook it off and shook my hand out, I think I might have cracked a few knuckles. "That was for Danny…" I used my other hand to punch him again, this time hitting him right in the eye. "And that's because you're acting like a whiney little bitch." I felt I owed him one more but my hand couldn't take another hit so I went for the next best thing. "Oh one more thing…" I grabbed him to make sure he wouldn't move and I kneed him right in his wolfie little balls. "That's for throwing Derek under the bus… again!" I walked off and left him there to nurse his wounds, I knew he wouldn't be hurt for long but it still felt very liberating.

"What the hell was that about?" Isaac asked, he had run over to catch up with me and he was still in his lacrosse uniform.

"Pent up aggression… Danny didn't deserve that and Scott's being a whiney little tit!" UGH! I still felt like punching something. I couldn't stop clenching my fists and that wasn't helping the pain shooting up and down both arms. I was getting worked up again and my whoosa technique wasn't working, but when I felt Isaac's hand take my shacking fist I felt my heart rate start to slow down and the almost panic attack I was finding myself diving headfirst into start to fade away.

"Your being a good momma bear, Danny is lucky he has you."

"Um Isaac I don't think I'll be able to give you a ride today, I think I'm just gonna skip the rest of the day. I just need some breathing room right now." I told him as I pulled my hand out of his and pulled my phone out, intending to text Derek and see where he was hiding out at.

"Okay… I mean that's fine but are we still gonna hang out tonight?" I was already walking away after I got a text back from him telling me where to meet him.

"Yeah… yeah sure, see you tonight." I shoved my phone back in my pocket and took off running to my car. I had to go home and change and I didn't want Derek to be out in the open for very long. I needed to blow off some steam and thankfully Derek was willing to help me with that problem.

… … … … … … … … … … …

"What is this place anyway?" I asked as I followed Derek down the stairs of some old abandoned warehouse.

"An old bus depot."

"You really need to invest in some real-estate, somewhere with four walls, a roof, and no mold or wild life." He had some serious issues when it came to picking somewhere to live.

"I'm just laying low."

"This is your idea of laying low?" I ran my finger down the rail, collecting so much dirt, dust, and god knows what.

"Yes, now what did you want to start with first?" After my little run in with Scott earlier I got a hold of Derek and asked if he was interested in doing some training. I thought I should at least know how to go about fighting a werewolf.

"Uh, I don't know, I guess whatever works for y," I didn't even get the whole sentence out before I was being grabbed and shoved into the wall. He had grabbed my arm and shoved it high behind my back, nearly breaking it, and he had me in a choke hold. I knew that my usual self defense techniques wouldn't work, I mean the mans a werewolf, I don't think bringing my foot down as hard as I could on his foot would do anything. So instead I tried something new, I took a handful of his hair in my hand and forced his head forward, smacking it as hard as I could against the brick wall. It was sufficient enough to make his hold on me loosen up so I could slide out of his hold. And while he was distracted trying to shake the fog away from his head I leveled him with a kick to the face, sending him toppling back.

He quickly recovered and came at me, trying to tackle me, throwing his shoulder right into my stomach. It jarred me, knocking the wind out of me a little but I easily shook it off and locked my arm under his right arm and brought my knee up into his face, getting a few knocks in before bringing my elbow down right on his spine which brought him to the ground. Either he was a horrible fighter or he was letting me win.

I spotted a broken chair leg on the ground and decided to throw in some weapon work. I twirled the stick as we circled each other like in one of those stupid cheesy action movies. Since he was doing a piss poor jog at guarding his head I decided to go for that. I twirled it a few more times in my right hand while making a move with my left, trying to throw him off. It worked, he was focused on my left hand so I was easily able to crack the piece of wood right on his left temple and then behind both of his legs and then again I brought it down on the center of his back when he bent over to try and control his balance.

He did finally gain the upper hand when I dropped my defense and turned my back on him. One minute I was wiping the sweat from my face and the next I had a face full of dust and dirt with a heavy ass Derek Hale on top of me. This was really going to be a long day and I had no idea if my body could take it but I needed to feel the burn and pain only fighting could bring.

… … … … … … … … … … …

"Stop pussy footing around, I didn't come here so you could let me win,"

"And I'm not going to end up killing you!"

"You'd have to be a better fighter to do that Derek… now no more holding back!" I went at him again, throwing me leg out to distract him, and when he grabbed it I used the momentum and kicked my other leg into the side of his head making him drop my other leg so when I righted myself I made sure to take the defense stance. He didn't take that hit good and had wolfed out which is what I had been trying to get him to do all afternoon.

He came at me claws out slashing at my stomach but he was letting the instinct guide him and that wasn't what fighting was about. You always had to have the upper hand on your opponent, so the next time he slashed at me I grabbed his arm and drew him toward me, using his own body weight to bring my knee into his face a couple of times before he got out of my reach. He was a little disoriented so I snuck around him, kicking him in his lower back so I could bring him to his knees. Then I took the stick I had, threw my arm around his neck in a choke hold, and leveled it right at his jugular. "Who taught you how to fight?" he gritted out and got back up to his feet.

"That's years of training and technique, you rely too much on the animal instinct. Plus I'm releasing pent up anger so it's not really your fault."

"You still haven't talked about what happened in the school," and I didn't want to talk about it either. I remember some of the things the alpha wanted me to remember but most of it was gone again.

"Well some things are explained…"

"Like?"

"My imaginary friend when I was little, the only thing I'm sure is real at this point… well my imaginary friend was Loki from the comic books… brother of Thor and son of Odin, the God of Mischief. I always felt he was misunderstood, he did the things he did because he felt like no one loved him enough, and he was never good enough to be king. I felt that he needed someone to just love him and to accept all of his faults; I mean he tried to help the good guys a few times. Nobody understood… hell neither did I really… but it was because you were my Loki… you were misunderstood, I don't know what happened to make that happen, but I felt like I needed to save you and protect you because you were different, special…" I had moved over to sit on the steps and I had started messing with my fingers, anything so I wouldn't look at him. "Then there's _precioso,_" that brought a look of recognition to his face. "You used to call me that…"

"Yeah when you weren't annoying me," he let out a little chuckle but I didn't find any of this funny.

"But I still feel like you're a total stranger, like I just met you a few weeks ago… I spent most of my life thinking the only tragic thing to happen to me was losing my brother, but there was so much more, an entire life just gone forever!"

"Would you want to remember all of it if you could?"

"Honestly… no, I have lived one life for sixteen years, I know where I'm going and I know where I came from…" if that made any sense, because it sure as hell didn't to me.

"It wasn't really that great anyway," he sounded angry as he stalked away.

"That's not what I remember…" I said as I got up to follow him. "I was happy, everyone was happy; the only difference is I got a chance to be happy again, to be able to forget and go on with my life, you never got that chance. I remember how much you love being what you are, that you genuinely love being a wolf. We used to play little red riding hood, you would chase me around the woods all wolfed out trying to scare me,"

"But you never got scared,"

"I just don't want to live through that loss again; you can't blame me for that,"

"I don't… I don't blame you for that," I easily called bullshit on that; he had been avoiding looking at me since I told him I didn't want to remember.

"I feel it sometimes, in the past few days I've felt it a lot... … I miss it, that life, I may not remember all of it but I feel it in my chest and I can see it when you look at me sometimes… I get it Derek, you have lost everyone and I'm that last connection to a happier time,"

"I'm not going to force you,"

"I know and it kills me to make that decision, that I could give that back to you… but just know that I am always on your side, I may not like a decision you make but the one thing I do remember is that we are family and family stick by each other. I mean Scott and Stiles aren't blood but they're still family, the same thing with Jackson and Lydia."

"And that little friend of yours?"

"More than family… I would choose him over anyone… … …" I needed to get my mind away from all of this emotional stuff. "Let's spar," he tossed me a pair of boxing gloves that he pulled out from god knows where and helped me tape them up.

… … … … … … … … … … …

The sun was starting to set outside and I knew I would have to get home soon; Derek didn't like the thought of me out this late on the night of the full moon and Stiles nearly bit my ear off telling me to be inside before its dark. I was packing up my stuff and getting ready to head back home when Derek stopped me, I'm guessing he wanted to ask me something but he didn't know how to go about it. "There was something else,"

"What?"

"Something… it wasn't found in the fire, the last time I saw it was the day before the fire," he was really nervous to talk about whatever this was about.

"And you want to know if I remember this thing… … … what was it?"

"It was two things actually," I suddenly knew what he was talking about but I didn't mind seeing him squirm around a little.

"I found them… … they were in the bottom of this box I have, where I keep things, I didn't know where they came from and I still really don't," I dug through my bag until I felt the smooth shard of glass, I saw the look on Derek's face when I pulled it out and laid it in the palm of my hand. He slowly reached out to take it and he had a small tentative smile on his face.

"You just got back from vacation, the beach; you found it in the sand. You said it reminded you of my eyes so you gave it to me. I slipped it into your coat pocket the day I left." he went to hand it back to me but I just shook my head no, this was his and it obviously meant a lot to him.

"You keep it, it's yours anyway… … … what was the other thing?"

"A necklace, I gave it to you when you were four," I reached into my shirt and pulled it out. "I saved up for about a month to get it,"

"I really should get going," I tucked the necklace back into my shirt and hoisted my gym bag over my shoulder. Things were very intense and awkward between us right now; with me remember things and him wanting me to remember everything so badly. "You might want to keep an eye out for Scott tonight; the whole lunar cycle is really messing with his head… … … I'll see you around, Loki." He just nodded and shot me a small smile which I felt was a big deal for grumpy cat.

* * *

For the forth night in a row I sat on my bed in my room with the contents of my memento box spread out in front of me. I sat there with my knees draw under my chin just staring at everything. I picked up that unopened letter for what felt like hundredth time and flipped it over and over in my hand. Who could this letter be for; I had asked myself that question over and over again.

While I racked my brain for an answer to that question there was a knock at my door, I knew it wasn't my parents, they wouldn't knock. "Come in," I whispered still solely focused on the letter.

"Peri you know nothing good ever comes when you look through that thing." Isaac said as he sat down next to me, putting his arm around me and pulling me into a sideways hug.

"I need answers,"

"About what?"

"This letter, I've had it for the past three years and I have no idea who he wrote it for." I handed him the letter, maybe he would be able to spot something that I couldn't. "I didn't really know all of his friends and we already know that he wrote one for Camden." He winced a little at the mention of his big brother. We both miss the two most important men in our lives and sometimes it's just hard to hear the name.

"Does this mean anything?"

"What?!" how could he have possible found something when I haven't found a thing in the last three years. I grabbed the letter out of his hands so he had to lean over me to point to the tape holding the letter closed.

"That the tapes colored blue, I mean it looks like someone colored it in with a marker," I never really paid attention, I mean it's just tape but I guess because I didn't really know everything that was going on. He had been trying to tell me from the beginning who the letter was for, blue… … the letter was for Derek.

"No I don't really think it means anything, maybe I'll just have to read it one day to figure it out." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled my head over until it was resting in the crook of his neck. I hated lying to him, but him knowing that I did indeed know what it all meant wasn't really going to help anything.

"What the hell is this?!" He asked pushing me back up and forcing my head to the side so he could look at the back of my neck. Damn it I should have been paying attention to where his hands were. The marks on the back of my neck were still pretty bad.

I pulled out of his grasp and let my hair down so the marks were out of sight, "Nothing, just a little reminder of my late night fun at school, it happened when one of the windows shattered."

"Did you get it checked out?" he asked trying to brush my hair out of the way so he could get another look at it.

"Yeah its fine I'm just going to have a few scars to add to the others."

"What happened that night anyway?" he asked, turning his body to face me and leveling me with his serious look. I hadn't really told him everything even though it was in all the papers, I just didn't want to have to jump on the blame it on Derek Hale band wagon.

"Like they said in the paper, there's a crazy killer out there and he terrorized us in the school."

"And it was that guy I saw you talking to at the school a few hours before, Scott's friend?" I just shrugged my shoulder and started packing up the box so I could put it away. I wasn't going to verbally say it was Derek's fault because I knew it wasn't and it also made me sick that everyone out there was thinking Derek Hale killed all those people including his sister. "So it didn't actually see him?"

"No I didn't see him but I guess Scott did so," I heard the Batman theme sound through my room and hurried to answer it. "Stiles?"

"Yeah it's me, have you seen Scott?"

"No," I turned my back to Isaac and dropped my voice a few octaves. "I thought you were supposed to chain him up?"

"Yeah it's been a crazy night…"

"Hold on I have a text," I looked at my phone to see a text from Derek, telling me he had found Scott and I should tell Stiles. "Hey 'he' found Scott." I heard the sigh that Stiles let out but I could also hear the slight tone of annoyance too.

"Hey do you think I could come over,"

"Uhh," I turned around and looked at Isaac. I hated to just bail on him but it sounded like Stiles needed someone to talk to. "Yeah sure… … I'll see you later."

"So I guess that's my cue to leave?"

"Hey it's not my fault you don't like Stiles and he really sounded off, I'm sorry to just kick you out."

"You're not kicking me out I get it, I'm not your only friend." He just gave me the great big Isaac Lahey hug and dropped a kiss on the top of my head. "At least you won't be alone tonight."

"I'll see you tomorrow Captain." I slapped him on the butt as he walked out of the door. I made sure to clean up all of the box stuff and put it back into its secret spot and I got the gaming equipment set up and ready for when he got there.

… … … … … … … … … … …

"Hey Batman," I stopped short when he walked in. I was right earlier when he called, he did sound off and right now he looked off. "What's up?"

"So much crap that I don't even want to think about right now." He kept running his hands over his buzzed head and he was pacing back and forth.

"Hey calm down, you're gonna work yourself up to a panic attack." I stopped his pacing and forced his hands back down to his sides. "Stiles take a deep breath okay, in through your nose out through your mouth…" it wasn't really working and his breathing was starting to get more shallow. "Stiles I want you to list the elements on the periodic table for me okay…" he shook his head and started to think of all the elements. "In alphabetical order," I thought I would make the challenge a little harder for him so he would have to think harder about it.

"Actinium… uh… um aluminum… and uh… americium," his breathing was starting to slow down and he wasn't as twitchy.

"Good now keep going."

"Antimony… argon… arsenic… I I think I got it," he finally calmed down and plopped on my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"You wanna talk about it?" I asked, laying down next to him and taking his hand in mine.

"No… I really just want to blow stuff up," I sat up grabbed the controllers that were on the floor and threw one at him.

"Then let's blow up the world."

"We are the most messed up married couple ever,"

"Yeah but guess what, I brought the bacon home just like old times!" I saw his eyes light up at that before he turned back to the TV and started shooting at the enemy. But he was right, we were all a bunch of screwed up kids that have been shoved into an even more screwed up world.

* * *

**I hope you liked it even though it was very schizophrenic and all over the place.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW because I really want to know what you think about this crazy chapter even more so than the others. And it's also the polite thing to do and I will love you forever if you do!**

**XOX**


	17. Chapter 9

**Starting off with thanking the lovely people who have reviewed, followed, and favd this little story. It's what makes me keep writing it even when I'm having a hard time. I love every single one of you. You all make me smile and you make me very happy. I never thought this many people would actually be interested in something I write! I also relized I may have been leaving some of you out when I went through the list so if you have done any of the things above and your name is not in the list just let me know and I will fix it ASAP because you all mean the world to me and I love you all! :D  
**

**- XLostxinxWonderlandX314 - AlphaBetaOmega18 - DoodleBugNY - HowWeGoOut - MistSpade**  
**- actus-reus-ad-absurdum - because im that selfish - bunnyboo154 - melissa2005  
- Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4 - liza9090 - thegirlwhowaited6 - Moonyong98 - LilMissSomethingelse**  
**- LucyRider17 - mihel asyki akatsuki schizo - CrazyAddie - DestinyOrton - rach - A Crey - Megallina**  
**- littlestar365 - McFassy - Nyx-Arae - swanqueen4 - Ash B Bramble - Jasper W.-Seth C.-Crazii-Fan25**  
**- iWizdom7 - Friggatriskaidekaphobia - Montanasmith5897 - THatGurlx3 - camsam17 - AccioMarling  
- For. your .smile - LokiLova - redtailedhero - Miffybeth - CrackHeadBlonde - Jessica Luxington Cahill  
- aliciasellers75 - Angelique Peyrelongue - RiverWinchester - luna015 - BlackBloodRose64  
- Cora. AnnSalvatore - DemiGodly - sadie22 - Tomnomlinson - rachel. mccullen - FlyingPurpleUnicorn  
- miss. ana09**

**And to the guest that commented, I couldn't message you back for obvious reasons but your comment meant so much to me even though I strongly disagree with you it still felt really good to hear so thank you from the bottom of my heart! :D :D :D**

**So I apologize for the craziness of the previous chapter I am back on track or as much on track as I can be! We are closing in on the end of season one but I am going to continue on to season two and season three right here so do not worry. Also some of you brought something to my attention. Apparently this little story can be hard to follow at times and I am so sorry I am trying to work out Teen Wolf's crazy timeline and I am doing my best, this is my very first fanfic so I am still working the kinks out in my writing and I hope this chapter is easier to follow. If it helps the first parts of the last chapter were the day after night school and the laser tag was the Sunday Scott and Stiles got drunk in the woods, then it just kind of followed the actual episode! **

**Sorry for the long wait! This chapter was easier to write but there were some parts that kicked my ass a little. Also I know it's no excuse but this new season is really blowing my mind and giving me hella inspiration for the future of my OC in this crazy world!**

**The following is the same thing I say in every chapter. The outfits will be posted below and I really hope you utilize them because in some chapters it might help you get a better picture of Peri.**

**Oh and this chapter is the first 'meeting' of Uncle Peter and little Peri!**

**Outfits: **www polyvore com / untitled _50 /set?id = 113734302  
www polyvore com / untitled _11 /set?id = 109076486

**I do not own Teen Wolf or anything, but I do own Peri Louisa McCormick!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**X****OX**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The World Moves On!**

"Hey Isaac!"

"Are you still at school?"

"Uh yeah but I'm about to leave, I just have to drop my chemistry project off,"

"Oh okay I just wanted to let you know I took one of your books for my paper."

"So you snuck into my room to take a book?" I asked, laughing at the absurdity of it.

"Well yeah,"

"Most teenage boys would sneak into a girl's room for other reasons."

"Peri I've known you since we were five, I've seen it all, I'm not a curious teenage boy."

"Okay I get it, you're an upstanding gentlemen just don't let my dad catch you sneaking in when I'm not there."

"Trust me I know."

"Look I gotta go talk to Harris so I'll talk to you later Captain."

"Later." I hung up and got my stuff packed up before leaving the locker room. I stayed late to utilize the weight room, get in some strength training and decided to hand in my Chemistry project early. Mr. Harris told me he would be staying late to grade some papers and to get things ready for this project he had planned so I headed to the chemistry room. "Mr. Harris?" He looked like he was just about to leave.

"Ah Ms. McCormick how can I help you?"

"I wanted to hand that project in, no need to hang on to it when it's all done." I started digging around in my bag trying to find the green folder that I had put it in. I saw him reach for a piece of paper that was lying on his desk; it looked all crumpled up, like it had been folded over and over again. "What's that?" I asked as I continued searching around in my bag. Why did I have so many freaking green folders?

"Uh nothing, so do you have that project?"

"Yeah it's in here somewhere… hold on…" I froze, my hand gripping the hundreds of folders I had in my bag. Please not again please not again please not again. I was really not looking forward having to run for my life in the school again. I could hear that familiar growl and the way it panted for breath. The alpha was here. I looked over to Mr. Harris and he was frozen to, what the hell? Did Mr. Harris know about all of this too?

"Please don't kill me…" What the actual fuck man! How many people knew about werewolves in this town?!

"Do you know who wrote that list?" I heard the alpha say in some deep demonic voice that sent chills down my spine as I remembered the last time I had come into contact with him.

"Laura, Laura Hale!" Mr. Harris answered sounding more and more panicked as the seconds ticked by. What the hell did I just walk into the middle of here?

"Do you know why she was looking for you?" I don't know if it was just the adrenaline or what but my own panic started to fade and now I was just left with a what the fuck look on my face. Why was Laura Hale looking for my freaking Chemistry teacher? I don't think Mr. Harris was going to answer the man… "I know why… turn around Adrienne, turn around and I'll show you." I was thinking about taking him up on his offer. I was to scared the other night to do anything about it but I wasn't scared tonight, I was just pissed off. "Turn around!"

"No please,"

"Look at me! Look at what you've done!" I reeled to the side, gaping at my Chemistry teacher. What the hell did he do?! I jumped when a chair came flying past my head, a tool mostly for scaring the poor man than anything else.

"GET DOWN!" Oh thank god, Derek! He shoved both me and Mr. Harris to the ground as another chair came flying over us. I did what I could to help Derek shield my chemistry teacher from the flying wood. When we all looked up the alpha was gone. I stayed down on the ground next to my teacher trying to check and see if he was okay while Derek made a move to follow the alpha but he wasn't going anywhere if the lights from all the police cars outside had anything to say about it. He hesitated before grabbing me by the wrist and dragging me out of the room with him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled as he dragged me along behind me and out of the school. Why did I have to run from the cops, I could have just stayed with Mr. Harris?

"You're a horrible liar when it comes to the sheriff," well that was just uncalled for. I was a fantastic liar but I still found myself running for my life for the second time in a week. Well it wasn't really for my life but I didn't really want to be picked up on accessory charges. "Why do you always seem to get me in these situations?" I yelled over to Derek, trying to keep my breathing in check, who knew how long I would be running for.

"It's not my fault I'm a wanted fugitive!" He yelled back, making a sharp turn down an alley.

"Hey it's not my fault either; I never once mentioned your name." Crap! I nearly broke my ankle when I had to suddenly skid to a stop thanks to a big black SUV that pulled out in front of us. "Jesus Christ! I can't believe I am running from the police and hunters in FREAKING HEELS!" I panted out… … wait do I hear dogs… oh crap they're releasing the kraken! "Derek do something do something do something!" I chanted as I heard the barks of the dogs getting closer. Derek reeled back and did his rory growly thing at the dogs and sent them scattering back to where they came from. Once the dogs were gone I leaned on the tractor thing in front of me trying to catch my breath. "Do you have a way out of this because I could have just stayed at the school… but nooooo you had to drag me with you!" I was just done with it all, I was running in heels and my clothes were filthy.

"Scott…" all of a sudden there was a burst of bright light right next to my head and it sent Derek to the ground.

"What the hell was that?!" I looked up to see where it came from while Derek tried to shake off the effects the light had on his sensitive wolf eyes. Up in the rafters was none other than Chris Argent, reloading his cross bow. "Jesus Christ!" I dove out of the way as another arrow came flying towards us. I ducked on the other side of Derek to get away from the flying arrows even though I was pretty sure he wasn't actually trying to hit either of us. "Where are they?!" I yelled out just as Derek's Camaro pulled up right in front of us. Stiles threw the door open and I let Derek go first and then I followed, nearly landing upside down in his lap. I was the happiest person in the world the moment they pulled up because as soon as the door slammed shut Chris let out a succession of bullets into the side of the car.

"What part of lay low don't you understand?!" Scott yelled at Derek while I just shifted around trying to get a comfortable position on Derek's lap.

"Damn it! I had him!" Derek yelled, right in my freaking ear.

"Who the alpha?" Stile asked, his little head popping in-between the seats.

"Yes, he was right in front of me and the freaking police showed up!" Well that wasn't fair. Me and Stiles both started to defend the police and the sheriff, I mean they're just doing their job really. But Derek didn't seem to want to hear anything Stiles was saying.

"Yeah thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state!"

"Okay can we seriously get past that; I made a dumb ass mistake I get it!" I shifted some more, god it was like he had jagged pieces of rock in his freaking pockets.

"Alright! … How did you find him?" Derek just looked Stiles over and scoffed at the idea of telling him anything.

"Derek just tell them." I said still shifting around; I think his phone was poking into my no no area.

"Yeah can you try to trust us for at least half a second?"

"Yeah both of us… …" I just wished Stiles would give it a break. I don't think it was likely that Derek would be trusting him anytime soon, I mean the guy couldn't stand him! "Or just them, I'll be back here." He sunk back into his seat so Derek wouldn't rip his throat out with his teeth.

"Look the last time I talked to my sister she was close to figuring something out. She found two things, the first was a guy named Harris." I saw the look of shock on Scott's face and Stiles popped his head back through the seats.

"Our Chemistry teacher?"

"Yup!" I popped, because there was really only one Harris we all knew.

"Why him?"

"I don't know yet!"

"So what's the second?" I gripped the handle I was holding and lifted myself up off his lap so he could reach into his pocket.

"Some kind of symbol," I looked down at the paper in his hands and saw Scott and Stiles do the same. I knew that from somewhere, at least I think I have seen it before. I looked up at Scott when I heard him sigh in annoyance and he just rolled his eyes. "What, you know what this is?"

"I've seen it… on a… necklace… Allison's necklace!" he snapped out putting the car into a faster gear and speeding off, sending me toppling into Derek.

"I think you should probably just drop me off first." I said after a few minutes of silence. No one was really talking because I don't think anyone really knew what to say about the whole Allison necklace thing.

"Peri you're filthy, how are you gonna explain that to your parents."

"Well how hard can it be to tell someone they just spent the end of their night running from the police and werewolf hunters… … … I'm joking obviously, look as far as they're concerned I just fell walking home." I just really wanted to get out of this cramped position and get a nice warm shower. All of my muscles were killing me and if his keys went any further to the right I wouldn't be a virgin anymore. "God what do you have in your pockets?!" I shifted myself onto the center console and threw my feet between Derek's legs.

… … … … … … … … … … …

"Call me if anything else comes up." I said as I climbed over Scott to get out of the car so I didn't have to walk around the car.

I stood on the curb and watched them speed away, god how was I going to explain this to my parents. There were grease stains and dirt all over the bottom of my dress and all over my legs. I zipped up my jacket in hopes that it was long enough to cover the short dress but there was still quite a bit of dirty white sticking out. I heard the squeals of tires down the road and saw a big SUV speeding down the street. Oh just great just freaking beautiful. The car sped to a sudden stop right in front of me and Chris Argent jumped out, a serious look on his face as he stalked up to me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I'd be careful if I were you, prying eyes prying eyes," I whispered, pointing to all the houses around us. The block was littered with nosy neighbors. "Plus the parentals are seriously protective of me."

"You need to stay out of this!"

"Why, it seems you and your sister really enjoy shooting at me and I really wouldn't want to ruin your fun."

"I had no intention of actually shooting anyone."

"I know,"

"You really have no idea what you're getting in the middle of!"

"No I do know, you are the one that has no idea what's really going on and by the time you do it will be too late. Chris you need to take a giant step back and look at the big picture!" I heard the front door open behind me and so did Chris because he looked over my shoulder and he looked like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Peri come inside now please." My mother yelled out the door, giving the death glare to Chris with her hands on her hip. I just turned around with a salute to Chris and walked up to the front door. "Are you okay sweetie?" she asked, putting her hand on my shoulder trying to show how concerned she was for me. I just shook it off and stepped around her. She gave one more look back before gently shutting the door.

"Who was that sweetie?" Really, is she really going to pretend she doesn't know him?

"My friend Allison's dad, he just gave me a ride home." I turned back around heading up to my room. I seriously needed another shower and a change of clothes.

"Peri what happened to your dress?!" she yelled grabbing my shoulders to stop me and look me over.

"I fell walking home." I pulled away from her again, refusing to look at her.

"I thought Mr. Argent gave you a ride?"

"Yeah he saw me fall and then offered, now are you done?"

"I guess, just leave it out and I'll soak it for you… … oh and remember you have an appointment with Diana tomorrow before school."

I just rushed up the stairs trying to get away from her as fast as I could. I just threw my backpack on my chair and started throwing my clothes off. I was filthy and exhausted and above all I was sick of people telling me I had no idea what I was doing and I was tired of Rosemarie McCormick acting like the best step-ford wife in the neighborhood. I just couldn't wait for all of this to be over so I could finally tell them I know everything.

"Yo Batman, what's up?" I answered as I got my pj's out and started my bubble bath.

"Did your mom ask about anything?"

"Why yes Stiles she did but it kind of fell apart before that since Chris Argent decided to hunt me down to have a heart to heart."

"What?! What did you tell him?!"

"Well I told him that the only reason I'm helping Derek out is because my good friend Scott McCall is a werewolf too… … I just told him what he needed to hear Stiles."

"You know there's no need for sarcasm here short cake I was only asking!"

"Look nothing major has happened in the fifteen minutes since you dropped me off, now I told you to call me if anything else happened… … so has anything else happened?"

"No nothing,"

"Then Batman I am going to hang up the phone now and slide into this nice warm bubble bath." Maybe now I could just relax and enjoy myself for at least an hour. No running for my life and no running from the police, no crazy memories or horribly depressing thoughts, no anger or frustration, just a nice relaxing me time bubble bath.

I slid into the bath one foot at a time and soaked up the warmth and aroma that surrounded me. It instantly sent me to a relaxed place but it didn't last very long. For the past week I've been trying to push down all of those memories but whatever the alpha did to me just has them coming back one right after another and I just want them to stop. They really haven't been bad or horrible, they're mostly just little mundane things but it's the fact that it's all new to me, yet the feelings and emotions are all there even though it feels like they all happened to someone else. There was one big gleaming thing that kept scratching away at the back of my head. How the hell did the alpha trigger all of these memories and then some that didn't even seem like they belong to me? Did the alpha know me, I mean it seems like that's the case but there are only two alpha werewolves that I remember, Derek's mom and some British guy whose name I didn't quite remember… … … unicorns and kitty cats… … rainbows and cupcakes… … think of anything that doesn't have to do with werewolves or memories. I heard my phone ringing on the floor next to the tub, good maybe it's someone who can distract me.

"Hello?"

"Are you okay?!" Isaac asked, rushing and panicking.

"Wow hey calm down, what's up?"

"That guy, the killer was at the school again and I didn't know if you were still there!"

"What really!? Wow I'm glad I left when I did!"

"So you weren't there when it happened?"

"No I've been home; I'm taking a bubble bath right now." God I hated lying to him, it was the worst thing in the world. I would rather murder a puppy than lie to Isaac.

"Like right now, while you're talking to me?" What was with repeating what I said in the form of a questing and why did he sound so weird?

"Yeah that's what I said… … are you okay, you sound kind of funny."

"No, I mean yeah I'm fine… uh… um I'll just let you get back to that, I'm glad you're okay."

"Okay if you're sure, I'll see you tomorrow." Well that was weird but it succeeded in taking my mind of the lousy crap I have running through my head on an hourly basis. I looked at the time on my phone and sighed in annoyance. I needed to get out and get to bed if I wanted to get to my appointment on time. Hopefully tonight I will be able to sleep without some random memory popping up or another horrible nightmare but I also knew that I wasn't that lucky and it was inevitable. As soon as I close my eyes it will all just come rushing to me like a tsunami.

* * *

"Peri sweetie I made your favorite." She said in her overly cheery morning voice. I just nodded as I walked past her and grabbed the box of fruit loops and poured myself a cup of coffee. "I think you need to eat more than that sweetie."

"Not really hungry." I grumbled, taking my bowl of cereal and cup of coffee back to my room so I could eat in peace and not have to make small talk with either of them. I took my time this morning since I didn't have to go to first period thanks to my weekly shrink session. I've canceled the last few because of the crazy crap that's been going on around here but I needed to attend this session so I could officially dismiss my doctor and let her know her services were no longer needed. I finished my breakfast and got dressed then grabbed my keys and headed down stairs.

"Honey are you sure you want to go alone?" She asked, waiting for me by the door.

"It's what I've been doing for the past three years; I think I can manage it today." I mumbled walking past her and out the door before she felt the need to kiss me goodbye like I was five.

I was exhausted from the lack of sleep because of all the crazy nightmares I kept having and my body hurt from all the running I've been doing. The shrink's office was the last place I wanted to be right now but it had to be done and after today I would never have to come back here again.

When I got there I just sat in the waiting room reading a four year old tabloid magazine with some washed up has been on the cover. I can't believe people actually care about this shit sometimes. "Peri, Diana will see you now." I stood up from those crazy uncomfortable chairs and headed to the all too familiar office.

"Pauli my man!' I called as the door opened and my favorite fifth grader came walking out. We did our secret handshake and I patted him on his back as he ran to his mom.

"Peri so good to see you again… … … it's been awhile," she said with that tone, that tone that said she was slightly disappointed in me for canceling my last few sessions.

"Yeah I know but life's been busy busy busy."I plopped down in the big comfy chair taking a pillow and holding it on my lap, already putting myself in a defensive posture.

"So what's been happening in this busy life of yours?" she asked getting the pen prone over the notepad on her lap.

"Made a few new friends, doing some extra credit work to boost up my GPA,"

"Well that's good; tell me about these new friends."

"Uh well they are definitely interesting people. Allison just moved here, her family moves around a lot; um she's dating Scott so that's how we really started hanging out. Her families nice, interesting but nice."

"And your other friend?"

"He's quiet, doesn't talk a lot. I'd say he has a pretty bad outlook on life, he doesn't trust people easily but I like him. He says what he means and he doesn't spew a bunch of bullshit."

"And you don't think these new friends are having a bad influence on you?"

"Have you been talking to Rose again?"

"Your mother is worried; apparently you've been acting different, distant."

"Nope! I've seen the light and I'm living my life."

"And in five days? Will you still be living your life?"

"Yeah, like I've been doing for the past three years," I broke eye contact with her, hating the way her eyes were piercing right through me. I had been avoiding thinking about that date, only five days away. If this was us talking a year ago I might have easily opened up about how I was feeling, but now, after everything I've learned and all the memories that have come back to me I just wanted to run the other way and never broach the subject ever again.

"Have you been distancing yourself from your parents Peri?"

"They did something to me and my brother six years ago, something horrible, and they did it all in the name of protecting us but I learned the truth and every time I'm anywhere near them all I can think about is what they did and it makes me physically sick. I don't want to be anywhere near those people!"

"What did they do Peri?"

"They took something from us, a whole life ripped away,"

"Peri none of this is making any sense."

"No I know look I'm just trying to wrap my head around a few new things I've learned recently and I just don't want to be around them while I do that."

"Well would you like to talk to me about those things?" I would, yes, but I also knew that if I uttered a single word about those things I would be locked away in a straight jacket in no time. This wasn't the real reason I came here anyway. "Look I didn't really come here for a session; I don't think I need this anymore. I'm moving on with my life and I have friends I can talk to about it." the things going on in my life now aren't really appropriate to be talking to with her anyway.

"So you want to terminate my services?"

"Yes, and I know I don't need parent permission to do that."

"I know and I think you have adjusted very well in the last three years but I think it's best if you come to see me in your own time. No set appointments, I'll even use pencil to schedule you in so if there's ever a moment where you need someone you can call me."

"I don't think that's necessary Diana… um just send the bill and uh thanks for helping me through the last three years." I got up and put the pillow back in its place before pulling out a small box from my bag and handing it to her.

"What's this?" she asked as she started opening it.

"A… uh… thank you present, I mean it, you really helped me out these past three years." I watched her face as she took in the book lying in the tissue paper.

"The Ego and the Id, oh Peri I can't accept this it must have cost a lot."

"Yeah it did but I know how hard up this guy makes you people." I actually got it as a present for my teacher but I could always find something else by the end of the year.

"Well thank you so much," she got up and gave me a small hug, making things even more awkward. "I'm sad to see you go but you know where my office is if you need to talk." I nodded and tuned to leave the office. I also had a small little trinket for Patsy, Diana's assistant.

"Hey Pat,"

"Peri, same for next week right?"

"Nope sorry to say this is my last session I just wanted to give you something." I dangled the little present bag on my finger until she snatched it away with a gleeful little giggle. It was the typical excited little kid gasp when she pulled out the snow globe, she had dozens on her desk already and she went on about every new one she got when I had to wait for my sessions. This one was one of my own personal globes that I bought in a nerd rush a few months ago. "I know it's not really your style but it's a little something to remember me by."

"I love it sweetie and every time I look at it I am going to think of your beautiful face." She rushed around her desk and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Patsy was a special kind of person that only saw the good in people, she was a good and decent human, the world could use more people like Patsy. "Things aren't going to be the same without you but I'm glad you're doing better."

"Maybe I can stop by sometime on your lunch break and we can go out."

"I would love that!" She hugged me one more time before I finally took my exit. I was very late for class and I didn't need that or the detention I could easily get for it.

… … … … … … … … … … …

The first person I saw when I got to the school was Coach and it looked like he was on a mission. "McCormick! We need to set a meeting to discuss Cross Country!" he yelled as he stalked past me not even waiting for me to answer.

"Nice talking to you too Coach." I whispered to myself. I needed to get some stuff from my locker before next period so that's where I headed first.

"You know don't you?" Jackson whispered in my ear as he invaded my personal space while I tried to get my books out of my locker. What the hell was he talking about and what the hell was his deal?"

"Know what?"

He just scoffed and rolled his eyes, I like to call it the Jackson Whittmore eye roll. "I know you're not that stupid so don't play dumb, how long have you known?"

"Known what?! Jackson I really don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"I'm talking about McCall!" he yelled pinning me to my locker, slamming both his hands on either side my head but I wasn't afraid of Jackson Whittemore and he knew it. "About what he is, howling at the moon once a month."

"Jackson if you don't get out of my face I will break your nose!" I hissed in his face, matching him in intensity. "If there's something you want to know about Scott why don't you try asking him yourself." I slammed my locker closed and stalked off down the hall, still trying to give off and air of indifference about what Jackson had asked me. On the inside however I was having a total mental freak out, Jackson knew about it and he wasn't exactly Scott's biggest fan. I picked up my pace once I knew I was out of Jackson line of view, I was nearly in a full run trying to find Scott or Stiles.

"What?!" I snapped into my phone, it was Derek and I had told him over and over not to call me during the day. I was not an expert in talking code in front of other people. I kept my search on for Scott and Stiles while I tried to carry on a secret conversation with Americas most Wanted. "Look how many time do I have to tell you… yes I know that George… just go with it… … well I'm looking for him now… … … … … …" god it was starting to sound like a parent lecturing their child on the other end of the line. "Look George just go to Stiles'… … sneak in his window… … well he's at work right now… … George I'm gonna hang up on you now!" and I did exactly that. I already had two parents I didn't need another one in the form of a grumpy and brooding werewolf.

… … … … … … … … … … …

I finally found the dynamic duo after French and it was safe to say Jackson had indeed gone to Scott like I had told him to. "Can someone tell me why Jackson thinks you're a werewolf?" I asked as I rushed toward my two friends.

"He talked to you too?" Scott asked.

"He practically accosted me in the hallway before French!"

"How the hell did he find out?" Stiles asked sounding exactly the way I felt right now.

"I have no idea!"

"Alright, did he say it out loud, the word?" Stiles asked again, looking at both of us.

"What word?"

"Werewolf Scott!" I snapped, now was not the time to be clueless about what we were talking about.

"Yeah did he say 'I know you're a werewolf'."

"No but he implied it pretty freaking clearly!"

"Okay maybe it's not as bad as it seems. I mean he doesn't have any proof right and if he wanted to tell someone whose gonna believe him anyway right."

"How about Allison's father!"

"Okay, it's bad."

"I need a cure, right now!"

"A cure?" Had I missed something along the line here? What kind of cure was he talking about?!

"Does he know about Allison's father?" They both went on ignoring my question but I wasn't to upset we do have more important things to be worried about right now.

"I don't know."

"Okay where's Derek?" uh… I didn't think it would be such a good idea to tell Stiles that I told him to sneak into his room.

"Hiding like we told him to, why?"

"I have another idea, it's gonna take a little time and finesse though," and hopefully no arrests or broken bones.

"We have that game tonight, it's the qurater finales and it's your first game!"

"I know I know… look do you have a plan for Allison yet?"

"She's in my next class."

"Get the necklace."

"Just focus of the necklace Scotty boy!" I patted him on the shoulder and jogged off the other way.

"Hey Peri!" Isaac yelled but I really couldn't stop and have a conversation.

"Sorry Captain, Coach will have my head if I'm late!" I yelled as I passed him running at full speed to the gym. I was really getting sick of running all the time. I think I should pull out the female problem today so I could get out of whatever hell he had planned for us.

… … … … … … … … … … …

"McCormick your late!" Coach yelled as soon as I burst through the gym doors.

"Yeah sorry Coach it's just been one of those days, you know that time of the month things."

"Oh god I don't want to hear it! Just sit down and shut up!" and yet another successful female trouble excuse to get me out of gym. Why men got so squirmy about that always baffled me. I gave Coach a salute then took a seat right on Erica's lap.

"How is my beautiful lover today?" I asked messing around with her hair.

"You have issues and you also have a seriously… boney… ass!" she laughed as she tried to push me off of her.

"Oh babe you kill me, right in the feels babe!" I said as I grabbed my chest and pretended to die from a fetal wound.

"Drama Club is really starting to pay off." She commented as she helped me up of the gross sticky bleacher floor.

"Oh that's all pure natural talent sweet cheeks so when I make it big and win my fifth Oscar you can tell everyone we used to do it on the regular, I won't mind."

"You know it's a good thing you see a shrink regularly."

"Not anymore."

"What, why not?"

"I'm all better… … I just felt it was time to move on and up! So enough about the lowly peasants how is the Queen on this lovely afternoon?" I asked pulling out my camera to get some shots in for yearbook. People ate up this athletic fun stuff. I aimed the camera at Erica as she played with a fray on the sleeve of her sweater and started clicking away. She was one of the only people that didn't care if I took pictures of her, she didn't like it but she also didn't care.

"It's always the same, just me alone in my room night after night…"

"Well why don't you ever call me? I just thought you've been having massive ragers and you just forget to invite me!"

"No, no massive ragers and anyway you're always busy with your boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend Erica; you are my one and only lover. You are all I need babe!" I leaned over and gave her a little kiss on the cheek, making her giggle. "Just call me sometime and we can hang out, well unless Lydia or Stiles have commandeered my attention for the day."

"McCormick you're supposed to be sitting there not flirting!" Coach yelled up to me and Erica, making her blush and me laugh.

"But I'm in love Coach!" I yelled a little overly dramatic as I pulled Erica tight to my side.

"Just shut up and do homework or something!" he yelled back pretty lamely.

"Did you really have to do that?" she asked still blushing like crazy.

"What, now everyone knows you have a hot piece of ass in your bed and so do I. You should be happy!"

"I think it was a big mistake to fire your shrink." She rolled her eyes and went back to studying and I went back to taking pictures of the kids that took gym just a little too seriously. God gym could be so boring sometimes. I really hope Scott got a hold of that necklace.

… … … … … … … … … … …

"Yes Coach," I was starving and about to go into a hunger coma. I have been sitting here listening to Coach go on and on about how we needed to boost our track team. "Coach I think it's a state requirement that the school feeds it's students and all I've had to eat today is a bowl of cereal so can I please go now?!"

"Fine, to be continued!" Was he serious, what else could he have to talk to me about.

"Yes sir." I collected my stuff and rushed out of his office as fast as I could. There was only like 5 minutes of lunch left and I think I could actually break a record at speed eating that was how hungry I was.

I ran all the way to the cafeteria, skidding to a stop when I heard a loud bang, I turned to the same direction that everyone else was and saw Scott. He looked like he was about to pop his top. I looked over to Stiles and saw him looking at something else; I followed his line of site and saw Jackson standing by the soda machine. Great it was Jackson; he just couldn't take a break from being a giant dick could he. I walked over to him and snatched the apple out of his hand mid bite and threw it in the trash.

"Can you not be a huge douche for like five minutes?" I asked, trying to keep my voice down.

"I want it and he's going to get it for me… … otherwise I don't think he's going to like the consequences."

"And if you don't knock this dick bag attitude off you're not going to like the consequences. You think this is all some kind of big magical pill that will make your life grand and beautiful? Trust me when I tell you it will do nothing but ruin your life. So maybe you should stop trying to live up to what two dead faceless strangers might have wanted and just appreciate that you have a great life, a life some people would kill for!" I tried to keep my voice down so no one else would hear us but he seriously had no idea what he had right in front of his face. I really missed that dorky little kid that used shove me into the pull during the summer and play hide and seek with me.

"You don't know anything!"

"I know you Jackson, more than you would like actually, trust me you don't want this!" He just scoffed in my face and walked away. God he was so infuriating!

The bell rang and I just slammed my fist into the wall. I was never going to get a chance to eat. I ran over to Stiles and Scott as they got up to dump their trays and I saw Stiles shockingly still had food on his so I stole as much as I could hold in my hands and starting shoving my face. "What did he have to say?" Stiles asked as we walked over to the vending machine so I could get something to drink but Scott just kept walking, very much still on the mission.

"Nothing really, it was more me doing the talking… … trying to talk some sense into him."

"And since its Jackson I'm guessing it didn't work."

"Right on the nose. The kid wants to ruin his life, let him!"

"Amen to that, look be at mine after school like right after, no detours!"

"Fine, but if I end up with another broken bone because of this little plan of yours I will hate you for the rest of your life." I just shoved more chicken into my mouth as I made my way to Psychology.

The teacher just gave me a funny look as I walked in chugging an entire bottle of DP. I fought my hardest not to let the belch out but I figured that was pretty harmful so I let out a long and loud belch gaining everyone's attention. I just did a little curtsy to my audience and took my seat. At least now I felt a little better.

Today's lesson was too boring for me to actually pay attention so I pulled my phone out and sent Isaac a text telling him I couldn't drive him to work today. I was being a really shitty friend lately, after everything he did to help cheer me up last week and I'm here just throwing him to the side like a piece of trash. The text he sent back didn't sound like he was too upset so at least there was that. I then proceeded to start a game of fruit ninja. I was going to beat Stiles score if it was the last thing I did.

… … … … … … … … … … …

I passed the sheriff on my way up the stairs but I didn't stop to talk. I ran straight for Stiles room but instead of the door flying open from my body weight it only opened enough for me to stick my head in. Derek had Stiles pinned against the door and looked like he was in the middle of threatening him. "Look you two can either flirt and make-out now or move the hell out of the way!" I finally pushed the door all the way open and saw Derek throw one more threat at Stiles before Stiles sat down in his computer chair.

"Is Scott gonna get the necklace?" Derek asked as I walked over to sit on Stiles bed.

"No he's still working on it but there's something else we can try."

"What?"

"The night we were trapped in the school Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there."

"So?"

"So it wasn't Scott!"

"Yeah I remember, we were way too busy to text anyone that night!"

"Well can you find out who sent it?"

"No not me," Stiles looked over at me expectantly.

"Oh not me either, I'm not quiet there with hacking yet."

"Yet?" Derek asked giving me one of those looks.

"Yeah yet! It's all about practice, but…"

"Ah yeah, I know someone else who can!" my mentor in the hacking department, Danny Māhealani.

"Stiles do you really think he's actually going to agree to this though, I mean you're his lab partner but he really doesn't like you and Danny doesn't really do this stuff anymore." Derek just walked over to the chair and sat down, picking up a rather thick book that kind of looked like a dictionary.

"Come on Pear… I am very persuasive,"

"Yeah you're a wizard with words…" I plopped down on the bed just staring up at the ceiling, waiting for Danny to get here to work on their 'chemistry project'.

"So you had an appointment today?" Stiles asked turning around to face me.

"Yeah, my last one."

"What?! You fired your shrink?!"

"Kind of, Stiles I can't exactly tell her what's been going on around here! Besides I think it's time to just let her go. I've been dealing just fine lately."

"Yeah but Pear… … five days!"

"Yeah Stiles I know that and in five days I'll be fine!" Derek was just watching us like he was watching an intense tennis match. "So when is Danny supposed to be here?"

"A few minutes." We all just sat there quietly, doing our own separate thing just waiting for our resident tech wiz to get here.

"So you have a therapist?" Derek asked not looking up from the book.

"Yeah for nearly three years."

"Do you think it's smart to fire her now?" he looked up from the book communicating to me with his eyes. He had a point but all the stuff I was remembering was about werewolves and I don't think I can really talk to a licensed psychologist about that.

"Like I told Stiles, it's not like I can tell her anything about what's going on unless I want to end up in a straight jacket." I felt my butt start to vibrate so I lifted my hips and pulled it out to check who it was. "Hey Captain, what's up?" I got up and excused myself; I had enough faith that they wouldn't kill each other while I was gone.

"Well I haven't really seen a lot of you lately and I know you had an appointment today."

"Yeah yeah I know I've been kind of distant lately it's just everything is really crazy over here right now,"

"Yeah I'm sure if it has to do with Stilinski it's pretty crazy, so how did your appointment go?"

"Well I think that's a conversation we should not be having over the phone,"

"That bad?"

"Uh no not really just a lot of context is needed." I sighed leaning against the wall. All this riddle talk was starting to get to me. If all of this was a little less life threatening I might actually be able to let him in on what is going on but I couldn't put Isaac in the middle of this for my own selfish need of someone to talk to.

"It still sounds pretty bad."

"It's not I promise, so did father Odin let you off work today since you have a big game?"

"Yeah shockingly, I thought I would get some studying in since I finally have time."

"I would actually do anything to be able to just study right now."

"But it's one of those Stilinski and McCall life or death situations?"

"You could say that." If only he knew how right on the nose he was about that. You kind of don't know how good being a normal boring teenager feels until your life is thrown into a deadly world of supernatural creatures. I waved to Danny as he passed me on his way to Stiles room. "Look I know this is probably getting old but I have to go, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it's the story of my life I guess, see you at the game later." He hung up before I could reply and I was glad cause I don't think I was going to be making it to the game tonight. It all depended on if Danny agreed to help and what he ends up finding. Also what the hell did he mean with that last comment, story of his life, I was very confused by that. I walked back into the room and it would seem we weren't going to get Danny to help us out.

"No! We're doing lab work!" he looked up at me as I walked in the room; I just put my hands up telling him not to mind me intruding. Stiles didn't seem too happy about being rejected and as for Derek well he didn't even look like he was paying attention.

"What are reading?" I whispered as I walked around the bed to sit in front of him but he didn't look up or even acknowledge that I was there. He did however pull Danny's attention.

"Who is he again?" he asked pointing Derek's way. I was just thankful the police didn't have any wanted poster hanging all over town but that just left us floundering for something to tell him.

"Uh… my cousin… … … Miguel," Derek just gave him his signature grumpy cat look while I tried not to laugh.

"Is that blood on his shirt?" I looked down at his shirt and there was indeed blood on his shirt. How the hell did he get blood on his shirt?

"Yeah, yes… well he gets these horrible nose bleeds. Hey Miguel! I thought I told you, you could barrow one of my shirts!" I was still trying not to lose it. Derek was not a happy camper; he slammed his book closed and nearly hit me with it as he threw it on the bed. I picked it up to see what could possibly drive someone to read a book this thick for fun and it was a freaking encyclopedia, I looked over at him about to ask why the hell he was reading an encyclopedia when I noticed the tattoo on his back. I just tuned out what ever Stiles was babbling about and focused on the tattoo. Hendrix had one just like it, only not as big and it was on his forearm. I noted to ask Derek about it later, because all I knew was that it was called a triskele and it was connected with Celtic heritage.

"Uh Stiles,"

"Yes?!"

"This no fit!"

"Then try something else on!" I swear they were like an old married couple. I looked over and noticed Danny was utilizing Derek's current state of undress to ogle him and hey I couldn't blame the guy, I've done it a few times since meeting him. Then I noticed that Stiles noticed and it looked like he was planning something. "Well, hey that one looks pretty good, huh, what do you think Danny?" I was back to trying to hold the laughter back. Stiles was pimping Derek's body out to get Danny to trace the text.

"Huh?" aww look at Danny trying to play dumb.

"The shirt?" I looked over at Derek and nearly lost it. If there was one time where he definitely looked like grumpy cat it was now. I so wish I could just snap a picture for later. He just looked sad and pathetic in that ridiculous orange and blue shirt that was so Stiles.

"Its… it's not really his color." Oh god this day was starting to look up a little. Derek just ripped the shirt off and went back to looking through the drawers.

"You swing for a different team but you still play ball dontcha Danny boy,"

"You're a horrible person"

"I know it keeps me awake at night, so about that text?"

"STILES! None of these fit!" Danny took one more long look before turning back to the computer.

"I'll need the isp, the phone number, and the exact time of text." I jumped up off the bed and gave Stiles a sly little high five before I moved over to the drawers to help Derek find a suitable shirt.

"Here, he sleeps in this one and I think it's his biggest shirt." I said handing him a shirt that I myself have slept in plenty of times. "Or we can go look in the sheriff's closet but he's mostly a flannel man." He grabbed the shirt out of my hand and turned it inside out before sliding it on. "So that tattoo… what does it mean?" I whispered so neither Danny nor Stiles could hear.

"It's a family thing."

"Yeah but Jimmy had the same one on his arm, what do the three spirals mean… I mean I know they mean different things to different people…"

"Alpha, beta, omega,"

"Do you know what Jimmy's meant?"

"Family; mother, father, sister." I just let it sink in. I knew how meaningful a triskele could be to someone.

"Found something!" me and Derek stepped up behind Danny to see what he had uncovered about the mystery text. "The text was sent from a computer… … this one." He pointed to the name on the screen but it wasn't really clicking in my brain.

"Registered to that account name?" it seems everyone else was on board.

"No no no no that can't be right." I pulled Stiles out of his chair by his shirt so we could have a private talk about what the hell the plan was now.

"So now what the hell are we suppose to do?" I whispered, shooting a glance to Danny, making sure he couldn't hear us.

"We have to go to the hospital." Derek offered.

"Then what, we still haven't heard anything from Scott."

"Let's just go to the hospital and we'll wait there." Stiles offered this time.

"And Danny?" We all looked over this time and noticed he was just staring at us like we were a side show attraction.

"I'll get rid of him, you two go wait in the car." We broke the huddle, Derek following me out of the room while Stiles tried to come up with a viable lie to tell Danny.

Instead of heading straight for the door I made a shot for the kitchen. I was still freaking starving but it could also just be me stress eating. I grabbed some cold pizza from the fridge and a couple packs of pop-tarts. "Are you serious?" Derek growled when he walked in the kitchen and saw a half eaten piece of pizza hanging out of my mouth.

"I'm hungry!" I growled back grabbing a couple bottles of water before pushing him out of the kitchen and towards the door. We ran right into Danny as he was leaving. "It was nice to see you Danny."

"You too." He eyed Derek one more time before walking out the door.

"Ohh someone has an admirer." I sang, pocking at Derek while he just stood there being Mr. Grumpy.

"Alright let's go!" Stiles yelled as he ran down the stairs, swinging his keys around his finger and pulling his jacket on.

"So the plan is to sit in a cramped jeep for god knows how long and wait for Scott to call?"

"Basically!"

"Great!"

… … … … … … … … … … …

"BULLSHIT!" I yelled nearly throwing my phone out of the window. We have been sitting in this freaking jeep for hours now and I have still not been able to beat Stiles high score. "Derek check and see if he's telling the truth!" I yelled to Mr. Sour Face who was just sulking in the front seat.

"Are you calling me a liar?!" Stiles chimed in from the front seat.

"Well I ain't calling you a truther!" I shot back, hitting another freaking bomb! "DAMN IT! I give up!" I threw the phone down in the seat. My butt was starting to fall asleep and so was the rest of me for that matter.

"I am just superior!"

"Whatever," Stiles phone started ringing and I sent a silent prayer.

"… … … Yeah I did and it looks just like the drawing," Derek, finally fed up with us and just wanting to get this over with snatched Stiles hand and pulled the phone and most of Stiles over to him.

"Hey is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something, an inscription, an opening, something!"

"No no the things flat, and no it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing and where are you, you're supposed to be here, you're first line?!"

"… … … I know, look… just if you see my dad can you tell him… tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little late okay… alright thanks." I heard my own phone ping and saw that it was another text from Isaac, that was the twelfth text he had sent tonight and every time one came in my heart broke a little. Not only was I lying to him but I was going to miss his game. He wouldn't have anyone there to cheer him on.

"You're not gonna make it!" Derek pointed out.

"I know,"

"And you didn't tell him about his mom either."

"Not till we find out the truth."

"And what is the truth exactly?!" I chimed in from my position in the back seat deciding to turn my phone off rather than torture myself.

"By the way one more thing!" were they just going to ignore me?!

"Yeah?" OH! GOD! WHAT! THE! HELL! He just slammed his face off the steering wheel.

"Oh god… WHAT THE HELL WAS,"

"You know what that was for," someone didn't like being pimped out. "Go, GOOO!" Stiles did what he was told and got out of the car. I wasn't going to let him go alone so I climbed over the seat and hopped out, just laughing at the two jackasses I was stuck with.

I quietly followed behind Stiles through the halls. This place was strangely quiet and it was a tad bit eerie and the sound of Stiles phone ringing was even louder because of it. I walked ahead of Stiles while he chatted away with Derek, going to the end of the hall way to see if maybe there was a nurse around here but instead I came face to face with the man that only weeks ago was sitting in a coma like state in a wheel chair, the man that was running everywhere in my memories, the man that saved me from the Hale fire. Oh god it was him, Peter Hale was the alpha!

* * *

**I hope you liked it, I cut it off there so I could just incorporate the big showdown into the next episode. It was just easier. And Just so you know the first part before the break is the night Derek went looking for the alpha and the rest of it is the day after. Only two days go by in this chapter for those of you who have trouble following the time line.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Just REVIEW because I love it when you do and it's the polite thing to do. Good or Bad!**

**XOX**


	18. Chapter 10

**Starting off with thanking the lovely people who have reviewed, followed, and favd this little story. It's what makes me keep writing it even when I'm having a hard time. I love every single one of you. You all make me smile and you make me very happy. I never thought this many people would actually be interested in something I write! I also relized I may have been leaving some of you out when I went through the list so if you have done any of the things above and your name is not in the list just let me know and I will fix it ASAP because you all mean the world to me and I love you all! :D**

**- XLostxinxWonderlandX314 - AlphaBetaOmega18 - DoodleBugNY - HowWeGoOut - MistSpade**  
**- actus-reus-ad-absurdum - because im that selfish - bunnyboo154 - melissa2005  
- Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4 - liza9090 - thegirlwhowaited6 - Moonyong98 - LilMissSomethingelse**  
**- LucyRider17 - mihel asyki akatsuki schizo - CrazyAddie - DestinyOrton - rach - A Crey - Megallina**  
**- littlestar365 - McFassy - Nyx-Arae - swanqueen4 - Ash B Bramble - Jasper W.-Seth C.-Crazii-Fan25**  
**- iWizdom7 - Friggatriskaidekaphobia - Montanasmith5897 - THatGurlx3 - camsam17 - AccioMarling  
- For. your .smile - LokiLova - redtailedhero - Miffybeth - CrackHeadBlonde - Jessica Luxington Cahill  
- aliciasellers75 - Angelique Peyrelongue - RiverWinchester - luna015 - BlackBloodRose64  
- Cora. AnnSalvatore - DemiGodly - sadie22 - Tomnomlinson - rachel. mccullen - FlyingPurpleUnicorn  
- miss. ana09 - waywarlottie**

**Okay even though I don't know how you guys are still feeling about this thing I am going to keep going because well I have more chapter written, well I have most of chapter 19 already. But anyway here is the next chapter, warning in advance the beginning is probably a little weak and there is a lot if time jumping but there is more action in the end. Just to put it out there I am very conflicted on how to transition from the way I plan to end season one into how season two ends but I hope you like it. Anyway the usual applies at this point, I mean doesn't it always, outfits will be posted below blah blah blah! Oh and if you want to get a sense of what kind of 'loud' music Peri is playing in this chapter just think Avenged Sevenfold, maybe some AC/DC thrown in there.**

**Outfits: ****www polyvore com / untitled _11 / set?id = 109076486**  
**www polyvore com / untitled _55 /set?id = 114569061  
www polyvore com / untitled _53 /set?id = 114467533**

**If you want to get a glance at the McCormick family just got to the Soul Mate tumblr, there's a link on my profile page since I cant put it here, but the url is: _soulmateff_  
**

**So I hope you like what you are about to read!  
**

**REVIEW when you're done because I missed them last chapter and they make me feel good and want to continue on writing!**

**XOX**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**But Sometimes Your World Stops Spinning**

I quietly followed behind Stiles through the halls. This place was strangely quiet and it was a tad bit eerie and the sound of Stiles phone ringing was even louder because of it. I walked ahead of Stiles while he chatted away with Derek, going to the end of the hallway to see if maybe there was a nurse around here but instead I came face to face with the man that only weeks ago was sitting in a coma like state in a wheelchair, the man that was running everywhere in my memories, the man that saved me from the Hale fire. Oh god it was him, Peter Hale was the alpha! "Louisa," I turned to run the other way but he caught me by my arm and pulled me back to him. He wasn't grabbing me very hard and I could probably get out of it but I figured if he had me he wouldn't have a need for Stiles and would let him go. He gripped my upper arm a little tighter as he dragged me back down the hallway. "You must be Stiles." I could see the fear rolling off of Stiles as he realized something very serious was going on.

"Stiles go, please just go, he's not gonna hurt me!" I yelled to him, he needed to know that he was the only person here that wasn't safe. I knew this guy wouldn't hurt me, he had had plenty of opportunities to rip my throat out and he never has. He just nodded and tuned to leave but his exit was blocked by the nurse that was taking care of Peter.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over."

"You… … and him… … you're the one who… … oh my g, and he's the… … oh my god I'm gonna die!"

"Stiles just go!" I yelled trying to pull out of his grasp. When I looked back over Stiles shoulder I saw Derek come out of nowhere and knock the crazy nurse bitch out.

"That's not nice, she's my nurse." God his voice was just so creepy.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people, get out of the way," he shot to Stiles and I was grateful he was looking after Stiles.

"Oh damn!" Stiles just dropped to the floor and out of the way of Peter and Derek. Peter was so focused on Derek that he tossed me to the side but he didn't throw me so hard that I would hurt myself and that left me very confused.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose, one of my own family." Derek didn't want to hear what Uncle Peter had to say. He started wolfing out and ran to attack him but was sadly blocked. I scurried away on the floor, following Stiles as the two werewolves battled it out behind us. I hid behind the reception desk as Stiles slipped the other way. I couldn't really hear what was being said over my heart beat in my ears and the fighting going on down the hall.

… … … After a minute or two they both finally came back into focus.

"I tried to tell you what was happening, I tried to warn you." Derek came crashing through the window above me and I scooted further back under the desk. As Derek struggled to get up he reached over and tried to push me further out of sight before pulling himself away. I held my breath as Peter walked by trying to control my heart rate, I knew it didn't matter, he could hear me and he knew I was under here but he didn't stop. He was on a mission and clearly Derek was more important than me. I pulled myself up off the floor after he had passed by and slowly crept behind them, following them to wherever they were going. I don't know why but I felt I needed to be there for this; I needed to hear what was said. As I crept up behind them Peter turned to look at me then he looked back at Derek. "I was going to wait for dramatic flair but," he turned to the mirror beside him and gave it a little flick with his finger making it spin around incredibly fast. I didn't have a clue what he was doing or why but I rushed past him while he was busy and knelt down beside Derek to see if he was okay. "When you look this good, why wait." Oh my god he was completely fine now, no burns or anything. I was officially losing my mind. "Derek you have to give me a chance to explain." He leaned down and took some of my hair and started twirling it in his finger. "After all we're family." I pulled myself further away from him so he couldn't touch me.

"Don't touch her!" Derek barked out, pushing me behind him and away from Peter.

"Oh you know I wouldn't dare hurt her, so precious and delicate." He whispered, reaching out to touch my face.

"I said don't touch her!" He growled this time, mustering up all his strength and pushing him across the room. Peter just laughed and got back up, dusting his jacket off.

"Don't be afraid of me special one," I shrunk back into Derek trying my hardest to hide from the man I once loved. "You do remember me don't you? Your favorite Uncle, I used to read to you, sing Hey Jude to you at night, you used to cuddle up to me when you couldn't sleep."

"Stop it!" I yelled finally finding my voice and breaking out of whatever trance I was in. It was like I reverted back to that little girl as soon as I saw him but I wasn't that little girl anymore, in fact I barely remember that little girl. I pulled myself away from Derek and stood up, back straight and head held high.

"So strong… you have grown into such a beautiful women, it's too bad Laura couldn't be here to see it." I heard Derek let out a roar but I was beyond done with this guy so I drove my knife right into his stomach.

"I said stop, and stop means stop!" I spat into his face as he hunched over in front of me. I gave the knife a little twist before pulling it completely out.

"Feisty!" he laughed, spitting up a glob of blood before standing back up. "But right now I need to explain myself. I can't have my family hating me for what I've done."

"You mean the family you killed, like your own niece?" I asked helping Derek up off the ground.

"Oh come on now Louisa, I would never intentionally hurt my family. It was all instinct, that's what I was reduced to after the fire, slowly healing, the wolf taking over."

"And all those other people?"

"You should be on my side with this, they were all responsible. They killed our family and they nearly killed me and you."

"And that gives you the right?! An eye for an eye?"

"They killed my family!"

"So shouldn't all the death end there?!"

"This is how things work, what we do."

"So you're going to kill the Argent's?!"

"No, not all of them, but I need Scott… and you too Derek."

"Oh my god you can't be serious?!"

"He's at the school, we should go there." Derek chimed in. I turned my stare on him. Was he serious, this guy killed his sister and he was going to help him kill more people?

"I just have to get my nurse." And he was gone to get his nurse, whatever the hell that means.

"Derek you can't be serious, there is no way in hell Scott is going to help him!"

"Those people killed my family!"

"Derek this isn't you, you're not a killer!"

"This is revenge, they deserve it!"

"No, no one deserves anything and anyway that is not your call to make!" it was like arguing with a brick wall. I was sick and tired of all this death and destruction.

"It doesn't matter what you say right now so are you coming or not?!" he asked walking past me only stopping at the door to give me a look over his shoulder.

"Keep me as far away from that man as possible… …. Oh and I am not helping either of you persuade Scott into helping you. Once we get to the school I am going my own way!" I stormed past him and out of the hospital not saying another word to Derek and not even looking Peter's way. It was beyond strange, I loathe this man beyond compare but I had all these memories in my head of him reading me stories or telling me jokes, some of him playing hide and seek with me when no one else wanted to play, and some where he would just sit and listen to me talk about my day and act excited and interested when everyone else called me annoying and told me to go away. It was total whiplash in my head right now.

"Are you okay?" He asked after a few minutes of quiet.

"No, you are following the plans of a psycho."

"Okay... other than that though, I mean you do remember him don't you?"

"Yeah, and it's freaking me out."

"You two were close,"

"Yeah but I wasn't supposed to be near him and now I know the reason… … he's a freaking lunatic who kills his own flesh and blood."

"Peri I will keep him away from you, no matter what I will make sure you're safe."

"Thanks but I know for a fact he wouldn't lay a finger on me, and it's quite creepy." That was the last thing that was said. For the rest of the ride we were both quiet, not a peep was heard. I was really trying to put my disapproval out there so Derek would know how much I was against this and maybe he would change his mind and just kill Peter.

As soon as we pulled into the school parking lot I jumped out of the car and walked the other way. Stiles had disappeared somewhere back at the hospital but I had no idea where he was. I could hear the cheers and chants from the all the people at the game as I got closer to the field. It looked like we had won which I was happy about but I had missed one of Isaac's games and that just made me feel like shit. I saw the lacrosse players heading off to the school to get changed and I saw Isaac's head pocking out from the group. "Isaac," he turned around when he heard me call his name but he just turned back around and kept walking. Yeah I was the world's worst friend. Most people wouldn't understand why it was so bad, me missing one of his games, but I had made a promise after Cam died that I would be his own personal cheerleader since I was the only one left that really cared about him and I had let him down. I just stood in the middle of the field as the rest of the town field out of the stands and back to their cars.

A month ago I would have been celebrating the big win after screaming my brains out for Isaac then maybe getting some pizza and hanging out at the graveyard, but instead I was standing in the middle of the lacrosse field all alone after weeks of shoving Isaac off to the side. My life sure was a piece of work. I swiped the tears away and headed to the school after someone had shut the lights around the field off, maybe I could catch Scott before the crazy twins did and warn him. I mean my life's not going to be getting any better from here so I might as well embrace it.

"PERI PERI!" I stopped Stiles as he came barreling into me, gasping for breath.

"Where the hell did you go back there?"

"I hid, then I realized everyone was gone so I got here as fast as I could, where's Scott?"

"Probably the locker room, but I think we need to find him first."

"Why?"

"Derek's backing Peter up; they're going to try and get Scott on their side or if that doesn't work their just going to threaten Allison."

"Oh god!" he grabbed my arm and jerked me towards the school. I was getting slightly annoyed with people dragging me all over the place lately. When we hit the hall leading to the locker room I finally pulled my hand away as Stiles stumbled into the locker room. "Dude we have a problem!"

"Trust me I know." Scott was sitting on one of the benches, in a towel. I caught a glimpse of the back of his neck and saw four claw marks. I guess Peter wanted to show him his side of the story, show him why he was doing what he was doing and why Scott should join him.

"Doesn't feel to great does it." I said pointing to the back of his neck when they both looked at me like I had two heads. "He did the same thing to me when he locked us in the school. Only mine are still pretty raw."

"What are you talking about?" Stiles asked, still very confused.

I pulled my hair over my shoulder to show him what I was talking about. "I don't know how he did it but he stuck his claws in the back of my neck and gave me all these memories and triggered all my 'forgotten' memories."

"God that looks painful." Stiles said, reaching his hand out to touch the cuts on the back of my neck. They didn't hurt that much anymore so I let him do it.

"Peri why didn't you tell us?" Scott asked.

"Well I told Stiles some of it, but I didn't want to burden you guys. I mean you have enough on your plate and this is my problem."

"But you've know all this time,"

"No, I don't know exactly what they did to me the first time but they took all of it away. Even now I don't remember all of it."

"I saw it, he's been stalking you… at night he watches you, everywhere you go and the fire… you could have died."

"Trust me I've seen it all too, over and over again every time I close my eyes."

"So we have two problems now, Peter wanting to kill the Argent's and the Argent's thinking Jackson is the other beta." Scott informed us about everything we had missed.

"What, why?" Stiles rushed out, twitching around like crazy. I think this was all a little bit information over load.

"The scratches on the back of his neck."

"Great, so who do we focus on first." I asked, sitting down next to Scott.

"Both… … we have to make sure the Argent's don't kill Jackson, but we also have to make sure Jackson doesn't spill what he knows. And I can't let Peter get anywhere near Allison."

"And we can't bring the Argent's in for obvious reasons. Oh and our only other ally is siding with his psychotic Uncle." This was all just one big cluster fuck! If you looked in on us now we probably looked like a depressing greeting card. We were worse off than team free will; at least they had someone with angel powers. "Look there's nothing we can do tonight so I'm going home… and if you want to keep an eye on Jackson he'll probably be down by the old abandoned factories." I said my goodbyes and headed back outside. My car was still at Stiles house so I decided to walk home and get it tomorrow.

Thinking about the fact that now Scott was privy to some of the memories I had floating around in my head made me a little uncomfortable. I was trying to keep most of it to myself; I hadn't even told  
Stiles about the fire. We were all being sucked further and further into the darkness and I was afraid we wouldn't be able to pull ourselves out in the end.

The walk was taking forever and it was to quiet so I pulled my phone out and tried to call Isaac. After two rings it went to voice-mail. "Hey, it's me, the world's worst friend… um I'm not going to say I'm sorry because you're probably sick of hearing it… … just… please call me back… bye." I put my phone back in my pocket and just kept walking in silence, not thinking about all the horrible things that have happened in the past month.

When I got home, I walked straight to my room without even acknowledging my parents. This night needed to be over already and the sooner I went to bed the faster that would happen but the only problem was there was no way I would be able to sleep no matter how tired I was. I laid there on my bed for a couple of hours, just staring at my ceiling. "Hey Isaac it's me again… um… I know I've been a horrible friend as well as a horrible person and there is no excuse for that… … just uh… call me back so we can talk."

Since I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep I got up, changed into something more comfortable, and got all my supplies out. It may have been late but I if I couldn't sleep I really didn't care if anyone else could either so I put on the loudest music I had. Now it was time for me to go all Van Gogh, and let the real world melt away.

… … … … … … … … … … …

**7 Hours Later: 7:00 a.m.**

I took a step back from the canvas to admire my handy work. Not too shabby if I can toot my own horn. I cracked my neck as I walked over to the window and watched all the early birds getting their worms and the fog roll down the street. It was that magical time of day, not quite alive but not as dead as the night. I took one more admiring look outside before going down stairs to get another cup of coffee, I had officially been up for over twenty four hours without sleep but I still wasn't anywhere near tired. "Okay Isaac this is my tenth voice-mail and you still haven't called back… I really think we need to talk, or I would really like it if you would at least talk to me… … so again please call me and let's hash this out." I sat my phone down on the counter with a sigh. He had never intentionally avoided my calls like this and it was making me hate myself even more every time I got his voice-mail.

My phone started ringing when I started making myself some breakfast and I nearly face planted the counter rushing to get it but it wasn't Isaac, it was Lydia. "Hey Lydia what's up?" I asked sounding slightly disappointed.

"I'm just going to ignore your tone right now and ask if you want to go shopping with me and Allison later."

"Ignore the tone all you like and no I really wouldn't like to go shopping today."

"Tone still being ignored, and why not?"

"Lydia I haven't slept in over twenty four hours and I'm not in the mood to be walking around a mall all day looking at things I have no interest in what-so-ever."

"Fine, well get some sleep, that's really not healthy for you and I guess I'll see you later."

"Later," I hung up and went back to fish out my bagel from the toaster and lathered on as much cream cheese as I could. God I wished so hard that I was actually in the mood to go shopping, before all of this I would have jumped at the offer or I would be sound asleep in my bed. Instead I'm standing in the middle of my kitchen in nothing but a bra and shorts covered in paint because I'm too scared to sleep and worrying about the fact that my friends could easily be killed twenty times over. Sixteen year old's shouldn't have to worry about whether they are going to survive the end of their sophomore year.

"Peri what are you doing up so early?" I heard my dad ask from the doorway, he voice thick with sleep.

"I haven't been to bed yet," I set my saucer in the sink and filled my cup back up with coffee, ignoring him as much as possible.

"That would explain why you look like that… How have you been lately duck?" he asked using my nickname, I am Duckie.

"Fine,"

"Really?"

"I'm a teenager in the twenty first century; I wouldn't be living if my life was anything but stress 24/7."

"Here that's enough coffee," he took my cup out of my hand and dumped the rest of the coffee into the sink. "You need to get some sleep and stop worrying about things so much." I may have been in a state of ignore my parents but he was right. Not about the sleeping thing but about the coffee, I was starting to get the shakes from all the caffeine I had had. I just nodded my head like I was hearing everything he was saying and walked out of the kitchen but instead of heading back to my room I headed down the hallway to the gym. I needed to work off some of this energy. I taped up my hands and headed over to the punching bag. Punching things always helped me feel better.

… … … … … … … … … … …

**3 Hours Later: 10:30 a.m.**

I was sweating like crazy and my hands were numb but I still felt like shit, physically and mentally. There was also the onset of a headache starting up. I ran up stairs and threw off my clothes and headed for the shower. A long two hour shower should to the job and that's exactly what I did. I stood under the spray for a good long while doing nothing but letting the water relax all my muscles before slowly washing every little piece of dirt, sweat, and paint away, as well as trying to scrub away the last twenty four hours. When I got out I felt a little better but I still felt dirty and disgusting but that would probably always be there. I just walked past the towel, deciding to air dry since it was my room and no one else was there, sometimes you had to just let it all fly free. I tried to call Isaac again, "Me again… … I'm not going to stop calling so if you are getting tired of all these messages you're going to have to call me and tell me… … I know I'm officially the world's worst friend but I really wish you would call me back so we could talk this out…"

It was closing in on noon and I still hadn't picked my car up yet so I just threw on some clothes and put my wet hair in a ponytail before grabbing my keys and setting out to Stiles'. I noticed the Porsche was gone so I'm guessing he was off being a pretentious dick and doing trick in an empty parking lot like he did every weekend that he didn't spend with Lydia. Then I looked over to Isaac's house but everything was quiet and dark over there so I tried to call him again. "Hey Isaac, voice-mail number twelve… you have every right to hate my guts right now but I really want to hear your voice even if it's to tell me you never want to talk to me again… … so please call me back." It wasn't a very long walk since I didn't have anything important to do today it just seemed to fly by.

When I got to his house I noticed the jeep was gone, so they must be out chasing Jackson down. I didn't waste any time, I got in the car and sped to the nearest coffee shop, I needed some more caffeine and maybe some sugary pastries.

After going through the long line I finally got out of there with a venti double caf shot black coffee and a bag of ten chocolate chip muffins. This should keep me awake for a few more hours. "Hey Stiles… where are you right now?"

"Just dropped Scott off but now I'm home and I noticed your car was gone so I called."

"Okay but why?"

"We spent our morning following Jackson around, Mr. Argent like cornered him and he would have spilled everything if we hadn't showed up."

"So their still on thinking Jackson is the second beta?"

"Yeah but we saved the day,"

"Like a true superhero Batman, so now what's the plan?"

"Nothing, we just have to wait now."

"Yeah that's what I was afraid of. I'll see you later Stiles."

"Later."

Now the waiting game has started and I wasn't good with waiting for things to happen but it was the most realistic thing to do right now. None of us had any idea what Peter's next move was and the hunters weren't going to try and make another move on Jackson so soon. I checked my phone for the time and it was nearly two and I was already starting to feel my buzz kick in, I was hitting my fifth wall right now and I hoped it lasted for a good four or five hours. Sleep was not an option right now, I needed to be alert just in case anything did happen and in this town that was unavoidable. "Isaac I've sent you thirty texts and this is voice-mail number thirteen… again it's not going to stop until you call me back… … we need to talk this out… … and I need to grovel for your forgiveness so please call me back."

I headed back home to just sit in my room and stare at the wall until something happened. Waiting for something to happen so we could stop it or waiting for Isaac to call me back so I could beg him to forgive me for being a stupid useless idiot of a friend. God waiting sucked

… … … … … … … … … … …

**4 Hours Later: 6:15 p.m.**

There were twenty thousand dots on the painting hanging above my dresser, I had spent the last three and a half hours counting and recounting them. I'm pretty sure I've had nearly three gallons of coffee so far today and I couldn't stop my body from shaking but I had yet to fall asleep and nothing had happened. No calls from Scott, Stiles, or Isaac, so it was just me sitting or laying on everything in my room and going through my entire music library twice. "Please Isaac just talk to me, I know I've screwed up a lot lately but… … I'm sorry for last night… … just call me back." I hung up the phone and sat it back down on the bed so I could stare at it until I decided to leave message number sixteen. I suddenly heard what sounded like a horn honking in the distance; only it wasn't just regular honking. It stopped for a few minutes then it repeated itself, someone was honking in mores code and then I got a text a minute later, _'five minutes', _it was from Chris Argent. I grabbed my phone, got up, and pulled some shoes and a coat on before heading outside. I looked over towards Isaac's house and saw him looking through his bedroom window. I sent a little wave his way but he just walked away without acknowledging me. I had some serious making up to do but no time to come up with something to do.

I just shoved my hands in my coat pocket and headed down the side walk in the direction the honking had been coming from. I wasn't in the mood for more hunter crap and if he thought I would just hand over the beta he had another thing coming. I may not have a problem telling them who the alpha was but I wasn't going to hand Scott over like that. I looked up and saw Chris sitting in the front seat of his big red gas tank, just waiting for me. I didn't hesitate I just hopped in the passenger side and waited for him to start the conversation.

"You need to tell me who the other beta is."

"No actually I don't, but Chris you're a smart guy you'll figure it out."

"And if I told you we already have,"

"Trust me you haven't, I mean do you really think it would have taken you weeks to figure out it was Jackson. He would have ousted himself to half the town the first day."

"So you're saying it's not Jackson."

"No it's not Jackson."

"Do you know who the alpha is?" I hesitated on answering that, I just wanted all the killing and all the death to be over with and telling Chris that Peter was the alpha would just cause a cluster fuck of never ending violence. "Peri people are being killed, innocent people." Well now that wasn't the truth, they were all murderers in their own right but that still didn't make it right.

"Yeah and if I tell you anything even more people will be caught in the cross fire, I just want all the death and violence to be over."

"You know you sound just like your mother, always trying to keep the peace."

"Trust me sir I am nothing like my mother."

"How do your parents feel about you being a part of this?"

"I don't think they are fully aware I know."

"Why do you always sound so angry when I bring your parents up?"

"I'm a teenager… … teenagers are always angry with their parents. You should know that, you have a teenage daughter."

"And that's why I am doing this, to protect her."

"You know she's going to find out soon enough, I mean your sister is pretty hard up about sending her little clues."

"Yeah you're probably right." He slumped down in his seat like he was giving up. We both just sat there for a few minutes, neither of us talking, just sitting there and thinking about how shit this whole thing really was.

"I may not be able to tell you who the beta or the alpha are but I can tell you that things are just getting started… … … and they're about to get a hell of a lot worse for everyone." I didn't say anything else, I just got out of the car and walked back home. I may have wanted to stop all of the death and violence but that didn't mean it was going to happen. Things always got worse before they got better and Peter hadn't really even started his plan for revenge. I heard someone following behind me and when I turned around to see who it was I very nearly had a stroke. Peter Hale was standing in my driveway, holding a bouquet of flowers with that creepy little smirk on his face.

"Ah Louisa so nice to see you again,"

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" I yelled, turning on the murdering alpha who was still wearing that same smirk.

"They're your favorite," he held out the flowers an expectant look on his face. I ignored the offer and kept my stare on him. "Oh don't look so sorely, can't old friends stop by and catch up."

"You're a murdering psycho; I don't want to catch up with you!"

"You still don't get it Louisa, but don't worry I'm sure you will soon. I mean you're a smart girl, always have been, the brightest and smartest in you class, so I have faith."

"I will never be okay with murder under any circumstance no matter how low or high my IQ is!"

"Oh but you used to love all the stories I told you, all the blood and violence,"

"There is a big difference; those were stories, fiction, made up!"

"But as you've realized these past few weeks, fiction isn't all it's made out to be."

"Werewolves and murder go hand in hand is that what you're saying?"

"You'll soon find out what it really means to be a part of this world."

"Well you're the only psycho, murdering werewolf I've come across."

"We all have that instinct in us, me, Derek, and even Scott."

"I don't believe that, wolves are predators… that doesn't make them inherently killers. They hunt for food and they attack to protect their pack or their young, they don't go around murdering every person who has wiped out their habitat or killed another wolf!"

"There is a lot you have left to learn about wolves Louisa, knowledge is power after all."

"Not always…"

"Yes that is true, your friend…" he looked over towards Jackson's house before turning back to me, that evil smile even bigger, "is about to find that out the hard way." I was about to ask him what the hell he meant by that but my attention was pulled to the sound of the front door being pulled open and my dad rushing down the stair.

"Get the hell off my property!" He yelled pushing his way in-between me and Peter.

"Oh don't be like that David, it's been so long."

"Get the hell off my property and stay the hell away from my family!" He gave Peter a little shove which only succeeded in making him laugh before he looked me over one last time and took his leave.

"Wait what does that mean?! PETER WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!" I yelled after him but he just kept walking, ignoring me. My dad turned to me and looked me over, making sure I was okay.

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" he rushed out still trying to make sure I was okay.

"No, I'm fine."

"Why was he here?" he asked, looking back the way he walked off.

"I I don't know," I whispered, all I could think about was what he said before he left. What the hell was he talking about?

"Peri tell me why he was here!" He yelled, shaking me out of my trance.

"I don't know!" I yelled back, walking around him and back into the house. I paced back and forth in the kitchen, trying to figure out what Peter was talking about. Was he talking about Jackson, or was I just over thinking all of this. Maybe he was just trying to get into my head and make me over think everything. I could hear my parents yelling down the hallway and it sounded like someone was throwing things around the room. This was all getting out of control and I think the jig was up, they obviously know that I know so now their arguing over how to lie to me some more.

I leaned against the counter, drumming my fingers thinking of everything that happened in the last twenty four hours. God this was all getting way out of hand and I don't think I can keep it under control any more… … … … … I pushed off the counter and stormed down the hallway and threw my mom's office door open. They both froze in the middle of their shouting match.

"This all stops now! I want to know everything and I want to know it right now, no more lying!"

"Sweetie I don't think now is the right time."

"I'm not going to sit around and let you think up some lie." I noticed a pamphlet on her desk; I rushed over to grab it before either of them could get it away from me**_. _**_**Illyria **__**Preparatory **__**School for Girls**_**, **you have got to be kidding me right now! "So instead of being honest with me for _ONCE_ in my life you want to pack me up and ship me all the way to… … … Massachusetts!? What the hell is wrong with you?!" I ripped the paper in half and threw it back on the desk. "It's over okay, I know everything, werewolves, hunters, the fact that you stole my memories from me and you are the reason Jimmy killed himself! You took my family away from me and then lied to my face for years!"

"Honey we were just trying to protect you, that world is no good, all it does is get you killed." My mom rushed, coming around her desk and trying to hug me. I just stepped out of her reach.

"There is a psycho killer that has been terrorizing my friends, trying to kill my friends! For god sake he _bit_ Scott! And maybe if I had known what was going on I could have done something to prevent all of this!"

"Are you saying Scott is a werewolf?"

"Is that all you really took away from that mother?! The man has some kind of personal affinity with me and is trying to kill my friends and that's what you are concerned about!"

"That was a bad time for everyone, I lost my best friend and then I lost my son!"

"Do not play the victim here, if you had left well enough alone Jimmy would still be here, or hell you could have sat him down and explained things to him so he didn't think he was going crazy! And you aren't the only one who lost someone the only difference is I don't even have those memories anymore!"

"Peri there is more to this story, and I don't think now is the right time to go through it all."

"Do you have any idea what I've been through, my friend thinks his life is over, my other friends were nearly killed… … more than once! He has been watching me for god know how long, oh and ever since the school I have had all of these horrible memories, some of them are sweet and beautiful but then there are the ones that are filled with fire and smoke and we can't forget the fact that I have been shot at on multiple occasions and there is a crazy hunter with my name written on one of her bullets, but above all else, the cherry on top; my relationship with Isaac, I have been lying to him for weeks, blowing him off, throwing him away, and the simple fact that just knowing me could be putting his life in danger!" That shut them up pretty quickly. "And the fact that you would take away the only family they had left just sickens me!"

"Derek agreed to it both times, he knew how dangerous that world was."

"No Derek just has a guilt complex the size of Africa but deep down losing that little spec of family he had left killed him! I see it when he thinks I'm not looking, every time he looks at me he sees that little girl that used to annoy him and smile at him, he sees the only family he has left now AND I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO LOVE HIM!" I swiped away the tears that were starting to fall and I took a couple of deep breath to steady my voice. "My life is completely _fucked_ and the two people I should be able to count on to help me through it are the problem, you are the reason I feel so horrible all the time! I can't help Scott, I can't help Stiles, I can't help Isaac, and I can't be what Derek needs, I am useless because I don't know how to feel, I don't know what's right and what's wrong all because you wanted a normal life! Maybe knowing about what was going on could have stopped all of this before it started, or maybe I could have saved Scott and Stiles from being a part of it!"

"Peri thinking like that won't get you anywhere, trust me."

"Trust you?! I will never trust either of you again! Do you know I had to find out I tried to kill myself because this creepy bastard wanted me to remember my life! All of those years in therapy because I didn't want to be like Jimmy but it turns out I am exactly like him! I am weak and useless!"

"No you're not and not because we took your memory but because you fought through that, you became a stronger person! We didn't take the sadness and depression away, we just took that memory. All of those bad things you felt after you woke up, that was all real and you fought through that and came out the other side!" My dad interjected, grabbing my face and making me look at him. "You are a strong independent women Peri, it's the way we raised you. You are not useless, you are not frail, and you are not your brother! So you are going to help Scott and Stiles survive this because you can!"

"But none of that changes the fact that they are still apart of this! If I had known... then I would have known what was going on with the dead body and I wouldn't have left Scott in the woods that night and he would still be human!"

"Sweetie sometimes knowing does more harm than good, what if someone didn't like the fact that you knew about them," Wait, Peter agreeing that knowledge isn't always power and 'he's going to find out the hard way'. Oh god!

"I have to go!" I bolted out of the room and out the front door. I sped down the road, checking the text I had from Stiles. Peter was on a date with Melissa but he had stopped it. So if Peter was with Stiles and Melissa then… … God _Derek_ was going to kill Jackson!

I drove as fast as I could to the old Hale house. Derek wasn't a killer and I wasn't going to let his Uncle make him think he was. I tried to call Jackson, maybe try to warn him before anything happened but after the ninth try with no answer I figured Derek already had him. I squealed to a stop in front of the house and ran to the door as fast as I could. I saw Scott and Derek about to face off as soon as I rushed through the door and Jackson was cowering on the stairs.

"Everyone STOP!" an arrow came flying right by my head and exploded in the wall.

"COVER YOUR EYES!" Derek yelled to Scott as we all dove out of the way of the flying bullets, except Scott was still standing in the middle of the room. I made a move to get to Scott when I saw the bullet hit him but Derek pulled me back down. He looked over at Scott and noticed the bullet hole; I knew there was a good guy inside of him. "SCOTT GO!" When Scott didn't move Derek rushed over and pushed him toward the back of the house. I didn't see Jackson anywhere so I was hoping he had gotten out without being hurt. Derek stalked back over to the door, gave me one last look before going outside to confront the hunters. Either I was a huge idiot or maybe I did remember that love that I had for Derek because instead of running the other way I ran out the front door right behind him.

The hunters had already got him on the ground and I soon followed when someone fired there gun one last time and hit me right in the arm. Son of a bitch getting shot really blows. "Oh a little something extra just for me." Of course she was behind this, her and her loyal followers who could care less about the code.

"We're here for the wolf, she's a teenage girl!" one of the more sensible hunters yelled from the back of the group.

"We can't let her go. She'll go straight to her mom and then we'll have the cops on our back."

"And we won't if we kidnap her?" Oh god just take me and get it over with! My arm felt like it was on fire.

"Get her up and blindfolded." Kate ordered, I guess she was cashing that rain check.

I watched them bundle an unconscious Derek to the back of a van then another guy started towards be with a bandanna and then everything was black. Two big guys hoisted me up and dragged me the same way they took Derek and threw me in the back with him. I felt a bulge of some sort poking into the side of my face and had no other choice but to speak out. "Excuse me but can you please get my face out of his junk!" I yelled to someone, anyone really, I just didn't want my face in Derek's crotch. "Not that your hospitality isn't up to par it's just very uncomfortable."

"Just shut her up!" Kate yelled apparently already annoyed with my voice. The last thing I felt was a sharp explosion to the back of my head.

… … … … … … … … … … …

"Wakey wakey," oh man I was having a horrible nightmare about a psychotic bitch breathing her dragon breath all over me. "Me and you have a rain check to cash." I looked down at her hand and saw a very shiny little play toy, well a play toy for her and a torture devise for me. "Now electricity if fun for him," she pointed the knife to my left and when I looked over I saw Derek chained to what looked like a chain link fence with wires coming out of his side. "And this little beauty wouldn't really do anything to him, he can just heal but you… well you will be feeling it for days." She ran the blade, smooth side up, back and forth across my cheek and then down to my collarbone. I felt a small burn as she let the knife sink into my skin. "Now my brother tells me you know who the second beta is, so I want you to tell me or the pain is going to get a lot worse."

"Well it just so happens the more pain I feel the better my memory gets… and right now I don't really remember who you're talking about."

"Then let the games begin!"

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, just REVIEW because I didn't get any last chapter and I miss them and I want to know what you think!**

**I hope you like it, an update will hopefully be soon!**

**XOX**


	19. Chapter 11

**Starting off with thanking the lovely people who have reviewed, followed, and favd this little story. It's what makes me keep writing it even when I'm having a hard time. I love every single one of you. You all make me smile and you make me very happy. I never thought this many people would actually be interested in something I write! I also relized I may have been leaving some of you out when I went through the list so if you have done any of the things above and your name is not in the list just let me know and I will fix it ASAP because you all mean the world to me and I love you all! :D**

**- XLostxinxWonderlandX314 - AlphaBetaOmega18 - DoodleBugNY - HowWeGoOut - MistSpade**  
**- actus-reus-ad-absurdum - because im that selfish - bunnyboo154 - melissa2005  
- Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4 - liza9090 - thegirlwhowaited6 - Moonyong98 - LilMissSomethingelse**  
**- LucyRider17 - mihel asyki akatsuki schizo - CrazyAddie - DestinyOrton - rach - A Crey - Megallina**  
**- littlestar365 - McFassy - Nyx-Arae - swanqueen4 - Ash B Bramble - Jasper W.-Seth C.-Crazii-Fan25**  
**- iWizdom7 - Friggatriskaidekaphobia - Montanasmith5897 - THatGurlx3 - camsam17 - AccioMarling  
- For. your .smile - LokiLova - redtailedhero - Miffybeth - CrackHeadBlonde - Jessica Luxington Cahill  
- aliciasellers75 - Angelique Peyrelongue - RiverWinchester - luna015 - BlackBloodRose64  
- Cora. AnnSalvatore - DemiGodly - sadie22 - Tomnomlinson - rachel. mccullen - FlyingPurpleUnicorn  
- miss. ana09 - waywarlottie**

**Okay so I'm really taking this story into AU with this and I'm making some of the hunters and Kate a little more twisted. There is some action in this and there are a few POV jumps in it as well because there's not much I can right about with Peri being tied up in a cellar somewhere. Anyway here is where the usual applies, outfits will be posted below and I made then a little more relevant for the chapter given the state that Peri is in by the end of it. There is also music used in this and I'm not going to force you to listen to anything if you don't want to but if you want to know how they are being used and what they sound like I highly suggest you listen. The first song is "Carry on My Wayward Son" (think of a man's voice when you listen) and the second one is "The Weight" (Jensen Ackles). **

**If you want to get a glance at the McCormick family just go to the Soul Mate tumblr, there's a link on my profile page since I cant put it here, but the url is: ****_soulmateff_****. You will also see the video's for the music used there but I will still post the links for them below. **

**Outfits: www polyvore com / chapter _11 /set?id = 114932759  
www polyvore com / untitled _54 /set?id = 114565054**

**Music: www youtube com /watch?v = 8ERj-ACsX-k (Carry on My Wayward Son)  
www youtube com /watch?v = UHk5KJJDlM0 (The Weight) - start it at 2:14 and listen to the end**

**So I hope you like what you are about to read!**

**REVIEW when you're done because I missed them last chapter and they make me feel good and want to continue on writing!**

**XOX**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**A Little Pain Never Killed No One!**

"David it's after midnight where is she?!" Rose cried out as she paced back and forth by the front door.

"Maybe she's with Stiles and Scott, or maybe she with Isaac… honey you need to calm down."

"How can I calm down when that man is up and walking, you heard her, he's been watching her! Talia told us to keep him away from her, and that was before he was going around killing people, trying to kill her friends!"

"You know as well as I do that Peter is not going to hurt her, Rose she just needed to get some air now please calm down."

"I can't calm down, I'm calling Stiles," She rushed over to the phone, dialing her daughter's friend and impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Hello?" came a very tired voice from the other line.

"Sheriff hello this is Rose McCormick I was just wondering if you've seen Peri?"

"Oh uh… no I haven't and Stiles is asleep, is it something serious, you know she might be with that boyfriend of hers, that uh Lahey kid."

"No no John it's not serious um thank you and I'm sorry for waking you."

"Are you sure it's nothing serious, I can get an APB out on her if you want."

"No that won't be necessary but thank you… goodbye."

"That's it I'm calling Isaac," but before she could start to dial David grabbed the phone out of her hand.

"Rose you know just as well as I do that the last thing we need to do is upset Lahey, so I'm going to go by the graveyard and see if she's there with Isaac and if she's not I'll go by the Hale house okay."

"We have to find her David, she's not safe… … my little girl is in danger and we need to protect her." David gave his wife a kiss on the cheek then grabbed his coat and keys before leaving to look for his daughter. He drove to the graveyard first but Isaac wasn't there, hopefully the poor kid was getting a good night sleep. He continued on his way to the old Hale house, hopefully she was taking comfort in Derek. This was what he was afraid of when Rose first brought it up six years ago, one day it would all come out and his little girl would hate him. After he lost his son that fear changed and all he could think about was the same thing happening to her and he did nearly lose her so he wasn't going to let this drive her away.

He saw her old car parked outside the old burnt out house. This house held many memories for his family and sometimes it hurt him that his daughter didn't have those memories because they weren't all bad. He got out of the car and walked up the stairs, why in the hell would Derek be living here? Nature was starting to reclaim her land and the house was a little creepy. The first thing he noticed when he walked into the house was how quiet it was. There was no noise, no talking or whispers; he walked over to the wall near the stairs when he noticed something sticking out of the wall. He gripped what was left of the arrow and pulled it out. "Damn it!" he whispered, rolling the arrow between his fingers and taking in the damage around him. He knelt down and swiped at the spattering of black goo that was all over the floor, "shit," he whispered again. All the signs were pointing to a horrible realization. He knew a hunters arrow when he saw one and that black goo, someone had been shot. _'So where is my daughter?'_

He headed back outside to look around in her car, her phone was in the cup holder and she had a few missed calls, most were from Rose but there were some from Stiles, but there was nothing else here. He slammed the door shut maybe a little too hard and pulled his own phone out. "Allen please tell me you know what's going on."

"It's not good, I have Scott here but he's doing better."

"And my daughter?"

"No I haven't seen Peri in weeks, was she there?"

"It looks like it, but the hunters wouldn't be stupid enough to take a teenage girl."

"Never underestimate them David, you know that."

"Ask Scott when he wakes up and please don't mention any of this to Rose."

"David I wouldn't worry, your daughter is a very strong girl, she will be able to handle this so don't go kicking in doors."

"Allen if they have my daughter,"

"They won't hurt her David, they live by a code."

"That didn't stop them last time, innocent children!"

"And they won't be repeating it so calm down and go back home and calm Rose down."

"Allen if they hurt my little girl I won't be held responsible for what happens."

"Just go home David and wait for her there." He hung up the phone, got back in his car, and headed back home. How was he supposed to reassure his wife when he was just as worried about his precious miracle? They never thought they would ever have another child after Jimmy but they did and she would always be their miracle.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

**December 24****th**** 1994**

_The thunder boomed and the lightening exploded outside, scaring the six day old newborn. She started crying and screaming causing her parents to stir. Rose made a move to get out of the bed but her husband stopped her, making her lay back down, "I got her, go back to sleep." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and got out, padding barefoot down the hallway and into the nursery. He didn't hesitate to scoop her up in his arms to start rocking her and cooing to her trying to get her to calm down. Her crying calmed as soon as she was in his arms but she was still fussing. "Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done… … lay your weary head to rest… … don't you cry no more," he gently sang to his little miracle as he paced the room rocking her gently in his arms. "Once I rose above the noise and confusion, just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion… … I was soaring ever higher… but I flew too high." He continued to sing even though she had fallen back to sleep. He slowly sat down in the rocking chair, holding her to his chest, and resting his head on hers taking in her own unique baby smell. The little girl he never thought he would ever have, "Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man, though my mind could think I still was a mad man… I hear the voices when I'm dreaming… … I can hear them say… … …. Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest… … … don't you cry no more…"_

_"David I think she's asleep, you can come back to bed now." Rose whispered, quietly walking over to her husband and her little miracle._

_"Nah, I'm fine." He whispered back, trying not to move too much so he wouldn't wake her up._

_"Tomorrow's going to be a long day; you know Jimmy's going to have us up before the sun even rises."_

_"I just want to spend some more time with her,"_

_"I know," she sighed wistfully, gently caressing her small head._

_"She looks just like her mother," he cooed as he watched her sleep. "I pulled into Nazareth, was feelin' about half past dead; I just need some place where I can lay my head… …"Hey, mister, can you tell me where a man might find a bed?"… … He just grinned and shook my hand, "No!" was all he said." He started to sing just to give himself something to do as he rocked her in the rocking chair. "Take a load off Annie, take a load for free… … Take a load off Annie, and you can put the load right on me…" he continued to hum the tune as he rested he cheek on her head and his wife just stood behind them watching._

_"Come on David let's put her back in her crib and get some sleep, tomorrows Christmas."_

_"I'm just gonna stay here for a few more minutes, you go and get your beauty sleep." He whispered, accepting the kiss from his wife before she padded back down the hall to their bedroom. David just sat there rocking his daughter and humming song after song, soaking in her warmth and smell. He fell asleep like that, in the rocking chair with his daughter resting on his chest and his arms locked securely around her, making sure no harm would come to her._

... … … … … … … … … … … …

That was the routine they had for nearly a year, David was always the one to go to her at night when she would cry out. He was always the one to comfort her or sing to her, always making sure she was safe. He would sing to her for hours even after she fell asleep. Now he couldn't do anything to bring her comfort or to keep her safe, she was in the hands of the hunters and god knows what they were doing to her.

When he got back home Rose was nowhere to be found, "Rose where are you?!" he yelled into the quiet house. He climbed the stairs heading to Peri's room when he didn't get a response and that's where he found her, standing in front of their daughter's easel.

"Did you find her?" She asked, not turning to look at him, she just continued to look at the painting.

"No, but I'm sure she's fine… …" he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, looking at the painting over her shoulder.

"She wasn't with Isaac?"

"No… … … … I think our daughter's in love." He commented, it was the only explanation for what he was looking at.

"And I wouldn't pick anyone better for her to love or to love her back." They both just stood there in the middle of Peri's room, wrapped in each others arms, worrying about their daughter and just wanting her to come home to them. "Where is she David?"

* * *

_"Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more… … …"_

"Peri…?! Peri…!" it was like someone was calling me trying to get me to go toward the light. I slowly cracked my eyes open as my head lolled back and forth. I had a serious case of jelly neck and I couldn't hold my head up. I took stock in my surroundings, it was morning or afternoon, I don't know. There was blood dripping out of my mouth and onto my shirt, there was also blood pooling around my wrists from where the rope was digging into them. "Peri…?!" oh right someone was calling my name. I fought to steady my head and I looked over to Derek.

"Yeah?" I whispered since that was the only thing I was capable of doing right now.

"Are you okay?"

"Peachy… where's Kate?"

"She left with Allison awhile ago," oh great, so the cat was out of the bag, Allison knew about werewolves. I had to get us out of here, Scott was in danger! I jerked my hands against the rope, trying to pull them loose but whoever tied them must have been in the freaking boy scouts. I tried kicking my legs against the chair but they were tied just as tight. I felt around the arm rest of the chair as far as I could reach with my fingers, maybe there was a loose nail I could pull out and use but there was nothing!

"GAH!" I put all my strength into trying to break this stupid freaking chair with my body but it wasn't going anywhere. "What the hell is this girl's psychosis?" I looked over to Derek, and yes I was expecting him to actual answer that question.

"I don't know," he growled, tuning his head down to the ground.

"So now you don't trust me?! … … Derek I have been beaten to hell and back for you and you are going to lie to be about all of this!"

"I didn't ask you to do it!"

"No but I wasn't going to let them take you away somewhere so they could do god knows what and then kill you!" I heard the door slide open so I shut my mouth and just waited to see who it was.

"Have you two been bonding?" it was Kate and her crazy and smug voice. "Nope, no one's going to talk? Okay well Peri I'm sorry but me and Derek need some alone time." She walked over to me a needled poised in her hand.

"What is that?" I asked, a slight hint of panic in my voice. I had no problem with needles but I didn't have a clue what was in that and that scared the crap out of me. As she got closer to me I struggled against my binds even more. "What is that?!" She wasn't answering me, her evil little smirk just grew bigger the more I struggled and panicked.

"Don't worry just a little something to put you to sleep, me and Derek need to a have a grown up talk." She twisted my arm around; nearly breaking my wrist that was still tied to the chair, and let the needle sink into the skin in the crook of my elbow slowly pushing the plunger, injecting me with god knows what. It hit me immediately, I started seeing dark spots in my eyes and my head started to feel cloudy. I tried to come back with a witty little comeback but my tongue felt like it was stuck to the roof of my mouth. Slowly everything started to go numb; the last thing I heard was Derek trying to hold back a scream as Kate pumped him full of electricity.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Later That Day: **

I was humming The Weight to myself trying to go to a better place in my head. My whole body hurt and every time I had to listen to them hurting Derek my stomach would twist into knots making me physically sick. I didn't want to be here anymore, this was no longer fun. I just wanted to go home, or be with Isaac. I knew I would be out of here soon because I knew they weren't going to kill me, there was no reason for them to kill me because it's not like I could go to the police. God I hoped someone was taking notice of my absence and trying to find where the hell I was, like Scott. I mean he wouldn't just leave me and Derek here to rot and neither would Stiles and certainly not Peter.

I don't know if it was that little girl inside me but right now all I wanted was my daddy. I just wanted him to come and save me and sing me to sleep like he did when I was little. The song I was humming to myself helped to calm me down some, it was a personal favorite of my dad's and he would sing it to me quite a lot. I winced a little when I tried to move my hands, the binds just cut into them more and more, I would literally cut my hands off if it meant I could get out of here and not have to listen to this women's voice for another second.

"Come on Derek he killed your sister… … either you're not telling me because… well you wanna kill him yourself or for some reason… you're protecting him… … …" I don't know what she was doing and quite frankly I could care less but she just wouldn't stop talking. I've never met someone who loved to hear themselves talk so much. "Oh look at that sour face… bet you used to get people coming up to you saying, smile Derek… why don't you smile more, don't you just wanna kick those people in the face."

"I can think of one,"

"Yeah I mean has anyone ever told you, you talk too much." I commented from my cozy little corner, but she just ignored me and kept talking and talking and talking and talking….

"Promise… … cause if I thought you'd be that much fun I'd let you go… … … alright let's see… nothing nothing nothing, god I hate this detective crap…"

"Are you going to torture me or are you going to talk me to death?"

"I vote for torture if it gets you to shut up!"

"Oh sweetie I don't want to torture you, either of you… I just want to catch up Derek. Remember all the fun we had together." God this was worse than torture, I think the government should hire her to torture terrorists.

"Like the time you burned my family alive" Wait what?! God I knew they were behind it, Chris trying to act all innocent about the whole thing. No wonder Derek had such a big guilt complex about everything.

"No I was thinking more about the hot crazy sex we had." Oh gross… seriously I did not want to hear about anyone's hot crazy sex. "Yeah but the fire thing, that was fun too." God someone needed to be institutionalized. I mean she killed innocent people, werewolves and humans, she could have killed me. Derek wasn't happy about her non shallot attitude about his family's murders. "I love how much you hate me… remember how this felt?" I don't know what she was doing but I looked over when I heard Derek growling and snapping like a rabid dog. Oh god seriously…

"If you're going to take a walk down sexy memory lane would you mind knocking me out first?!" I spat from my little corner of the cellar.

"Oh I have plans for you… later! … … Sweet heart I really don't want to torture you…" someone had come through the door, but I couldn't see who it was from here. "But he does… leave the girl to me…"

"Oh girl bonding… I can't wait!" I yelled after her, but she just kept walking, leaving me and Derek alone with whomever she entrusted with werewolf torture duty.

I really didn't sign up for this crap. So let's go down the list, I had been kidnapped by a psycho werewolf hunter who was hell bent on finishing a job she started six years ago. I had a pounding headache from the beating I just received by said psycho and the bullet hole in my shoulder was throbbing like crazy, yeah that about sums up my afternoon in hell.

So being kidnapped and tortured, mark that one off the bucket list then! I don't know how long I could sit here and listen to this guy torture Derek. It was making my stomach twist and turn, the sounds he made when the light began to flicker and the electricity began to run through his body or the sound of the guy's fists hitting any part of Derek's body they could reach.

I don't know if it was the head injury or the effects of losing so much blood but I decided to do the stupidest thing I had ever done in my life, even more stupid than following Derek out of that house. "Hey baldy! You know I'm getting really lonely over here… the girl just couldn't quite satisfy me… but a big man like you, I'm sure you can get the job done… or are you lacking in that department."

"Oh I'll show you who's the big man!" he sneered stomping over to me, bringing a led pipe down on my hand. Well I had succeeded in getting him away from Derek for now, but he wasn't looking to happy about that. Men didn't like to be told they were impotent at doing something. He hit me a few more times in the arm where I had been shot with the pipe and I could see he wanted to turn his attention back to Derek but I couldn't let that happen.

"Man I didn't think I was this ticklish… you know my spots better than the girl!" this time he used his fist and I could feel the blood pulling around my eye. I didn't scream though, I knew as soon as he got that response out of me he would move back to Derek so I just bit my tongue and took it. He picked the pipe back up and swung for my shin, it hurt for a split second before going numb. I could feel something warm running down into my sock though, I guess he busted my shin open… oh man I was getting pretty woozy over here.

You know those moments in cartoons when the funny little animated cartoon gets knocked out they see stars, well I don't think they were exaggerating on that. When he decided to just shut me up and finish the job he brought the pipe down on the side of my head and all I saw was a burst of white lights then black. God I wish I was with Isaac right now…

* * *

**Isaac's POV:**

I had no idea how long I had been in here, I finally gave up trying to get out… it never worked anyway. It was one of those rare moments where he didn't care if I missed school, and I think I had missed at least one day maybe two days. I was just so mad that Peri had blown me off again, probably to hang out with that guy that always wore a leather jacket, the wanted fugitive, that I back talked him. This was my fault but I still felt like I was going to die, all I wanted was to get out of here and be with Peri.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, picturing her beautiful eyes, her perfect smile, running my fingers through her silky hair. She always made things better… I gripped the necklace she gave me a few weeks ago tight in my hand and imagined I was out there with her, holding her hand and bathing in her laugh and warm embrace. I wasn't locked in some freezer in my basement; I was out there being a normal kid and spending time with the perfect girl to ever exist.

I didn't care if she was throwing me to the side, I never expected as much as she has given me all these years. I was just happy that she was a part of my life and that I got to be around her, that she didn't just think of me as the grave digger.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_"__Don't be sad Captain, my auntie always tells me that death isn't as final as we think. Your mom is always going to be with you."_

_Two very young and naive 7 year olds sat Indian style on the floor of an old dilapidated tree house, one comforting the other. It was the day of my mother's funeral and I really just wanted someplace to go so I could cry all the pain away without the disapproving comments from my father, so I went to her, the one constant in my life. It was the first time our lives set out on diverging paths, but like always we were together. It was also the first time that either of us gave the other a gift. It was a simple gold ring with a little heart, the only thing I had left of my mom. _

_"__She would want you to have it and it's too girly for me anyway."_

_"__Now you will always be with me with, forever and ever." She pulled me into a hug, then she pulled a loosed piece of string off her shirt, slid the ring on it and I tied it around her neck. _

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

It has never once left her finger in the ten years since I gave it to her, even the first few years when it didn't even fit her little fingers, she just wore it around her neck on a chain.

She would never want to be associated with me if she knew that I was locked in a freezer whenever my dad deemed it appropriate. She wouldn't want to be friends with someone that had baggage attached. She knew about what he did to me and I know it killed her every time I asked her to keep it to herself and tell no one but if she found this out she would just run away screaming from the freak grave digger who hated small spaces. And I couldn't lose her.

The walls were starting to close in again and the air was starting to thin, not even thinking about her was helping. I needed to get out of here, I needed to get out and see her, she would make it all better, she always made it all better!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LET ME OUT!"

I started seeing black spots in my eyes, and I was hyperventilating. I was going to pass out, I knew it, it always did and then I would wake up when he finally opened the door to let me out.

"Peri…

* * *

"So neither Scott or Stiles knows where she is, I haven't seen Isaac at all today, Jackson doesn't know anything and neither does Lydia… … Allen she has vanished into thin air!"

"Scott said the last time he saw her was at the Hale house, before he was shot but he doesn't know anything."

"So it's official… the hunter have her, GOD DAMN IT!" David yelled, pounding his fist into the metal table.

"David she will be fine, things are moving as they should be right now and like I said last night the hunters are not stupid enough to hurt and innocent sixteen year old girl."

"Unless Peri drives them to it… I mean the girl has a mouth on her sometimes and she will do what she thinks is right by protecting Derek…"

"I have faith in her David, everything will all be okay so just go home and keep Rose off the edge. I will do what I can here."

"Allen,"

"David please have some faith in your daughter, she is strong and she will survive this okay and I honestly don't think they will do anything to her."

"If they lay one finger on her the Argent family won't know what hit them!"

"David we can't have a war breaking out right now and Peri wouldn't want you hurting anyone."

"The war is already here Allen; Peter made sure of that when he killed Laura."

"Just keep your head about this David; you need to be the sensible one… for Rose."

"I'm afraid there is no helping Rose even if we get her back… … Peri is sickened by us, by what we did to them both, but she's more upset with Rose than me."

"She will forgive you both in time, when she comes to relies why you did it."

"But we are still lying to her; she thinks she knows everything… I can't even imagine what she will do if she finds out everything."

"That is highly unlikely; there are only a handful of people who know the truth and almost half of them are dead. Not even Derek knows everything and this secret is best kept that way. This is a truth that is life or death and no one must ever know."

"But we both know death doesn't always keep secrets and I don't think Peri will understand, even after everything she has seen here she will still hate us, hell she'll probably never speak to us again." he was going to lose his daughter no matter what he did. It was only a matter of time before it all came out, he didn't trust Morel as far as he could throw her and there was one other loose cannon that knew, not even Allen knew this person was privy to the big family secret. He didn't trust Gerard with anything; it was a miracle the man had kept it to himself all these years. The only thing he could do now was go home and hope that Peri came home soon and that she wouldn't hate them for the rest of their lives.

"Speculating is going to get you nowhere, go home, be with your wife, and wait for your daughter. I have a feeling you will be seeing her soon."

* * *

**Sometime the Next Day:**

"I told you to leave the girl to me!" I heard the shrill voice of Kate Argent as I began to stir from the little nap I had decided to take. She had been gone for a long time and it was quite peaceful in her absence but now I was just reminded of the pounding pain in my head.

"Sorry Katie I just couldn't wait for our girl bonding so I may have jumped the shark. Don't worry he wasn't nearly as fun as you…" I think I really had a death wish, I could hear what I was saying and I knew it was only pissing them off more but for the life of me I couldn't shut up! I tried to open my left eye but it seemed to be stuck together by all the dried blood that had pulled there from the gash above my eye.

"I want you to drop her off at her car; I did not sign up for her mouth."

"Oh yay… we're taking a little trip!"

The blindfold was back on and I was being lugged out of my chair and down a damp tunnel. It took us about three minutes before we broke air but that didn't help me figure out where we were. The big ofy guy threw me into the back of his truck not really caring how much pain I was already in. We drove around for what felt like ten maybe fifteen minutes but again that didn't help me at all either; I mean I wasn't Sherlock Holmes. Finally after about twenty minutes we pulled to a stop at what I was guessing was the Hale house, where he would be dropping me off at my car. The only goodbye I got was being tossed out of the door; blindfold still on and the feel of dirt being flung at my face by a squealing tire. I reached up and untied the blindfold, shading my eyes from the intrusion of light; it had been awhile since I had seen light. I limped my way over to my car, heading for the trunk first.

Nobody could see the state of me so I had to find something to cover it up. I pulled the jacket off very slowly, peeling it very slowly away from the drying blood on my arm. Next was the shirt, I slowly unbuttoned it with one hand and pulled it down my wounded arm even slower. I found and old scarf and tied it around the superficial wound on my left arm, then I slowly and very carefully pulled on an over sized hoodie, and then to cover the cuts I had on my legs I pulled on some over sized sweats. This should do the job as long as no one looked at me to closely or for too long.

First things first, I checked my phone and noticed the crazy amount of texts from Scott, Stiles, and surprisingly Jackson. There were some calls from an unknown number and hundreds from my parents but there weren't any from Isaac and I couldn't blame him for that.

It would seem nobody knew where the hell I've been for the last few days and they were worried but I was glad they seemed to be sticking to the game plan. Everyone was going to the dance, and that included Stiles going with Lydia. At least someone was having some luck. I guess I would be heading to the dance; I had to stop Peter from doing whatever he had planned.

"Stiles, hey, where are you right now?"

"PERI?! Where they hell have you been?! Are you okay?! We've been looking everywhere for you! You sound terrible!" He yelled through the phone no doubt jerking around like a twitchy little chihuahua wherever he was.

"Stiles! … Stile shut up! Look none of that's important, where are you right now?"

"About to pick Lydia up for the dance, look your parents are going out of their minds and Isaac is seriously about to have a mental and emotional breakdown!"

"Where I've been is not the issue right now look you have to keep an eye on Allison, Lydia, and Jackson! Tell Scott this, Peter is up to something and the hunters are closing in!"

"Oh god what's going on?!"

"Just go to the dance and have fun, I'll fill you in as soon as I get there." I hung up before he could ask me anymore questions. I couldn't afford to call anyone else, I would be seeing my parents in a few minutes and I really had no idea what I was going to say to Isaac so I stowed away everything for later.

Before I started the car and headed home I took a good long look at myself in the mirror. Shit! I reached into the glove compartment and pulled out some wet wiped and a pair of sunglasses. I tried to wipe as much of the blood off as I could, then I pulled my hood up, and after all of that I fluffed my hair up around my face to cover all the bruises and cuts. Unfortunately there wasn't anything I could do about the cut on my lip so I just pray that my parents don't look too hard at me. I put the car into gear and sped the hell out of there. I still had a lot I had to do before I could show up to the dance without drawing to much attention to me.

… … … … … … … … … … …

My parents were out the door as soon as my car hit the end of the driveway. I pulled out my best defense skills I learned on the field and dodged every move they made. "Honey where have you been, we have been so worried, why didn't you call us, are you hurt?"

"No mom I'm fine, I'm going to my room and I don't want to be interrupted."

"But honey you were gone for almost two days!"

"I needed space I had to get away!" I yelled before slamming the door closed in their faces and throwing the lock as quick as I could. I rushed to the bathroom and pulled out the first aid kit I kept under the sink, and then I ran back out to my room and grabbed the sewing kit on my desk. I was about to put all the skills I learned from TV to good use. I mean how hard it can be to sow up your own bullet wound.

I poured some alcohol into a little plastic cup before dropping the needle in it to soak. I needed a shower and some good pain medication. I bit through the pain as I pulled the hoodie over my head and stepped out of my sweats but here came the tricky part, how the hell am I suppose to get my bra off with my arm filling like someone's stuck a lit match inside it. I put all my years of girl training into use and reached around to unhook it with one hand, I got it but the fire in my arm just got worse.

I held in the scream that was forcing its way to the surface when I climbed in the shower. The hot water made the burning feeling ten times worse. I tried to be as quick as I could but it was difficult to wash myself when my arm didn't want to work with me. I got out when I finally saw the last of the blood go down the drain and I knew now it was time for the real pain to start. I very carefully threaded the needle and bit down as hard as I could on a washcloth. I knew I could do this; it was all about mind over matter. Oh what the hell was I playing at, my muffled screams filled the bathroom so I stopped what I was doing and went back into my bedroom to turn on the loudest music I had then I put the speakers in front of the door so it would be even louder to anyone on the other side. Now I could be loud, I put the washcloth back in my mouth and continued to sow the needle little by little through my skin. It didn't take much, maybe about five stitches. When I was done tying up the thread I gently applied some anti-biotic ointment then wrapped it tight in gauze. Next on my list was putting the make-up tips I learned from Lydia to cover all the bruises and cuts, I used to get a lot of black eyes in soccer and Lydia would help me cover them up. The only one I would have trouble with would be the cut on my lip, but since I was trying to make myself blend in at a school dance I just went for the dark red lipstick that hid it perfectly. Before I got to the gash on my shin I rubbed some ointment all around my wrists then wrapped gauze around them. It may look like something else but it was the only way to cover the cuts up. Then it was the last thing on my list, I needed to wrap up the gash on my shin, it wasn't deep so all it needed was some ointment and to be wrapped in gauze. When I looked myself over in the mirror I didn't recognize myself, it so did not look like I had spent the last couple of days locked in a cellar being tortured. Except for the dozens of little cuts all over my stomach, they weren't deep and they wouldn't leave any scars but right now they were very noticeable, and I hated every last one of them.

I knew I had to hurry so I limped my way to my closet and picked out the right clothes. I needed to be able to fit in at the dance but I also needed to be sensible. When I finally came out of the closet, all dressed and ready to go, I nearly had a heart attack. Isaac was standing by my open window, he didn't give me a chance to react he just ran to me and threw he arms around me, crushing me. I held in the scream of pain that was trying to get out because it hurt so bad but it felt so good at the same time. This was all I could think of for those two days. "Where the hell have you been?!" he whispered into my hair, and I could hear the pain and emotion in his voice.

"I needed to get away for awhile; things kind of blew up around here." I pulled away because the pain was starting to win out, it hurt so bad I felt like I was about to start crying.

"What does that mean… … Peri you have been shifting all over the place the last month, you're keeping secrets, you haven't been sleeping, something is not right with you and it's scaring me! I know I never pry but I am sick of it! What the hell aren't you telling me?!" God, I didn't have time to have this talk with him right now. I looked at the clock over his shoulder, and time was running out. I need to get to that dance.

"Isaac… … listen, after tonight I will tell you everything but now is not a good time."

"It's never a good time with you anymore!" He yelled.

"Isaac, people are in danger right now and I promise after tonight… _everything_!" It was time to come clean, and maybe once the immediate danger was gone it would be okay. I couldn't go on the rest of my life lying to him about what was going on. I could see he was about to protest but I couldn't have this conversation right now so I turned and walked out of the room heading for the 'library', there was something I needed if I was going to be helping anyone. I knelt down in front of the cabinet and put the combination in and watched it pop open. I pulled the gun out of its case and made sure it was loaded before putting it on safety. When I stood back up and turned around Isaac was behind me looking like he had seen a ghost. I tucked the gun into the back of my pants and made sure my coat was covering it. "I told you people were in danger! Now I have to go but I promise I will tell you everything." I walked over to him and let my thumb caress the healing bruise under his eye, "I want you to stay here tonight okay, don't go back there, and don't go outside, just stay here." I kissed him on the cheek then headed back out of the room and down the hall. I needed pain killers and I knew exactly where my dad kept them. I dug around in his doctor bag until my hand hit a nearly empty pill bottle. I shook two out in my hand and swallowed them both, hoping they would kick in soon.

"Is this about Jimmy?" Isaac whispered from behind me, I wasn't expecting that question and it drew me up short. Today was three years officially, god how could I forget.

"Uh… um no it's not about Jimmy. Like I said people are in danger and I will tell you everything after this is all done." I pushed past him, trying to get away before he saw the tears in my eyes. I didn't have time to cry about my brother right now I had to make sure no one else died. Everything was starting to close in and I could feel that overwhelming claustrophobic feeling. I pulled my phone out as I sped down the road toward the school. "Stiles where are you?"

"I'm at the dance so is Scott, where are you?"

"On my way, you haven't seen Peter or the Argent's have you?"

"No, Peri what is going on?"

"Have you been keeping an eye on everyone?"

"Well Lydia just went to look for Jackson,"

"Well where are they now?"

"I don't know,"

"Look call Jackson and then call me back when you find out."

"Okay," God why couldn't people stick together or at least stay in seeing distance of everyone. I punched the gas, forcing my old lady to go faster. It only took a few more minutes and then I was pulling into the school parking lot and headed into the school. I couldn't see Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, or Allison anywhere but I did see Danny so I limped my way over. "Danny hey, sorry to interrupt this steamy little session but have you seen Stiles or Scott or Jackson?"

"Scott just left with Allison and I haven't seen anyone else."

"Okay thanks… uh continue but keep it PG!" I limped over to the bleachers and scouted out the gym for any sign of someone and then Stiles was calling me back, hopefully it was good news. "Stiles?"

"Get to the back of the school now, its Lydia!" I didn't really need to hear more. I don't know what exactly was happening to Lydia but it was the simple fact that my friend was in danger. I bit through the pain and ran around the school toward the lacrosse field. As I got closer I could see some people lying in the middle of the field. It was Lydia, Stiles, and Peter! I pulled the gun from the back of my pants and took it off safety before cocking it when I saw Peter putting his hands on Stiles.

"Get your hands off of him Peter!" I yelled, keeping the gun steady and aiming it straight at his head. Peter dropped his hand and they both turned to look at me. Then Peter turned back to Stiles.

"Call your friend, tell Jackson where she is, that's all you get." And he walked away as Stiles pulled out his phone to call Jackson. I rushed over to her side to see what the damage was.

"Oh god, she's lost a lot of blood!"

"Can you stay with her?"

"Stiles I can't let you go with him by yourself, Jackson will be here, he'll take care of her okay. Look I don't want to leave her either but I am not letting you go with that psycho without some kind of protection." I said waving my gun in the air to put emphasis on my last comment.

"Please Peri… … for me?!" I couldn't say no when he was saying things like that. I could never say no to anything Stiles asked for.

"Fine… … but I want you to take this with you," I pulled my knife out of the inside of my coat and put it in his hand. "If he makes one wrong move you use it okay." He just nodded his head and stuck the knife in his pocket before walking off the way Peter went. "Stiles!" I yelled, making him stop and turn back, "Be careful okay." He nodded then turned back and kept walking. I knelt back down beside Lydia, moving her arm away from the gashes on her side. They looked deep and she was losing even more blood, I gently applied pressure trying to stem some of the blood flow until Jackson got here. "Come on Lydia hang in there." I whispered, pushing some of the hair out of her face.

"LYDIA!" I heard someone yell from across the field. I looked up just as Jackson skidded to a stop right next to us. "What happened?!"

"No time, we need to get her to the school and call 911!" he picked her up and ran towards the school while I quickly limped behind him already dialing.

"Hello 911, what's your emergency?"

…

* * *

**(McCormick family: Rose McCormick-Elisabeth Shue, David McCormick-Timothy Olyphant, Jimmy McCormick-Jackson Rathbone) **

**Oh and the 'painting' is on the tumblr for this fic, all it is, is a picture of Daniel that I dicked around with on photoshop. So just go to the tumblr then go to _about_, it will be at the very bottom! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, just REVIEW because I didn't get any last chapter and I miss them and I want to know what you think!**

**I hope you like it, an update will hopefully be soon!**

**XOX**


	20. Chapter 12 Sneak Peek!

**Since I don't know when the next chapter will be up I am going to give you little snippets of what I have so far because I love you all so much! If you have any questions about what you are about to read just send it my way and I will try to answer it as best as I can without giving to much away! I hope you enjoy what I am about to give to you!**

* * *

"Isaac I need you not to tell Rose about any of this."

"Shouldn't you be calling the police, it looks like a slasher movie in here!"

"This isn't something the police can take care of," he grabbed a plastic bag from under the sink and began throwing away all the evidence. Things were only going to get worse if Rose sees any of this. "Now I need you to go downstairs and keep Rose busy… … Isaac don't worry okay, I have everything under control."

* * *

"Chris if I find out your people had something to do with this I will not hesitate in coming after you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less, you can take the man out of hunting but you can't take the hunter out of the man."

"I'm not that man anymore Chris, after what happened out at that house I finally saw that world for what it was."

"All I'm saying is this world has a way of dragging you back in, now I have to go find an alpha."

He wasn't that man anymore and he wouldn't let anything drag him back into it. There was a time in his life where he thought he was doing the right thing.

* * *

"Jackson! You are coming with me!" I didn't wait for him to respond I just pulled him down the hall looking for a nurse who was anywhere near an open crash cart, where they kept the hard drugs and maybe some gauze.

"What are you doing?!"

"I need something and you're going to help me get it!" I finally found someone; she had just unlocked one of the drawers, time to put my plan into action.

"Jackson I am in no way sorry for what I am about to do but if you do not go along with it I will make it hurt even worse."

"Wh," I punched him right in the nose, not hard enough to break it just hard enough to give him a little nose bleed. "You bitch!" I ran down to the nurse, trying my hardest to look scared and upset.

"Excuse me ma'am my friend has a very bad nose bleed!" I pointed down the hall to Jackson who was clutching his nose, and you could see the blood seeping through his fingers. "Please help him!" She didn't think twice as she ran down the hall towards Jackson and started pulling him into one of the rooms. I would feel a little bad if it weren't for the fiery pain in my arm. I pulled the keys I swiped from her pocket out and started going through all the drawers.

* * *

"No but I can put it on my to-do list if you just let me go."

I moved the gun a little closer so it was actually touching the back of his head and cocked it, "you heard him now let him go." I calmly informed Chris and he finally let him go so I backed away but kept the gun pointed where it was.

"Well I have, and the only thing I've ever been able to compare it to was seeing a friend of mine turn on the full moon… do you wanna know what happened?" I noticed one of the guys getting a little to grab happy with Jackson so I turned my gun on him, silently asking him to remove his hands from my friend before turning back to keep an eye on Chris.

* * *

"I know what you did, put the gun down."

"Whatever she told you… she's lying!" Sometimes people just dig their own graves. I had no intention of telling anyone about what had happened but thanks to her own stupid mouth they all would know.

"What?!"

"I didn't tell them anything Kate, didn't have any plans to either…"

"What is she talking about?" Allison asked, her voice shaking. That was the exact reason I wasn't going to tell anyone. I didn't need Allison blaming herself, I mean it's not like she knew I was down there. "Peri?"

"Just the fact that your aunt locked innocent people in a basement and burnt them alive,"

"I did what I was told to do."

"No one asked you to murder innocent people, there were children in that house…" he looked over at me, causing the others to follow. "Ones who were human… … look what you're doing now, your holding a gun at a sixteen years old boy with no proof that he spilt human blood. We go by the code, nous chassons ceux qui nous chasse," We hunt those who hunt us. It was admirable; too bad no one else felt the same way. Kate just turned back to Scott like she didn't hear a thing her brother just said to her and tightened her grip on the gun. Chris pulled his gun up and aimed it at her and I just mimicked Kate, tightening my grip on my gun and holding the aim on her. "Put the gun down," When she continued to ignore him he fired a warning shot into the tree behind her. "Before I put you down."

* * *

"We got a gunshot victim, appears to be fifteen sixteen years of age, major blood loss," Melissa checked off as they rolled her into one of the rooms, Chris right behind them "… pulse is weak… …" the doctor yelled and as soon as Scott and Stiles ran into the room the heart monitor that they had just attached to her flat lined.

"She's crashing!" Dr. Hilliard yelled while one of the nurses tried pushing Stiles, Scott, and Chris out of the room. "Code blue!"

"BP's 80/40, no pulse… okay she's not breathing! Get me the ambu bag!" Melissa yelled, placing the ambu bag over her face and trying to get her to breath. Dr. Hilliard started CPR, only stopping to let Melissa squeeze the bag twice before continuing.

… ... ...

"She's dying man!" Stiles cried, grabbing his head and pacing back and forth while watching all the doctors and nurses try and revive his friend.

"Look we don't know that,"

"Code blue means she's crashed. **She! Is! Dying!**"

* * *

Melissa came out of the room, covered in blood and trying to keep her own tears at bay. She needed to keep herself together for her son and his friends. "I'm going to be honest it wasn't really touch and go, it was more go than anything… uh… she stopped breathing and we didn't have a pulse… uh… and she went into cardiac arrest… um she's not really stable, they're prepping the OR now but she's lost a lot of blood, her pulse is very weak, and she's not breathing on her own. They're going to operate but they honestly don't know… … they don't know if she will survive it… …"

* * *

**Okay so that is some of what I have, I am really trying to get it all together in time to post Monday but I don't know if that will happen. This chapter is really hard to piece together. I know where I want it to go but it is a bitch trying to get it to go there. Anyway, review to let me know what you think of the little snippets!**

**XOX**


	21. Chapter 12

**Starting off with thanking the lovely people who have reviewed, followed, and favd this little story. It's what makes me keep writing it even when I'm having a hard time. I love every single one of you. You all make me smile and you make me very happy. I never thought this many people would actually be interested in something I write! I also relized I may have been leaving some of you out when I went through the list so if you have done any of the things above and your name is not in the list just let me know and I will fix it ASAP because you all mean the world to me and I love you all! :D**

**- XLostxinxWonderlandX314 - AlphaBetaOmega18 - DoodleBugNY - HowWeGoOut - MistSpade**  
**- actus-reus-ad-absurdum - because im that selfish - bunnyboo154 - melissa2005  
- Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4 - liza9090 - thegirlwhowaited6 - Moonyong98 - LilMissSomethingelse**  
**- LucyRider17 - mihel asyki akatsuki schizo - CrazyAddie - DestinyOrton - rach - A Crey - Megallina**  
**- littlestar365 - McFassy - Nyx-Arae - swanqueen4 - Ash B Bramble - Jasper W.-Seth C.-Crazii-Fan25**  
**- iWizdom7 - Friggatriskaidekaphobia - Montanasmith5897 - THatGurlx3 - camsam17 - AccioMarling  
- For. your .smile - LokiLova - redtailedhero - Miffybeth - CrackHeadBlonde - Jessica Luxington Cahill  
- aliciasellers75 - Angelique Peyrelongue - RiverWinchester - luna015 - BlackBloodRose64  
- Cora. AnnSalvatore - DemiGodly - sadie22 - Tomnomlinson - rachel. mccullen - FlyingPurpleUnicorn  
- miss. ana09 - waywarlottie - AuR0Ra B0Realis - crossbowdixon - moniet93 - xxXTheBelieverXxx **  
**- Hariken-sama - VampiresInMyHeart - rosslinettemaria **

**So we are wrapping up season one and moving on to season two which mean there will be more Isaac and Peri! I will also be introducing a new character into the world but don't worry he's not a permanent fixture, he will only be in one maybe two chapters. This chapter was really really really hard to get out. I had it the end planned from the begging though so don't hate me to much for it. Um I don't really have much to say about it because it all speaks for itself really. I really really hope you guys like it, oh and you will be finding something out about a member of the McCormick family in this chapter so look out for that. And if you want to see the McCormick family just go to the tumblr: soulmateff**

**There really isn't an outfit for this chapter because it is a continuation of the last one so she is where the same thing!  
**

**Well this is where the ride starts, hope you enjoy the ride that is chapter 12!**

**P . S . I don't know anything about hospitals or hospital procedure so I may have taken some liberty but I did do a little research so I hope it's all sounds okay. Oh and just so no one is confused, in the last chapter Allison was not aware that Peri was down there with Derek because Kate had her stowed away in a corner.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Blue and Red, Red and Blue!**

"What is going on David?! She's gone for nearly two days and she just rushes in here before rushing right back out!" She was pacing back and forth in the kitchen nearly pulling her hair out.

"I don't know Rose, but she's safe now so please calm down." He didn't miss the way she had limped up the stairs when she ran past them or the cut on her lip and the bruise that was just peeking out from under her sunglasses but he wasn't going to point those things out to his wife. They both froze suddenly when they heard movement upstairs, coming from Peri's room. Rose was the first one out of the kitchen but David made a point to put himself in front of her. He saw Isaac rushing down the stairs, some bloody rags in his hand. David rushed to him and grabbed the rags out of his wife's sight.

"Isaac what are you doing here?" David just gave him a pointed look, trying to tell him not to say anything.

Isaac got what he was trying to say and cleared his throat before making up some kind of answer. "I saw her car outside; I just wanted to see if she was okay… um… I'm sorry… I … uh… I snuck in through her window; I just didn't want to disturb you."

"It's okay Isaac, um why don't you just show me exactly how you snuck into her room… we've been having a few scares lately, want to make sure we take precaution… Rose why don't you go make Isaac some tea." He put his hand on Isaac shoulder, holding maybe a little too tight and pushed him back up the stairs, maybe a little too roughly and followed him to his daughter's room. If it was under any other circumstance he would be furious that this kid was sneaking into his daughter's room but right now he just wanted to keep his wife away from the bloody rags in his hands… okay maybe he was still pissed about him sneaking into her room but he was still going to stay focused. "Where did you find these Isaac?"

"In the bathroom, Mr. McCormick what is going on?" he ignored the question and went straight for her bathroom; he felt his blood start to boil when he walked in. There were bloody clothes on the floor, more rags covered in blood and a needle sitting in a cup. What the hell happened to his daughter?

"Isaac I need you not to tell Rose about any of this."

"Shouldn't you be calling the police, it looks like a slasher movie in here!"

"This isn't something the police can take care of," he grabbed a plastic bag from under the sink and began throwing away all the evidence. Things were only going to get worse if Rose sees any of this. "Now I need you to go downstairs and keep Rose busy… … Isaac don't worry okay, I have everything under control." He shoved her shirt in his pocket, he needed some kind of proof or Chris wouldn't even stop to listen. He pushed Isaac out of the room; he really hoped this kid was good at acting. "Honey I'm gonna go out and see if I can find anything, Isaac will keep you company." He gave her a peck on the cheek then he gave Isaac a pointed look making sure he was going to go along with the act.

He tried to take a few deep breaths on the drive over to the Argent's, the last thing anyone needed right now was a fight. He just wanted answers, nothing more. There was always time later to break someone's nose. He saw Chris about to get into his car when he pulled into the Argent's driveway and he wasn't about to let him get away this time. He didn't waste any time getting out of his car and charging the hunter.

"David I don't have time right now," Chris sighed as David rushed over to him; he grabbed the hunter by his collar and shoved him up against his car.

"What the hell did you do to my daughter?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Chris snapped shoving David back off of him and fixing his jacket. "I haven't seen your daughter in days!"

"This!" he threw her bloody shirt at him taking the hunter off guard.

"Is this hers?"

"The last time anyone saw Peri was right after hunters attacked Derek Hale at the Hale house, so tell me what the hell your people did to her?!"

"David I promise you a hunter didn't do this, she's an innocent girl!"

"She's missing for nearly two days and then she comes home limping and leaving bloody clothes and rags behind… do you really expect me to believe a word you say right now!"

"There is an alpha running around out there, it could have been him."

"No, trust me the alpha wouldn't hurt Peri,"

"You know who it is?"

"It's Peter Hale,"

"David I promise I don't know what happened to your daughter but I have to find Scott McCall so I can find the alpha, I'm heading out to find Stiles."

"Chris if I find out your people had something to do with this I will not hesitate in coming after you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less, you can take the man out of hunting but you can't take the hunter out of the man."

"I'm not that man anymore Chris, after what happened out at that house I finally saw that world for what it was."

"All I'm saying is this world has a way of dragging you back in, now I have to go find an alpha."

He wasn't that man anymore and he wouldn't let anything drag him back into it. There was a time in his life where he thought he was doing the right thing. All the victims he saw coming though the hospital, every single one of them innocent souls that had been ripped apart by these wild beasts. He was taking out the guilty, the animals that didn't care about the innocent lives they took, that didn't care about the families they left behind. But then the hunters decided to go after the innocent, when they almost killed his daughter, when they succeeded in killing his friends he knew he had to leave. He was no longer apart of protecting the innocent and he couldn't lose his family over it. Chris could lie to himself all he wanted but he knew the hunters were behind the Hale fire and he knew they were behind whatever happened to his daughter… and he was pretty sure he knew which hunter was at the center of it all. She was daddy's little girl, and daddy was a deranged, and psychotic man. Gerard had weaseled his way into his daughters head and twisted it to make his own personal killing machine.

* * *

I tried to get in the ambulance but was pushed away with the typical "family only," and they closed the doors and sped off. Jackson was having a mild stroke over by his Porsche, so that's where I went, "Jackson snap the hell out of it and get to the hospital!" I yelled but he wasn't responding, so slapped him as hard as I could without hurting myself. "Jackson! Now is not the time to have a break down, get in your car and get your ass to the hospital… I'll be right behind you."

"She's not going to die is she?"

"No Jackson she's not going to die, now move it!" I shoved him into his car and ran/limped over to my car. Hopefully he would get there before me so I didn't have to take the brunt of the questions from the sheriff. Call me a coward but Derek was right, I am horrible at lying to pops… "Hey Scott I don't know if you know what's going on but please call me back when you get this… things are starting to fall apart…" God now was not a time for Scott to be loving up on Allison. "Dad I don't have time right now,"

"Peri I don't really care what you have time for, you've been gone for nearly two days,"

"And I told you why, I had to get away!"

"No no you didn't, Isaac found your little bathroom operating room." SHIT! I knew I was forgetting something.

"Rose didn't see anything did she?"

"No your mother is still clueless, now please tell me what has been happening?"

"Look I can't okay… I'm on my way to the hospital, he attacked Lydia."

"Peri you need to stay out of this just come home and let Derek and the hunters take care of this."

"Look this has just become a little more personal for me so I'm not going to stay out it, look dad I promise I'm going to be fine okay now I have to go." I hung up before he could say anything else, he was out of his mind if he really thought I would stay out of this. Peter was going after my friends and Kate was just pure evil incarnated and I had to help stop them both before they turned this whole town into a battle field.

I pulled into the hospital parking lot and saw Jackson just sitting in his car. I guess the guy deserved to take a breath and process what had happened. He would never admit it out loud but Jackson actually really loved Lydia and this couldn't be easy for him. I ran as fast as I could with my gimp leg but I had to stop when I realized I had no idea where they took her. "Excuse me but my friend was just brought in, Lydia Martin?"

"I'm sorry but its family only."

"Look lady I could really give a damn if its family only, now tell me where the hell they took her!" I didn't have time for this woman to test my patients and I wasn't going anywhere until she told me what I wanted to know.

"I'm sorry but,"

"No I don't think you get it, now if you don't want to walk around with a black eye for the next week you will tell me what I want to know!"

"Second floor, the first room to the left when you get off the elevator."

"Thank you,"

I impatiently waited for the elevator, and when it finally arrived I pushed past all the slow moving people that were getting off and I guess I had an air about me because the people who were waiting behind me just stood there, opting for the next elevator than get on this one with me. I pushed the button about fifty times before the doors finally shut and took me up.

As soon as I got out of the elevator I could see the doctors and nurses swarming around her and as impatient as I was I wasn't going to interrupt whatever they were doing so I stood back and nervously chewed on my nails just waiting for someone to be free to tell me what was going on with her.

… … … … … … …

I was sitting in one of the many very uncomfortable hospital chairs just waiting for someone to tell me something when I heard Lydia's mom yelling from somewhere down the hall. I got up a hurried to see what the problem was and maybe to find out where the hell Jackson was. "Ms. Martin what's going on?"

"Oh Peri sweetie," she lunged for me, wrapping her arms around me and holding on tight. I gritted my teeth through the pain which was insufferable with the amount of pressure she was putting on me. "They won't give me a straight answer!"

"Okay okay… let's just ask someone what's going on." I pried her off me, trying not to offend her but it was really starting to get unbearable. "Um excuse me Dr. Hilliard is there any news on Lydia Martin… this is her mother." I gently pushed her in the doctor's direction because I was not in the right state of mind to deal with a hysterical mother. I made a move to go back down the hallway but I saw pops with a few of his deputies so I turned right back around and followed Lydia's mom and the good doctor. I wanted to know what was going on with Lydia anyway so I might as well go with them.

"Honestly Ms. Martin we don't know what is going on with your daughter," she took us into the room they had Lydia and it all kind of hit me. The girl I had known since preschool was lying in a hospital bed after being attacked by a man I have apparently known my whole life and that means she could be turning into a werewolf… when had my life turned into an episode of Supernatural. "We got the bleeding to stop but there's something going on with her body, she's reacting to something and we don't know what it could be." I stepped over to the other side of the room and tried calling Scott and Stiles but no one was picking up their phones, god this was all getting out of control. I walked back over to Lydia's bedside, and the doctor had left the room.

"What did this?" Lydia's mom asked, looking over to me with tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know Ms. Martin, but hey… there is no way Lydia will go down without a fight, she's too stubborn for that." How did I get to this point in my life where I was trying to reassure a friend's parent that their child wasn't going to die? I walked around the bed and pulled Ms. Martin in for a hug just trying to reassure her a little more. I heard banging on the glass and looked up to see the sheriff shoving Jackson into the window. Shit! I pulled away and excused myself, leaving her in the capable hands of the doctor that just walked in.

I rushed over, grabbing the sheriff's arm, trying to get him to let Jackson go. "She's your girlfriend, that's your responsibility!"

"No she's not okay; she didn't go to the formal with me!"

"Then who'd she go with?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Jackson stop!" I gave him a pointed look, trying to tell him to shut the hell up but Jackson wasn't going to listen.

"She went with Stiles." Well that was Stiles being dumped into it.

"What?"

"Stiles took her."

"Okay I think we all need to calm down, sheriff let him go…" he slowly let Jackson go, god Stiles was in so much shit right now. He looked over to me silently asking if I knew where he was but I couldn't tell him, that would just get me locked away and get Stiles in even deeper.

"Someone better find my son… … Peri!" He yelled, grabbing my wrist and pulling me away from everyone else. "You were there when the ambulance came, did you see anything?"

"No… no sorry I was just leaving to find Isaac and I saw Jackson with Lydia so I called 911." Maybe I could finally achieve to pull the wool over his eyes.

"And you have no idea where my son is?"

"No, I didn't even know he was taking Lydia until I got there." I was pretty sure it was working.

"Are you okay… what… … what is that?" he asked, focusing really hard on my face, looking a little too hard for my liking. "Did someone hit you… is that a black eye?!" God I was starting to sweat off my make-up.

"What, no of course not, it's probably just my make-up. I've been running and sweating like crazy."

"Okay… look can you do me a favor, call Stiles and tell him to get his butt down here now!" I just nodded my head because I was afraid if I tried to talk anymore something would spill out, I was never good at lying to pops, I mean he raised Stiles after all. I walked over to the window to look in on Lydia, god I never expected anything like this to happen. I mean why did he go after her in the first place, was it just a way to get Stiles to help him or was he really that psychotic and demented? I tried to call Stiles like I was asked to even though I knew I wouldn't get an answer and I was right, straight to voice-mail. I tried calling Scott but it went straight to voice mail too, why could no one answer their freaking phones around here! I looked back down at my phone and noticed a few smudges of blood, shit, I pulled the sleeve of my jacket away so I could see if my arm was bleeding through the gauze and it most certainly was, shit!

I quickly limped my way to the girls room, checking all the stalls to make sure no one was in there then I pulled my hand out of my pocket and slowly peeled my jacket off. I wet about half a dozen paper towels and tried my best to clean the blood off of my arm and hand, then I turned the sleeve inside out and tried to wipe as much off as possible. It was a good thing we were in a hospital so no one would second guess some bloody paper towels in the trash but more than anything I needed some fresh gauze and some more pain killers which were going to be harder to get my hands on. I put my jacket back on and set out to find Jackson, he was unknowingly going to help me steel some medical supplies.

"Jackson! You are coming with me!" I didn't wait for him to respond I just pulled him down the hall looking for a nurse who was anywhere near an open cart, where they kept the hard drugs and maybe some gauze.

"What are you doing?!"

"I need something and you're going to help me get it!" I finally found someone; she had just unlocked one of the drawers, time to put my plan into action.

"Jackson I am in no way sorry for what I am about to do but if you do not go along with it I will make it hurt even worse."

"Wh," I punched him right in the nose, not hard enough to break it just hard enough to give him a little nose bleed. "You bitch!" I ran down to the nurse, trying my hardest to look scared and upset.

"Excuse me ma'am my friend has a very bad nose bleed!" I pointed down the hall to Jackson who was clutching his nose, and you could see the blood seeping through his fingers. "Please help him!" She didn't think twice as she ran down the hall towards Jackson and started pulling him into one of the rooms. I would feel a little bad if it weren't for the fiery pain in my arm. I pulled the keys I swiped from her pocket out and started going through all the drawers. I was going to have to go for the hard stuff since this was a crash cart, and the only thing that would really work was morphine, let's just hope I got through without any of the side effects kicking in. I shoved the packaged needle in my pocket and then I grabbed some gauze and tape from the top, where the nurse hadn't got to putting it in the cart.

I saw the nurse escorting Jackson out of the room; I needed to get the keys back in her pocket… over dramatic thank you. Jackson looked like he was about to kill me, "Oh my god thank you so much!" I threw my arms around her, pulling her into a hug and slowly putting the keys back into her pocket.

"It was just a simple nose bleed, just try not to run into anymore doors,"

We both watched her walk off, not moving a muscle and as soon as she went back to stocking up the crash cart Jackson had me by the arm and down the hallway. "What the hell was that about?!"

"I needed something and you served your purpose now if you'll excuse me,"

"No no, I just got punched in the face; now tell me what is going on?"

"I needed something that I can't really get unless I've just had serious surgery or I'm a cancer patient, now let me go before I punch you again." I pulled away from him and headed back into the bathroom, I couldn't take the chance of doing this out in the open so I went into the last stall and started setting everything up.

It was a good thing I wasn't like Stiles with his little fear of needles. I didn't waste any time, I just moved my jacket to the side and stabbed the needle in and pushed the plunger down. It was an immediate relief and I had to grab the support bar to keep myself from falling to the ground. I slowly and shakily pulled my jacket off and gently pulled the gauze off. The thing was soaked through with blood; I quickly wrapped the whole role around my arm and tapped it on nice and tight. I felt like I was floating, I couldn't feel any pain at all.

I walked back out to the hallway and tried to act natural, I mean I'm a teenager and I should be able to act like I'm not high as a kite right now… right. "Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?!" Jackson yelled, appearing out of nowhere and nearly pulling me to the ground when he pulled me off to the side. Then I nearly fell flat on my ass when I jerked my arm away, "are you… are you high right now?"

"An unfortunate side affect of heavy duty pain killers."

"Well what'd you take?"

"Morphine,"

"You had me help you still morphine from a hospital?!"

"Yes now keep your voice down… … how's Lydia?" we both walked over to the window to look in on our friend.

"No changes," I heard the elevator chime so I turned around really hoping that it was Stiles. I didn't like him being alone this long with Peter. When I saw him trying to push his way out before it was even open I ran over. Someone needed to be the bumper when his dad saw him.

But as soon as I got to his side so did his dad, "No… you know what it's a good thing we're in a hospital cause I'm gonna kill you!"

"Look I'm… I'm sorry I lost the keys to my jeep, I had to run all the way here,"

"Stiles I don't care!"

"Is she gonna be okay?" I put my arm around his shoulder and gently started rubbing soothing circles on the back of his neck.

"They don't know… partially because they don't know happened. She lost a lot of blood but there's something else going on with her."

"What?" I asked more to myself than anyone else.

"…What do you mean?!"

"The doctors say its… it's like she's having an allergic reaction, her body keeps going into shock." Stiles and I shared a look, I mean she couldn't be turning… but she was bit by an alpha. "Did you see anything…? I mean do either of you have any idea who or what attacked her?"

"… … No… … no I have no idea," I just shook my head and turned the other way trying to avoid eye contact.

"What about Scott?"

"What do you mean, what about him?"

"Did he see anything?"

"What, is he not here?!"

"No," I whispered.

"What are you talking about? I've been calling him on his cell phone, I've gotten no response."

Stiles looked over to Jackson before looking at me but I didn't really know what I could tell him. I knew Scott wasn't here but I didn't have a clue where he was. "Yeah and you're not going to,"

"What is that supposed to mean? … no you know what I don't want to know I have more important things to worry about right now!" he walked off but there was no way either of us could just leave it at that so we followed him down the hall.

"So you found something out about the murders?"

"I am not going to discuss an ongoing investigation with either of you… … So why don't you go wait with your friends alright."

"Dad just tell us, look we know it has something to do with Derek."

"Wh… I thought you two said you barely knew him?"

"Uh… I… um…" yeah that was a coherent answer.

"Alright we might now him a little better than that."

He grabbed both Stiles and I by the scruff of the neck and started dragging us down the hallway, okay so pops wasn't too happy to learn that little nugget of info. "You do realize I am elected to this job right."

"And if we help you figure this out you'll be re-elected, am I right… … Dad come on."

"You know what that girl in there has nothing to do with a six year old arson case."

"When did you decide it was definitely arson?"

"When we got a key witness and no I'm not telling you who it is, but yeah we defiantly know its arson… … and it was probably organized by a young women."

"What young women?" We both jumped to the question.

"If we knew that she'd be in jail."

"Well was she young then or is she young now?!"

"Wha… she's probably in her late twenties." His phone started ringing but I didn't really care about that I already had a pretty good idea who it was anyway. "I gotta grab this call,"

"You don't know her name?"

"No I don't, what's with the twenty questions… all we know is she had a very distinctive ah…" he was playing charades now and pointing to his chest and neck. "… What do you call it… a pendent."

"What the hell's a pendent?!" really?

"Stiles do you go to school? A pendent… a pendent… it's a necklace now can I answer the phone?!"

"Yes,"

"Thank you," he just pushed past me and back down the hallway. I looked over to Stiles, I mean come on man really he couldn't figure out what the hell all of this was pointing to.

"Seriously Stiles?!" he just looked at me and then it all started to click.

"Oh…" yeah there we go finally; I tried to keep up with him as he ran down the hallway but I really couldn't feel my legs at the present moment. I texted Jackson telling him where he could find us because there was no way my car would be fast enough and he was the only on with a car at the moment.

He met us at the end of an empty hallway. "Stiles where they hell are we?" I don't think I have ever been in this part of the hospital before.

"Yeah and where the hell are you going?"

"I don't know where we are but we're going to find Scott!"

"You don't have a car,"

"I'm aware of that thank you."

"That's why I texted,"

"Hey I'll drive," Jackson cut in grabbing Stiles by the arm but I should have warned him that right now was not the right time to mess with or touch Stiles. He was in that kind of mood where he would probably kill you for any number of reasons.

"Look just because you feel guilty all of a sudden doesn't make it okay, half of this is still your fault!"

"Okay why don't we all just calm down,"

"Look I have a car and you don't… do you want my help or not?"

"Alright did you bring the Porsche?"

"Yeah," uh maybe I should tell them we aren't going to be driving anywhere. I tried to point out that there where currently three hunters behind us but they weren't really paying attention to me.

"Good! I'll drive."

"Boys… and Peri, I was wondering if you could tell me where Scott McCall is?" oh crap so now I know why Scott wasn't picking up his phone. Yeah okay so the hunter knew about him… time to put the game face on.

"Scott McCall… um haven't seen him since the dance, Peri?"

"Yeah it's actually been a couple of days since I've seen him… Jackson you?"

"… Uuummm… I… ah…"

"Oh for the love of god," Stiles and I both sighed, how hard was it to lie… I mean really! Chris motioned his goons to grab Stiles and Jackson, and as one was about to grab my injured arm I just put my hands up in surrender and let them take us since I was at least smart enough not to pull a gun out in the middle of a hospital where anyone could see. Since I was the frail little girl they didn't throw me into the room like they did the other two so I was able to maintain my balance and reach my gun easier. Chris was the last one in and he locked the door before turning back to us, "let's try this again… where is Scott McCall?" None of us answered him because we were either to scared, Jackson, or we weren't really interested in turning over our best friend, plus we really didn't know where he was. So when Chris didn't get an answer he went for the weakest link, Stiles, and threw him into the doors. As soon as he laid his hands on him I had my gun out, off safety, and ready to go aimed right at the back of his head. "Let me ask you a question Stiles," But he just went on, acknowledging that he had a gun to his head but still wanting to go through with his little threat. I just wanted him to be aware that if he hurt Stiles in any way I wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger. "Have you ever seen a rabid dog?"

"No but I can put it on my to-do list if you just let me go."

I moved the gun a little closer so it was actually touching the back of his head and cocked it, "you heard him now let him go." I calmly informed Chris and he finally let him go so I backed away but kept the gun pointed where it was.

"Well I have, and the only thing I've ever been able to compare it to was seeing a friend of mine turn on the full moon… do you wanna know what happened?" I noticed one of the guys getting a little to grab happy with Jackson so I turned my gun on him, silently asking him to remove his hands from my friend before turning back to keep an eye on Chris.

"Not really, no offense to your story telling skills,"

"He tried to kill me… and I was forced to put a bullet in his head!" God what was it with everyone's sob stories. I pushed my gun closer to his head when he thought it was a smart idea to touch Stiles, it was just a friendly reminder to keep his hands off my friend. "The whole while he laid there dying he was still trying to claw his way toward me, still trying to kill me, like it was the most important thing he could do with his last breath… can you imagine that?!"

"No… but it sounds like you need to be a little more selective,"

"Did Scott try to kill you on the full moon, did you have to lock him up?!" he just didn't seem to get the warning of a gun pointed at the back of his head right now.

"Chris step away," I said quietly, my voice dripping with warning.

"Yeah I did, I had to handcuff him to a radiator, why would you prefer I locked him in a basement and burned the whole house down around him?!" Stiles was finally on my level of officially being fed up and pissed off with everything that was going on. When Chris stepped away I finally got to put my gun down, he didn't need any more threats, plus what Stiles said was enough to make him take a step back.

"I hate to dispel a popular rumor Stiles but… we never did that."

"Oh right Derek said you guys had a code, I guess no one ever breaks it…"

"Never!" he looked over to me when he said, it was like he was still trying to find something to hold onto, something that would help him keep believing the lie. He knew the truth of the situation he just didn't want to admit it to himself yet.

"What if someone does?"

"Someone like who?"

"Your sister…" Stiles and I both said at the same time for two different reasons. Stiles knew because of the pendent and I knew because… well she had kept me tied in a basement for nearly two days and you tend to hear quiet a lot in a scenario like that. And judging by the look on his face Chris wasn't shocked by the accusation.

He reached up and unlocked the door, motioning his lugs to wait for him outside. "What do you know?"

"The Argent family crest… or the necklace Kate gave Allison for her birthday. The police know for a fact that the Hale fire was arson and it was all put together by a young women wearing a very distinct pendent, a young women who would be in her late twenties now… Chris you've known the truth since the beginning so stop lying to yourself." I heard my phone ping so I tuned away, put my gun back into the waistband of my pants and pulled my phone out. "It's from Derek, Scott found him and they're going back to the Hale house… I'm assuming that's where we'll find Peter and Kate."

"Why would you think that, I sent Kate away with Allison."

"And you think she actually left… she had Derek locked up in some cellar somewhere… I don't think she's going to be leaving before she finishes what she started."

"Oh and Peter knows where she was holding Derek too," Stiles added.

"Okay so we have a vengeful alpha and two Argent's going to the same place…"

"I have a plan…"

"Yeah okay since I don't want to end up in the ER you will go with Jackson and since your cars faster I'll go with you." We all made to move out but Stiles stopped me as the others left the room.

"Are you okay…"

"Yeah why?" he pulled my hand up to show me the blood dripping from my fingers, crap I must have been bleeding through again.

"And you have a killer black eye, what happened to you while you were gone?"

"Stiles I'm fine okay, let's just take this psycho down and get Scott his life back okay." He nodded his head and ran the other way after Jackson and I followed Chris down the other way. I shoved my hand in my pocket so no one would see the blood but there wasn't anything I could do about the black eye. I needed to get better make-up. I kept catching Chris giving me sidelong looks, god have these people never seen a black eye before. "Just get in the car and don't ask any questions."

Most of the ride was quiet which I like but halfway through the preserve Chris decided to strike up a conversation. "Aren't you going to say I told you so?"

"Why, is it going to make you feel better?"

"No but you were right, and now she has Allison." he turned a rather sharp corner, making me knock into him which sent another shot of pain through my arm and forcing a moan of pain out, the morphine was starting to wear off, damn those exact dosage needles. Chris just looked over at me, concern written clearly on his face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I gritted, pulling the sleeve of my jacket far enough away so I could see the gauze and how much it had actually bled through.

"No you're not, you've been limping since I saw you, did the alpha attack you too?"

"No, shockingly it wasn't a werewolf…"

"What happened?"

"Chris I really don't want to get into this with you just keep driving!"

"No what happened to you?"

"You can keep asking but I'm not going to tell you anything, we have bigger issues here."

"Your dad came to see me before I went to the hospital, he had a bloody shirt with him. He seemed to think I had something to do with it,"

"Look can you just focus on driving so I don't have to see a bullet in my best friends head please!" he just looked at me one more time before hitting the accelerator and speeding up. God I hope whatever Stiles had planned would actually work. "Stop right here!"

"Why, we're almost there."

"Yeah and we don't want to give away the surprise… just trust me and stop the damn car!" he pulled up to the trees and stopped the car. I hopped out, putting more of my weight on my right leg; the bone must be bruised because a simple gash wouldn't hurt this damn much. I pulled my gun out and checked to make sure everything was in working order before cocking it. I started heading into the wood but I noticed Chris wasn't following me; he was just standing there staring at me. "I'd get used to it, cause this is what your daughter is going to be looking like now… you really should have told her before Kate got her claws into her now let's go."

We weren't far from the house so it didn't take long for us to slowly creep our way through the trees. I raised my gun as soon as I got past the trees and saw Kate had hers pointed right at Scott, and Derek was laying on the ground a few feet in front of me. "Kate!" Chris yelled gaining everyone's attention. I walked over to Derek, my gun still pointed at Kate, but I had to make sure someone was covering Derek and it looked like he had already been shot. "I know what you did, put the gun down."

"Whatever she told you… she's lying!" Sometimes people just dig their own graves. I had no intention of telling anyone about what had happened but thanks to her own stupid mouth they all would know.

"What?!"

"I didn't tell them anything Kate, didn't have any plans to either…"

"What is she talking about?" Allison asked, her voice shaking. That was the exact reason I wasn't going to tell anyone. I didn't need Allison blaming herself, I mean it's not like she knew I was down there. "Peri?"

"Just the fact that your aunt locked innocent people in a basement and burnt them alive,"

"I did what I was told to do."

"No one asked you to murder innocent people, there were children in that house…" he looked over at me, causing the others to follow. "Ones who were human… … look what you're doing now, your holding a gun at a sixteen years old boy with no proof that he spilt human blood. We go by the code, _nous_ _chassons ceux qui nous chasse_," We hunt those who hunt us. It was admirable; too bad no one else felt the same way. Kate just turned back to Scott like she didn't hear a thing her brother just said to her and tightened her grip on the gun. Chris pulled his gun up and aimed it at her and I just mimicked Kate, tightening my grip on my gun and holding the aim on her. "Put the gun down," When she continued to ignore him he fired a warning shot into the tree behind her. "Before I put you down." She lowered the gun but I wasn't going to be the stupid one who lowered hers before the threat was taken out but my target soon changed, the front door of the house started to slowly creek open. "Allison get back!" All of us with guns trained them on the entrance of the house, but I couldn't see anything. I kept my gun fixed on the target but I backed up and headed to check on Derek. I could see he was healing and that was a good sign, we were going to need his help if this was the alpha.

Pretty soon though we were all spinning around in circles trying to land an eye on the alpha but he was too quick. He was trying to take us down one by one; Chris was the first one down followed by Allison and then Scott. He left me and Kate standing and spinning around like trapped animals, but I knew who Peter was after so I just kept still and pointed my gun at Kate. It was only a matter of time before he went to her.

"COME ON… … COME ON!" She was starting to lose her cool as the panic and fear set in. She knew that the alpha was after her and she knew why, and I have to say it was quite satisfying seeing her scared for her life. It didn't take long for Peter to catch his pray; he grabbed the hand that Kate was holding the gun with… … I gripped my gun tighter as he forced her to pull the trigger; I felt the pressure before I heard the noise. I looked down and saw the red seeping through; it was such a striking image, red on white. Being shot a second time was just as bad only this time the pain didn't last as long. Now it was just a dull flame, and the rest of my body was just numb. I felt my legs start to give out and I slumped over against the tree. I looked over to where everyone was and saw Allison run into the house after Peter and Kate, shit, there was no way I could make it there and do anything to actually help. I slowly slid to the ground and kept looking around, trying to see if anyone else was able to help but it looked like everyone was knocked out… wait no Scott was coming around.

"Peri!" I looked up as Derek rushed over to me and knelt down so he was at eye level.

"Go help Scott…" when he didn't make a move I pushed his shoulder trying to get him to move. "GO!"

It was official the morphine had worn off completely, every time I took a breath I felt the fire spread. This time was different, I knew I was going to survive Kate and the torture dungeon… but I knew I wasn't going to survive this. I mean how many people get shot and survive… … God I was going to die a virgin I the middle of the woods all alone, how pathetic was that. I started coughing and that came with the all too familiar taste of salty copper, oh god I was coughing up blood now… … I could hear the noise coming from inside the house… I hope they kill the son of a bitch… … … oh god how long has it been, I mean it feels like I have been sitting here for hours… have I been sitting here for hours… maybe if I just close my eyes it will go by faster… … … Isaac, I'll just close my eyes and think about Isaac and everything will be better. Yeah that's what I'll do… I'm not here lying in the woods dying, I was back in my bedroom lying next to Isaac watching my Doctor Who and Supernatural DVDs and I was trying to get him to stop asking pointless and stupid questions because he doesn't know what the hell is going on… … …

… … …

I suddenly heard a horn honk; it pulled me out of my happy place which just brought the pain back full force. I peeked around the tree I was sitting against and saw Stiles throw something at someone; I looked over to the other side and saw it was the alpha but whatever he had thrown didn't work… I don't think.

"Allison!" Scott yelled and I saw him toss over her cross bow which she loaded up and shot off at whatever the alpha was holding… holy shit balls I did not see that coming, now the alpha was on fire but he still wasn't going down but then out of nowhere something came flying toward him and the flame just grew bigger… it was an alpha bonfire… … man was it cold out here. I leaned back against the tree because I couldn't hold myself up anymore and that's when everything suddenly got quiet… … "Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you," things were starting to get fuzzy like a bad radio signal. "What am I supposed to do?!" I wasn't catching everything but Derek was obviously doing something Scott didn't want him to do… God it was getting harder to breathe… … … "Wait no no no don't!" I was starting to see black spots in front of my eyes…

"… I'm the Alpha now!" I faintly heard Derek growl. I was losing more and more blood and I could feel the darkness creeping up my neck just wanting to swallow me whole.

"That's all… well an… d good… but I... I think I… need some help here…" I gasped out using the tree to pull myself off the ground but I didn't make it very far, the last of my strength finally gave out and I was heading for the ground. I braced for impacts but it never came, instead I was gently being laid down by Derek. I could hear my friends yelling my name and running to circle around me.

"What happened?!" Stiles was the first one to ask.

"Ka… Kate… … Peter…" God was it usually this cold at night in California.

"NO!" I heard Chris yell to someone but I don't know who. "We take her to the hospital, you are not biting her!" oh so it was Derek. I was very thankful for Chris Argent in that moment. I would rather be dead than be a werewolf

"She's gonna die!" Derek growled back, I could barley feel it but he was lifting my arm to his mouth. I wasn't strong enough to pull away even though it felt like I was putting my entire body weight behind me.

"No…" I whispered, it was the only thing I could do to make him stop. "I don't… I don't want it…" He laid my arm back down and picked me up, passing me over to Scott. Things were starting to go in and out of focus and I couldn't really make out what they were saying. I was just grateful that Derek listened to me.

I felt Scott lay me down in a car, not sure whose, but there was one thing I needed to say, "Derek…" I whispered out, clutching at his hand when he finally walked over. I pulled on his hand trying to get him to come down to my level but I was to week. Thankfully he knew what I was trying to do, "Blue…"

… … … … …

"Dad you have to drive faster!" Allison cried, taking her jacket off and using it to apply more pressure to Peri's stomach but the blood was still pouring out of her.

"Allison you have to keep her awake!"

"Peri come on stay with me… come on! Dad I don't think she can hear me!" Allison yelled applying more pressure. "Dad she's bleeding really bad!"

"Just keep applying pressure and hold on!" He yelled back punching the accelerator and speeding down the road, dodging the odd car that was still out on the road.

"God this can't be happening…" Allison whispered more to herself than anyone else. She didn't really know Peri but she was a good person who didn't deserve this and she couldn't help but blame herself for all of this. How could she not know her aunt was capable of something like this, and apparently it wasn't the first time she had almost killed her either.

… … … … …

"Someone help!" Chris yelled as he carried an unconscious Peri into the ER and it didn't take long for the nurses and doctor to swarm.

"What happened?!"

"She was shot; she's lost a lot of blood!" He sat her down on the gurney that a nurse had pulled up next to them.

Melissa pushed through all the nurses, letting out a small gasp when she saw who it was laying on the gurney, "Peri… oh my god…" she shook off the shock and horror and stepped into professional mode. "We have a gunshot victim, sixteen years of age, major blood loss," Melissa checked off as they rolled her into one of the rooms, Chris right behind them "… pulse is weak… …" the doctor yelled and as soon as Scott and Stiles ran into the room the heart monitor that they had just attached to Peri flat lined.

"She's crashing!" Dr. Hilliard yelled while one of the nurses tried pushing Stiles, Scott, and Chris out of the room. "Code blue!"

"BP's 80/40, no pulse… okay she's not breathing! Get me the ambu bag!" Melissa yelled, placing the ambu bag over her face and trying to get her to breath. Dr. Hilliard started CPR, only stopping to let Melissa squeeze the bag twice before continuing.

….

"She's dying man!" Stiles cried, grabbing his head and pacing back and forth while watching all the doctors and nurses try and revive his friend.

"Look we don't know that,"

"Code blue means she's crashed. SHE! IS! DYING!" Stiles yelled, trying to hold the tears back. Every time someone he loved was in the hospital he never saw them again and he couldn't lose her, she was his sister and he just couldn't lose her.

…

"We have a heart beat but something's wrong!" Melissa yelled out, still providing air for Peri. The beeping from the heart monitor wasn't right and her blood pressure was still dropping. "Get the crash cart!" Melissa handed the ambu bag to the other nurse and started to cut her shirt off, then applied the gel before placing the pads in the proper place.

"Clear!" The electricity was sent into her body and she responded with a little jerk each time. "One more time… clear!" She jerked again but her blood pressure was still dropping rapidly. "BP's 60/30… one more time… … clear!" her frail body gave another little jerk but still nothing was changing. "She's going into massive cardiac arrest," the beeping from the monitor had stopped again. "Get me 10ccs of epinephrine," Melissa pulled out the pre measured needled and quickly handed it to the doctor who didn't waste any time in administering the drug and standing back hoping it would bring her back. "Let's do this one more time… clear!" About twenty seconds after she was given the drug, "BP's 40/20," Melissa climbed on top of the gurney and started chest compressions, "Come on we're losing her here! ... … come on come on," Melissa chanted. "Alright 10ccs of epinephrine!" Melissa kept up the chest compression as Dr. Hilliard administered the drug. "Come on come on…" finally after thirty more seconds Peri made a small gasping nose that was followed by the reassuring sound of the heart monitor beeping and the numbers for her blood pressure slowly rising. "BP's 80/40 and rising, get an OR opened now and we're gonna need at least 5 bags of O+, she's lost a lot of blood."

...

"Stiles she's not dying okay look, they got her back!"

"Scott how is she?!" Allison cried as she ran through the door.

"They called a code blue but it looks like they got her back… … um… I think they're prepping her for surgery now." Stiles informed them, wiping away the tears before they could fall.

"What's a code blue?"

"She crashed… she went into cardiac arrest, basically she was dying…" that sent Allison into a fit of tears.

Melissa came out of the room, covered in blood and trying to keep her own tears at bay. She needed to keep herself together for her son and his friends. "I'm going to be honest… it wasn't really touch and go, it was more go than anything… uh… she stopped breathing and we didn't have a pulse… uh… and then she went into cardiac arrest… um she's not really stable, they're prepping the OR now but she's lost a lot of blood, her pulse is very weak, and she's not breathing on her own. They're going to operate but they honestly don't… … they don't know if she will survive it… …" That sent everyone into different states of shock, Allison threw herself into her father's arms, Scott just turned away from everyone so they wouldn't see the tears, and Stiles just flashed back to the day he lost his mom, not caring if everyone saw the tears… and all Chris could think was, sixteen is too young to die as he tightened his hold on his own daughter.

… And outside in the parking lot Derek punched the hood of his car, leaving a massive dent, and let out a heart wrenching and painful howl that could be heard for miles…

* * *

**So there it is, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**The next chapter is going to take you out of the Teen Wolf world and into my OC's world and either the next chapter or the chapter after that I will be introducing another new character briefly who will be making sporadic appearances through out the story!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW because I'm not really sure where everyone is on this little story because I haven't really heard any feed back lately... so please review, it makes me happy which gets me pumped to keep writing more!  
**

**XOX**


	22. Chapter 13

**Starting off with thanking the lovely people who have reviewed, followed, and favd this little story. It's what makes me keep writing it even when I'm having a hard time. I love every single one of you. You all make me smile and you make me very happy. I never thought this many people would actually be interested in something I write! I also relized I may have been leaving some of you out when I went through the list so if you have done any of the things above and your name is not in the list just let me know and I will fix it ASAP because you all mean the world to me and I love you all! :D**

**- XLostxinxWonderlandX314 - AlphaBetaOmega18 - DoodleBugNY - HowWeGoOut - MistSpade**  
**- actus-reus-ad-absurdum - because im that selfish - bunnyboo154 - melissa2005  
- Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4 - liza9090 - thegirlwhowaited6 - Moonyong98 - LilMissSomethingelse**  
**- LucyRider17 - mihel asyki akatsuki schizo - CrazyAddie - DestinyOrton - rach - A Crey - Megallina**  
**- littlestar365 - McFassy - Nyx-Arae - swanqueen4 - Ash B Bramble - Jasper W.-Seth C.-Crazii-Fan25**  
**- iWizdom7 - Friggatriskaidekaphobia - Montanasmith5897 - THatGurlx3 - camsam17 - AccioMarling  
- For. your .smile - LokiLova - redtailedhero - Miffybeth - CrackHeadBlonde - Jessica Luxington Cahill  
- aliciasellers75 - Angelique Peyrelongue - RiverWinchester - luna015 - BlackBloodRose64  
- Cora. AnnSalvatore - DemiGodly - sadie22 - Tomnomlinson - rachel. mccullen - FlyingPurpleUnicorn  
- miss. ana09 - waywarlottie - AuR0Ra B0Realis - crossbowdixon - moniet93 - xxXTheBelieverXxx **  
**- Hariken-sama - VampiresInMyHeart - rosslinettemaria - Iris scent - PerryTeenWolf - Sinfulmiracles  
- Snowball A . K . A . WinterWolf - Supergirl6451 - oreo3469 - aguaysed - infinitekitten - abbeyforde  
**

**Okay so this isn't going to be a long one it's really only showing you everyone kind of coming together and the information getting to everyone. I don't really have a lot to say about this chapter. You dont really get any Peri at all but you do get a lot of Stiles and other characters. Okay so the major major major character death doesn't really effect the course of this story. I am sad about it but I have to say I am not that torn up. I really feel sad for the other characters left to deal with it and I kind of thought that it was going there. I am not going to say who it is just in case someone is reading this that hasn't seen the new episode. But this story must go forward so I'm going to stop babbling now. I should tell you that i will be introducing a new OC of sorts in the next chapter so if you want to take a gander at Nico Dovell just head on over to _soulmateff_ on Tumblr and go to the very bottom of the about page and there you go. Name of inspiration is Marcus Hedbrandh. And just to put it out there I don't think anyone will guess what kind of role he will be playing in this little story :)!**

**Like I said at the top it's not going to be a long one because it's kind of just a filler of sorts and it was also hard as hell to get out so please review when you're done because I haven't really been getting that many and I would really love to know what you are all thinking.**

**So here it is, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Someone needs to call her parents," Chris offered, being the rational one in the group.

"I already did, they should be here soon."

"How are we supposed to explain this to them?" Allison asked, she didn't know what Stiles knew and she really didn't know how you could explain something like this to someone… I mean hell even she didn't fully understand it all.

"They already know everything… they've known for a long time… … actually so has she…"

Allison and Chris all whipped their heads towards Stiles, "What?!"

"It's a long story but she doesn't actually remember all of it," … … "Her parents did something to take all the memories away, Scott you saw it when Peter did that thing to you… she was in that basement when Kate set the house on fire. Look you had your hands full and she was having a really hard time dealing with it all… and it was really none of your business now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna see what's going on." He walked away, leaving the three of them there to question everything that was going on. In Stiles mind what was going on in is friends life wasn't anyone else's business and he wasn't going to go telling everything she had told him. Before all of this she was walking a thin line of sanity and he wasn't going to help tip it by blabbing it to Scott and anyone who would listen. "Excuse me but I wanted to know what you were going to be doing next?"

"Are you family?"

"Yeah I'm her brother!" Stiles didn't even hesitate with his answer. He didn't care if this women knew Peri's dad and knew he was lying threw his teeth because in his mind she was his sister and he was her brother.

"Well we have to do some test's then we have to look her over for other injuries and after that she should be ready for surgery."

"But isn't this all a little life or death right now, I mean she has a hole in her stomach."

"What we've seen so far indicates all internal organs where actually missed and we have the bleeding stemmed for now… look we have procedure here and we can't go in blind or we might make things worse."

"When do you think she'll be ready?"

"We should be getting the labs back shortly and Dr. Hilliard and Nurse McCall are looking her over now so it shouldn't be long."

"Do you think I can see her before…"

"Certainly just let me see where they are." Stiles just stood outside the room biting the end of his tie nervously, waiting to see her.

"Stiles come in," Melissa said from the door, gently guiding him in. "Just make it quick, we need to get everything ready."

He had to brace himself when he saw her lying there, wires everywhere, a tube taped in her mouth… then the blood, so much blood. It was hard to reconcile what he was seeing now with the laughing and smiling girl he grew up with. He walked over to the side of the bed and gently pushed some hair away from her face. "God Peri you can't leave me here alone with all this craziness, I need my human sidekick," he whispered as he leaned down and laid a kiss on her forehead. "You just… … don't leave me,"

"Stiles they need to finish up," Scott said softly from the door, trying to not look at the fragile girl lying on the bed. Stiles nodded then gently squeezed her hand before turning around and following Scott out of the room.

"Have her parents shown up yet?" Stiles asked and as soon as he said it David and Rose came barreling out of the elevators and Rose nearly collapsed when she saw the state Melissa was in. Scott and Stiles both rushed to her side, helping David hold her up.

"What happened, what happened to my baby?!" She cried as the three guys held her up and restrained her from rushing at Melissa.

"Rose please calm down… we are still prepping her for surgery."

"But what happened?!"

"She was shot," Stiles was the one to inform them, and that just sent Rose into a wailing fit.

"Look I have to get back, we have to finish looking her over before we can do anything else; I will try to get information to you as soon as possible." She walked back into the room, following Dr. Hilliard.

David handed his wife off to Scott and Stiles and rushed over to Chris. "Someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!"

"I don't think this is the right place for that," Chris calmly said stepping slightly in front of Allison.

"Okay Stiles, Allison will you two please stay with Rose… Chris, Scott with me." David didn't wait for anyone to argue he just walked back over to the elevator. He wanted answers and he wanted them now and he didn't want someone trying to sugar coat it to make Rose feel better. No one said anything on the way down, they all just stood there in a very uncomfortable silence, and David was trying not to beat all the answers out of Chris because he knew that he knew what was going on. "Okay now someone start talking!" David yelled as soon as they hit the parking lot.

"Peter Hale's the alpha,"

"I know that and I don't care, I want to know how my daughter ended up with a bullet in her!" He yelled, his eyes never leaving Chris.

"She came with me to stop Kate and Allison from killing Derek and Scott,"

"Kate?"

"She was the one that set the Hale fire; I had no idea until tonight… She's dead… and so is Peter,"

"So Kate shot her?" David asked, having a hard time believing that Chris knew nothing about the fire but he also knew what kind of man Chris was.

"No… well that depends on how you see it," Scott decided to answer, he could tell there was obviously some kind of tension between the two older men.

"Straight answers please!"

"Peter was holding the gun that Kate had in her hand, he squeezed the trigger, one of the bullets hit Peri… it was an accident."

"No no there is more to it than that and we are not leaving here until you all tell me everything… that means you too Derek!" David yelled, drawing the brooding werewolf out from the shadows. "Now start from the beginning."

… … … … … …

Back in the hospital Stiles and Allison were trying to comfort Rose but nothing seemed to be working in getting the tears to stop and Allison felt slightly uncomfortable because she didn't really know this woman but this wasn't something new to Stiles. He just sat there with his arm around Rose trying his best to just be a supporting shoulder to lean on.

"Why aren't they telling us anything?"

"They're still prepping her but Melissa will tell us everything before they take her in… Allison why don't you go see how Lydia is doing." He could tell how uncomfortable the girl was and he could hold everything down here. "She's gonna be okay,"

"This is all my fault Stiles,"

"No no it's not, it's all a series of unfortunate events… but she's strong and she's going to pull through… … she has to." He whispered the last bit more for himself than anyone else because she couldn't just leave him alone in all of this. He would go crazy if he didn't have both of his best friends in this with him and she was just too young to die.

"I just wish they would tell us something."

… … … … … …

Only a few feet away in the hospital room Melissa was gently taking all of Peri's clothes off because she had to check everything so they weren't going into this blind. "Doctor you might want to see this,"

"Is that a self sutured bullet wound?"

"It looks like it, and we have bruising around the neck and collar bone… … oh god, even more on the arms, there's sever lacerations on both wrists, feels like a slight fracture… is that rope burn?"

"God Melissa there's more on her chest and abdomen,"

"More bruising and… are those cuts?" They both slowly removed her pants, taking a deep breath when they saw even more bruising all along her legs. "Another sever laceration on the shin… it looks infected," Dr. Hilliard walked back up to her head checking everything over once more.

"I thinks there's more Melissa, it appears she tried covering it up with make-up, but I see bruising around the eye and a cut on her lower lip… hand me a wet cloth." She started wiping away the make-up and Melissa had to take a step back, "Oh god… more bruising, and a laceration over the right eye… … Jesus what happened to this girl?"

"Dr. Hilliard the labs are back, there's trace amounts of morphine in her system plus the epinephrine she was giving and there also seems to be trace amounts of bromazepam."

"Bromazepam… why would she have bromazepam in her system… Melissa I think we're going to need to sheriff here… … okay let's get here covered and ready to move."Melissa did as she was told and they started wheeling her out of the room. She saw Rose start to get up and move towards them and she really didn't think it was a good idea for her to see her daughter like this so she handed everything over to the other nurse and stopped Rose before she could go any further.

"Melissa what is going on?"

"She's being taken up to the OR right now but Rose she's not stable so we have a lot of concerns about going into this."

"What do you mean she's not stable?"

"There were a lot of complications when she was first brought in… she's not breathing on her own and she's lost a lot of blood and that can come with a lot of other complication when we put her under."

"Oh my god… … but she will survive this right… … right?!"

"We don't know Rose, it doesn't look like any vital organs were punctured and that is a good thing."

"But,"

"But all of this has had quiet an impact on her heart and that can result in a lot of complications… see it's not really the bullet wound that's the problem it's the shock her body went into because of the blood loss and the drugs already in her system,"

"Wait drugs, what drugs?"

"I'm sorry but that's something we have to talk to the sheriff about first I'm sorry, I'll be out as soon as I can to update you… just stay calm and have faith, I think she'll pull through." She walked away down the hall to the nurses' station. She had to call the sheriff because not only was someone being shot a criminal act but whatever happened to her before most certainly was against the law.

"Sheriff Stilinski,"

"Sheriff this is Melissa McCall, I think we're going to need you here at the hospital."

"What's going on Melissa?"

"Peri McCormick was just brought in with a gunshot wound,"

"What?!"

"But there's more and… uh… it's not good."

"I'll be right there… how is she?"

"I think it's best if you were here to hear it."

… … … … … …

"Rose have you heard anything?" David asked, walking over to his wife and daughters best friend.

"They haven't really told us anything but they just took her up for surgery," Stiles got up to let David sit next to his wife and take over the comforting shoulder duty.

"Where's Allison?"

"Oh I told her to go check on Lydia,"

"You can go get your daughter and leave now Chris, neither of you need to be here."

"Maybe that's a good idea."

"Scott I think maybe you and Stiles should get home too, it's late and you're both probably really tired."

"No, no way I'm leaving right now!" Stiles said, putting his foot down. He wasn't going to leave until he was sure she was going to be fine. "But if you want to you can," he threw at Scott who had kept looking to where Chris had walked off to get his daughter.

"Yeah, just call me as soon as you hear anything." Stiles just paced the length of the hall as David and Rose sat in the uncomfortable chairs, everyone biting their nails just waiting to hear something. "Does Isaac know what going on?" He suddenly asked when he couldn't handle the silence any longer.

"No we just told him something was happening and to wait until we called." David answered since his wife was in no state to really be doing anything.

"I really think someone should tell him what's going on don't you?" Stiles asked giving David a knowing look. It wasn't exactly a secret how Isaac felt about Peri and it was killing Stiles to have to choose between waiting on news about Peri and going and seeing how Lydia was doing so he couldn't imagine what Isaac was going through right now.

"Let's wait until we actually know everything… I don't want him to worry himself to death."

… … … … … …

**15 Minutes:**

"God what's taking so long… it's been like two hours!" Stiles exclaimed still pacing up and down the hall and checking his phone every minute.

"Stiles it's been almost twenty minutes… … look why don't you go see how Lydia is, you know burn off some energy."

"No no I'm going to stay here… I mean what if they come to update us as soon as I leave; no no I'll stay here and wait." He sat down in one of the chairs and it wasn't long before his leg started jumping around in anxiety. He ran his hands over his head and he was close to pulling the short buzzed hair right off his head.

… … … … … …

**2 Hours:**

Rose had her head resting in David's shoulder, she was sleeping quietly, and David was just watching Stiles who had finally settled on sitting on the floor against the wall but he had chewed down each and every nail on both hands and had been going at his tie for the last hour. At least he wasn't pacing anymore. It had been two hours and no one had come out to tell them anything. David was slowly losing his patients and the feeling in his legs so he gently laid Rose back in the chair and got up to stretch, he also needed to make a phone call. He may not have wanted to worry Isaac right now but there was one person he needed to tell. "I'll be right back," he whispered to Stiles as he walked down the hall to get a bit of privacy. This was a phone call that was maybe three years to late but he still felt it needed to be done. "Nico, its David… … … Peri needs you."

… … … … … …

**3 Hours:**

After three hours of waiting and one coffee run the three of them nearly fell over each other when Melissa walked into their line of sight. They all tried to ignore the blood on her clothes and just focus on what she was about to tell them… and judging from the relieved smile on her face it was good news.

"Well she's stable which is good news… there wasn't any major internal damage which is a miracle in itself…" then her smile faltered slightly. "She still isn't breathing on her own and we don't exactly know why… and it's worrying everyone… it wasn't as cut and dry as we would have hoped… we removed the bullet but there were some complications… we had to call a code blue twice,"

"Are you saying she died twice?" Stiles was the one to ask.

"Yes and we think that's why she's not breathing on her own. We think her body is still going through shock… she has suffered so much trauma over the past few days,"

"Wait what?!"

"Yes I wanted to talk to you all about this but I think there's someone here who is better equipped to handle it." She moved out of the way as the sheriff came walking up behind her.

"Someone please tell me what the hell is going on around here?! I have a sixteen year old girl in the ICU with a bullet wound to the abdomen and one to the arm, she's covered in cuts and bruises, a fractured wrist, and a gash on her leg which is infected…"

"Wait what?!"

"What are you deaf Stiles… she looks like she was used as a punching bag and then for target practice."

"Look we only know about the one gunshot,"

"So you're telling me you didn't notice all the cuts and bruises?"

"She's been gone for nearly two days and we only saw her for about a second when she came home and locked herself in her room and then came rushing back out the front door… … and then we get a call telling us our daughter is in the hospital!"

"Stiles?"

"No dad I don't know anything… the first time I saw her was at the dance and that was only for like a second and it was dark inside."

"So no one knows how she ended up like that?"

"Kate Argent," they all jumped at the sound of the brooding voice, Derek walked further into sight only stopping when he saw the sheriff reaching for his gun. David saw the same thing so he stepped in front of the young werewolf to stop things from escalating.

"It's okay sheriff he's a friend of the family."

"He's also a wanted fugitive,"

"Come on dad you know he didn't do it,"

"Son you better explain yourself."

"You wanted to know who did that to Peri… it was Kate Argent,"

"And how would you know that?"

"She burnt my family alive six years ago; Peri knew what she did so Kate wanted to shut her up. She's also the one that shot her."

"Again, how do know this?"

"The women burned an entire family alive and then six years later she comes back and starts killing anyone who knew about it… is that enough information for you sheriff."

"No actually it's not… how did Peri know Kate was responsible?" Derek looked to Rose and David, asking if it was okay to tell an outsider about the fact that Peri was actually in the house that night. It wasn't something that everyone knew and he wasn't sure if they wanted more people to know about.

David took the baton on this and decided they had no other choice, "she was in the house that night sheriff, she must have seen something and kept it to herself. I mean she was very young when it happened."

"How did I not know any of this?"

"Sheriff she really didn't remember much about that night, it was kind of like she blocked it all out and we didn't want to bring up something so traumatic so we just left it."

"Ah okay… I'm going to need statements, but Kate Argent won't be being charged with anything anytime soon." Everyone but Rose knew what had happened to Kate but they couldn't let the sheriff know that so they followed Rose's lead and played up the confused citizen.

"Why, what happened?" Rose asked.

"I just got back from the old Hale house, Kate Argent's body was found. It looks like murder, her throat was slashed open but we have the evidence to close all the open cases."

"Oh my god do you know who did it?"

"No we don't… most likely someone who had also figured it out and decided to act first."

"Okay… uh Melissa can we see her?"

"Of course, they just put her in a private room, here I'll take you." Everyone but David moved to follow Melissa.

David put his arm out to stop Derek before he could move anywhere, "You can leave now… I don't want you anywhere near my daughter Derek."

"You don't get a say in that David," he pushed against the hand on his chest, ignoring what he was just told. Nothing was going to keep him away from his family this time.

"Don't push me Derek, I may have put the gun down for my family but if you push me I will not hesitate to pick it back up."

"And what would your daughter think of you then, she already hates you for messing around with her head so what do you think she will do if her daddy kills the only person who's been honest with her through all of this."

"Yeah you're right… but… if it keeps her away from you then I will have no problem with that. I gave you a pass after you killed my niece, I mean you were just a child yourself… but you nearly got my daughter killed, so stay the hell away Derek… I mean it!" He pushed Derek away from him and walked down the hall that everyone else had gone.

Derek just stood there trying to recover from the shock of having his past mistakes being thrown back in his face. He reeled back and punched the wall, trying to control his breathing so he wouldn't lose control. David was right though, this was all his fault, everything that had happened in the past six years was all his fault… but there was no way he could just stay away from the only family he had left. He conceded for tonight, he had to start building his pack now that he was the new alpha in town so he would come back after everyone had left and when he was done scoping out possible betas… and he knew the perfect person.

* * *

**Okay there it is, I hope you liked it. Next chapter we go back to Peri but not in the way you think. Also the new OC I mentioned at the top and had a slight mention in this will probably have a bigger part in the next chapter. I also have to mention this because I don't know if you all noticed but Peri's dad was in fact a hunter so there ya go.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW just REVIEW because it is the polite thing to do and I haven't gotten any in a long time and I'm starting to think you guys don't like this.**

**P. S. Oh and I was suddenly struck with such hard and crazy inspiration last night so I am going to start another FF that is also Isaac/OC but is very different from this because... it's an apocalypse people! So you should check it out when I get it up here I am toying with calling it Raging On so just give me feed back on that because it has to do with rage and anger... and don't worry I am still committed to this and I still love this with all my hart its just that this idea will not leave me alone and let me write for this story so I am going to try it. The OC's name is Connor Durand and she is a big old sweetie pie... inspired by Jemima West (brunette)!  
**


End file.
